Nightmare in the Past
by hateschepsut
Summary: Vegeta wurde von starken Armen gepackt und nach oben gezerrt, alles was er noch spürte war der unendliche Schmerz, der in seinem ganzen Körper zu explodieren schien!
1. Was ist passiert?

Nightmare in the Past  
  
Hy! Danke das ihr euch für diese Geschichte interessiert. Erst mal abhaken: Die meisten Figuren gehören Akira Toriyama und deshalb will ich mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld machen, sondern habe sie nur zum Spaß geschrieben. Anmerken muss ich auch noch, das ich die bekannten Figuren aus DB so dargestellt hab wie sie meiner Meinung nach in ihrem Charakter wirklich sind. Das z.B Vegeta nicht ganz so unnahbar ist und Son Goku doch irgendwie leiden kann, oder das Son Goku nicht ganz der unschuldig, liebliche Krieger ist wie er immer dargestellt wird. Man möge mir diese kleinen Abschweifungen verzeihen und die, die sich davon nicht abhalten lassen diese Geschichte trotzdem zu lesen, denen wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß! Ach ja, Schreibfehler, bitte einfach übersehen.  
  
Hatchepsut  
  
Kapitel Eins: Erste Eindrücke  
  
...Vegeta wurde von starken Armen gepackt und hochgezerrt. Noch ehe er begriff, was mit ihm geschah verdrehte man ihm die Arme brutal auf den Rücken, so das der Schmerz durch Vegetas ohnehin schon geschundenen Körper schoss wie eine Woge glühender Lava durch Eis. Alles was er fühlte war Schmerz. Sein Körper schien aus diesem Gefühl zu bestehen.  
  
Vegetas Arme wurden mit groben Eisenschellen auf dem Rücken festgehalten und als die Soldaten ihn los ließen fiel er prompt wieder nach vorne. Im letzten Moment drehte er sich auf die Seite, so das er hart mit der Schulter aufschlug.  
  
Schon breitete sich in seinem Bewusstsein eine wollige Schwärze aus die er nur zu gerne willkommen hieß, da krallten sich unerbittliche Hände in seine Haare und rissen ihn brutal auf die Knie hoch.  
  
Mit dem letzten Rest seiner noch verbliebener Kraft versuchte er sich dagegen zu wehren, denn egal wie schwach er auch immer sein mochte, kampflos würde er sich niemanden ergeben. Dazu war der Prinz der Saiyajins viel zu Stolz.  
  
„Verflucht, lasst mich gefälligst los! Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" Vegeta versuchte mit aller macht die Hand abzuschütteln die ihn auf den Knien hielt und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, aber alles was er damit erreichte war ein schmerzender Tritt der ihn wieder auf die Erde schickte.  
  
Kaum das er sich davon erholt hatte wurde er wieder hoch gerissen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und die Welt um ihn herum begann wieder zu verschwimmen. Er schüttelte den Kopf um wieder einigermaßen klar sehen zu können, aber alles was er sich damit wider einhandelte war ein harter Ruck an seinen Haaren die ihn sofort inne halten lies.  
  
Wenn er sich doch nur hätte wehren können. Aber auch die Kraft eines Saiyajin Prinzen hatte nun mal ihre Grenzen. Und die hatte er in seinem letzten Kampf eindeutig weit überschritten.  
  
Was war überhaupt geschehen? Er erinnerte sich nur noch schwach, dass er mit Kakarott gegen einen furchtbaren Gegner gekämpft hatte. Und sie hatten verloren. Alle Beide. Sie waren ihm nicht gewachsen gewesen. Weder er noch Kakarott noch einer der anderen.  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Ja, Dip-Perperon hatte plötzlich ein riesiges Loch am Himmel erscheinen lassen in das er Kakarott und ihn geworfen hatte und dann...  
  
Ja, und dann wurde um Vegeta alles schwarz. Er hatte nur noch das Gefühl gehabt zu fallen und das er fast unendlich lange durch diesen Tunnel gewirbelt worden war, bis er schließlich Kakarott aus den Augen verloren hatte und sich hier inmitten dieser Soldaten, denn nichts anders waren sie, wieder fand. Noch dazu völlig geschwächt und als ihr Gefangener. Zwei umstände die Vegeta nicht besonderst schätzte.  
  
Vegeta versucht abermals sich gegen die Fesseln aufzulehnen, aber der Erfolg war der gleich, seine Kräfte die ohnehin kaum ausreichten ihn noch bei Bewusstsein zu halten ließen noch mehr nach. Und der Faustschlag den er ins Genick bekam machte ihm klar, das es besser wäre sich ruhig zu verhalten. Vorerst.  
  
Er spürte wie eine warme Flüssigkeit zäh und klebrig über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte lief und Vegeta wurde, durch das pochen an seiner Schläfe, schmerzhaft dann erinnert, das seine Verletzung wieder aufgebrochen war.  
  
Er blinzelte um das in seine Augen laufende Blut daraus zu vertreiben. Noch im selben Moment begann sein Auge zu brennen und er fing an seine Umgebung nur noch verschleiert war zu nehmen. Er schloss seine mittlerweile eh schon fast nutzlos gewordenen Augen und verließ sich darauf das seine geschulten Sinne ihm verrieten was um ihn herum vorging.  
  
Er musste nicht lange warten. Vegeta hörte wie sich ihm Schritte näherten und jemand vor ihm stehen blieb. Die Soldaten spannten sich hinter ihm und ihr griff wurde noch einen Tick fester. Eine ungute Vorahnung machte sich in Vegeta breit.  
  
„Wo habt ihr den denn her? Scheint ja ziemlich lädiert zu sein, aber kein schlechtes Exemplar. Der wird garantiert einiges einbringen." Vegetas Gesicht wurde von einer Hand gepackt und nach oben gerissen. Sofort riss er die Augen auf und funkelte den Kerl vor ihm mit seine Onyxschwarzen Augen an und zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Na du scheinst ja doch noch zu leben. Kommst mir jedoch nicht besonderst stark vor. Aber dafür siehst du einigermaßen passabel aus. Doch, du wirst meinem Boss einen Batzen Geld einbringen."Der Saiyajin vor Vegeta lächelte ihn an. Denn nichts anderes war er. Ein lebender Saiyajin.  
  
Aber außer Kakarott und ihm gab es doch nur noch ihre Söhne in denen Saiyajinblut floss. Und doch stand vor ihm ein Krieger seines Volkes.  
  
„Das ist nicht möglich."Hauchte er. „Du bist ein Saiyajin." Der Kerl vor ihm der sich schon umgedreht hatte sah Vegeta mit einem spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen an.  
  
„Was bist du doch gescheit. Natürlich bin ich ein Saiyajin. Was sollte ich sonst sein. Hier auf Vegeta gibt es nur Saiyajins falls dir das entgangen sein sollte Sklave."Der Saiyajin lachte.  
  
Vegeta. Der Planet Vegeta. Sein Heimatplanet. Saiyajins. Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu überschlagen. Das konnte nur bedeuten das er entweder Bewusstlos war und träumte oder das Dip-Perperon wirklich einen Tunnel in die Vergangenheit geöffnet hatte.  
  
Das dies alles kein Traum war, davon war Vegeta überzeugt, denn dafür tat ihm sein geschundener Körper viel zu weh.  
  
Er wurde hochgezerrt und hinter dem Saiyajin hergeschubst. „He! Finger weg!"Raunzte er den Saiyajin hinter sich an. Aber alles was er damit erreichte war, dass er abermals einen Stoß bekam und haltlos hinter dem anderen herstolperte. „Wo bringt ihr mich hin?"  
  
„Halt den Mund Sklave und lauf weiter. Du erfährst dann was wenn Scherom es für angebracht hält dir etwas mitzuteilen." Vegeta funkelte den Saiyajin hinter sich wütend an.  
  
Sklave? Hatte der Kerl in eben wirklich Sklave genannt? Vegeta fing innerlich an zu kochen. „Was fällt dir ein mich so zu nennen? Ich bin kein Sklave. Ich glaube du weißt gar nicht wenn du vor die hast! Ich bin..." Vegeta biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. Es war vielleicht nicht so klug dem Kerl unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er ein Saiyajin Prinz war. Er wusste ja nicht in welchem Zeitabschnitt er auf Vegeta gelandet war. Es war eindeutig besser erst mal nicht zu zeigen wer er war, bis er mehr wusste.  
  
„Ach ja?"Der Saiyajin hinter ihm zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben. „Wer bist du den ´Sklave?"Er betonte das Wort ganz besonderst, so das Vegeta sich zusammen nehmen musste um sich nicht umzudrehen. „Etwa unser König Vegeta?"Fragte der Kerl ihn lachend.  
  
Vegeta unterdrückte den Impuls ihm mit einem lauten Du sagst es zu antworten. Statt dessen presste er die Lippen zusammen und ignorierte den Kerl.  
  
Sie liefen eine ganze weile schweigend durch die Wälder, wobei Vegeta mehr damit beschäftigt war nicht vor Müdigkeit einfach umzufallen. Und so stolperte er weiter zwischen den Saiyajin her.  
  
Einige male verlor er wirklich das Gleichgewicht und fiel, aber jedes Mal wurde er mit unerbittlicher härte hoch gezerrt und weiter gestoßen. Die Entberungen der letzten Stunden und vor allem der Kampf mit Dip-Perperon hatten ihn mehr als nur erschöpft.  
  
Und langsam forderte sein Körper das zurück was ihm Vegeta vorenthalten hatte. Er spürte regelrecht, das der Moment in dem er zusammenbrach nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt lag. Jeder Schritt viel ihm schwerer. Und seine Rüstung, die eh mehr aus Bruchstücken als aus allem anderen bestand, schien Tonnen zu wiegen.  
  
Dann brach der Saiyajin vor ihm durch ein weiteres Gebüsch und Vegeta wurde aus seinem tranceähnlichen zustand gerissen, in den er in den letzten Stunden gefallen war.  
  
Sie waren auf eine Lichtung im Wald getreten, in der ein provisorisches Lager aufgebaut war. Am Rand stand ein großer Gleiter und kleinere Jets die zum Transport geeignet waren. Zelte waren errichtet worden und in einer Ecke standen Saiyajins die andere umzingelt hielten. Sie waren wohl eben so Gefangene wie er.  
  
Vegeta war ohne es zu wollen stehen geblieben. Jetzt bekam er einen derben Stoss und stolperte auf die Lichtung hinaus, was nicht unbemerkt blieb. Einige Saiyajins lösten sich von den Gruppen die damit beschäftigt waren das Lager abzubrechen.  
  
„Du kommst spät Gelm. Und du hast nur einen dabei."Er musterte Vegeta von oben bis unten.  
  
Vegeta erwiderte den Blick funkelnd. Der Kerl verzog seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Auch wenn es ein hübsches Exemplar ist. Aber was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Hat er sich so sehr gewehrt?" Der Saiyajin trat näher an Vegeta heran.  
  
Die Anderen hinter Vegeta traten zurück und senkten die Köpfe. Vegeta dachte nicht im Traum daran etwas in dieser Richtung zu tun.  
  
„Nein Scherom. Wir haben ihn bewusstlos im Wald gefunden. Er hat sich kaum gewehrt."Das also war Scherom. Offensichtlich der Anführer. „Er scheint nicht besonderst stark zu sein. Aber er wird trotzdem einen guten Preis erzielen."  
  
Scherom trat näher an Vegeta heran. Der Saiyajin überragte Vegeta um fast einen Kopf, war groß und breitschultrig. Seine Haare waren kurz und eine lange Narbe zog sich quer über sein Gesicht, das dadurch noch grobschlächtiger wirkte.  
  
Er schaute Vegeta geradezu in die Augen und dieser blickte trotzig zurück. „Falsch Gelm."Sagte er. „Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt das du deine Ware niemals nach dem äußeren beurteilen sollst. Komm her und schau ihn dir genau an."  
  
Gelm gehorchte und Scherom fuhr mit seiner Erläuterung fort. „Er ist kräftig und sein Körper ist völlig durchtrainiert. Seine Muskulatur scheint zwar leicht und nicht besonderst kräftig zu wirken, aber das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Sie macht ihn schnell und beweglich. Auch die geschwungenen Muskelstränge an Armen und Beinen beweisen das er oft gekämpft hat. Ebenso seine Haltung, sie beweist das er alles andere als schwach ist."  
  
Gelm schaute Scheron fragend an. Dieser erklärte weiter, wären Vegeta innerlich kochte. „Er steht trotz seiner Schwäche aufrecht und lässt sich nicht einschüchtern und siehst du hier."  
  
Er drehte Vegetas Kopf zur Seite, der sich zusammen nahm um den Kerl nicht gleich über den Haufen zu rennen. Bleib ruhig du bist noch zu schwach. Wie er diese Wort hasste.  
  
„Diese Wunde zieht man sich nicht zu wenn man ein Tier jagt. Das ist eine Wunde aus einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Und zwar einer der Härtesten." Er ließ Vegetas Kopf los und dieser blitzte Scherom rasend vor Zorn an.  
  
Scherom davon nicht beeindruckt fuhr fort. „Aber das wichtigste sind die Augen. Schau dir seine Augen genau an."Gelm beugte sich vor. „Das sind eindeutig die Augen eines Kriegers und zwar nicht die eines dahergelaufenen."  
  
Gelm zog sich wieder zurück. „Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen sie haben etwas königliches an sich. Nein Gelm, das ist kein einfacher Krieger. Bevor er ausgestoßen wurde war er garantiert ein Elitekämpfer. Der einzige Grund warum du ihn hast fangen können, ist der das er zu schwach ist um sich richtig zu währen. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein, wenn er seine kraft zurück hatte könnte das unter Umständen zu Problemen führen."  
  
„Ich danke euch für die Lektion Scherom. Sie war wie immer sehr lehrreich." Gelm deutete eine Verbeugung an. Scherom lachte. „Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Du bringst immer die beste Ware, da schadet es nichts wenn ich dir mal erkläre woran man auch vermeintlich schwache erkennt."Er klopfte Gelm, freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
„Wie heißt er?"Fragte Scherom ihn. „Das weiß ich nicht. Hab ihn nicht gefragt und außerdem hat er eh sehr wenig gesprochen." Nun wandte sich Scherom direkt an Vegeta.  
  
„Wie ist dein Name, Sklave?"Vegeta schwieg. „Scherom hat dich was gefragt. Antworte!"Donnerte ihn Gelm an. Vegeta ignorierte ihn und schaute an ihnen vorbei. Ihm war klar, dass das nicht der beste weg war, aber erstens konnte er ihnen seinen Namen nicht verraten, weil das zu Problemen geführt hätte und zweitens, selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte er es nicht getan.  
  
Gelm trat näher an Vegeta heran und packte in an den schultern, drehte ihn zu sich und zwang Vegeta so ihn anzusehen. „Rede!"Er sagte nur dieses eine Wort aber es klang aufs äußerste angespannt.  
  
Vegeta sah Gelm nur fest in die Augen und bevor er begriff was kam schlug ihn Gelm ins Gesicht.  
  
Vegeta stürzte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bereust du." Zischte er. Gelm lachte. „Was willst du tun? Mich anschweigen?"Er lachte. „Nein." Sagte Vegeta seelenruhig. „Das!"  
  
Er zog die Knie unter seinen Körper, federte sich vom Boden in die Luft, zog die Beine an und die Hände unter seinem Körper durch und schlug mit den zusammengebundenen Händen Gelm ins Gesicht.  
  
Der Schlag war nicht besonderst hart, aber durch die Eisenschellen musste er an Power dazu gewonnen haben, den Gelm flog quer über den Platz und blieb einige Augenblicke liegen.  
  
Vegeta wurde sofort von starken Armen gepackt und auf die Knie gedrückt. Ein Saiyajin holte mit der Hand aus aber Scharom winkte und der Saiyajin ließ von Vegeta ab.  
  
Gelm hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit aufgerappelt und kam rotglühend vor Zorn auf Vegeta zu. „Du verfluchter Hund!"Donnerte er. „Das wirst du mir büßen!"  
  
Er holte mit der faust aus und schlug Vegeta in die Magengrube. Vegeta krümmte sich zusammen und ein weiterer schlag traf in im Genick, der ihn über den Boden schliddern ließ. Die Saiyajins, von dem Aufruhr angelockt lachten, als Vegeta sich hochstemmte und Blut ausspuckte.  
  
„War das alles?"Vegeta lachte. „Mehr hast du nicht drauf?" Gelm brüllte und wollte sich schon auf Vegeta stürzen, als Scherom ihn am Arm packte und zurückhielt. Sofort wurde es still.  
  
„Wenn du dich rächen willst Gelm, dann nur zu aber in einem fairen Kampf." Er winkte zwei Saiyajins zu Vegeta die Handschellen ab zu nehmen und sie gehorchten. Vegeta rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke.  
  
Gelm lachte und zog seinen Mantel aus. „Das wird nicht schwer. Du bist nicht stark genug."Die Saiyajins bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden. Scherom stand abseits und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Vegeta schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Keiner der hier anwesenden konnte seine Kampfkraft erhöhen. Was sie hatten zeigten sie. Und das war nicht mal annähernd genug ihm auch nur nahe zu kommen.  
  
Aber er wurde recht schnell wieder nüchtern. Er war nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Langsam horchte Vegeta ihn sich hinein, wie viel ihm noch geblieben war. Es war nicht fiel. Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, vollkommen ausgelaugt. Aber wenn er es vorsichtig anging hatte er durchaus eine Chance. Nur nicht zuviel Energie auf einmal verbrauchen.  
  
Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er öffnete die Augen. Gelm stürmte mit erhobenen Fäusten auf ihn zu. Vegeta wich zur Seite aus und verpasste Gelm der an ihm vorbeistürmte mit dem Ellenbogen einen schlag ins Genick.  
  
Gelm stolperte weiter und drehte sich auf der stelle rum. Sein Blick sprühte vor Hass, als er Vegeta ansah, der lächelnd die Knie leicht beugte und die Arme anhob. Gelm zögerte kurz.  
  
Vegeta strahlte eine Ruhe aus die ihn fast selbst überraschte, aber auch Anmut und Eleganz. Gelm spürte das er sich in seinem Gegner getäuscht hatte. Der Kerl vor ihm wusste was er tat. Scherom hatte recht gehabt. Er bündelte seine Energie. Auf solch einen Angriff war der Kerl bestimmt nicht vorbereitet.  
  
Vegeta spürte die Energie noch bevor sie in Erscheinung trat. Gelm schleuderte eine Energiekugel auf Vegeta, die dieser mit einer Armbewegung zur Seite schleuderte und ebenfalls zu einer Energieattacke ausholte, sich dann aber eines andern besann und statt dessen spöttisch lächelnd stehen blieb.  
  
„Wie ich schon sagte, du bist keine Gefahr für mich." Gelm explodierte schier und stürzte sich mit Wut verzerrtem Gesicht auf Vegeta. Der versuchte den schlag zu blocken hatte aber die Stärke von Gelm unterschätzt und bekam seine Faust drei vier mal zu spüren.  
  
Unter dem fünften Hieb duckte er sich weg und durchbrach mit einem Tritt Gelms Abwehr, brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und setzte mit einem Faustschlag nach. Gelm ging zu Boden.  
  
Vegeta verlor keine Zeit. Er packte Gelm schleuderte den viel schwereren Saiyajin in die Luft und schickte ihm drei Energiekugeln nach die ihr Ziel fanden. Sichtlich angeschlagen landete Gelm wieder auf der Erde.  
  
Vegeta keuchte. Der Energieangriff hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Wäre er doch im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, dann würde er noch nicht mal zucken.  
  
Als Vegeta losspurten wollte zog sich ein brennend heißer schmerz durch seine Seite und Vegeta legte die Hand auf die Stelle. Als er sie zurückzog klebte frisches Blut an seinem Handschuh. Vegeta unterdrückte ein stöhnen.  
  
Stimmt ja, Gelm hatte ihn genau an der stelle getroffen an der ihn Dip- Perperon mit seinen Krallen aufgeschlitzt hatte. Fast schon zu spät hob er den Kopf und konnte sich gerade noch fallen lassen, aber Gelm reagierte blitzschnell und riss sein Knie hoch in das Vegeta genau hineinfiel.  
  
Als Vegeta wieder hochgeschleudert wurde holte Gelm aus und seine Faust donnerte in Vegetas Gesicht. Dieser flog über den Platz, begleitet von Jubel rufen der Saiyajins und prallte mit einem eben jener zusammen und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden.  
  
Der Saiyajin sprang auf packte Vegeta und schleuderte ich zurück in den Ring. Vegetas Atem ging stockend und er spürte schon wieder wie die Verletzung an seinem Kopf aufgebrochen war und Blut über seine Gesichtshälfte floss.  
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und begriff noch im selben Moment das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Gelm schoss auf ihn zu packte ihn und schleuderte ihn über seinen Kopf.  
  
Er schlug schwer mit der rechten Schulter auf und rollte sich auf den Bauch um wider hoch zu kommen. Vegeta keuchte. Gerade als er sich hochrappeln wollte drückte ein Stiefel seinen Kopf auf die Erde.  
  
„Na was ist jetzt Sklave? Jetzt spuckst du nicht mehr so große Töne oder?" Der Druck auf Vegeta Kopf wurde unerträglich, er wand sich und versuchte sich davon zu befreien aber ohne Erfolg.  
  
Gelm hielt ihn erbarmungslos auf der Erde. Er beugte sich hinunter. „Na Schwächling gibst du auf? Oder soll ich weiter machen?" Der Fuß wurde weggenommen und ein Tritt lies Vegeta haltlos über den Boden schliddern.  
  
Lautes Gegröle folgte ihm. Als Vegeta sich aufzurichten versuchte wurde er von einer Hand am Hals gepackt und in die Höhe gezerrt. Seine Füße verloren den Bodenkontakt und seine Arme schossen in die Höhe und krallten sich in Gelms Arm.  
  
„Entschuldige dich Sklave! Flehe mich um dein wertloses Leben an und ich gewähre dir vielleicht die Gnade."Vegeta riss die Augen auf. „Du kannst mich mal."  
  
Gelm schleuderte Vegeta von sich. Dieser fing den Sturz ab und landete auf den Füßen. Sofort stürmte Gelm wieder auf ihn zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Sie wälzten sich beide im Dreck, bis Gelm Vegetas Arm packte und ihn auf den Rücken drehte.  
  
Vegeta keuchte. Gelm Kniete sich auf seinen Rücken, verstärkte den druck auf Vegetas Arm und drückte mit der anderen seinen Kopf in den Dreck. „Letzte Chance Sklave. Entweder du flehst mich an dich am Leben zu lassen oder du stirbst."  
  
Vegeta schluckte Staub und Schmutz, aber lieber wollte er sterben als irgendjemanden um sein Leben anzubetteln. „Nun was ist?" Vegeta schwanden die Sinne, er konnte kaum atmen.  
  
„Du räudiger Sohn eines Straßenköters, machs Maul auf!" Vegeta war nie jemand gewesen der besonderst stark Familiäre Banden spürte aber diese Worte brachten Vegeta ins hier und jetzt zurück.  
  
Irgendetwas brach in seinem inneren und ganz langsam stemmte er sich vom Boden hoch. Ein raunen ging durch die Menge der Saiyajins und auch Gelm blickte erstaunt drein.  
  
Den Schmerz in seiner Schulter ignorierend stemmte er sich weiter hoch, bis Gelm gezwungen war von seinem Rücken zu steigen. Immer noch den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht stand er nun aufrecht da. „Nimm das zurück!" „Was?" fragte Gelm.  
  
Betont langsam entdrehte Vegeta seinem Arm und stand nun Gesicht an Gesicht vor Gelm. Seine Augen blitzten in der Sonne wie funkelnde schwarze Jade. Gelm schaute ihn nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du hast meinen Vater einen Straßenköter genannt oder? Und mich einen Sklaven und Feigling."  
  
In Vegetas Augen blitzte es gefährlich. Er wusste selbst nicht woher er dir Kraft nahm, aber selbst diese unerhoffte Hilfe reichte noch nicht mal ansatzweiße an die Kraft heran, die er im normalen zustand hatte.  
  
Scherom bewegte sich unmerklich als Vegetas Ki-Level anstieg. Gelm begriff das er einen Fehler begangen hatte, wollte sich aber nicht vor allen Saiyajins blamieren.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung flog seine Faust auf Vegetas Gesicht zu. Dieser hob nur die Hand und fing die Faust auf. Ungläubig schaute Gelm auf seine Hand. Vegeta hielt ihn so mühelos fest, als hätte er einen Schneeball in der Hand. Gelm schaute in Vegetas Augen und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Vegeta einen ungeheuren Hass in sich aufsteigen und seine Kraft schien aus ihm heraus zu explodieren. „Du wirst nie wieder hand an mich legen!"Schrie er. „Ich bin ein Saiyajin Prinz und niemand hat mir zu sagen was ich zu machen hab."  
  
Im selben Moment erkannte Vegeta das er jetzt doch den fehler begangen hatte, aber es war ihm egal. Er holte aus und Gelm bracht vor ihm zusammen. Vegeta blickte sich um.  
  
Die Saiyajins sahen ihn Angst erfüllt an. Vegeta wollte schon dazu ansetzen, sich in den Himmel abzustoßen als die Kraft die in ihm so plötzlich ausgebrochen war wieder verschwand.  
  
Und mit ihrem Verschwinden fühlte sich Vegeta unendlich müde und erschöpft. Dies waren wahrhaftig die letzten Kräfte gewesen die sein lädierter Körper mobilisiert hatte. Er fühlte sich noch schwächer als vorher und endlich forderte dein Körper ein was Vegeta ihm schon so lange abgenötigt hatte. Er brach über Gelm bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
So, dass war das erste Kapitel. Denen die nicht schon nach den ersten Sätzen langweilig geworden ist und die bis hier her vorgedrungen sind danke ich für ihr Interesse und hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Um Reviews wird dringlich gebeten. Bis, hoffentlich zum nächsten Teil.  
  
Eure Hatshepsut 


	2. Alles nur ein Traum?

Nightmare in the Past  
  
Hallihallo! Da ihr diese Kapitel angewählt habt, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass euch der erste Teil gefallen hat. Also vielen, vielen Dank. Gut, hier kommt der zweite Teil. Allerdings ist er etwas kurz geworden. Aber ich hoffe das macht nichts. Bei dieser Gelegenheit will ich noch schnell meinem Test Leser Snapesgirl danken, die obwohl sie DB nicht mag, jede meiner Geschichten probe liest. Deshalb, vielen Dank! Und nun Schluss mit dem gelaber und nicht vergessen, Schreibfehler bitte wie Luft behandeln.  
  
Hatshepsut  
  
Zweites Kapitel: Alles nur ein Traum?  
  
„Vegeta! He Vegeta! Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Als Vegeta die Augen aufschlug schaute er in das äußerst angespannte und besorgte Gesicht von Son Goku.  
  
„Kakarott? Bist du das?"Vegeta blickte den jüngeren Saiyajin fragen an. „Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her? Und wo sind Gelm und Scherom und die anderen Saiyajins?"  
  
„Bitte wer?"Nun war Son Goku an der reihe Vegeta irritiert anzustarren. Er ließ sich aus der Hocke auf den Boden plumpsen.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er das alles nur geträumt? Aber es kam ihm so echt vor, der schmerz und die Wut waren so real gewesen. „Was ist passiert?"Wollte er wissen und setzte sich auf.  
  
„Wir haben trainiert und du hast mich angemotzt ich soll mich nicht zurückhalten und nun ja,"Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der nächste Schlag erwischte dich dann etwas unglücklich am Kopf." Son Goku blickte betroffen zu Boden.  
  
Aber der erwartete Wutausbruch, er könnte ja nie etwas richtig machen, blieb aus. Er schaute zu Vegeta auf.  
  
Dieser hatte sich jetzt wieder zurücksinken lassen, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und schaute zum Himmel. Son Goku kam der Blick etwas seltsam vor.  
  
„Weißt du ich hatte einen verrückten Traum."Son Goku blickte den Saiyajin Prinzen stirnrunzelnd an. Vegeta war normmalerweiße nicht der Typ der über seine Träume sprach und schon gar nicht mit ihm.  
  
„Ich habe geträumt das wir von einem starken Monster angegriffen wurden und das wir gar nichts, rein gar nichts gegen es ausrichten konnten."Er ballte die Fäuste. „Es tötete sie alle, vor unseren Augen. Trunks, Bulma, Son Goten, Son Gohan, einfach alle."  
  
Er schloss die Augen. „Ihre Todesschreie kamen mir so real vor." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er den Gedanken vertreiben. „Und er zwang uns zuzusehen. Lachte uns aus."Wieder ballte er die Fäuste.  
  
„Dann nachdem er gemeint hat uns genug gedemütigt zu haben, öffnete er einen Tunnel und schmiss uns einfach so hinein."  
  
„Vegeta ich..."Begann Son Goku wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.  
  
„Wir landeten auf Vegeta."Er sah Son Goku durchdringend an und wandte den Blick wieder ab und der Jüngere wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Son Goku wusste was ihr zerstörter Planet Vegeta bedeutete und konnte sich keinen Reim auf das machen was er gehört hatte.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"So kannte er Vegeta ja überhaupt nicht. Dieser arrogante, überhebliche Kerl, der Gefühle für eine Schwäche hielt hatte im Moment einen Gesichtsausdruck den Goku nur mit dem begriff tief bewegt deuten konnte.  
  
„Kakarott."Son Goku schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blickte direkt in die funkelnden Augen von Vegeta, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und ihn direkt anblickte.  
  
„Ja?"antwortete dieser verunsichert. „Was denkst du eigentlich über mich?" Die Frage kam so schneidend, das Son Goku unter ihr wie unter einem Faustschlag zusammenzuckte.  
  
Das war das letzte womit er gerechnet hatte. Er, Vegeta, der sich immer einen Dreck um die Meinung der anderen gekümmert hatte, fragte ihn, Son Goku, den denn er eigentlich überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, was er von ihm hielt? Ich hab ihn wohl schwerer erwischt als ich dachte waren Gokus einzige Gedanken.  
  
Laut sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht genau. Du bist schwer einzuschätzen. Je nach dem wie deine Gemütsschwankung aussieht. Aber ich denke das du eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl bist, auch wenn du immer so hart tust."  
  
„Weißt du,"Son Goku schaute zum Himmel und sein Blick glitt in weite Ferne. „Damals, als du auf die Erde kamst, glaubte ich der Stärkste zu sein. Ich dachte das mir nichts und niemand das Wasser reichen konnte, aber dann hab ich dich kennen gelernt. Du warst um so vieles Stärker als ich und hast mir gezeigt wo meine Grenzen liegen. Du warst etwas besonderes. Trotz das wir Feinde waren hatte ich mich noch nie einem Feind so Seelenverwandt gefühlt."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an das hatte etwas damit zu tun das du auch ein Saiyajin warst. Auf jeden fall, begann ich wieder zu trainieren um stärker zu werden. Ich wollte dich besiegen."Eine kurze Pause entstand.  
  
„Später, auf Namek bewunderte ich deinen Stolz Freezer gegenüber. Du wars zwar mein Feind und ich mochte dich nicht besonderst, aber du hast mir erst richtig gezeigt, was der Stolz eines Saiyajins wirklich bedeutet. Und als du mir von Vegeta erzählt hast und mich gebeten hast Freezer für dich zu töten, da wurde dass Gefühl in mir erst richtig stark. Das Gefühl dich schon immer gekannt zu haben. So als wärst du ein anderer Teil von mir, denn ich schon immer gesucht hatte. Das Gefühl dich ewig schon zu kennen war überwältigend und das du eigentlich nicht böse warst, dass war mir schon früher bewusst geworden."  
  
Langsam kehrte Son Gokus blick wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück. „Du bist mein Freund Vegeta. Und du wirst es immer bleiben." Er sah Vegeta direkt in die Augen. Und die beiden Blicke begegneten sich, versuchten einander zu ergründen und schienen bis auf die Seele des jeweils anderen herab zu blicken.  
  
Über Vegetas sonst so finsteres Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Es war doch nicht zu glauben. Dieser trottelige, kindliche Idiot hatte ihn wirklich schwer überrascht und doch war die Tatsache nicht zu leugnen, das er genau das ausgesprochen hatte, was auch Vegeta tief in sich fühlte, eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin, dem letzten ihrer Art, die mehr war als nur Respekt.  
  
Ja, er hatte von Anfang an genauso gefühlt. „Freunde." Wiederholte er das Wort. Und nochmals huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Ja, wir sind Freunde und egal wo wir sind oder was passiert. Wir werden es bleiben. Aber jetzt komm, der Tag ist noch früh und ich will noch etwas trainieren. Los ich helf dir auf."Son Goku der aufgestanden war, streckte Vegeta den Arm hin.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mir von dir aufhelfen lasse." Vegeta sprang auf und Son Goku verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Wieder ganz der Alte was?"  
  
Vegeta der sich zu Son Goku umgedreht hatte und etwas erwidern wollte blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. „Was ist Vegeta?"Fragte Son Goku.  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht ahnderster als am ganzen Körper anfangen zu zittern. Hinter Son Goku war Dip-Perperon wie aus dem Nichts erschienen.  
  
Noch bevor Vegeta den ahnungslosen Son Goku hätte warnen können, hatte Dip- Perperon seine Klauenhände um Son Gokus Kopf gelegt, der Vegeta immer noch ungläubig ansah, er verzog das Gesicht zu einem grässlichen Grinsen und brach Son Goku das Genick.  
  
Dip-Perperon ließ Son Gokus leblosen Körper los und dieser sank in Vegetas Armen zu Boden.  
  
Vegeta starrte nur mit ungläubigen Augen auf die schlaffe Gestallt in seinen Armen und sank auf die Knie.  
  
„Kakarott?"Hauchte er.  
  
Dann, als hätte er erst jetzt begriffen was wirklich geschehen war umfaste er Son Gokus Kopf drückte ihn an sich und schrie.  
  
Entsetzten stand ihm aufs Gesicht geschrieben und er konnte einfach nicht glauben was sich hier eben abgespielt hatte. Kakarott konnte nicht tot sein. Nicht so. Nicht auf diese weiße!  
  
Er schaute auf das blasse Gesicht in seinen Armen hinunter und es passierte das was er sich eigentlich geschworen hatte nie wieder zu tun, seit Namek. Vegeta fing an zu weinen.  
  
Und so den leblosen Körper seines besten Freundes in den Armen sahs Vegeta da und weinte, sah mit verschleierten Augen auf die Gestallt die ihn eben noch angelächelt hatte.  
  
Ganz langsam und gemächlich schritt Dip-Perperon um den weinenden Vegeta herum und strich ihm wie beiläufig durch die nachtschwarzen Haare, ganz sanft, als wäre dies etwas unendlich kostbares das er bis ganz zuletzt auskosten wollte.  
  
Das er in sich aufsaugen wollte wie ein Schwamm Wasser.  
  
Den Schmerz.  
  
Die Wut.  
  
Die Angst.  
  
Die Verzweiflung.  
  
Denn davon ernährte er sich, so steigerte er seine Kraft.  
  
Den er war das absolut Böse. Die Inkarnation des Chaos selbst. Die reine Finsternis.  
  
Lächelnd stand er da und schaute auf den tief verwundeten Krieger hinab und genoss es sein Kunstwerk zu bewundern. Solch süßen Schmerz und Verzweiflung hatte er schon lange nicht mehr genossen. Ja, dieser Krieger vor ihm litt. Litt unendliche Qualen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl und er lachte.  
  
Vegeta konnte es nicht verstehen. Er fühlte sich hilflos, ein Gefühl das er in dieser reinen ungefilterten Intensität noch nie gespürt hatte.  
  
So klirrend klar wie das reinste Licht. Ja er fühlte sich geradezu leer. Hohl, als hätte man ihm jedes Gefühl aus dem Körper gerissen.  
  
Es war ein Gefühl, dass nicht hätte schlimmer sein können. Seine Seele schrie vor Verzweiflung und er bäumte sich innerlich gegen das auf was sein Körper fühlte.  
  
Nichts. Keinen Herzschlag Kakarotts. Kein Atemzug auf seiner Haut.  
  
Und langsam schien er zu begreifen das mit diesem Saiyajin ein Teil von ihm gestorben war und in diesem Moment, diesem Gefühl zwischen süßem Schmerz und der alles verschlingenden Verzweiflung wünschte sich Vegeta der Prinz der Saiyajins ebenfalls zu sterben.  
  
Und merkte nicht wie sich Dip-Perperon hinter ihn stellte und auch ihm die Klauen um den Kopf legte. Es ist gut, waren seine letzten Gedanken, gleich bin ich bei dir und dann machte es Krack und Vegeta sank über Son Goku zusammen.  
  
Es tat nicht mal weh.  
  
So, das war der zweite Teil. Etwas kurz halt, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid trotzdem nicht dabei eingeschlafen. Wie es weiter geht? Keine Ahnung, hab ich mir noch nicht überlegt. Aber weiter geht's. Und nicht vergessen Reviews. Je mehr desto besser, auch wenn's schlechte sind. Bis zum nächsten Teil.  
  
Eure Hatshepsut 


	3. Gefangen

Nightmare in the Past  
  
Da bin ich wieder! Als aller erstes Bedanken ich mich für die tollen Reviews. Es hat mich irre gefreut, dass euch die Geschichte so gut gefallen hat. Ich versprech euch auch, dass ich versuchen werde das angefangene Nivo zu halten. Einige von euch haben geschrieben, dass sie nach dem zweiten Kapitel etwas verwirrt waren. Absicht! Aber was mag nun die Wirklichkeit und was der Traum sein? Das erfahrt ihr wenn ihr weiter lest. Schreibfehler und ähnliches bitte wie immer übersehen.  
  
Hatchepsut  
  
Drittes Kapitel: Gefangen  
  
„Kakarott!"Vegeta schreckte aus seiner Ohnmacht hoch, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder mit einem brutalen Ruck zurück gerissen. Benommen schaute er sich um. Er war in einem kleinen Raum, der sich offenbar bewegte. Saiyajins sahsen, an die Wände angekettet herum, blickten starr vor sich hin oder unterhielten sich leise.  
  
Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, was aber nur zur folge hatte, das in seinen Schultergelenken ein jäher Schmerz explodierte. Verwirrt stellte er fest, das bei ihm als einzigem die Hände direkt an die Wand gekettet waren. Durch den Umstand, das er dazu kniend am Boden angekettet war und sein ganzes Gewicht an seinen Handgelenken über ihm hing, war das auch kaum verwunderlich.  
  
„Na, endlich aufgewacht?"Vegeta sah zur Seite. Neben ihm sahs ein junger Saiyajin mit kurzen Haaren. Sein Gesicht war hübsch, allerdings etwas dünn, wirkte aber nicht abgemagert. Über seinem rechten Auge hatte er eine Narbe und seine Rüstung war abgetragen.  
  
„Und wer bist du?"Vegeta wirkte er desinteressiert. Aber vielleicht konnte er von dem Kerl etwas erfahren. „Mein Name ist Moreg und das hier ist Reikon. Wir kommen von der Dasuan Kolonie. Und du bist?"  
  
Vegeta fixierte den Saiyajin neben Moreg. Er war ebenso jung seine Haare oben kurz, fielen lang über seine Schultern. Am Hals trug er ein Ying-Yan Zeichen, das von roten Flammen eingerammt war. Darüber klaffte eine tiefe messerförmige Narbe. Was allerdings gar nicht zu dem Aussehen des Jungen passen wollte, waren der Ohrring und der Stirnreif, die beide aus reinem Kristall bestanden. Noch dazu war seine Unterkleidung nicht dunkel, wie bei fast allen Saiyajinrüstungen, sondern weiß. Er blickte Vegeta misstrauisch an.  
  
„Und wer bist du? Jetzt sag schon!"Moreg wurde immer ungeduldiger. „Was geht dich an wer ich bin?"Moreg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da wir alle Leidensgenossen sind, Dachte ich mir, es währe ganz nett sich einander vorzustellen."„Leidensgenossen?"Vegeta war verwirrt.  
  
„Klar. Immerhin werden wir ja alle verkauft."„Wir werden was? Sag das noch mal!"Das war jetzt aber ein schlechter Scherz fand Vegeta. „Ja," wiederholte Moreg. „Wir werden alle als Sklaven verkauft."Allerdings schien dieser Umstand Moreg nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen.  
  
„Und warum das?"Vegeta sah ihn durchdringend an. „Weißt du das den nicht?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Man wo kommst du denn her? Auf jeden Fall, wenn wir Saiyajins unsere Muzahruschwänze als Strafe für Versagen abgeschnitten bekommen, oder in einem Kampf verlieren. Gelten wir als Ehrlos und andere Saiyajins können mit uns machen was sie wollen. Das du das als Saiyajin nicht weißt. Du bist doch ein Saiyajin, oder?"  
  
Vegeta nickte. Davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Aber es war doch undenkbar, das ein Saiyajin Krieger irgendwo als Sklave diente. So etwas konnte es doch gar nicht geben. Kein Saiyajin würde so etwas freiwillig machen. Und er schon gar nicht! Mit aller Gewalt zog er an den Ketten um sich zu befreien. Als Sklave verkauft! So weit würde es nicht kommen! Ganz sicher nicht!  
  
Aber diese verfluchten Ketten gaben einfach nicht nach. Das war unmöglich. Mit seiner Kraft hätte er die Dinger doch nur mal schief anschauen müssen. Aber nichts geschah. Alles was er fühlte war eine noch größere Taubheit in den Schultergelenken.  
  
„Lass es,"meinte Moreg. „Du kannst sie nicht zerreisen, genauso wenig, wie du deine Kampfkraft hoch fahren kannst. Diese Dinger hier um unseren Hals verhindern das. Beschissene Erfindung wenn du mich fragst."Er tippte mit seinem Finger auf einen metallenen Halsreif, der bei ihm um den Hals hing. „Sie absorbieren unsere Kraft und wenn wir versuchen sie zu zerstören, schicken sie diese in Elektroschocks zu uns zurück. Je stärker du dich also wehrst und je stärker du bist, umso größer ist auch der Elektroschock."  
  
„Und so ein bisschen Schmerz hält dich davon ab deine Freiheit wieder zu bekommen? Und du willst ein Saiyajin sein? Lächerlich!"Vegetas Stimme klang abfällig und Moreg wirkte leicht verletzt. „Ich bin ein Saiyajin. Aber es gibt Dinge, die sind nun mal nicht zu ändern. Und dann hat es auch keinen Sinn dagegen zu kämpfen. So ist das nun mal."Er zuckte leichtfertig mit den Schultern.  
  
Vegeta fixierte ihn zornig. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst? Du bist ein Saiyajin! Saiyajins kämpfen bis sie gewinnen oder untergehen. Egal wie hoffnungslos ein Kampf auch sein mag! Sie werden kämpfen. Aber sie geben niemals auf! Verstanden! Niemals!"Sein Blick schien Moreg geradezu zu durchbohren. „Das ist was uns Saiyajins ausmacht. Unser Stolz! Wie kannst du nur so leichtfertig darüber urteilen?"  
  
Moreg schaute betreten bei Seite und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht jeder denkt so wie du."Reikons Stimme klang in Vegetas Ohren unheimlich kalt. „Du kennst uns nicht. Du weißt nicht, was Moreg und ich durchgemacht haben. Viele die hier sind haben versagt und wurden deshalb zu Außenseitern. Und so etwas zeichnet einen Krieger, wenn er plötzlich vor allen entehrt wird. Aber jemand wie du, der nur hier auf diesem Planeten gelebt hat, der nicht von Kriegen heimgesucht wurde, kann natürlich nicht verstehen, was es heißt, wenn man jemanden verliert, der einem wichtig ist."Reikon sah ihn verachtend an.  
  
Vegeta bebte vor Wut. „Du glaubst also, ich weiß nicht was es bedeutet wenn man jemanden verliert der einem wichtig ist? Du glaubst ich weiß nicht, was ihr durchgemacht habt?"Vegeta machte eine Pause und versuchte die Verzweiflung nieder zu kämpfen, die ihn zu übermannen drohte.  
  
Er blickte Reikon wütend in die Augen. „Falsch Kleiner! Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ich mitgemacht habe. Wenn man von jemandem angegriffen wird, gegen den man nichts ausrichten kann, wenn man mit ansehen muss, wie sein Sohn, einfach verbrennt und die Frau die du liebst vor deinen Augen, in greifbarer Nähe stirbt! Wenn alle deine Freunde vernichtet werden und der Planet auf dem du lebst zu Staub verwandelt wird und du nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun kannst! Glaubst du nicht, das es mir da nicht genauso ging? Aber trotzdem habe ich niemals aufgegeben! Selbst jetzt gebe ich nicht auf! Denn ich bin ein bin Saiyajin!"  
  
Vegeta zitterte. Warum nur? Warum hatte er diese Bilder wieder herauf beschworen? Diese Bilder, die doch nur wieder Schmerz bedeuteten! Warum hatte er sich so gehen lassen? Er war doch sonst nicht so offen zu Fremden und diesen Saiyajin kannte er ja noch nicht einmal. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen. Am Rand seines Bewusstseins nahm er war, das es im Gleiter still geworden war.  
  
Aber egal. Er konzentrierte sich und sammelte all seine Kraft. Wollen doch mal sehen ob dieses Ding stärker war als er! Im selben Augenblick, in dem er seine Kraft bündelte, durchschoss Vegetas Körper ein heißer Schmerz. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das war ja kaum auszuhalten! Er hatte das Gefühl, das nicht mehr Blut durch seine Venen floss sondern glühende Lava. Mit einem erschöpften keuchen fuhr er sein Kraft wieder herunter und atmete tief ein.  
  
„Ich würde es nicht noch einmal versuchen,"meinte Moreg beeindruckt. Vegeta blickte ihn finster an. „Das würdest du! Aber das bin ich nicht!"Und erneut versuchte er die Ketten zu zerreisen. Aber das Ergebnis blieb das selbe. Nach kurzer Zeit musste er abbrechen, wenn er vermeiden wollte, bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Ebenso bei den darauffolgenden Versuchen  
  
Reikon sah ihn abschätzend an. „Wer bist du? Du kannst kein gewöhnlicher Saiyajin sein. Also, wer bist du?"Langsam öffnete Vegeta die Augen und blickte in Reikons Gesicht. Toll gemacht Vegeta, schreib dir doch gleich Prinz auf die Stirn! „Mein Name ist Geta und ich gehörte zu den Leibwächtern des Königs."Gut, die Ausrede konnte stand halten. Hoffentlich lange genug, bis er hier draußen war.  
  
„Leibwächter des Königs. Soso, warum hab ich aber das Gefühl, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist?"Reikons Blick wurde stechend. „Weil es auch nicht stimmt."Ein andere Saiyajin mischte sich ein. „Ich war ebenfalls Leibwächter des Königs, aber ihn hab ich noch nie bei der Wache gesehen, wobei, wenn ich ihn mir näher anschaue... ."Na gut, vielleicht hielt sie auch nicht stand. Der Saiyajin rückte nä Scherom lächelte wieder.  
  
„Ich glaube es bringt nichts dich zu fragen. Du würdest mir selbst dann keine ehrliche Antwort geben wenn du mir vertrauen würdest."„Ganz richtig,"meinte Vegeta mit bewegungsloser Mine. „Und da du nun deine Antwort hast, verschwinde!"„Das werde ich nicht."  
  
„Und was versprichst du dir davon weiter hier herum zu stehen und auf deine Antworten zu warten?"„Ich brauch die Antworten nicht unbedingt von dir zu hören, denn wen ich mir dich so ansehe, dann fallen mir schon auf anhieb einige Antworten ein."„Ach und die währen?"Vegeta blickte ihn mit einem gehässigen Funkeln in den Augen an.  
  
„Zum einen, dass du kein gewöhnlicher Krieger bist, aber das ist mir schon bei unserem ersten Treffen aufgefallen. Zum anderen, dass ich dich schon mal gesehen habe."Vegeta schluckte. „Außerdem hab ich mich bei den Gefangenen umgehört. Einige von ihnen schwören, das sie dich ebenfalls irgendwoher kennen und dein Name soll angeblich Geta sein?"Er schaute Vegeta direkt an.  
  
„Weißt du woran mich dieser Name erinnert? An den Namen unseres Planeten Vegeta und den Namen unseres Planeten dürfen nur Mitglieder des Königshauses tragen."Vegeta lachte trocken. „Und was soll das schon bedeuten, wenn mein Name ähnlich klingt wie der des Planeten? Gar nichts."  
  
„Damit könntest du recht haben, aber da ich dich schon mal gesehen habe, weiß ich wer du bist. Du bist Vegetar der Sohn unseres Königs, da würde ich drauf wetten!"Er schaute Vegeta direkt an und dieser drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
O.K. Der Kerl war auf jeden Fall nicht so blöd wie er aussah. Aber solange Vegeta ihm keinen Grund gab seine Vermutungen für war zu erachten, konnte er ihn mal Kreuzweiße. „Voll ins Schwarze, du bist Vegetar."Scherom trat einen Schritt näher auf Vegeta zu und dieser wich um eben jenen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin nicht Vegeta und mir ist egal was die anderen sagen oder ihr glaubt in mich hinein interpretieren zu müssen. Ich weiß wer ich bin und Vegeta bin ich nicht."  
  
Damit war das Gespräch eindeutig für ihn beendet und er drehte Scherom den Rücken zu. Dieser wirkte etwas verunsichert. Hatte er sich so irren können? Aber nein, er war sich sicher, das er hier dem Prinzen gegenüberstand. Aber warum verhielt sich dieser so anders als sonst? Er kannte ihn so gar nicht.  
  
Plötzlich betrat ein andere Saiyajin den Raum, flüsterte Scherom etwas ins Ohr und verschwand dann wieder. Scherom runzelte dir Stirn, warf dann noch mal einen langen Blick auf Vegeta und meinte dann nur leise. „Vielleicht bist du es doch nicht."Dann verschwand er aus dem Raum und Vegeta war wieder allein. Wenigstens war Scherom so freundlich gewesen, die Schwerkraft des Raumes nicht wieder zu erhöhen.  
  
So ließ sich Vegeta in einer Ecke des Raumes auf den Boden nieder und versuchte eine einigermaßen bequeme Position einzunehmen. Als er leicht die Schultern bewegte, durchzog ein dumpfes pochen seinen Körper. Das war es also, was die Menschen Muskelkater nannten. Kein schönes Gefühl. Auf diese Erfahrung hätte er gut und gerne verzichten können.  
  
Vegeta lag lange in der Ecke und ließ seine Gedanken eigenen Wege gehen. Irgendwie war er viel zu müde um etwas bewusst war zu nehmen. Alles was er spürte war der verfluchte Muskelkater, der sich bei jeder seiner Bewegungen erneut meldete und dieser bestialische Hunger, der ihn schon eine ganze Weile plagte. Wann hatte er eigentlich zum letzen mal was gegessen?  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Vegeta schloss geblendet die Augen. Von einer unguten Ahnung vorgewarnt, rollte sich Vegeta auf die Seite. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Er hörte Gelms unterdrücktes fluchen und als er die Augen endlich öffnen konnte, sah er ihn über sich.  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich wieder kommen werde. Tut mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat."Er beugte sich zu Vegeta herunter und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, das du mich damit nicht einschüchtern kannst."Gelm lachte. „Du scheinst immer noch so vorlaut zu sein, nun damit ist jetzt Schluss, ich werde dir schon noch Benehmen bei bringen Sklave."  
  
Gelm schlug zu und in Vegetas Brust explodierten tausend Splitter. Er zuckte nach hinten, wurde aber von Gelm an den Haaren wieder nach vorne gerissen und bekam erneut einen Kinnhacken, der ihn zu Boden streckte.  
  
Vegeta spuckte Blut aus und wollte sich wieder ausrichten. Aber Gelms Hand drückte seinen Kopf gegen den Boden. „Nun was ist Sklave, flehst du mich um Vergebung an?"Vegeta gab keine Antwort und Gelm drückte fester zu. „Was ist? Oder soll ich deinen Kopf zum platzen bringen?"  
  
„Du kannst mich mal!"Presste Vegeta zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Falsche Antwort!"Zischte Gelm. Er riss Vegeta nach oben und stieß ihn gegen die Wand.  
  
Der nächste Schlag war die Hölle pur!  
  
Geschafft! Ich kann euch sagen mit dem Kapitel stand ich auf Kriegsfuß! Erst hat mir das geschriebene nicht gefallen und ich habs gelöscht und dann hatte wohl mein Computer was dagegen, denn dann hat er es gelöscht. Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, das ich damit endlich fertig bin! Also fertig mit dem Kapitel, nicht mit der Geschichte. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis bald!  
  
Eure Hatchepsut 


	4. Eine unschöne Begegnung

Nightmare in the Past  
  
So, da bin ich wieder! Endlich ist es geschafft, das vierte Kapitel. Das durfte ich nämlich noch mal komplett neu schreiben, nachdem mir mein Computer kaputt gegangen ist. Aber es ist endlich fertig, genauso wie ich. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen. Weil nämlich eine kleine Überraschung darin passiert. Na ja, ob man es Überraschung nennen kann, weiß ich nicht vielleicht ehr.... . Egal, lest selbst!  
  
Hatchepsut  
  
Viertes Kapitel: Eine unschöne Begegnung  
  
Vegeta lag am Boden und seine Haare klebten in blutigen Strähnen in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete einfach nur noch auf den nächsten Schlag. Dieser kam und er fiel genauso erbarmungslos aus wie all die Anderen.  
  
Seine Rüstung hatte sich schon vor einer weile entgültig in Trümmerstücke aufgelöst und nichts schien ihn mehr vor Gelms Schlägen zu schützen. Gar nichts.  
  
Dieser setzte gerade zu einem weiter Schlag in Vegetas Nacken an, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Saiyajin herein kam. Gelm ließ mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer seine Faust sinken und trat an den Saiyajin heran. Diese unterhielten sich kurz und dann verschwand der Neuankömmling wieder.  
  
Gelm drehte sich zu Vegeta um. „Freu dich Sklave, Scherom will nicht das ich dich töte, zumindest nicht so."Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen spuckte er vor Vegeta aus und verließ den Raum.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick später betraten zwei weitere Saiyajin den Raum, packten Vegeta und schleiften ihn durch die Gänge. Als sie zu den Zellen der anderen Gefangenen kamen traten einige der Saiyajins an die Gitterstäbe und ihre Blicke folgten Vegeta.  
  
Schließlich blieben sie vor einer Gittertür stehen und einer der Beiden Wachen schloss sie auf. Der Andere gab Vegeta einen Stoß und dieser taumelte haltlos in die Zelle. Mit einem Seitenblick registrierte er, das auch Moreg und Reikon in der Zelle waren. Was ein Zufall!  
  
Moreg war aufgesprungen und wollte zu Vegeta eilen. Dieser hielt ihn mit einer entschlossenen Geste zurück. „Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe!" Moreg runzelte dir Stirn. „Aber deine Wunden müssen versorgt werden."Er streckte den Arm aus um Vegeta zu stützen, aber dieser drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ließ sich in einer Ecke des Raumes nieder. Gefolgt von fragenden Blicken der anderen Saiyajins in der Zelle.  
  
Es war ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal. Er wollte einfach nur noch seine Ruhe haben. Nur seine Ruhe. Kein Moreg, kein Gelm und auch kein Kakarott! Einfach nur seine Ruhe. Kakarott. Wie war er jetzt gerade auf den Namen gekommen? Kakarott. Was mochte wohl mit ihm sein? Und kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht schlief er auch auf der Stelle ein.  
  
Wie lange er geschlafen hatte wusste er nicht mehr, jedenfalls wurde er von einem verführerischen Duft geweckt der in der Luft lag. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge und blickte auf einen Teller mit etwas undefinierbaren drauf. Das zweite Auge folgte und er blickte erst den Teller und danach Moreg an.  
  
„Is etwas Geta, danach wirst du dich besser fühlen." Nach einem weiteren Augenblick zögern gewann schließlich Vegetas Magen die Oberhand. Er griff nach dem Teller und Moreg setzte sich neben ihn. „Schmeckt nicht so schlecht wie es aussieht."Sagte er, als er Vegetas skeptischen Blick sah.  
  
Dieser probierte vorsichtig. Schmeckte wirklich nicht schlecht. Schweigend nahmen sie ihr Mahl zu sich. Als sie fertig waren stellte Vegeta denn Teller weg und stand unsicher auf. „Ich hab deine Wunden versorgt, aber du solltest es noch nicht übertreiben. Auch wenn deine Wunden, selbst für einen Saiyajin, schnell heilen."  
  
Vegeta warf Moreg einen schiefen Blick zu. „Du erwartest doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht, das ich mich bei dir dafür bedanke!" Moreg schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich auch nicht erwartet." Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf und schaue auf seine Hände.  
  
Gelm hatte gesagt, das er eine Kampfkraft von Null hätte, aber warum fühlte er sich dann wesentlich stärker? Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und spannte seine Muskeln an. Wesentlich kräftiger.  
  
Natürlich, Gelm hatte ihn nah an den Rand des Todes geführt und immer wenn er zurück kam, war er stärker. Er spannte seine Muskeln noch stärker an. Eigentlich musste er Gelm dankbar dafür sein. Er hatte wieder einen guten Sprung nach vorne gemacht. Aber wie stark war er jetzt wirklich? Und wie viel würde dieser bescheuerte Eisenreif um seinen Hals zu lassen?  
  
Er ließ sich probehalber auf die Knie nieder, legte einen Arm auf den Rücken und begann Liegestützen zu machen. Es ging wunderbar, bis ihn mit einem protestierenden Aufschrei auf die Beine zog.  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst es langsam angehen!" Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. Der war ja genauso schlimm wie Kakarott. „Und ich hab dir gesagt," raunzte ihn Vegeta an. „Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!"Damit riss er sich von Moreg los und machte weiter. Moreg schaute ihm noch eine weile zu, dann setzte er sich kopfschüttelnd zu Reikon.  
  
Reikon sah Vegeta zu, wie dieser weiter trainierte. Er war wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Krieger. Nicht nur ausnehmend Stolz sondern dazu auch noch unglaublich stark. Kaum das er wieder einigermaßen stehen konnte, fing er an zu trainieren. Was um alles in der Welt trieb diesen Krieger zu solchen Leistungen an?  
  
Vegeta rollte sich auf den Rücken und blieb völlig ausgepowert liegen. Gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn man bedachte, das seine Kraft bei Null lag. Wirklich, gar nicht so übel. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder und er richtete sich auf, durchquerte die Zelle und ließ sich in einer Ecke nieder.  
  
Die Zeit schien sich endlos hin zu ziehen. Moreg kam einige male zu ihm und wollte sich mit ihm unterhalten, wurde aber jedes mal von Vegeta mit rüden Antworten wieder verscheucht. Es war wirklich nicht zu glauben, wie starköpfig dieser Kerl war. warum um alles in der Welt konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
  
Da war Vegeta Moregs Freund lieber. Er sahs einfach nur still in einer Ecke und warf Vegeta hin und wieder einen Blick zu. Komischer Kerl. Er sprach so gut wie überhaupt nicht, sein Freund Moreg dafür um so mehr und hatte immer einen finsteren und nachdenklichen Blick im Gesicht. In dieser hin sicht ähnelte er wohl mir, dachte Vegeta.  
  
Dieser Reikon war kein gewöhnlicher Saiyajin, so viel stand fest. Er mochte zwar ruhig und schweigsam wirken, dahinter versteckte sich allerdings etwas anderes, da war sich Vegeta sicher. Aber eigentlich konnte ihm dieser Kerl ja sonst wo vorbei gehen, was machte er sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken? Er hatte eigentlich genug mit sich selbst und seine Problemen zu tun. Zum Beispiel.... .  
  
Ein jäher Tumult unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Am Anfang der Zellen hatten Wärter damit begonnen die Gefangenen aus eben Jenen zu holen und sie weg zu bringen. „Jetzt fängt es wohl an."Vegeta schaute zu Moreg. „Was?" Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Versteigerung. Es sind wohl alle Käufer eingetroffen."  
  
Vegetas Blick wanderte wieder zu den Wachen. Na super. Hat man denn nie seine Ruhe? Düster schaute er den Wärtern zu, wie sie die Zellen öffneten. Sie holten die Saiyajins heraus und brachten sie zurück in die große Flughalle.  
  
Vegeta schaute sich um. Die Gleiter und alle anderen Flieger waren verschwunden, dafür standen jetzt in der Mitte des Raumes einige große Käfige in die, die Gefangenen wieder gesperrt wurden. Vegeta lehnte sich an die Gitterstäbe und verschränkte die Arme. Gut, dann wollen wir uns das Ganze doch mal anschauen.  
  
Es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis alles Gefangenen in die Halle gebracht waren. Es mussten mindesten hundert sein, die sich in den Käfigen befanden und wie er das abschätzte, waren das noch nicht einmal alle.  
  
Dann ging ein Stockwerk höher ein Tor auf und an der Spitze von einer prunkvoll gekleideten Gruppe betrat Scherom die Halle. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Saiyajins auf dem ersten Rundgang schweifen und blickte dann hinunter zu den Käfigen. Er war nervös. Das konnte Vegeta von hier aus sehen.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich die Gruppe die Treppen hinunter und mischte sich, unter der Aufsicht der Wachen, unter die Käfige. Die meisten dieser Gestallten waren keine Saiyajins. Sie stammten von verbündeten Völkern oder gehörten zu Rassen die Vegeta nicht kannte. Es waren jedoch auch einige Saiyajin dabei.  
  
Die Käufer standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, beobachteten die Gefangenen oder ließen sich einige auch aus den Käfigen bringen. Vegeta versuchte einfach alles um sich herum zu ignorieren, auch wenn ihm dabei alles hoch kam. Mit Abscheu beobachtete er diejenigen unter den Käufern, die zu seinem Volke gehörten.  
  
Wie konnte es nur solche Saiyajins geben? Saiyajins waren Kämpfer, Krieger, aber nicht solche Figuren. Sie hatten zwar alle einen großen und kräftigen Körperbau, aber ihr Verhalten zeigte das sie alles andere als stark waren. Vegeta revidierte seine Meinung über Saiyajins. Es gab durchaus auch welche unter ihnen, die wahrscheinlich noch nie etwas von dem Wort Stolz gehört hatten.  
  
Langsam fing die ganze Sache an ihn zu langweilen, als ihn ein unbestimmtes Gefühl aufblicken ließ. Er wurde beobachtet. Sein Blick glitt über die wuselnde Masse und blieb nach einigen Augenblicken Umherirrens auf einem völlig vermummten Saiyajin hängen. Dieser stand auf dem ersten Rundgang neben Scherom und beobachtete ihn.  
  
Der Kerl sah nicht einfach nur in seine Richtung, sondern blickte ihn direkt an. Wer war das? Von ihm ging irgendetwas aus, was Vegeta nicht deuten konnte und das machte ihn irgendwie nervös. Als der Fremde seinen Blick bemerkte, drehte er sich zu Scherom um, deutete auf Vegeta und wechselte einige Worte mit ihm.  
  
„Die scheinen über dich zu sprechen."Meinte Moreg, der neben Vegeta stand. „Scheint so."Gab dieser zur Antwort. Scherom rief Gelm zu sich und diese gingen mit dem maskierten Saiyajin und noch vier vermummten Gestallten die Treppe hinunter und auf den Käfig zu in dem sich Vegeta befand. Gelm öffnete die Tür und einige von Scheroms Leuten drängten die anderen Saiyajins von Vegeta weg.  
  
Dieser gab seine Haltung auf und starrte der Gestalt entschlossen entgegen. Was war nur an dem Kerl dran, das Vegeta unbedingt wissen wollte wer er war. Er wurde einfach von einer gewissen Unruhen erfüllt, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Was war nur mit ihm los?  
  
Mittlerweile stand ihm die vermummte Gestallt direkt Gegenüber und musterte Vegeta interessiert. Gelm hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt, wohl um sicher zu gehen, das er keine Zicken machte.  
  
Plötzlich hob die Gestallt ihre Hand, nahm die Maske ab und zog die Kapuze ihres Mantels herunter. Vegeta erbleichte. Aber nicht nur er, auch Gelm und jeder andere der nun das Gesicht des Fremden sah zog die Luft ein. Alle bis auf Scherom, den dieser Anblick offenbar nicht überraschte.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein. Vegeta wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Aber so etwas konnte es einfach nicht geben. Er schaute in sein Gesicht! Wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass das Unmöglich ist, hätte er schwören können in sein eigenes Gesicht zu schauen. Bis auf einige kleine Abweichungen, sah er praktisch in einen Spiegel.  
  
„Erstaunlich,"meinte sein Ebenbild. „Wirklich erstaunlich!" Vegeta war unfähig zu antworten. Der andere streckte seine Hand aus und wollte nach Vegetas Gesicht greifen, aber dieser schlug die Hand mit einer entschlossenen Geste zur Seite. „Auch wenn du so aussiehst wie ich. Finger weg!"  
  
Gelm packte seine Hände und verdrehte sie ihm auf den Rücken. Vegeta versuchte sich zu wehren, was aber völlig nutzlos war. „Du gefällst mir." Meinte der Kerl vor ihm. „Weißt du,"gab Vegeta gehässig zurück. „Wenn ich jemandem gegenüber stehen würde, der mir bis aufs Haar gleicht würde ich das selbe sagen!"  
  
Das Gesicht seines Ebenbildes verfinsterte sich und er gab einem seiner Begleiter einen Wink. Dieser schritt auf Vegeta zu und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. Vegetas Kopf flog zur Seite und ein Rinnsaal dünnen Blutes floss ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. „Super,"meinte Vegeta. „Was sollte das jetzt?"  
  
Als er wieder aufblickte war der andere näher heran gekommen. Er packte Vegetas Kinn, zwang ihn so kurz ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, dann drehte er es auf die Seite. Vegeta versteifte sich und fing an innerlich zu kochen. Geht den das jetzt schon wieder los?  
  
Er ließ Vegetas Kopf los und seine Hand wanderte über dessen Schultern und blieb auf seinem Arm liegen. „Du bist kräftig, ich glaube ich werde dich nehmen."Vegeta funkelte den Kerl vor ihm an. „Nimm sofort deine Hand da weg!"Vegetas Stimme war ein einziges unterdrücktes beben.  
  
„Und was machst du, wenn ich es nicht tue?" Vegeta versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln, was ihm aber durch seine beschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit deutlich misslang. Er funkelte seinen gegenüber wütend an. Dieser war noch ein Schritt näher gekommen, stand nun ganz dicht vor Vegeta und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Deine Augen glühen, als würden sie gleich Feuer fangen."Er lächelte Vegeta an. „Soll ich sie zum brennen bringen?" Vegeta antwortete nicht.  
  
Dann tat der Fremde etwas, was Scherom, Gelm, vor allem aber Vegeta total überraschte. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück vor, packte Vegetas Kinn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Dieser riss im ersten Moment erstaunt die Augen auf und blieb einfach stehen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas anderes zu registrieren.  
  
Dann mit einer gewaltigen Bewegung und einem von Hass erfüllten Schrei riss er sich von einem überraschten Gelm los und stürzte sich auf den Saiyajin. Er verpasste ihm eine Kinnhaken, das dieser zurück taumelte. Setzte sofort mit einer Schlag Tritt Kombination nach. Dann riss er den Kopf des Fremden in die Höhe und donnerte ihn gegen die Gitterstäbe.  
  
„Das wirst du bereuen! Dafür bring ich dich um!"Schrie Vegeta außer sich vor Zorn. Leider konnte er sein Versprechen nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen, den er wurde von Gelm zurück gerissen. Vegeta trat nach hinten aus, ohne jedoch sein Ziel zu treffen. „Lass mich los Verdammt! Das zahl ich ihm heim! Du sollst mich los lassen!"  
  
Vegeta raste vor Zorn! Auch wenn der Kerl so aussah wie er, dafür würde er ihn umbringen! Und wenn er ihn bis ans Ende des Universums verfolgen musste, der Kerl war tot!  
  
Eben jener Kerl rappelte sich nun auf und fuhr zu Vegeta herum, verpasste ihm zwei drei Ohrfeigen und packte erneut sein Kinn und blickte in die vor Hass explodierenden Augen. Dann grinste er beruhigt. „Ja, jetzt brennen sie! Freu dich schon mal auf eine Fortsetzung, denn du gehörst jetzt mir." Er lachte, drehte sich um und verließ mit den anderen den Käfig. Als sie draußen wahren ließ Gelm Vegeta los und schloss den Käfig hinter sich ab.  
  
Vegeta stand einfach nur da. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und verfluchte seine eigene Schwäche. Dann wie von einer Tarantel gestochen fuhren seine Hände nach oben und packten den Halsreif. Ein gleißender Elektroschock jagte durch seinen Körper, aber das war ihm egal. Er würde diese Ding zerstören und diesen Kerl umbringen!  
  
Moreg packte seine Hände. „Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn! Du bringst dich ja noch selbst um!"Vegeta ignorierte ihn und zerrte weiter an dem Halsband. „Verdammt Reikon, hilf mir doch mal!" Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen Vegetas Arme nach unten zu biegen und ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
Vegeta stand zitternd da. „Ich werde ihn töten! Ich werde ihn mit diesen Händen das Genick brechen!" Er schaute auf seine Hände und mit einem Wutschrei donnerte er seine Faust auf den Boden. Splitter flogen an seinem Gesicht vorbei und er hörte seine Knöchel brechen.  
  
„Geta! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß!"Vegeta fuhr hoch. „Dir kann es doch scheiß egal sein, was mit mir passiert, oder? Außerdem heilen bei Saiyajins die Wunden schnell!"Moreg ließ sich nicht beirren. „Aber so schnell nun auch nicht. Du wirst deine Kraft noch brauchen!" Vegeta ignorierte ihn. Sein Blick glitt durch die Menge und oben auf dem ersten Rundgang sah er ihn. Wie er zu ihm herunter sah und ihn anlächelte.  
  
Freu dich schon mal auf eine Fortsetzung, den du gehörst jetzt mir. So weit würde es garantiert nicht kommen. Vorher würde er ihn töten. Wenn dieser Kerl ihn auch nur noch einmal anfasste würde er ihn töten. Mit einem entschiedenen Ruck drehte er sich um und ging in eine der Ecken. Dort wartete er darauf, das man sie zurück in ihre Zellen bringen würde.  
  
Gut, also bis hier her. Eigentlich sollte es jetzt noch weiter gehen, aber irgendwie war das Kapitel zu lang, als hab ich es hier einfach getrennt.  
  
Eure Hatchepsut 


	5. Eine unschöne Begegnung Teil 2

Nightmare in the Past  
  
Gut, hier also der zweite Teil. Etwas kutrz, aber eigentlich war es ja auch nicht als eigenstehendes Kapitel vor gesehen.  
  
Hatchepsut  
  
Viertes Kapitel zweiter Teil: Eine unschöne Begegnung  
  
Moregs blickte unsicher zu Vegeta herüber. Er wollte irgendetwas zu ihm sagen, aber ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte. Was sollte man auch sagen? He, das wird schon wieder? Er glaubte kaum, das solch eine Wunde einfach wieder heilen würde. Vor allem nicht bei einem solch stolzen Krieger wie es dieser Geta offenbar war. Dies war eine Wunde die sich tief in den Stolz dieses Kriegers gefressen haben musste.  
  
Vegeta sah's in seiner Ecke und blickte vor sich hin. Wenn er diesen Typen in die Finger bekam! Es musste doch einen Weg geben hier heraus zu kommen. Seine Finger strichen wieder über das Halsband. Diese blöde Ding! Wenn er es nur irgendwie abbekäme! Aber alle versuche waren vergebens. Die einen deshalb weil ihm Moreg dazwischen gefunkt hatte, die anderen weil er einfach nicht mehr gekonnt hatte.  
  
„He Sklave!"Erklang Gelms Stimme von der anderen Seite des Gitters. Vegeta blickte auf. „Was?"Fragte er düster. „Wirst du der neue Liebessklave deines Zwillings?"Gelm grinste. „Was willst du?"Vegeta ballte die Fäuste. „Ich will dir nur mitteilen, das heute Abend ich dein Gegner sein werde. Und ich werde mir Zeit lassen bis ich dich besiege." Lachend schritt er davon.  
  
„Wovon hat er gesprochen?"Vegeta blickte Moreg finster an. „Na von den Kämpfen heute Abend. Jeder der Verkauft wurde tritt in einem Showkampf gegen einen anderen an." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gelm hat wohl Scherom überredet, das er gegen dich kämpfen darf."  
  
„Na um so besser!"Meinte Vegeta. „Dann kann ich es ihm endlich heim zahlen!"Vegeta grinste in sich hinein. „Sei dir deiner Sache nicht so sicher. Er wird bestimmt nicht fair kämpfen."Ermahnte ihn Moreg. „Glaubst du etwa das weiß ich nicht selbst?"Maulte ihn Vegeta an. Moreg zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog sich.  
  
Am Abend wurden alle Saiyajins, die für die Wettkämpfe vorgesehen wahren aus ihren Zellen geholt und zurück ins Hangar getrieben. Dort war nun auch noch eine art Arena aufgebaut worden. Die in der Mitte auf der Erhöhung stand. Die Käufer hatten es sich auf dem ersten Rundgang gemütlich gemacht und beobachteten ihre erworbene Wahre.  
  
Die Gefangenen wurden in den einzigen noch vorhandene Käfig gesperrt und warteten darauf in den Ring geholt zu werden. Einer nach dem anderen kämpfte. Einige nur Halbherzig, andere mit vollem Einsatz. Aber bei jedem Kämpfer wurde vorher etwas an der Einstellung des Halsbandes verändert. Wahrscheinlich durften sie ihre Kampfkraft erhöhen, damit die Kämpfe nicht ganz so langweilig werden würden.  
  
Dann kam Vegeta an die Reihe. Seine Einstellung war etwas höher, als bei den anderen. Das lag wohl daran, das er gegen einen Stärkeren Gegner antreten musste. Vegeta prüfte wie weit er sein Level hoch schrauben konnte. Es war nicht sehr viel. Aber es konnte reichen. Wenn er es schlau anstellen konnte und nicht zu viel Energie verbriet, standen seine Chancen durch aus nicht schlecht Gelm zu schlagen. Er betrat den Ring.  
  
Gelm stand in der Mitte und wartete bereits auf ihn. Er grinste ihn hämisch an und wartete bis Vegeta näher gekommen war. „Na, schlottern die schon die Knie, Sklave?"Vegeta ignorierte die spöttische Bemerkung. Gelm lachte. „Hat's dir vor Angst die Sprache verschlagen?" Vegeta sah ihn nur abschätzend an.  
  
„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf,"er machte eine Pause und tat so als müsste er erst überlegen. „Gelm. Das letzte mal habe ich gewonnen." Gelms Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das wird dir nicht noch mal gelingen!" Vegeta blieb ruhig und ließ sich nicht provozieren. Gelm hingegen sprühte geradezu vor Zorn.  
  
Er tigerte an einem bereit stehenden Vegeta entlang und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Als ihm dies nicht gelang atmete er noch einmal tief durch, dann blickte er Vegeta an. „Du bist tot!"Und er griff ohne weitere Worte an.  
  
Vegeta wich dem Schlag aus und konterte mit einem Handkantenschlag, der allerdings ins lehre lief. Gelm setzte mit einem Tritt nach. Vegeta blockierte und trat seinerseits zu. Er traf.  
  
Gelm wich ein Stück zurück und fixierte Vegeta böse. Dieser mit einem herablassendem Grinsen im Gesicht, forderte ihn dazu auf wieder anzugreifen. Oh nein, so schnell fiel er nicht mehr darauf herein. Statt dessen bündelte er seine Energie und deckte Vegeta mit einem Regen von Feuerbällen ein.  
  
Vegeta sah nur noch die Feuerkugeln auf ihn zukommen und sprang zurück. Der Angriff war nicht besonderst schnell ausgeführt, aber es waren viele. Den meisten wich er aus, einige schlug er beiseite, aber einige trafen auch. Und die, die trafen taten weh. Sehr weh!  
  
Vegeta rollte sich ab und sprang auf Gelm zu. Dieser duckte sich unter Vegetas Angriff hinweg und rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen. Vegeta geriet aus der Flugbahn und kam keuchen wieder zum stehen.  
  
Gelm lachte. „Du lässt nach. Das letzte mal warst du besser. Was ist los? Fehlt dir die Kraft?"Vegeta hätte ihn aufspießen können. Gelm lachte und griff wieder an. Vegeta sprang hoch und donnerte Gelm seinen Fuß ins Gesicht, dann vollführte er eine Drehung und setzte mit dem anderen Fuß nach.  
  
Gelm wich zurück und Vegeta nutze die kurze Schwäche seines Gegners um mit einem Kniestoß nachzusetzen und Gelm auf den Boden zu schicken. Gut dachte Vegeta. Er mag vielleicht stärker sein, aber seine Technik ist miserabel.  
  
Als sich Gelm gerade, unter Anfeuerungsrufe seiner Kameraden hoch rappelte, versetzte ihm Vegeta einen Ellenbogenschlag ins Genick, der Gelm wieder zu Boden sinken ließ. Vegeta packte zu und ließ Gelm über den Boden schliddern, dann bündelte er seine Kraft und schickte ihm einen Energieball entgegen. Der sein Ziel fand.  
  
Angeschlagen kam Gelm wieder auf die Beine. „Du warst aber auch schon mal besser!"Warf ihm Vegeta spöttisch entgegen. Gelms Augen sprühten vor Hass. Dann machte er irgendetwas mit seiner Hand und plötzlich zog sich der Eisenring um Vegetas Hals zusammen.  
  
Vegeta packte mit beiden Armen zu und die Antwort auf diese Reaktion folgte in einem Elektroschock, der durch Vegetas Körper lief. Gelm griff an. Er rammte Vegeta das Knie in den Magen und verpasste ihm zwei schwere Kienhaken. Vegeta wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und hinterließ ein ordentliches Loch in ihr.  
  
Gelm lachte. Vegeta stemmte sich wider hoch und fixierte Gelm. Das war zu viel. Jetzt würde er ernst machen. Dieser Kerl war fällig. Er ignorierte das eng anliegende Halsband, das ihm die Luft abschnürte und setzte auf Gelm zu.  
  
Dieser wich seinem Schlag aus, hämmerte Vegeta seine Faust in den Rücken. Vegeta wurde zu Boden gedrückt, stemmte sich in der selben Bewegung nach oben und Gelms Faust landete in der Erde. Er riss sie heraus und fuhr herum und duckte sich. Vegetas Tritt lief ins lehre und auch sein Faustschlag schlug fehl.  
  
Dafür fand nun Gelm Handkantenschlag sein Ziel und ließ Vegeta zurück taumeln, den zweiten Schlag blockte er ab und ebenso den darauffolgenden. Nun standen sie sich Gesicht an Gesicht gegenüber und jeder hielt die Faust des anderen in der Hand. Gelm knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Und jetzt?" Fragte er verbittert.  
  
Vegetas Antwort folgte. Er ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne schießen und brach Gelm das Nasenbein. Dieser wich mit einem lauten Aufschrei zurück und hielt sich die Nase.  
  
Vegeta grinste. „Hat's weh getan? Gut, war beabsichtigt!"Gelm blickte ihn über seine Hände hinweg an. Dieses dämliche Grinsen werde ich dir schon noch aus deinem Gesicht wischen! Und zwar hiermit! Gelms Hand fuhr zu seinem Armschoner herunter und drückte einen Knopf. Im selben Moment brach Vegeta zusammen und Gelm griff erneut an.  
  
Vegetas Hände schlossen sich um den Halsring. Dieser Schmerz war ja kaum auszuhalten. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde dieser Schmerz durch einen anderen überlagert, der in Vegetas Kopf explodierte, als ihn Gelm mit voller Wucht rammte und gegen die Wand presste. Er donnerte Vegetas Kopf ein paar mal dagegen, dann wich er zurück und schaute zu, wie Vegeta fast Ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.  
  
In Vegetas Kopf tanzten Sterne. Wenn sich doch nur endlich alles aufhören würde zu drehen. Er schüttelte sich und Dreck rieselte aus seinen Haaren, dann richtete er sich mühsam wieder auf und genau in diesem Augenblick schoss Gelm einen Energiestrahl auf ihn ab.  
  
Vegeta warf sich zur Seite und anstatt seine Brust zu durchschlagen traf er sein Schultergelenk. Vegeta schrie. Packte seine linke Schulter und blieb keuchen auf dem Rücken liegen. Er spürte weder seinen linken Arm noch sonst irgendetwas, außer diesem bestialischem Pochen das in seiner linken Schulter regelrecht explodiert war und Wellen des Schmerzes und der Taubheit durch seinen Körper jagte.  
  
Er blieb einfach liegen und schloss die Augen. Aus! Vorbei! Das war es gewesen. Selbst wenn er jetzt noch kämpfen wollte und er wollte es gar keine Frage, es ging nicht mehr. Egal was jetzt noch kommen würde, alles was er tun konnte war aus zu harren. Als ein erneutes Stechen durch seinen Körper schoss, öffnete er wieder die Augen und blickte in Gelms lächelnde Gesicht.  
  
„Gibst du auf? Bettelst du um dein Leben?"Gelm überlegte kurz. „Nein, wohl er nicht." Er bückte sich, packte Vegeta am Hals und hob ihn auf Gesichtshöhe hoch. „Noch einen letzten Wunsch bevor ich dich vernichte?"  
  
Vegeta konnte einfach nicht glauben, das es so zu Ende gehen sollte. In einem Anflug allerletzten Trotzes spannte er seine noch zu gebrauchende Faust an und schlug Gelm gegen die Rippen. Dieser schien den Schlag nicht einmal wahr zu nehmen, drückte nur noch fester zu und grinste sein Opfer an. Vegetas Hand schoss nach oben und krallte sich in Gelms Handgelenk.  
  
„Willst du immer noch kämpfen?" Fragte ihn Gelm spöttisch. „Wie du möchtest!"Er warf Vegeta zur Seite und schenkte ihm aus nächster Nähe eine Energiekugel. Vegeta wurde über den Boden gedrückt und blieb reglos liegen. Gelm schlenderte über den Kampfplatz und verpasste Vegeta einen Tritt in die Rippen. Dieser rollte auf den Rücken und sah aus verschwommenen Augen zu Gelm auf.  
  
Eben jener holte mit der Faust aus und in dem aufbäumen aller seiner Kräfte rollte sich Vegeta zur Seite, stemmte sich hoch und rammte Gelm sein Bein vor die Brust. Er taumelte überrascht zurück und Vegeta brach auf die Knie zusammen und schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf.  
  
Er spürte regelrecht wie ihm das Bewusstsein schwand und wie alle anderen Gefühle hinter einem zurück blieben. Frieden. Der schwarze, wollig weiche Strudel des Vergessens hatte ihn gepackt und zog ihn auf einen Abgrund zu, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Nur zu gern hätte er diesen Abgrund überschritten.  
  
Aber noch war es ihm nicht vergönnt. Mit einem schrecklichen Ruck riss Gelm Vegetas Kopf in die Höhe und mit diesem Ruck wurde auch Vegetas Bewusstsein von der Schwelle des Todes zurück gerissen. Gelm sah Zornesrot auf ihn herab. „Freu dich Sklave, mein Gesicht ist das letzte was du vor deinem Tod siehst!"  
  
Und Vegeta schaute nach oben in Gelms Gesicht und alles was er sich wünschte war zurück zu kehren zu diesem dunklen Gefühl des Vergessens.  
  
Gelm holte mit seiner Faust aus und um Vegeta herum verschwamm die Welt zu einem einzigen grauen Schleier, als er sich auf den letzten Schmerz in diesem Universum vorbereitete.  
  
Und Gelms Faust flog auf ihn herab.  
  
Es war vorbei!  
  
So, das war Nummer Vier. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Aber wer mag wohl diese komische Doppelgänger von Vegeta sein? Vielleicht verrate ich euch das im nächsten Kapitel. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Mal schauen. Aber für alle Son Goku Fans kann ich schon mal vorweg nehmen, das er ab dem nächsten Kapitel wieder mit von der Partie ist. Um Reviewes wird wie immer dringlichst gebeten.  
  
Eure Hatchepsut 


	6. Der erste Schritt

Nightmare in the Past  
  
Hy! Hier mal wieder ich. Nun bin ich bei Fünf angelangt. Bei zehn stoß ich mit na Freundin an! Na gut, erst mal genug von mir. In diesem Kapitel betritt, wie versprochen Son Goku die Bildfläche, aber auch noch Jemand anderes. Und dieser Jemand wird im verlauf der Geschichte noch eine große Rolle spielen. Also lasst euch mal überraschen.  
  
Hatchepsut  
  
Fünftes Kapitel: Der erste Schritt  
  
Doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Statt dessen wurden seine Haare los gelassen und er sank zu Boden, wurde von etwas federndem aufgefangen und sachte auf die Erde gelegt. Was war das jetzt wieder? Hatte sich Gelm wieder irgendetwas überlegt mit dem er ihn martern konnte?  
  
„Wer bist du?"Das war Gelms Stimme. Aber sie klang anders. Unsicher. Verängstigt? Und was sollte die Frage? Gelm wusste doch wer er war. Aber anstatt eine Antwort berührten ihn sanfte Hände.  
  
Dann ein jeher Schmerz, als das Halsband von seinem Hals gerissen wurde und dann nichts mehr. Vegeta spürte wie sein Bewusstsein wieder auf den Abgrund zu ging, nur etwas hielt ihn wieder zurück. Etwas starkes, was sich begann in ihm zu regen.  
  
Und erneut wurde Vegeta von der Schwelle des Todes zurück geholt, diesmal allerdings langsam und beruhigend. Vegeta fühlte sich besser, unendlich besser, kräftiger, stärker. Etwas umschloss Vegeta, stark und sicher und er fühlte sich geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Son Goku, der sich über ihn beugte und ihn vorsichtig hoch hob. „Kakarott?" Vegeta blinzelte. Ein Traum. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein.  
  
„Ja, keine Angst, du bist in Sicherheit."Vegeta schloss wieder die Augen und ein erschöpftes Keuchen entwich seinem Mund. Die ganze Anspannung viel mit einem mal von ihm ab. Er fühlte sich so sicher, so unendlich sicher und geborgen in diesen starken Armen, die niemals zulassen würden das ihm ein Leid geschehen würde. Dann sank er in einen unendlich tiefen und unendlich langen, erholsamen Schlaf.  
  
Vegeta erwachte wieder, als ihm etwas helles in die Augen stach. Kampfbereit fuhr er hoch und schaute sich irritiert um. Er lag in einem Bett und durch das Fenster schien die Sonne. Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Er hatte gekämpft. Und verloren. Aber dann hatte ihm jemand geholfen. Aber wer?  
  
Vegeta griff sich an den Kopf. Alles drehte sich und seine linke Schulter war bandagiert. Er war verletzt worden. Schwer. Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas das von ihm besitz ergriffen hatte, kurz bevor er ohnmächtig geworden war. Aber was?  
  
Er schlug die Decke zur Seite und schaute sich im Raum um. Er war klein, spärlich eingerichtet und diente als Küche, Schlafzimmer und Wohnraum zusammen. Vorsichtig stand er auf, schwankte leicht und stützte sich auf dem Bett ab. Dann horchte er in sich hinein.  
  
Ja, da war sie wieder. All seine Kraft. Sie war wieder da. Stark und Unbezwingbar. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck richtete er sich auf und verließ das Haus. Auf der Veranda blieb er stehen und schaute auf ein sonnenbeschienenes Tal hinab.  
  
„Oh, du bist aufgewacht. Geht es dir wieder besser?"Vor Vegeta stand eine alte Saiyajin Frau. Und mit alt meinte er alt. Normaler weiße sah man Saiyajins ihr alter nicht an. Aber diese Frau hatte graue Haare und unzählige Falten im Gesicht. Sie musste uralt sein. Dazu trug sie ein langes braunes Gewand, das ehr aus dem Mittelalter hätte stammen können.  
  
„Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an. Ja, ich bin alt, das ist aber noch kein Grund unhöflich zu sein, Vegeta."Er blickte sie verwirrt an. „Ihr kennt meinen Namen?"Die Frau lächelte. „Ja, dein Freund hat von dir erzählt." „Mein Freund?"Die Alte nickte. „Son Goku war glaube ich sein Name."  
  
Kakarott? Er war hier? Und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Jede kleinste Erinnerung. Und mit der Erinnerung kam der Hass. Der Hass auf die Personen die ihn so gedemütigt hatten. „Kakarott, wo ist er?" „Kakarott?" Vegeta schloss die Augen. „Son Goku."Die Alte lachte. „Dann ist er also auch ein Saiyajin. Ich hab mich schon gefragt warum er so stark ist." „Und er ist wo?"„Hinter dem Haus, auf der anderen Seite des Hügels. Du kannst ihn nicht verfehlen."  
  
Vegeta stapfte los. Gefolgt von den Blicken der alten Frau. „Geh nur mein Prinz,"sagte sie leise. „Geht Beide und stellt euch eurem Schicksal. Stellt euch eurer bisher schwersten Prüfung und wir werden sehen, ob das Gleichgewicht des Universums erhalten bleibt, oder ob sich die Waagschale verschiebt."Sie packte ihr Bündel und betrat das Haus.  
  
Vegeta überquerte den Hügel und blickte auf ein weiteres sonnendurchflutetes Tal. Vegeta war wirklich ein schöner Planet. Er schützte seine Augen vor der Sonne und suchte das Tal nach Son Goku ab. Schließlich fand er ihn, wie er unter einem Baum lag und döste. Typisch.  
  
Son Goku kaute auf einem Grasshalm und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Es war wunderbarer Tag. Plötzlich verdeckte etwas den Himmel und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in Vegetas finstere Mine. Er setzte sich auf und Vegeta ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Geht es dir wieder besser?"  
  
Vegeta nickte und Son Goku sah ihn schief von der Seite an. „Ist mit dir echt alles in Ordnung?"„Sicher," meinte Vegeta ironisch. „Mir geht es blendend. Könnte gar nicht besser sein!"Son Goku schluckte. „Es tut mir leid."Vegeta sah ihn irritiert an. „Was?"„Das da." Son Goku zeigte auf Vegetas verletzte Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht früher gefunden hab, aber deine Aura war weg und ich dachte..... ."Son Gokus Satz blieb in der Luft hängen. Er wusste ja nicht was Vegeta durch gemacht hatte und wollte nichts falsches sagen.  
  
Eine lange Pause entstand und beide Krieger hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis schließlich Vegeta das Schweigen brach „Danke." Er sah an Son Goku vorbei. „Für was?"Fragte dieser verunsichert. „Dafür das du mich da raus geholt hast." Son Goku nickte. „Nicht weiter wichtig, das selbe hättest du doch auch für mich getan. Aber was ist eigentlich passiert?"  
  
Vegeta war verwirrt. Das Kakarott so selbstverständlich davon aus ging, das er ihm geholfen hätte, wundere Vegeta. Denn eigentlich zeigte er dem jüngeren immer die kalte Schulter. „Was passiert ist? So einiges. Zum einen sind wir wohl auf... ."  
  
„Auf Vegeta gelandet. Und zwar in der Vergangenheit. Weiß ich schon." Unterbrach ihn Son Goku. Vegeta sah in verständnislos an. „Woher das denn?" „Das hat mir Großmutter erklärt. Die alte Frau."Fügte er hinzu als Vegetas Stirnfalte sich noch etwas mehr vertiefte. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Und alles was wir erlebt haben ist war. Nichts ein Traum. Es ist alles passiert. Der Kampf mit Dip-Perperon und unsere Niederlage. Der Tod all derer die wir kannten. Die Vernichtung unsere Welt!"  
  
Son Goku ballte die Fäuste. „Ich habe mich verflucht. Ich hasste mich so dafür, das ich ihnen nicht helfen konnte. War den alles für das wir gekämpft hatten vergebens? All die Schmerzen und das Leid umsonst? Alle bestandenen Prüfungen für nichts und wieder nichts?"Er rammte seine Fäuste auf den Boden und Vegeta blickte betreten bei Seite.  
  
Er hatte versucht es zu vergessen. Alles! Aber es ging nicht. Jedes mal kamen die Bilder aufs neue hoch und mit den Bildern kam der Schmerz. Eine dumpfe Taubheit und das Wissen darum, alles gegeben zu haben und trotzdem versagt zu haben, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Aber am schlimmsten war die Gewissheit, die Gewissheit das es vorbei war. Sie konnten es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Sie hatten gekämpft und verloren.  
  
Alles verloren!  
  
„Keine Schlacht ist verloren, solange es noch jemanden gibt, der bereit ist für den Sieg zu kämpfen." Beide Saiyajins fuhren herum und blickten erstaunt auf die alte Frau, die auf einen Stock gestützt hinter ihnen stand. Sie hatten sie beide nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen Großmutter?"Fragte Son Goku. „Das was ich damit gemeint habe und nun kommt, das essen ist fertig."Sie drehte sich um und stapfte in Richtung Haus davon. „Hast du gemerkt wann sie hinter uns getreten ist?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer ist sie überhaupt Kakarott?"  
  
Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nachdem ich aufwachte, war ich bei ihr. Sie hatte mich gesund gepflegt. Ich weiß nur, das sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit hier alleine lebt. Sie erzählt nicht sehr viel. Ist lange im Wald unterwegs."Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mir geholfen, das reicht mir."  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist immer noch zu Vertrauensselig Kakarott. Das bringt dich irgendwann noch um." Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang dann auf. „Auf jeden Fall habe ich Hunger und wie ich dich kenne du doch auch. Sie kocht gut und vor allem reichlich." Er grinste.  
  
Vegeta stand nicht ganz so schnell auf wie Son Goku. Er war sich nicht sicher. Diese alte Frau strahlte etwas aus. Eine gewisse Autorität, die er einfach nicht leugnen konnte und die keinen Wiederspruch zuließ. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen. Plötzlich fing sein Magen an zu knurren und Vegeta blickte auf.  
  
Son Goku war schon ein ganzes Stück voraus gelaufen und stand nun auf der Hügelkuppe, sah zu ihm herunter und winkte ihm lachend zu. „Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann kriegst du nichts mehr!"Dann verschwand er aus Vegetas Blickfeld.  
  
Er wundere sich, das Kakarott immer noch so leicht und unbekümmert war. Er hatte nichts von seinem kindlichen Wesen eingebüsst. Aber es hatte wohl jeder seine eigene Methode gefunden mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Vegetas Magen knurrte noch mal. Diesmal schon wesentlich lauter und Vegeta beeilte sich den Vorsprung Kakarotts aufzuholen.  
  
Kakarott hatte recht gehabt. Das essen schmeckte vorzüglich und war in Mengen vorhanden. Zum Schluss blieb sogar noch etwas übrig. „Das war wunderbar Großmutter, vielen Dank!"Son Goku lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Großmutter blickte vom Herd auf und drehte sich herum. „Freut mich das es dir wieder so gut geschmeckt hat. Was ist mit dir Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und nickte ihr zu. „War gut."Großmutter sah etwas enttäuscht aus und Son Goku beeilte sich zu sagen: „Mach dir nichts draus, das war für ihn schon ein richtiges Kompliment."Ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder etwas auf und sie drehte sich um und wollte einen großen Eisenkessel vom Feuer nehmen.  
  
Son Goku sprang aus. „Warte, lass mich das machen." „Oh, vielen Dank. Du weißt ja wo der Fluss ist."Son Goku nickte. Er sammelte das Geschirr ein und legte es vorsichtig in den Kessel, dann schnappte er sich noch einen alten Lappen und war an der Tür. „Kommst du mit Vegeta?"Dieser sah ihn nur Stirnrunzelnd an. Stand aber auf und folgte ihnen.  
  
Großmutter lief ans Fenster und schaute den beiden nach. Lächelnd wand sie sich ab. Ja, sie konnten es schaffen. Dann huschte ein kurzer Schatten über ihr Gesicht. Allerdings wahren beide noch nicht bereit dazu. Sie nahm sich ihren Stock von der Wand und verschwand im Wald.  
  
Vegeta lief neben einem fröhlichen Son Goku her und schaute abwechselnd ihn und den Kessel in seiner Hand an. „Bei Chichi hast du nie im Haushalt geholfen."Son Gokus Gesicht verfinsterte sich kurz und Vegeta bereute den Satz im selben Moment wie er ihn ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht will ich gerade deshalb jetzt der alten Frau helfen. Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet und diesen kleinen Gefallen werde ich ihr wohl tun können."Mittlerweile waren sie an einem kleinen Fluss angekommen. Son Goku ließ etwas Wasser in den Kessel laufen und fing an ihn auszuwaschen. Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute ihm skeptisch zu.  
  
Plötzlich hielt ihm Son Goku einen Teller und den Lappen hin. Vegeta blickte auf beides hinunter. „Und du glaubst ich helfe dir beim Geschirr spülen? Das ist nicht dein ernst Kakarott!" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du es nicht machst, gibt es morgen nichts mehr zu essen. Das hat sie mir auch beim ersten mal angedroht."  
  
Vegeta verschränkte dir Arme. „Dann reicht es ja, wenn du spülst und ich zuschaue, Hauptsache es ist gemacht."Son Goku sah ihn lange an. „Und du glaubst ich würde es ihr nicht sagen?" Vegeta zog die Braunen zusammen, wollte etwas erwidern, schnappte sich dann aber nur, nach einem langen zornigen Blick auf Son Goku, den Lappen und fing grummelnd an das Geschirr trocken zu wischen.  
  
Vegeta gab den letzten Teller an Son Goku ab und dieser legte ihn wieder in den Kessel. „Das war das erste und das letzte mal, das ich Geschirr gespült habe. Merk dir das Kakarott!"Er ließ sich verstimmt neben dem jüngeren ins Gras sinken. „Das hab ich auch gedacht. Aber glaub mir. Du wirst es immer wieder machen."Son Goku grinste Vegeta an.  
  
Dann ließ er sich zurück ins Gras sinken und beobachtete die Wolken. „Vegeta ist ein wirklich schöner Planet. Er ähnelt der Erde. Wieso hast du nie etwas davon gesagt?"Son Goku blickte zu Vegeta. „Weiß nicht, ich wollte einfach nicht über ihn sprechen nehme ich an." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwie war er froh wieder auf seinem Heimatplaneten zu sein.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?"Son Goku öffnete träge ein Auge. „Großmutter kommt immer erst gegen Abend wieder. Wir können tun was wir wollen." Damit schloss er das Auge wieder. Vegeta blickte noch einen Augenblick in das entspannte Gesicht des jüngeren Saiyajins, dann ließ auch er sich zurück sinken und schloss die Augen. Und beide Saiyajins genossen einen friedlichen Tag.  
  
Am Abend kochte Großmutter wieder ein köstliches Abendessen und beide gingen wieder hinunter zum Fluss. Und es kam wie Son Goku es gesagt hatte. Vegeta half wieder mit Geschirr spülen. Es war als übte dieser Ort einen Zauber auf ihn aus, der es unmöglich machte etwas nicht zu tun, oder solch unwichtige Gefühle wie Hass oder Ärger zu empfinden.  
  
So vergingen einige schöne Wochen. Sie erledigten anfallende Arbeiten. Reparierten das Haus, hackten Holz und spülten das Geschirr. Großmutter ging nach jeder Mahlzeit in den Wald und kam erst zur nächsten wieder. Die beiden Krieger genossen diese friedlichen Tage sehr. Ohne Kampf, ohne Hass und ohne Gewalt. Und selbst Vegetas verschlossenes Wesen öffnete sich und er fühlte sich einfach eine Zeit lang nur glücklich. Aber diese Glück sollte nicht von Dauer sein.  
  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder anderer, könnte man meinen. Sie standen zeitig auf, halfen Großmutter beim putzen und setzten sich zum Mittagessen an den Tisch. „Heute Abend werden wir Besuch bekommen."Beide schauten Großmutter an. In den ganzen Wochen war nie jemand in dieses Tal gekommen und es überraschte sie etwas, das Großmutter überhaupt andere Personen zu kennen schien.  
  
„Mein Enkel wird zum Abendessen vorbei kommen. Ich habe ihn eingeladen und möchte das ihr ihn kennen lernt."Mit einem fast schon bohrenden Blick sah sie Vegeta an. „Vor allem du."Vegeta blickte irritiert zurück. „Wieso den ich?"Die alte Frau winkte ab. „Nun das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Seid heut Abend einfach etwas früher hier als sonst."  
  
„Was meinst du wer das ist?"Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Vegeta den nächsten Teller. „Keine Ahnung. So blöd das auch klingt, aber ich hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal daran gedacht, das sie überhaupt einen anderen Saiyajin kennt."Vegeta nickte und nahm den nächsten Teller. „Wie er wohl sein wird?"Vegeta blickte auf Son Goku herab. „Keine Ahnung, aber wenn er so ist wie seine Großmutter wird das bestimmt ein schöner Abend." Vegeta nickte. Es war bestimmt alles in Ordnung. Aber warum hatte er plötzlich solch eine ungewisse Vorahnung?  
  
Es wurde Abend und beide halfen Großmutter den Tisch zu decken. Vegeta hatte gerade den letzten Teller in der Hand als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ich mach auf."Son Goku sprang an die Tür und öffnete sie. Im selben Moment erstarrte er. Drehte sich um, blickte Vegeta an und sein Blick glitt wieder zurück.  
  
Vegeta der dieses verhalten nicht verstand drehte sich um und blickte an Son Goku vorbei und der Teller glitt ihm aus der Hand. Sein Gesicht wechselte von neugierig zu finster, von finster zu einer Maske des Hasses. Seine Aura explodierte und mit einem Wutschrei stürzte er sich auf sein Gegenbild.  
  
Der andere ebenso überrascht wich zurück und versuchte Vegetas Angriff auszuweichen. Dieser rasend vor Zorn, hatte die Bewegung voraus gesehen und reagierte entsprechend. Er packte ihn am Arm und schleuderte ihn einige Meter ins Tal hinunter.  
  
Son Goku und die alte Frau wahren aus dem Haus getreten und zumindest Son Goku blickte verwirrt auf die fast Spiegelgleichen Saiyajins, die sich nun gegenüberstanden. Ganz im Gegenteil die alte Frau. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute verdrossen auf die sich immer mehr in rage bringenden Saiyajins. „Ja, genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt." Sie zuckte hoffnungslos mit den Schultern und schritt auf die beiden Kämpfenden zu.  
  
Vegetas Aura glühte. Hier stand er vor ihm. Der Kerl der ihn so gedemütigt hatte. Zum greifen nah. Jetzt würde er es zu Ende bringen! Er würde ihn vernichten! „Du bist tot!"Schrie er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen.  
  
Dieser schien erst jetzt richtig zu registrieren wer vor ihm stand und seine Haltung entspannte sich. „Du bist doch dieser Sklave, der damals entkommen ist."Vegetas Aura flackerte bedrohlich. „Nen mich nicht so! Ich bin kein Sklave!"Der andere lächelte. „Bist du nicht? Was bist du dann? Ein Liebessklave?"Er lachte.  
  
O.K. das reichte. Schluss! Aus! Der Kerl war fällig! Vegeta bündelte seine Energie für einen einzigen riesigen Lichtblitz. Er würde ihn pulverisieren! Er würde ihn aus diesem Universum jagen! Er holte aus. Aber noch bevor er dazu kam, die Energiekugel abzuschießen, legte ihm Großmutter sacht die Hand auf die Schulter und der Energieball verpuffte.  
  
„Was?"Vegeta fuhr herum. „Was soll das?"Die alte Frau lächelte nur. „Das ist weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort für deine Rache, Vegeta. Spar dir deine Kräfte für den Augenblick wenn er kommt." Vegeta blickte erst Großmutter, dann seinen Zwilling an. Er wollte ihn töten! Zereisen! Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Es war, als ob diese zierliche kleine Frau neben ihm, all seinen Hass aus ihm heraus ziehen würde. Als söge sie jedes negative Gefühl in ihrer Umgebung auf.  
  
Und mit einer zornigen Geste wirbelte er herum und ging zurück ins Haus. Son Goku blickte ihm erstaunt hinterher. Dann flogen seine Augen über Großmutter, die Vegeta bedauernd hinterher schaute und schließlich blieben sie auf dem Geicht des Fremden hängen. „Ich nehme an ihr kennt euch?" Der Fremde sah Son Goku an. „Nun ja, man könnte sagen ich bin sein Besitzer." Son Goku fuhr herum. „Sein was?"„Genug!" Großmutters Stimme ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu. „Geh ins Haus und hilf ihm. Er wird dich jetzt brauchen." Son Goku warf noch mal einen langen und abschätzenden Blick zu dem Fremden hinüber, dann tat er wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte Vegeta nur so in rasche versetzt? Gut, sie sahen fast gleich aus, aber das war noch lange kein Grund für den älteren so auszurasten. Er warf noch mal einen Blick zurück zu Großmutter und runzelte die Stirn. Vor allem aber hatte er noch nie erlebt, das jemand Vegeta so schnell zur Räson gebracht hatte. Für einen Moment hätte er schwören können, dass Vegeta den Fremden umbringen würde.  
  
Er musste mit Vegeta reden. Jetzt! Er öffnete dir Tür zum Haus und blickte auf einen Vegeta der vergebens versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Son Goku schloss die Tür wieder. „Vegeta?"Der ältere hob den Kopf und seine Augen funkelten böse."„Was?"„Wer ist der Kerl?"Son Gokus blick folgte Vegeta, als dieser sich herum drehte und wieder begann auf und ab zu laufen. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und blickte Son Goku versteinert an.  
  
Und Son Goku konnte sehen, wie es in Vegeta arbeitete. Er wusste nicht ob er es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. Aber eigentlich wusste er es schon, nur wie sollte er es ihm erklären? „Wir sind und schon mal begegnet. Dort wo du mich gefunden hast. Er hat mich... ."Vegeta schloss die Fäuste und suchte nach Worten. „...gedemütigt. Er... ."Vegeta brach erneut ab. Das konnte er Kakarott nicht sagen. Es ging einfach nicht.  
  
„Ich hab ihn geküsst."Vegeta und Son Goku fuhren gleichermaßen herum und in Vegeta kochte schon wieder diese heiße Wut nach oben, als er in dieses gehässige Grinsen sah. „Das ist alles."Vegeta Aura brodelte, aber als er Großmutter hinter seinem Feind auftauchte, verrauchte seine Wut wieder auf diese unnatürliche weise und er stürmte einfach nur verstimmt an beiden vorbei und setzte sich auf die Veranda. Son Goku wollte hinter ihm her, wurde aber von Großmutter zurück gehalten.  
  
„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Bleib du mit meinem Enkel hier. Und verhaltet euch ruhig!"Fügte sie hinzu, als sie spürte wie auch in Son Goku der Zorn hoch brodelte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu Vegeta. „Was willst du?"Fragte dieser mürrisch. Eine Zeit lang sagte sie gar nichts. Dann fragte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Was willst du Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta war überrascht. Was sollte diese Frage? „Ich will mich rächen. Ihn vernichten!"Großmutter sah streng drein. „Das ist das was du im Moment willst. Aber was willst du wirklich?"Vegeta schwieg. Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.  
  
„Ich erwarte jetzt noch keine Antwort darauf. Alles was ich möchte ist, das du diesen Abend mit uns zusammen verbringst, ohne Gefühle wie Hass und Zorn."Vegeta fuhr auf. „Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Du weißt nicht was... ."  
  
„Ich weiß sehr wohl was dir mein Enkel angetan hat."„Und trotzdem bittest du mich um solch einen Gefallen?"Vegeta war fassungslos. „Du tust nicht mir damit einen Gefallen. Sondern dir!" Vegeta blickte die alte Frau verständnislos an. Was sollte er davon haben sich mit seinem Peiniger an einen Tisch zu setzen?  
  
Ihre stahlgrauen Augen wurden eisig. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu Vegeta und merke dir meine Worte. Andere zu besiegen heißt Macht auszuüben. Sich selbst zu besiegen heißt den Weg zu kennen. Und du musst deinen Weg erst noch finden, bevor du dir das erfüllen kannst, was sich dein Herz am meisten wünscht." Vegeta blickte lange in diese Augen, die ihn irgendwie zu fesseln schienen. Er kannte sie. Hatte sie schon mal gesehen. Aber das war lange her gewesen. Zu lange.  
  
Großmutter drehte sich um und ging in ihr Haus. Kurze Zeit darauf folgte ihr Vegeta. Wir werden ja sehen, was passieren wird.  
  
Der Abend verlief so wie Vegeta sich das gedacht hatte. Großmutter und ihr Enkel unterhielten sich. Tauschten Neuigkeiten aus und lachten. Während Vegeta eigentlich den ganzen Abend versuchte nicht Auszurasten und nicht an seine Rache zu denken. Und Son Gokus blicke wanderten immer zwischen Vegeta und dem Fremden hin und her.  
  
Spät am Abend verabschiedete er sich von seiner Großmutter und flog davon. Son Goku und Vegeta schauten ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Als Großmutter ins Haus zurück kehrte sprang Vegeta von seinem Stuhl auf.  
  
„So, ich habe gemacht was du mir gesagt hast. Ich habe mit ihm diesen Abend verbracht. Und du hast gesagt, es würde mir etwas bringen. Aber alles was es mir gebracht hat, ist das ich das Gefühl habe eine Chance vertan zu haben!"  
  
Großmutter drehte sich betont langsam herum und blickte Vegeta hart in die Augen. „Falsch."Sagte sie. „Du hast es geschafft für einige Zeit deinen Zorn und deinen Stolz zu beherrschen. Und das war der erste Schritt auf dem Weg den du noch zu gehen hast."  
  
Vegeta schaute Großmutter nur irritiert an. Und diese fuhr fort. „Stolz Vegeta, kann einem Krieger eine hervorragende Stärke sein, aber genauso gut ist es eine Schwäche, wenn der Krieger sich von seinem Stolz verleiten lässt. Du musst lernen zu verzeihen Vegeta, deinen Stolz zu beherrschen und auch das ein oder andere mal über deinen Schatten springen. Nur wen du das begreifst, wirst du deinem wahren Feind gegenüber treten können um deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."  
  
Sie sah Vegeta lange an. Und dieser glaubte, nein er wusste, das sie eben nicht von ihrem Enkel sondern von Dip-Perperon gesprochen hatte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Weder Kakarott noch er hatten jemals etwas über ihn verlauten lassen. Und doch war er sich sicher, das sie mit ihren Worten genau ihn gemeint hat.  
  
Vegeta wirbelte herum und verließ das Haus. Son Goku war aufgesprungen und wollte seinem Freund hinterher gehen, wurde aber zurück gehalten. „Lass ihn gehen. Jetzt muss er erst mal mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen klar kommen. Hoffentlich begreift er die Lektion. Wenn nicht, wird es schwer für ihn. Für euch beide."Son Goku sah auf die alte Frau herab. Und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, nicht vor ihr zustehen, sondern vor einem unendlich hellen und warmen Licht. Aber dieses Gefühl verflog so schnell wie es gekommen war. „Heute Abend gehe ich das Geschirr spülen." Damit drehte sich Großmutter herum und nahm den Kessel. Son Goku blickte ihr noch lange nach, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.  
  
Und eines wusste er mit Sicherheit. Die friedlichen Tage waren vorbei. Der Kampf ging weiter! Und sie hatten noch lange nicht gewonnen!  
  
Das war das fünfte Kapitel. Ich bin sicher ihr habt heraus gefunden, wen ich gemeint habe. Genau, es ist Großmutter. Sie scheint nicht ganz die Person zu sein für die sie sich ausgibt, aber wer ist sie dann? Und auch unser Doppelgänger hatte wieder einen Auftritt. Sollten einige von euch glauben, das es sich dabei um Vegetas Vater handelt, muss ich sie enttäuschen. Aber wer es ist, verrate ich noch nicht. Ich hoffe, das nun auch alle Son Goku Fans auf ihre kosten kommen. Also vergesst nicht mir eure Meinung zu sagen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Eure Hatchepsut 


	7. Wiedershen

Nightmare in the Past 

Hallo! So, hier haben wir nun das sechste Kapitel. Im Moment ist ja alles noch verwirrend. Und keiner weiß so genau was passiert ist, oder passieren wird. Der Witz an der Sache ist, ich weiß es auch nicht.

Also lasst euch einfach mal von der Story überraschen.

Und vielen Dank für die Reviews. Es spornt mich immer wieder an, wenn ich merk, dass die Geschichte euch gefällt. Vielen lieben Dank.

P.S: Wiedermal das bekannte Problem, dass das Kapitel nicht ganz rein gepasst hat.

Hatchepsut

**Sechstes Kapitel: Wiedersehen Teil 1**

Vegeta rannte durch den Wald. Was sollte das? Warum war er nicht in der Lage gewesen diesen Kerl einfach über den Haufen zu rennen. Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht! Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, bis er schließlich stehen blieb. Wer war diese alte Frau? Sie wusste Sachen, die weder Kakarott noch er, je erwähnt hatten. Und brachte Dinge zustande, die Niemandem sonst je gelungen waren.

Er blickte auf seine Hände hinab. Noch nie hatte er erlebt, das er auf solch eine weiße aufgehalten worden war, jemanden anzugreifen. Diese Kraft die sie eingesetzt hatte, war keine zerstörerische, gewalttätige Kraft gewesen, sondern viel mehr eine mildernde und beschützende.

Und was sollten diese Lehren? Er war ein erfahrener Krieger und wusste, was Stärken und Schwächen wahren. Er war sich auch bewusst, das er beides hatte. Aber trotzdem! Was sollte ihm dieser Abend denn schon großes gebracht haben? Alles was er fühlte, war eine fast noch größere Demütigung, als vorher. Er hatte diesen Kerl gehabt! Er hatte ihn! Und trotzdem lebte er noch!

Wenn er an die gehässigen und herablassenden Blicke dachte, die er ihm über den ganzen Abend hin zugeworfen hatte, dann kochte in Vegeta alles über. Warte nur! Sie wird nicht immer da sein um dich zu beschützen! Ich werde dich kriegen, verlass dich drauf!

Und ihm kam eine Idee. Er konzentrierte sich. Und dort, ja dort, zwar ganz schwach nur noch, war die Aura dieses widerlichen Kerls zu spüren. Vegeta ballte entschlossen die Fäuste und stieß sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ab, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Son Goku irrte durch den Wald. Irgendwo musste Vegeta doch sein. Er ließ seine Sinne schweifen. Ja, er war hier vorbei gekommen, war dann abgebogen und hatte abgehoben. Aber wohin? Er konzentrierte sich stärker, suchte die Aura seines Freundes und fand sie schließlich. Vegeta verfolgte jemanden. Aber wen? Goku erhob sich in die Luft. War er wirklich hinter dem Enkel von Großmutter her?

Son Goku flog los. So schnell er konnte. Er war ein Idiot gewesen. Er kannte Vegeta doch nun schon so lange und doch war ihm dessen entschlossener Blick entgangen! Wie war das nur möglich? Normaler weiße, spürte er die Gemütsschwankungen von Vegeta und konnte dementsprechend reagieren. Aber diesmal war sie ihm völlig entgangen.

Er wusste einfach nicht wie ihm das hatte passieren können. Aber eines wusste er ganz sicher. Er musste Vegeta aufhalten. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, dann war alles verloren.

Es war nicht mehr weit. Vegeta konnte die Aura förmlich greifen. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich endlich rächen! Er würde diesem Kerl niemals verzeihen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Niemals!

Ja, dort war er, jetzt konnte er ihn sehen. „Du bist fällig mein Freund."Vegeta bündelte seine Energie und feuerte eine Kugel ab, die auch voll ins Schwarze traf. Sein Zwilling viel vom Himmel, er hatte nicht mal versucht der Kugel auszuweichen. Also entweder unterschätze er Vegeta oder er war wirklich so schwach. Sollte letzteres der Fall sein, würde es schnell gehen.

Vegeta landete und schaute mit herablassender Mine zu wie sich sein Gegner aus einem Gebüsch schlug. Als er Vegeta erblickte huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Hab mich schon gefragt wo du bleibst. Mir war klar, das du mich verfolgen würdest. Du bist nicht der Typ, der so was einfach schluckt."

„Ach ja?"Vegeta zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „Und du glaubst, du könntest beurteilen was für ein Typ ich bin?" Dieser Kerl war hochmütiger als er gedacht hatte. Der Andere lachte. „Na ja, immerhin sollte der Besitzer seine Wahre kennen, oder?"

Eigentlich hatte Vegeta erwartet, das er jetzt in die Luft gehen würde. Aber nichts geschah. Er wunderte sich selbst über die Ruhe die ihn überkommen hatte. „Du weißt weshalb ich hier bin?"Wieder dieses hochmütige Lachen. „Du willst Rache."„Und du bleibst so ruhig?"Sein Gegenüber sah ihn abschätzend an. „Vor dir muss ich keine Angst haben. Ich habe jemanden hinter mir, der die Kraft deiner Vorstellung bei weitem übersteigt."

Vegeta grinste. „Ich kann mir aber ziemlich viel vorstellen und was noch besser ist, dass meiste davon kann ich sogar erreichen!"Und bei diesen Worten fuhr er seine Aura hoch, bis er kurz vor dem Sprung zum Super Saiyajin war. Diesen würde er für solch einen Hampelmann nicht brauchen.

Der Andere riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Na überrascht?"Fragte Vegeta. „Aber das war noch längst nicht alles!"Und ohne Vorwarnung griff er an. Der Fremde von seinem Angriff überrascht reagierte völlig falsch und das Ergebnis war, das er gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde, der dann auch prompt abbrach. Vegeta lachte.

Son Goku flog immer schneller. Wo war nur Vegeta? Plötzlich drehte er sich um. Dort, das war Vegetas Aura. Er musste ihn eingeholt haben! Schneller! Ich muss ihn erreichen, bevor er ihn umbringt.

Vegeta packte seinen Gegner am Hals und hob ihn hoch. Dieser strampelte hilflos mit den Füßen. „Was ist jetzt?"Fragte Vegeta mit einem herablassendem Grinsen. „Willst du dich nicht wehren?"Er schlug zu. „Ist das alles was du kannst?"Wieder ein Schlag, dann ließ er ihn angeekelt los und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, wartete bis sein Gegner wieder auf den Beinen war.

Dieser wischte sich das Blut vom Kinn. „Gar nicht schlecht für einen kleinen Sklaven!"Vegetas Kiefer fingen an zu mahlen. „Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Mit dir währe es bestimmt interessant geworden und ich ... ."Sein Kopf schlug zurück und er taumelte haltlos hin und her bis er umfiel.

„Spuck nicht so große Töne! In ein paar Minuten bist du tot!"Vegeta trat dem am Boden liegenden in die Rippen. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich davon kommen lasse? Ich will Rache für das was du mir angetan hast! Rache!"

Der Fremde wich zurück, als Vegetas Aura wieder einen Satz machte. „Deine Kraft ist wirklich beachtlich! Du wärst ein guter Sklave gewesen!"Und Vegeta explodierte. Er verpasste ihm zwei drei schnelle Kinnhacken und feuerte einen Energieball auf ihn ab.

„Halt endlich die Klappe! Wann kapierst du das endlich? Ich werde niemals irgendjemandem gehören und schon gar nicht dir du elender Schwächling!"Er ging auf den am Boden liegenden zu, trat ihm in die Rippen. Sein Gegner stöhnte.

Vegeta trat noch mal zu. „Und das ist dafür das du mich geschlagen hast. Das,"wieder ein Tritt. „Dafür, das du mich erniedrigt hast und das,"eine weitere Energiekugel folgte der ersten. „Dafür, das du es je gewagt hast mich anzusprechen!"

Sein Gegner schlidderte über den Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Vegeta fühlte sich gut. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Endlich bekam er seine Rache. Er musste seinen Weg noch finden? Was für ein Schwachsinn! Er kannte seinen Weg. Er würde diesen Kerl umbringen!

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter. Ergriff seinen Hals und drückte zu. Sein Ebenbild fing an zu husten. „Merkst du wie langsam das Leben aus dir weicht? Spürst du es? Fühlt sich nicht gut an, oder? Warte, ich mach's dir einfacher!"Er verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und wurde mit einem zornigen Blick belohnt. „Kein schönes Gefühl, ich weiß. Aber nichts im Vergleich dazu, was du mit mir gemacht hast."

Vegeta bündelte seine Energien in seiner freien Hand. „Keine Angst, es ist gleich vorbei! Sag Enma einen schönen Gruß von mir!"Er erhob die Hand und wollte zuschlagen. Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte nicht.

Lange schaute er auf sein Gesicht hinab und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich Kakarott genau so gefühlt haben musste, als sie damals gegen einander gekämpft hatte. Das war paradox. Er hatte wohl im Moment genau die selben Hemmungen zuzustoßen wie Kakarott damals. Etwas sagte ihm, das es falsch war.

Wieder schweifte sein Blick über das Gesicht des Fremden. So gleich und doch so verschieden. Wo in Vegetas Gesicht Stolz und Mut zu lesen war, war im Gesicht seines Ebenbildes nur Hochmut und Selbstgefälligkeit zu finden. Wo Schmerz stand, stand bei dem anderen Verachtung.

Im Grunde waren sie sich gar nicht so gleich wie es schien. Im Aussehen vielleicht, ja. Aber das war auch schon alles was ihn mit diesem Schwächling verband. Ihre Charaktere waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Er fühlte, während der andere...keine Gefühle zu kennen schien.

Vegeta hielt inne und erinnerte sich. Keine Gefühle. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er auch keine Gefühle gekannt. Da hatte er jeden, der etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte mit Verachtung gestraft. Währe ich so geworden? Hätte so jemand aus mir werden können, wenn ich nie auf die Erde gekommen währe?

Vegeta wurde schlecht und angeekelt ließ er seinen Zwilling los. Er ballte die Fäuste. Aber er war nicht so geworden. Er hatte gelernt, was es hieß zu fühlen, auch wenn er dies nicht zeigte. Er drehte sich um und schaute auf die am Boden liegende Gestallt. Nein, er währe nie so geworden. Ganz sicher nicht.

Sein Zwilling rappelte sich auf. „Na was ist? Wolltest du mich nicht eben noch töten?"Vegetas Augen funkelten als er sich umdrehte. Und als er abermals in das Gesicht sah, konnte er es nicht mehr hassen. Es ging einfach nicht. Alles was er für diesen Saiyajin empfand war Mitleid.

Dieses dumme, absolut überflüssige Gefühl Mitleid. Mitleid darüber, das der andere wohl niemals erfahren würde, was einem solche Gefühle wie Freude, Glück und....Liebe bringen konnten.

„Verschwinde."„Was?"„Mach das du weg kommst, bevor ich es mir anders überlege! Und bete, das du mir nie wieder über den Weg läufst. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, das ich... ."Es reichte Vegeta. Er formte eine Energiekugel und schoss sie auf sein Ebenbild ab. Dieser erhob sich in die Luft um ihr auszuweichen. Mit einem weiteren langen Blick, den er auf Vegeta warf flog er davon.

Großmutter lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Er hatte also begriffen. Das war gut. Hoffentlich würde die Zeit reichen, das sie Beide noch lernen konnten, was sie nicht wussten. Es gab so viele schwarze und nicht einsehbare Ecken. Hoffentlich schafften es die Beiden. Es würde schwer werden.

Vegeta fuhr seine Aura wieder herunter. Was hatte er da nur eben getan? So war er doch sonst nicht. Was um alles in der Welt war mit ihm los? Seine ganzen Gefühle spielten plötzlich verrückt und nichts schien mehr zu stimmen. Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor. Tief in Gedanken versunken lies er sich auf einem Stein nieder.

So in Gedanken versunken fand ihn einige Augenblicke später Son Goku. Und er merkte sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte. Hatte Vegeta ihn doch getötet? War er zu spät? Nein, dort hinten flog er. Also lebte er noch.

Son Goku drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Vegeta?"Er trat näher. „Kakarott. Was passiert hier?"Son Goku blieb stehen. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, wir sind auf Vegeta in der Vergangenheit. Keine Spur von Dip-Perperon und auch sonst keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Was zur Hölle machen wir eigentlich hier? Und wie soll's weiter gehen?"Schweigen.

„Ja, darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht." Vegeta blickte auf. „Und wahrscheinlich mit dem selben nichtssagenden Erfolg wie ich."Son Goku nickte. „Ich denke mir ganz einfach, egal was passierte, oder was noch passieren mag, wie auch immer man das sehen will, es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass wir hier sind."

„Ja sicher. Und der währe?"Fragte Vegeta sarkastisch. „Warte, sag nichts. Unsere Familien und Freunde werden vernichtet, unsere Welt wird zerstört, wir werden in die Vergangenheit geschickt und in Dinge hineingezogen, die längst passiert sind und sitzen hier fest, mit keinerlei Aussichten, das je wieder etwas normal verlaufen wird in unserem Leben. Was für einen tollen Grund könnte es dafür wohl geben?"Vegeta funkelte Son Goku verärgert an.

Und dieser konnte die Wut des Älteren sehr gut verstehen. Er hatte sich am Anfang genauso gefühlt. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es ein Grund für ihr hier sein gab. Es war so ein Gefühl, nein, vielleicht nicht einmal das. Es wahr eine Ahnung, so verschwindend gering, dass er sie fast übersah, aber sie war da. Es würde etwas passieren und das mussten sie verhindern.

Son Goku Blick schweifte zu den Sternen und Vegeta hatte gedankenverloren seinen Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. „Sie sind schön."„Was?"Vegeta schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Die Sterne. Man kann sie hier auf Vegeta viel besser sehen, als von der Erde."

Vegeta blickte zum Himmel. Kakarott hatte recht. Sie strahlten viel deutlicher. Aber das war auch kein Wunder. Schließlich wurden sie von zwei Sonnen angestrahlt und nicht nur von Einer. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, das er die Sterne beobachtet hatte? Diese Sterne?

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er früher für so was nie Zeit gehabt. Früher, oder besser gesagt jetzt. So vieles hatte sich verändert, seit er Kakarott und all die anderen kenne gelernt hatte. Aber hatte sich wirklich etwas verändert, oder war es nicht viel mehr er der sich verändert hatte? Positiv?

„Irgendwie vermisse ich den Mond. Schade, das es hier keinen zu geben scheint."Vegeta sah zu Son Goku. „Es gibt einen Mond, der zeigt sich allerdings nur alle fünfzig Jahre. Was glaubst du was passieren würde, wenn man ihn wie bei euch auf der Erde alle vier Wochen sehen würde?"

Son Goku dachte an Vegetas und Son Gohans Verwandlung in einen Muzahru und lächelte. „Schon klar, dann währe das hier bestimmt nicht so ein schöner Planet."„Allerdings." Vegeta blickte wieder zu den Sternen.

Doch dann sprang er plötzlich auf und sah konzentriert in den Wald. Son Goku war ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Dort kommt jemand."Vegeta nickte. „Es sind mehrere. Mindestens drei Stück."Diesmal nickte Son Goku. „Und eine Aura ist kurz davor zu verlöschen."Vegeta sah Son Goku an. „Ich weiß. Und diese Aura kenne ich."Damit flog Vegeta los und Son Goku folgte ihm.

Reikon kämpfte sich durch das Gebüsch. Verflucht, er konnte seine Verfolger einfach nicht abschütteln. Egal was er auch versuchte. Sie blieben beständig hinter ihm. Was aber noch schlimmer war. Sie holten auch auf.

Warum hatte er Moreg von diesem Irrsinn auch nicht abhalten können. Wenn er es geschafft hätte, währe weiter nichts passiert. Aus der Gefangenschaft bei einem dieser Käufer währe es bestimmt leichter gewesen zu fliehen, aber nein, Moreg musste sich ja unbedingt ein Beispiel an diesem Geta nehmen.

Zugegeben, Geta hatte auch ihn sehr beeindruckt. Er war ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Saiyajin gewesen. Aber schließlich war auch er zum Schluss getötet worden. Ein Dummkopf weniger. Warum zur Hölle gab er sich überhaupt mit solchen Gedanken ab? Er hatte schließlich wichtigeres zu tun als sich um irgend einen toten Saiyajin Gedanken zu machen. Sich zum Beispiel ganz schnell verstecken.

Mit einem weiten Sprung setzte er über einen Busch hinweg und kroch unter einen Felsvorsprung. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er sie vielleicht lange genug täuschen, um hinter ihnen vorbei zu schlüpfen.

Aber er hatte kein Glück. Wenige Sekunden später tauchten vier Saiyajins auf und blieben einige Meter vor Reikons Versteck stehen. „Wo ist er hin?"Der Kerl sah sich um. „Die Skouteranzeige ist klar. Er bewegt sich nicht mehr. Irgendwo hier muss er stecken."

Mist, das hatte er ja total vergessen. Die Skouter würden seine genaue Position anzeigen. Da konnte er das beste Versteck haben, das es überhaupt gab. Sie würden ihn überall finden. Ganz langsam versuchte sich Reikon rückwärts davon zu schieben. Es musste ihm einfach gelingen sie auszutricksen. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, dann war er tot.

_So, gleich geht's mit dem Kapitel weiter1_

_Hatchepsut_


	8. Wiedersehen Teil 2

**Nighmare in the Past**

_So, hier also der zweite Teil dieses Kapitels._

_Hatchepsut_

**Sechstes Kapitel: Wiedersehen Teil 2**

„Was ist los Vegeta? Woher kennst du diese Aura?" Son Goku flog hinter dem älteren Saiyajin her. Vegeta blickte zurück. „Er war einer der anderen Gefangenen und wenn er hier ist, dann werden garantiert auch einige von den anderen Saiyajins hier in der Gegend sein. Und bevor sie dieses Tal erreichen, halte ich sie lieber auf."Fügte er hinzu, als Son Goku die Stirn runzelte.

Vegeta hatte sich wirklich verändert. Früher hatte er sich kaum um andere gekümmert. Selbst als Trunks auf die Welt gekommen war, war er immer irgendwie unnahbar geblieben. Aber jetzt. Es musste ihn wirklich schwer mitgenommen haben, das er gegen Dip-Perperon nichts hatte ausrichten können. Aber wenn sich Son Goku das genau überlegte, dann hatte er sich selbst auch verändert.

Er konnte mittlerweile verstehen, warum Vegeta früher immer seine Gegner getötet hatte. Er selbst würde es zwar nicht tun, aber er verstand es. Diese unauslöschbares Verlangen jemanden umzubringen hatte er auch gespürt, als er Dip-Perperon gegen über stand.

Nur ungern erinnerte sich an dieses bestialische Gefühl des Hasses zurück. An dieses Verlangen seine Gegner zu töten. An diesen fürchterlichen Zorn, der nach Chichis Tod in ihm hoch gekommen war. An diesen Wunsch, alles zu vernichten, was ihm in den Weg kam. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Gedanken waren jetzt völlig fehl am Platze. Er musste sich auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. Schnell schloss er wieder zu Vegeta auf.

Reikon bewegte sich so langsam und lautlos Rückwärts wie er nur konnte. Wenn sie ihn nur vorerst nicht bemerkten, hatte er vielleicht doch eine winzig kleine Chance sie auszutricksen. Plötzlich hielt er inne.

Dicht neben ihm erklang ein protestierendes Geifern, und als er den Kopf drehte, erkannte er eine kleine Flugkatze, die hier offenbar ihr Nest hatte. Konnte er denn nicht einmal in seinem Leben Glück haben? Musste dieses bescheuerte Vieh den sein Nest ausgerechnet hier haben? Aber das alles half nichts. Als er eine Schatten über sich aufragen sah, erhob sich Reikon.

Er sah sich vier Saiyajins gegenüber, die ihn alle streitsüchtig anblickten. „Na haben wir dich endlich Sklave. Du warst der Letzte. Wenn wir dich zurückbringen, dann sind endlich alle Verräter beisammen und ihr könnt zusammen hingerichtet werden."Der Saiyajin lachte.

„Glaubt ja nicht, das ich es euch so einfach machen werde. Ihr werdet mich schon töten müssen, mit euch werde ich nicht mehr zurück gehen."Reikon machte sich kampfbereit. Er war ein Krieger. Der Stärkste aus ihrer Kolonie bevor Freezer.... .

„Das kannst du gerne haben. Wir können dich auch umbringen und nur deine Kopf mitnehmen. Wenn dir das lieber ist." Reikon sah ihn verachtend an. „Mag sein, dass ich sterbe, aber dann sterbe ich wenigstens im Kampf wie ein wirklicher Krieger!"Und mit diesen Worten griff er an.

Verpasste dem ersten Saiyajin einen Kinnhaken und dem Zweiten trat er vor die Brust. Den Dritten schnappte er sich und warf ihn dem Vierten in die Arme. Damit war aber seine Gegenwehr auch schon beendet. Denn der Erste hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und umschlang seinen Körper von hinten, während ihm der Zweite mehrere Faustschläge in die Rippen donnerte.

Reikon zog die Beine an den Körper und rammte sie dem Kerl in den Magen, stieß sich von ihm ab und schlug einen Salto über den Kopf desjenigen der ihn fest hielt. Überrascht hielten die Vier inne. „Gar nicht mal schlecht für einen kleinen unerfahrenen Saiyajin. Aber du kannst uns nicht besiegen. Nicht solange du den Halsreif trägst."

Er warf sich Reikon entgegen und schlug ihn in den Magen. Zwei packten Reikons Arme und der Letzte trat ihm in die Kniekehlen. Reikon fiel auf die Knie und versuchte den beiden Saiyajins seine Arme zu entreisen. Was ihm aber nicht gelang. Sie hielten seine Arme wie in einem Schraubstock.

Der Wortführer trat vor ihn. „Dafür, dass deine Kraft unter zehn liegt, bis du gar nicht mal schlecht, aber jetzt ist Schluss mit den Spielchen."Er schlug Reikon ins Gesicht. „Entscheide dich, entweder wir machen dich hier alle oder du kommst freiwillig mit."

Reikon blickte auf. „Wo ist der Unterschied? Wenn ihr mich mitnehmen sterbe ich morgen doch so wieso!"„Kluges Kerlchen! Aber vielleicht wird dir ja verziehen, wenn du Gelm um dein Leben anflehst."Reikon spuckte aus. „Dann sterbe ich lieber hier und jetzt!"

Der Saiyajin lachte. „Wenn du es unbedingt so haben willst. Dann bitte."Er bündelte seine Energie und in seiner Handfläche stieg eine kleine Kugel auf. Reikon schloss die Augen. Er war also Freezer entkommen, hatte die Explosion seines Planeten überlebt, nur um von so einem dahergelaufenen Kerl getötet zu werden. Aber vielleicht sah er ja so seine Schwester wieder.

„Wenn ich du währe, dann würde ich meine kleine Energiekugel nehmen und ganz schnell verschwinden."Vegeta trat mit verschränkten Armen hinter einem Baum hervor. Die Saiyajins drehten sich herum und Reikon öffnete die Augen. „Geta?"Fragte er ungläubig.

Vegeta ging langsam auf die Saiyajins zu und erkannte zwei von ihnen wieder. Es waren die Kerle, die ihn in der Flughalle aufgehalten hatten. Eben jene Beiden erkannten nun auch Vegeta.

„Ach, schau einer an, das Mädchen lebt immer noch!"Der Saiyajin lachte. „Was willst du hier? Hattest du Sehnsucht nach uns, oder suchst du einfach nur den Tod?"Vegeta kam unbeeindruckt näher. „Wenn ihr ihn los lasst und einfach verschwindet, dann passiert euch weiter nicht. Aber so wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr wohl Wiederstand leisten."

„Ganz recht und du glaubst doch wohl nicht, das du alleine mit uns vier fertig wirst."Der Saiyajin lachte. „Er ist aber nicht allein."Son Goku trat hinter den Saiyajins aus einem Gebüsch und diese fuhren herum.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"Einer der Saiyajins klopfte auf seinen Scouter. „Dein Scouter ist nicht kaputt."Der Kerl blickte zu Son Goku. „Er kann uns nicht orten, weil wir unsere Auren unterdrücken."Wieder fuhr der Saiyajin zu Vegeta herum der nun wieder das Wort an sich genommen hatte.

„Das kann nicht sein, so was geht nicht."Der Kerl wirkte verwirrt. „Oh doch, das geht. Genauso wie wir euch ohne Scouter aufspüren können."Erklärte Vegeta. „Ist gar nicht mal schwer, aber von solch einem Idioten wie dir, kann man nicht erwarten, dass er so was weiß."Der Saiyajin ballte die Fäuste. „Das wird dir noch leid tun. Ich werde dich und deine beiden Freunde mit Freuden wieder zurück bringen. Dann soll Gelm entscheiden, was mit euch passiert."

Vegeta lachte. „Wollen wir wetten, das du es nicht mal schaffst mich auch nur zu berühren."Der Saiyajin begann zu raßen. „Du verfluchter Hund, das zahl ich dir heim!"Und er sprang auf Vegeta zu und schlug mit den Fäusten nach ihm.

Vegeta wich zur Seite und der Schlag lief ins lehre. „Na was ist, hier bin ich."Der Saiyajin fuhr herum und wieder lief sein Schlag ins lehre, ebenso der nächste und der übernächste. Dann fuhr Vegetas Faust nach vorne und donnerte auf das Gesicht des Saiyajins herab. Dieser wurde zurück geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos in einem Busch liegen.

Vegeta drehte sich zu den anderen Dreien um. Diese blickten Vegeta verschreckt an. „Und was ist mit euch?"Die Drei blickten zu ihrem Freund, dann noch mal zu Vegeta, der mit finsterem Gesicht vor ihnen stand. Dann ließen sie Reikon los und flogen davon. Ihren Kameraden einfach liegen lassend.

Vegeta sah ihnen verachtend hinter her. „Und das wollen Saiyajins sein? Lächerlich!"„Alles in Ordnung?" Vegeta blickte zu Son Goku der Reikon wieder auf die Beine half. „Ja, geht schon."Er sah Vegeta durchdringend an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich dich noch mal sehen würde. Sie sagten du wärst tot."Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, sie hätten wohl kaum vor euch zugegebne, das ich entkommen bin, wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Hilfe."

Reikons Blick irrte von Vegeta zu Son Goku und wieder zurück. „Wer seid ihr?"Son Goku wollte Antworten, wurde aber on Vegeta unterbrochen. „Wer wir sind spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Wichtiger ist was du hier machst."Reikon schluckte und stützte sich an einem Baum ab um nicht umzukippen.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste trat Vegeta zu Reikon und riss ihm den Eisenring vom Hals. Dieser richtete sich auf, als hätte Vegeta ihn von einer unendlich schweren Last befreit und Vegeta merkte, das er sich in dem jungen Krieger nicht geirrt hatte. Er war außergewöhnlich. Denn trotz seiner Jugend, musste er mindestens so stark sein, wie er selbst, als er damals auf der Erde gelandet war. Und dieser Reikon war um einiges jünger, als er damals.

„Ich bin geflohen, wollte Hilfe suchen. Moreg hat sich den Wärtern und Gelm wiedersetzt. Er weigerte sich einen anderen Gefangenen in einem Kampf zu töten. Dann stachelte er die Andern zu einem Aufstand auf und.... ."Reikon brach ab und seine Hand wanderte zu seinen Rippen. Sie kehrte blutig wieder zurück.

„Was ist dann passiert?"Fragte Vegeta. „Das ist jetzt erst mal unwichtig,"mischte sich Son Goku ein. „Wir müssen ihn verbinden. Er ist schwer verwundet."„Nein,"wiedersprach Reikon. „Ihr müsst zuerst wissen, dass.... ."„Das kannst du uns auch noch später erzählen."Reikons Proteste ignorierend packte Son Goku ihn und hob ab. „Wie bringen ihn am besten zu Großmutter. Sie kann sich seine Wunde anschauen." Damit flog er los.

Reikon öffnete die Augen und sah verwundert auf eine Zimmerdecke. Was war eigentlich mit ihm passiert? Er hatte es geschafft vor den Saiyajins zu fliehen. Aber wo befand er sich? Langsam drehte er den Kopf und blickte auf einen kleinen Raum. Spärlich eingerichtet und alt. Am Herd stand eine gebückte Gestallt die sich bei seiner Bewegung umdrehte.

„Gut, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?"Die alte Frau kam näher. „Wo bin ich hier und wer bist du?"Die Frau lächelte. „Nenn mich einfach Großmutter. Das tun die anderen Beiden auch."Reikon sah verwirrt in das alte Gesicht. „Die anderen Beiden?"Dann erinnerte er sich und setzte sich schlagartig auf.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen? Sag schnell? Wie lange?"Großmutter wollte ihn sachte wieder ins Bett drücken, aber Moreg stand auf. „Nicht lange,"antwortete sie. „Schau, gerade geht die Sonne auf, aber du solltest dich noch etwas schonen. Du bist... ."Sie wurde von Reikon unterbrochen.

„Wo ist Geta?"„Geta? Ach so, der ist draußen auf der Veranda."Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz zu Ende ausgesprochen, war Reikon schon aus dem Haus. Also gut, dachte Großmutter lächelnd, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen ob sie ihren Weg weiter gehen.

Vegeta lehnte an der Hausecke und starrte mit finsterem Gesicht ins Tal, als plötzlich die Tür neben ihm aufgerissen wurde und Reikon heraus kam. Er blickte zuerst Vegeta und danach Son Goku an. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zurück zu Vegeta.

„Du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft zu fliehen."Vegeta nickte. „Und was ist mir dir? Ich hatte nicht gerade den Eindruck, das Moreg und du so sehr darauf versessen wart dort zu verschwinden."

Reikons Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Nur weil wir anders denken und handeln als du, heißt das noch lange nicht, das wir Feiglinge sind. Aber mir ist eh scheiß egal was du von mir denkst. Viel wichtiger ist, ob du der bist, für den ich dich halte."

Vegeta wurde misstrauisch. „Und wer soll das sein?" Reikon lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. „Du bist etwas besonderes. Das erkannte ich an der Art wie du dich gegeben hast. Moreg war von dir sehr beeindruckt. Deine Worte haben bei ihm viel bewirkt. Nachdem die Nachricht von deinem Tod kam wurde er immer aggressiver den Wachen gegenüber. Bis er eines Tages in die Arena gebracht wurde. Aber er weigerte sich seinen Gegner zu töten. Danach stachelte er die anderen Gefangenen zu einer Revolte auf."

Er machte eine Pause und sah Vegeta direkt in die Augen. „Sie wurden geschnappt und werden bei Sonnenuntergang hingerichtet."Eine weitere Pause entstand. „Und du glaubst, dass ich dir jetzt helfe sie zu befreien?"Vegeta drehte sich um. „Was sollte mich das Schicksal von ein paar Schwächlingen kümmern, die es nicht schaffen sich selbst aus solch einer Lage zu befreien?"

Reikon richtete sich auf. „Was meinst du damit?" „Das was ich gesagt habe. Es ist mir egal, was mit ihnen passiert. Sie sollen sich selbst helfen."Reikon wurde wütend. „Aber wegen dir sind sie doch erst in diese Lage gekommen. Wegen deinen Worten hat Moreg es gewagt sich zu wehren, anstatt eine günstige Gelegenheit zur Flucht abzuwarten."

„Dann hat er wenigstens zum Schluss begriffen, was es heißt ein Saiyajin Krieger zu sein."Rehikon packte Vegeta an der Schulter und drehte ihn um. „Ist dir den das Schicksal von ihm, von allen anderen völlig egal? Wie kannst du nur so hartherzig sein?"

Vegeta schüttelte Moregs Hand ab. „Jeder muss sehen, wie er zurecht kommt. Mir hat auch nie Jemand geholfen und ich musste mich immer allein durchschlagen."Reikon trat zurück. „Moreg hat sich um dich gekümmert. Er hat die geholfen und ist deinem Beispiel gefolgt. Und du sagst, das es dir egal ist, was mit ihm passiert?"

Reikon schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du ihm nicht helfen willst, dann werd ich es machen."Er drehte sich um. „Du wirst sterben."„Das ist mir egal. Aber dann sterbe ich eben wie ein Saiyajin und nicht wie ein Feigling."Vegeta zuckte zusammen. „Leb wohl."

„Warte."Son Goku schritt an den jungen Saiyajin heran. „Ich werde mit gehen und dir helfen."Reikon blickte ihn an. „Das Ganze geht dich nichts an."„Das macht nichts. Ich werde dir helfen. Zeig mir einfach den Weg."

Reikon und Son Goku verließen die Veranda, gefolgt von Vegetas düsteren Blicken. „Was soll das Kakarott?"Son Goku drehte sich rum. „Nur weil wir nicht hier her gehören, heißt das noch lange nicht, das mir alles egal sein muss, was hier passiert."Mit diesen Worten flog er Reikon hinterher.

Vegeta sah ihnen finster nach. Was ging ihn das Schicksal von diesen Sklaven an? Sie hatten einen Aufstand gewagt und sie hatten verloren und nun folgte die Strafe. So war das nun mal. Was ging ihn überhaupt das alles hier an? Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte nichts mit allem hier zu tun haben.

Alles was er wollte, war zurück zukehren und, ja wohin zurück kehren, seine Welt gab es nicht mehr. Würde es nie mehr geben, also warum kümmerte er sich überhaupt um irgendetwas. Eigentlich konnte ihm alles egal sein. Das war es ja auch. Alles egal. „Denkst du das wirklich?"Vegeta drehte sich zu Großmutter um, die im Hauseingang stand.

„Es ist nicht meine Sache."Meinte Vegeta kurz angebunden. Großmutter schüttelte leicht tadelnd den Kopf. „Es ist deine. Wenn du nicht so großen Eindruck auf Moreg gemacht hättest, dann hätte er es niemals gewagt einen Aufstand anzustacheln. Also ist ihr Tod deine Schuld. Kannst du das auf dein Gewissen laden?"

„Ich habe kein Gewissen mehr. Ich hatte noch nie eins."Großmutter trat näher. „Ich weiß, seit ihrem Tod ist dir alles egal und du wünscht dir einfach nur noch alles zu vergessen. Aber glaubst du sie währe Stolz auf dich, wenn sie wüsste, das du das Leben aufgegeben hast?"

Vegeta fuhr herum. „Woher weißt du das?" Großmutter lächelte nur. „Ich weiß so einiges. Aber nun geh endlich und hilf ihnen. Ich weiß das du es möchtest. Lerne endlich deine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie sind nicht nur eine Schwäche."Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in das Haus zurück.

Wer war diese Frau? Woher wusste sie die ganzen Dinge? Er hatte doch nie etwas gesagt. Und warum traf sie mit ihren Worten immer so zielsicher genau die Stellen an denen er verwundbar war? Wenn er zurück kam würde er sie zur Rede stellen. Genug war genug. Damit hob er ab und folgte Son Goku und Reikon.

Großmutter sah ihm nach. Du wirst mich nicht mehr vorfinden, wenn du zurück kommst mein kleiner Prinz. Was ich für euch tun konnte habe ich getan. Der Rest liegt an euch. Werdet ihr es schaffen euch der Dunkelheit gegenüber zu behaupten?

Wir werden sehen. Ja ja, wir werden sehen. Damit verschwand Großmutter und zurück blieb eine alte lehre Hütte, die verfallen am Waldrand stand.

Gut gut, soweit alles klar. Jetzt scheint die Sache ja erst richtig interessant zu werden. Aber diese Großmutter macht mir Sorgen. Wer sie wohl sein mag? Und dieser Doppelgänger scheint ja nun auch noch ne Rolle zu spielen. Es ist übrigens keine andere Vergangenheit von Vegeta-sei, so wie Sirastar vermutet hat.

_Na ja, jetzt bleiben ja nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten übrig, wer es noch sein könnte. Aber wer er ist, wird erst später verraten. Mal schauen ob es noch jemand raus kriegt, bevor ich es auflöse.ï_

_Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel und bitte, bitte Reviews nicht vergessen._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	9. Ein unabgesprochener Plan

Nightmare in the Past 

_Da bin ich wieder. Tja, in diesem Kapitel passiert leider nicht so viel. Es ist vielleicht die ein oder andere kleine Schmunzel Szene dabei, wenn man sich Vegetas Gesicht richtig vorzustellen vermag, aber an sonsten passiert nicht viel. Soooorrrrrryyyyy!_

_Hatchepsut_

**Siebtes Kapitel: Ein unabgesprochener Plan**

Son Goku und Reikon landeten lautlos im Gebüsch. „Und du bist dir sicher, das wir nun zu Fuß weiter müssen?" Fragte Reikon skeptisch. Son Goku nickte. „Du hast doch gesagt, das sie Scouter haben. Damit können sie uns orten wenn wir weiter fliegen."

„Weißt du auch genau, das wir hinter diesem Hügel auf sie treffen?" „Ja, kannst du sie nicht spüren?" Nun musste Reikon den Kopf schütteln. „Nein, das kann ich nicht." Son Goku überlegte. „Kannst du deine Aura löschen?"

„Nein, kann er auch nicht. Man kann ihn fast über einen Kilometer orten." Son Goku und Reikon drehten sich um und Vegeta trat mit verschränkten Armen hinter einem Busch hervor und wurde zumindest von Reikon überrascht angeschaut. „Mich wundert es überhaupt, dass ihr nicht schon längst entdeckt worden seit."

„Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht bemerkt." Stellte Reikon verwundert fest. „Kannst du auch nicht, weil ich meine Aura gelöscht habe." Vegeta ging an Son Goku vorbei. „Mit dem kommst du nicht weit Kakarott, oder hast du vor die Saiyajins im Alleingang zu besiegen?"

Reikons Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Was soll das heißen?" „Das soll heißen," meinte Vegeta. „Das du absolut keine Chance hast, dich an Scherom und die anderen heranzuschleichen und deshalb hier bleibst." Reikons Gesichtzüge nahmen nochmals um ein paar Grad ab.

„Dort unten ist mein Freund und ich hoffe du glaubst nicht, das ich hier untätig... ." „Du wirst gar keine andere Möglichkeit haben, als zu warten." Vegeta drehte sich zu Reikon um. „Glaubst du, ich lass mir von dir etwas sagen?" Fuhr Reikon auf.

Das reichte. Son Goku trat zwischen die Beiden. „Jetzt mal langsam. Hör zu Reikon, Vegeta hat das ganz sicher nicht... ." „Vegeta?" Reikon sah zuerst Son Goku und danach den Namensträger an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er Son Goku am liebsten aufgespießt hätte.

Konnte dieser Saiyajin nicht einmal auch nur für fünf Pfennig mitdenken? Wohl nicht, denn besagter Saiyajin fuhr weiter fort. „Ja, Vegeta. Du musst wissen, das er nicht alles so meint, wie er es sagt uns deshalb... ." „Du heißt Vegeta?" Son Goku verstummte, sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Freund und an dessen Gesichtsausdruck merkte er wohl, das er etwas falsches gesagt hatte.

„So weit wart ihr wohl noch nicht?" Vegeta sah ihn nur leicht genervt an. „Ja." Son Goku fing sich an in bekannter Manier den Hinterkopf zu kratzen. „Also, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht erst mal vorstellen. Ich bin... ." Aber er wurde wieder unterbrochen.

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit." Sagte Vegeta schroff. „Reikon du bleibst hier. Wenn sie deine Aura orten, dann können wir uns nicht anschleichen und gefährden das Leben deines Freundes. Das willst du doch nicht." Das war normalerweise nicht seine Art, aber im Moment die schnellste Möglichkeit ans Ziel zu kommen.

„Kakarott und ich übernehmen das." Reikon schaute skeptisch von einem zum anderen. „Und ihr seid euch sicher, das ihr mit denen alleine fertig werdet? Immerhin seid ihr ja nur Zwei." Son Goku lächelte. „Mag sein, aber es kommt nicht immer auf die Menge an. Wir packen das schon." Damit wandte er sich Vegeta zu, der schon halb im Wald verschwunden war und wollte ihm folgen.

„Warte." Reikon hielt ihn noch mal zurück. „Wer seid ihr?" „Äh, nun ja... ." „Kommst du jetzt endlich Kakarott?" Son Goku grinste noch mal verlegen. „Ich glaub, das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir wieder da sind." Damit riss er sich von Reikon los und folgte einem verstimmten Vegeta in den Wald.

Vegeta ließ den Zweig wieder langsam zurück gleiten, dann drehte er sich zu Kakarott um. „Ich denke wir können mit ihnen fertig werden. Es sind zwar einige, aber sie sind nicht besonderst stark. Es dürfte für uns kein Problem sein."

Son Goku blickte auf die Lichtung hinaus und wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Was ist?" Wollte Vegeta grimmig wissen. „Ich weiß nicht, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit die Gefangenen zu befreien, ohne es mit allen aufnehmen zu müssen?"

Vegeta schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Erzähl mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du Angst hast!" Son Gokus Augen wanderten von der Lichtung zu Vegeta. „Doch die hab, ich. Allerdings nicht um uns, sondern um die Gefangenen. Wir wollen sie befreien und nicht töten. Was glaubst du, werden sie Saiyajins tun, wenn wir angreifen. Noch dazu, wenn sie dich erkennen?"

Daran hatte Vegeta auch schon gedacht. „Gut," meinte er leicht beleidigt. „Wenn du nen besseren Vorschlag hast, dann nur raus damit du großer Stratege!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Son Goku herausfordernd an.

Dieser grinste nur spitzbübisch und verschwand dann mit einem „Lass mich nur machen." Lautlos im Unterholz. Vegeta ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und wartete darauf, dass in den nächsten Sekunden irgendwo eine Wache Alarm rufen würde. Allerdings wartete er vergeblich.

Es vergingen zehn Minuten, bis Vegeta Son Gokus Aura hinter sich ausmachen konnte und sich umdrehte, darauf gefasste Son Goku ins Gesicht zu blicken. Aber statt dessen, stand ihm ein unbekannter Krieger gegenüber, das Gesicht verdeckt und hoch über ihm aufragend.

Für einige Sekunden starte Vegeta den Fremden nur ungläubig an. Er hatte doch Kakarotts Aura gespürt. Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen können? Als er sich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, handelte Vegeta blitzschnell.

Er duckte sich an der Seite des Fremden vorbei und wollte ihn von hinten nieder schlagen, bevor er Alarm geben konnte. Aber zu seiner Überraschung wehrte der Krieger seinen Schlag ohne große Mühe ab und schickte ihn zu Boden.

Als er sich gerade wieder aufrichten wollte, um zu einem zweiten Hacken auszuholen hob der Fremde seine Hände und eine nur zu gut bekannte Stimme drang an Vegetas Ohr. „Nun mal langsam, ich bin's doch." Und damit zog sich der Krieger den Helm vom Kopf und darunter kam niemand anderes als Son Goku zum Vorschein.

Vegeta ließ die Faust wieder sinken und sah sein Rassenmitglied zornig an. „Was sollte denn das? Bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt? Du hättest uns verraten können!" Son Goku zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich musste doch sicher gehen, dass die Verkleidung auch funktioniert."

„Und was willst du jetzt damit?" Fragte Vegeta, Son Goku immer noch kritisch beäugend. „Ganz einfach. Wir müssen an die Gefangenen heran, oder?" Vegeta nickte. „Da wäre es doch das einfachste, wenn wir einen von uns bei ihnen unterbringen, oder?"

Vegeta starrte Son Goku noch einen Moment irritiert an und dann endlich begriff er, was der Jüngere plante. „Oh nein Kakarott, dass kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, dass ich mich von denen noch mal gefangen nehmen lasse!"

„Ich red auch nicht davon, dass sie dich gefangen nehmen. Ich red davon, dass ich dich gefangen nehme. Und ihnen übergebe." „Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Glaubst du echt, dass sie uns das abkaufen?"

Son Goku grinste. „Du hast mir die Verkleidung doch auch abgekauft und wir kennen uns schon ne Weile! Ich würde ja gerne dir den Part, des bösen Saiyajin überlassen. Aber dich kennen sie besser als mich."

Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen. Da musste dieser Kerl mal ne gute Idee haben und dann kam so was dabei raus. „Ich mach's nicht!" Vegeta blieb stur. „Ich erniedrige mich doch nicht vor diesen Idioten und lass mir wieder diese beschissenen Halsband anlegen! Ich glaub du spinnst Kakarott!"

Son Goku setzte sich den Helm auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genau diese Reaktion habe ich von dir erwartet. Dann muss ich es halt doch tun." Von Son Gokus Tonlage allarmiert drehte sich Vegeta um, allerdings den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät. Und so traf ihn Son Gokus Schlag genau da wo er treffen sollte.

Der Schlag war nicht so fest, dass er Vegeta lange das Bewusstsein raubte, aber er war fest genug, um Son Goku genug Zeit zu geben ihn zu packen und mit ihm auf die Lichtung zu spazieren, auf dem sich schlagartig alle Saiyajin kampbereit erhoben.

Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er von Son Goku über die Lichtung gezogen wurde. Aber er tat seinen Teil und mimte den Besiegten. Kakarott konnte sich auf was gefasst machen, wenn das vorüber war, dass schwor er sich!

„Wer bist du Fremder? Und wenn bringst du uns da?" Vegeta musste nicht die Augen öffnen um zu wissen, das es Scherom war, der da sprach. Son Goku antwortete nicht und schleifte Vegeta weiter auf den Frager zu. Dann ließ er ihn in den Dreck fallen und Vegeta hatte alle mühe damit, seine Rolle weiter zu spielen.

„Ich hab den hier im Wald gefunden." Er zeigte auf Vegeta. „Ich hab gehört ihr sucht nach ihm." Son Goku packte Vegetas Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf nach oben. „Übertreibs nicht!" raunte Vegeta seinem ‚Freund' zu, aber alles was er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, war wie Son Goku unter dem Helm das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog.

Dann ließ er Vegetas Haare wieder los und diesem bleib nichts anderes übrig, als seiner Rolle gerecht sich wieder auf die Erde fallen zu lassen. Wenn das vorbei ist, dann bring ich ihn um! Garantiert!

Als Son Goku Vegetas Kopf hoch gehoben hatte, war Gelm aufgesprungen und näherte sich dem ‚Gefangenen'. „Wo hast du den her?" Wollte er an Son Goku gewannt wissen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er lag Bewusstlos im Wald und da man mir gesagt hatte, das ihr hier in der Nähe seid und einen entlaufenen Saiyajin sucht, dachte ich, ich bring ihn euch."

Gelm musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Kennen wir uns?" Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber was ist nun mit meinem Gefangenen? Was bekomme ich für ihn?" Er trat Vegeta in die Rippen und dieser ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ich bring ihn nicht nur um! Ich werde ihn ganz langsam zu Tode foltern!

„Wir haben zwar einen anderen Saiyajin gesucht, aber dieser ist uns auch recht." Erklang wieder Scheroms Stimme. „Wie ist dein Name Fremder?" „Mein Name? Äh ... nun ja ... ." Son Goku trat von einem Bein aufs andere und Vegeta resignierte. Wenn er jetzt seinen richtigen Namen sag, dann scheiß ich auf die Maskerade und schlag ihn zusammen!

„Radditz! Mein Name ist Radditz!" Kam es schließlich von Son Goku. „Gut. Wir ziehen morgen weiter um in der nächsten Stadt Sklaven zu verkaufen. Wenn du uns so lange begeleiten willst, bis wir ihn verkauft haben, bist du ein gern gesehener Mitstreiter." Son Goku nickte und ging auf die Forderungen von Scherom ein.

„Was ist mit dem?" Gelms Augen lagen voller Hass auf Vegeta. „Wir bringen ihn zu den anderen Sklaven. Und Gelm," fügte Scherom hinzu. „Beherrsch dich. Er ist schon verkauft und ich habe seinem Käufer versprochen ihn wieder einzufangen und dann bei ihm abzuliefern. Es war nie abgemacht gewesen, dass du ihn tötest!" Gelm knirschte mit den Zähnen, verneigte sich aber vor Scherom und verschwand von der Lichtung.

Son Goku sah Gelm düster hinterher. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was dieser Saiyajin seinem Freund angetan hatte. Auf Gelm würde er aufpassen müssen. Ein leichter Armklaps rief ihn wieder in seine Rolle zurück und er drehte sich zu Scherom um. „Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?" Damit deutete er auf Vegeta, der von einigen Saiyajins weg geschleppt wurde.

„Zu den anderen Sklaven in die Gleiter. Aber das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern. Er wird nicht entkommen. Nicht noch einmal." Damit drehte sich Scherom herum und ging zu einem Lagerfeuer zurück. Son Goku warf Vegeta noch mal einen besorgten Blick hinterher und setzte sich dann zu Scherom.

Vegeta seinerseits hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, weiter den Bewusstlosen zu mimen. Da hatte sich Kakarott ja was tolles einfallen lassen! Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und sein Blick fiel auf einen der Gleiter und dort konnte er auch die anderen Saiyajins spüren.

„Ist das wirklich der Kerl, wegen dem Gelm so viel Ärger mit Scherom bekommen hat?" „Ja, komisch, so stark sieht der gar nicht aus." Der eine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal, los leg ihm das Halsband an und dann bring ihn zu den anderen. Ich hab keine Lust noch länger Wache zu schieben."

Der andere tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und Vegeta wog innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden seine Chancen ab die beiden lautlos nieder zu schlagen und die Gefangenen zu befreien. Aber bevor er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen konnte, hatten ihm die Saiyajins schon das verhasste Halsband angelegt.

Danach packten sie ihn und zogen ihn den Gleiter. Sie ließen ihn einfach irgendwo fallen und verschwanden wieder. Eigentlich wollte Vegeta noch einige Augenblicke mit seinem ‚erwachen' warten, damit seine Maskerade auch vor den anderen Gefangenen glaubhaft wirkte, aber eine ihm bekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seiner gespielten Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Geta! Du lebst ja!" Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du weiter so an mir herum rüttelst, dachte Vegeta währen er damit beschäftigt war Moregs Schlägen auszuweichen. „Moreg! Ich bin wach! Und jetzt hör auf, auf mich einzuschlagen!" Vegeta richtete sich auf und blickte Moreg an.

„Du lebst ja noch! Sie haben gesagt du währst tot!" „Nein, bin ich nicht und Reikon lebt auch noch." Moreg sprang auf. „Reikon lebt? Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft zu entkommen?" Vegeta nickte bloß und schielte finster auf das Halsband herab.

„Aber wie kommst du wieder hier her? Wie haben sie dich wieder gefangen nehmen können?" Vegeta sah auf. „Sie haben mich überhaupt nicht gefangen genommen. Ich habe mich gefangen nehmen lassen und auch nicht von ihnen, sondern von einem Freund." Moreg sah ihn fragend an. Dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Soll das heißen, du hast einen Plan?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ich hab einen Plan sondern Kakarott. Hoffentlich klappt er. Wenn er nicht klappt, dann weiß ich jetzt schon, wenn ich als nächstes umbringe!" Er richtete sich auf und massierte sich den Nacken.

„Aber jetzt zu was anderem. Wie viele Saiyajins seid ihr hier?" Moreg überlegte kurz. „Weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht zwanzig. Was genau habt ihr denn vor?" Vegeta warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „ich nehme an, dass uns Kakarott heut nacht wenn alle schlafen hier herausholen wird."

„Du nimmst an?" „Sagen wir es mal so, wenn er es nicht macht, haben wir ernsthafte Probleme." Moreg nickte. „und was ist mit ihren Scoutern? Werden sie nicht merken, wenn er sich bewegt? Und sich hier her schleicht. Sie haben durchaus Wachen versteckt."

Vegeta winkte ab. „Die werden ihn gar nicht bemerken. Er kann seine Aura löschen." „Er kann was?" „Seine Aura löschen." Antwortete Vegeta leicht genervt. „das ist gar nicht mal so schwer, wenn man weis wie es funktioniert." Er hob die Hände. „Nein, ich zeig dir nicht wie das geht und ich werde dir auch nicht sagen wer wir sind. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht."

Moreg wirkte enttäuscht. „Lass uns einfach warten, bis Kakarott kommt." Damit setzte er sich hin und Moreg tat es ihm gleich, obwohl ihm ältliche Fragen auf der Zunge brannten.

_Dann wollen wir alle mal um hoffen, dass sich Son Goku bei der ganzen Sache was gedacht hat, an sonsten seh ich schwarz für ihn, zumindest aus der Sicht von Vegeta._

_Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb und danke euch im voraus für Reviews!_

_Alles, alles liebe!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	10. Böses Blut

**Nightmare in the Past**

_Da hätten wir also Nummero acht!_

_Mann Mann, mittlerweile bin ich bei über fünfzig Seiten angekommen. So weit bin ich bisher bei noch gar keiner Geschichte! jubel_

_Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich schreib zur Zeit noch an zwei anderen Geschichten (Schleichwerbung) und da muss man halt aufpassen, dass man nicht tausend Sachen durcheinander schmeißt._

_Gut, dann hoffe ich einfach, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt._

_Hatchepsut_

Achtes Kapitel: Böses Blut 

Son Goku ließ seine Sinne schweifen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass auch alle Saiyajins schliefen, ehe er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete. Langsam suchten seine Augen das Lager ab. Alles ruhig und die paar Kämpfer die Wache standen wahren zu weit weg um ihn zu sehen.

Er schritt langsam durch die Reihen der Schlafenden und suchte Vegetas Aura, die er schnell gefunden hatte. Warum hatte er sich auch am anderen Ende des Lagers zur Ruhe legen müssen?

Überhaupt war der vergangene Abend ein einziges Desaster gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er mit Fragen gelöchert worden war, wer er den sei und woher er käme, was an sich schon schlimm genug war, da er absolut keine Ahnung hatte wie er diese beantworten sollte. Nein, einer der Kerle hatte ihm auch den Helm vom Kopf gezogen, worauf Gelm plötzlich wieder verschwunden war.

Schließlich hatte er sich recht früh hingelegt und so getan als ob er schlafen würde, um den Fragen zu entgehen. Wenn er sich nicht durch seine Antworten verraten hatte, dann garantiert durch etwas anderes, da war er sich fast sicher. Es wäre einfach zu einfach, wenn alles wie bisher weiter klappen würde.

Er drehte sich noch mal um und ließ seine Sinne über das Lager schweifen. Alles ruhig. Fast schon zu ruhig. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu den Gleitern um und tastete sich in dessen Schatten weiter voran, bis er auf eine kleine Luke stieß.

Schnell betätigte er den Schalter und mit einem leisen Summen, dass Son Goku allerdings wie das brummen eines Flugzeugmotors in den Ohren dröhnte, öffnete sie sich. Warum war er nur so nervös?

Mit schnellen Schritten sprang er die Rampe nach oben und überlegte kurz ob er sie wieder schließen sollte, entschied sich dann aber anders und schlich weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein. Ein leises Scharren ließ ihn augenblicklich verharren.

Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Etwas war faul, dass spürte er jetzt ganz deutlich, aber für einen Rückzug war es zu spät. Noch einmal suchte er die Dunkelheit nach Auren ab. Keine, außer die der Gefangenen.

„Vegeta? Vegeta?" Langsam drehte er sich im Kreis. Er war hier, nur wieso antwortete er ihm nicht und warum zum Teufel war es hier drinnen so stock dunkel, dass er noch nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte?

Son Goku machte noch ein paar weitere Schritte in die Dunkelheit und blieb wieder erprubt stehen. Ein leises scharren hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und ihn erneut inne halten lassen und mit einem mal wusste er, was ihn die ganze Zeit irritiert hatte.

Die Auren der Gefangenen, er hätte sie nach Vegetas Aussage gar nichts spüren dürfen! Blitzschnell fuhr er herum, um zurück zur Luke zu gelangen, aber es war schon zu spät!

Scheinwerfer blendeten auf und ein vielstimmiges Gelächter erscholl hinter ihm. Er war voll in die Falle getappt! Bewusst langsam richtete er sich aus seiner geduckten Haltung auf und drehte sich um.

„Na Saiyajin, jetzt bitte ich um eine Erklärung!" Son Goku sah Gelm finster an. Die Krieger, die hinter Gelm standen, fingen wieder an zu lachen. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, damit durch zu kommen? Ich habe dich Augenblicklich erkannt."

Son Goku spannte seine Muskeln an. Dann eben auf die Art, von Vegeta. „Wo ist er?" „Wo ist wer?" Fragte Gelm zurück. „Hör mit den Spielchen auf. Du weißt wen ich meine." Gelms Lippen verzogen sich erneut zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. Dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite.

Hinter ihm kam Vegeta zum Vorschein, flankiert von zwei Saiyajins, die ihn mehr stützten, als festhielten und Son Goku konnte nicht erkennen, ob sein Freund noch bei Bewusstsein war. Aber was er erkennen konnte, war das unwiderstehliche Gefühl, diesem Saiyajin eine Lektion zu erteilen.

„So mein Freund, dein Freund ist unsere Geisel, du bis alleine und draußen wartet Scherom mit dem Rest seiner Kämpfer. Was wirst du also tun?" Gelm war sich seiner Sache sicher, aber das war Son Goku auch.

„Ich geb dir eine letzte Chance Gelm, lass uns mit den anderen Saiyajins gehen und ich versprech dir, dass ich dir nichts tun werde." Gelm fing schallend an zu lachen. „Große Worte für einen ausgestoßenen Dummkopf, der keine Zukunft hat. Komm her wenn du dich traust Bürchlein!" Gelm ging in Angriffsposition.

Doch alles was Son Goku machte, war Schritt für Schritt auf Gelm zuzugehen. Als er nur noch ein kurzes Stück von ihn entfernt war, holte dieser aus und schlug zu. Sein Angriff lief ins Lehre.

Verblüfft drehte er sich um und konnte sehen, wie Son Goku Vegeta den Beiden Saiyajins einfach aus den Fäusten riss, zwei Finger an seine Stirn hob und sich in Luft auflöste. Gelm schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch mal hin. Aber das Bild blieb, der Gefangene und dieses Großmaul wahren verschwunden!

Reikon richtete sich langsam auf und beobachtete das Lager. Er hatte gesehen, wie dieser Kakarott sich in den selben Gleiter geschlichen hatte, in dem zuvor Gelm mit einigen Kriegern verschwunden war, und nun standen plötzlich die ganzen anderen Saiyajins mit Scherom auf und reiten sich um den Gleiter!

Das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein. Was war da bloß los? Reikon war drauf und dran die Zweige der letzten Büsche auseinander zu schieben um auf eigene Faust zu handeln, als er plötzlich eine Präsenz hinter sich spürte und herum fuhr.

Überrascht starrte er auf den fremden Krieger, der gerade im Begriff war Geta auf die Erde zu legen und ihn von einem der Halsbänder zu befreien. „Was ist passiert?" Son Goku warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, dann zog er sich diese dämliche Verkleidung aus. Scheiß Plan!

„Eine Falle." Murmelte vor sich hin und beugte sich dann wieder über seinen Freund. „Vegeta? He, wach auf. Ich weiß, dass dich das nicht umbringt. Vegeta!" Dieser öffnete schließlich bei der Nennung seines Namens die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Was ist passiert?" Er sah sich unsicher um, fixierte Reikon und dann schien ein jähes Aufleuchten durch seine Augen zu fahren und er sprang auf, drehte sich zu Son Goku um und packte diesen am Kragen.

„Du! Das war ja wieder mal ne ganz tolle Idee Kakarott! Mich als Gefangenen auszugeben! Hast du noch mehr solcher brillanten Geistesblitze auf Lager?" Raunzte der Älteren den Jüngeren an. Son Goku hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Hör zu Vegeta, ich weiß ja, ich hab Mist gebaut. Aber das ist ... ." „Allerdings hast du Mist gebaut Kakarott! Nicht nur, dass du mich hinterhältig niederschlägst, mich über die Erde schleifst, mir in die Rippen trittst, du schaffst es auch noch, das diese Arschlöcher deine Verkleidung durchschauen! Was für ein Saiyajin bist du eigentlich?"

„Vegeta, bitte beruhig dich." „Mich beruhigen?" Fuhr Vegeta fort, als sein Energiepegel langsam, aber doch beständig in die gefährlichen Regionen aufstieg. „Mich beruhigen?" Er stieß Son Goku einige Schritte vor sich her. „Ich bin ruhig!" Und die Bäume fingen an sich zu verbiegen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigt ... ." Vegeta nahm Reikon gar nicht war. „Das nächste mal, machen wir es auf meine Art!" „Geta, äh Geta, könntet ihr euren Streit vielleicht auf ein andermal verschieden?" Endlich wendete sich der Saiyajin zu Reikon um und fixierte ihn böse. „Warum?"

Reikon deutete mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter und auf die Krieger, die sich vor den Büschen aufgebaut hatten. „Weil wir im Moment andere Sorgen haben als eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit!" Meinte Reikon leicht gereizt.

Vegeta ließ beim Anblick der Krieger Son Gokus Kampfanzug los und lief an Reikon vorbei auf die Saiyajins zu. Diese grinsten ihm entgegen und einer meinte: „Man und ich dachte, wir müssten jetzt den ganzen Wald nach diesen beiden Sklaven absuchen!"

Vegetas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und auf seiner Stirn erschien eine steile Falte. „Na Kleiner, hat deine Kraft für mehr nicht gereicht?" Er ballte die Fäuste und spannte seine Muskeln an. „Gelm wird sich sehr freuen, wenn er seinen Sandsack so schnell wieder bekommt!" Die Saiyajins lachten.

Reikon sah auf Vegetas Rücken und wollte schon zu ihm, um ihn zu einer schnellen Flucht zu überreden, als er von Son Gokus Hand zurück gehalten wurde. Er sah auf und Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber wir müssen hier weg, sie werden uns töten." Son Gokus Mundwinkel zog sich ein Stück nach oben. „Schau ihn dir an Reikon. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du siehst. Aber ich denke das wohl ehr er derjenige ist, der sie tötet."

Reikons Blick wanderte wieder zu Vegeta. „Aber ... ." „Vertrau ihm, er weiß was er tut." Reikon nickte. Er verstand zwar nicht, was hier vorging und wer diese beiden Krieger wirklich wahren, aber langsam schien er zu begreifen, dass hinter ihnen mehr stand, als nur eine ungewöhnliche Kraft. Wenn er sich die geladene Luft betrachtete, die angefangen hatte um Geta zu wirbeln und die Energieblitze, die sich entluden, dann war er sich sogar sicher.

Vegeta bündelte seine Energien, er fühlte, wie diese heiß und wild durch seine Adern strömte und in ihm der Saiyajin erwachte, der kämpfen wollte. Eine wilde unbezähmbare Macht, die schon viel zulange darauf gewartet hatte zuzuschlagen.

Seine Augen wurden schmaler und die Luft um ihn herum schien vor Elektrizität zu flimmern. Die Saiyajins vor ihm hatten ihre Witze schon längst aufgegeben und blickten voller Entsetzten, auf die Scouteranzeige, bis diese in einem Regen aus Metall und Glas explodierten und ihre Augen wieder auf den Dämon fielen, der sich vor ihnen offenbarte.

Ja, dass war es was er sehen wollte, dass war es was ihn an einem Kampf reizte. Die Macht, die er über seine Gegner hatte. Die Macht mit ihnen zu spielen und sie zu lenken, wie er es wollte. Das war das Gefühl eines vollkommenen Kampfes. Das war es, was ihn ausmachte. Den Saiyajin prägte, der er war.

Und mit einem vorfreudigen Aufschrei ließ er dem Willen seiner Kraft freien lauf und seine Aura fegte alles in der Umgebung weg, was ihm nicht gewachsen war.

Gelm konnte es nicht glauben. Gebannt starrte er weiter auf die Scouteranzeige. Niemand konnte so stark sein! Das war absolut unmöglich! Und wer immer es auch war, wieso hatten sie diese unvergleichbare Kraft vorher nicht gespürt? Wo kam sie nur her?

Neben ihm stand Scherom und blickte weiter auf die, sich im Rekord hochschraubenden Ziffern seines Scouters. Was für eine unglaubliche Kraft dieser Krieger hatte! Das übertraf alles, womit er gerechnet hatte.

Plötzlich tat es einen Knall und sämtliche Scouter explodierten. Aber um diese Kraft zu orten brauchte man keine Scouter. Sie war so stark, das man sie fast greifen konnte. Sie erfüllte jeden Quadratzentimeter der Luft.

Seine Augen folgten seinem Gefühl und er sah, wie die Krieger die er ausgeschickt hatte, die flüchtigen zu finden teils aus dem Wald gerannt kamen und teils aus ihm heraus geschleudert wurden.

Und dort am anderen Ende der Lichtung teilten sich plötzlich die Büsche und ein, in eine strahlend helle Aura getauchte Gestallt, betrat die Lichtung.

Reikon traute seinen Augen nicht. Wer, WAS war dieser Krieger? Saiyajins verwandelten sich in einen Muzaruh, nicht in einen, einen, ja was eigentlich! Seine Augen lagen wie gebannt auf Geta, wie dieser umgeben von gelben Flammen vor ihnen stand.

Kurz sah er zu Kakarott, aber diesen schien diese Kraft nicht im mindesten zu überraschen. Er lächelte sogar und meinte: „Du bist stärker geworden." Geta drehte kurz seinen Kopf zurück und Reikon währe am liebsten, hinter dem nächsten Busch verschwunden.

Getas Blicke wahren früher schon mörderisch gewesen, aber diese eiskalten, stahlblauen Augen, schienen geradezu vor Kampfeslust zu explodieren. Wie konnte Kakarott in der Nähe solch einer Präsenz nur so ruhig bleiben. Und Vegeta kommentierte seine Feststellung nur mit einem fast schon verachtenden „Pah!" und wendete sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Ziel zu.

Langsam schritt er durch die, sich vor ihm geöffnete, Bresche des Waldes hinaus auf die Lichtung der anderen Saiyajins. „Was hat er vor?" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn er so drauf ist, dann kann nicht mal ich ihn aufhalten. Er hat eine Rechnung zu begleichen." Damit trat auch er auf die Lichtung hinaus.

Ihn aufhalten? Das hatte er eben nicht wirklich gesagt? Es gab nichts, was diesen Krieger aufhalten konnte. Er hätte sich nicht einmal in die Nähe dieser Aura gewagt, Gehschweigeden sich ihr in den Weg gestellt. Und dieser Krieger sprach davon sie aufzuhalten, als währe das so leicht, wie eine Blume zu pflücken! Vorsichtig betrat auch er die Lichtung.

Gelm konnte es nicht fassen! War das wirklich noch der selbe Krieger, dem er vor wenigen stunden noch die Faust in den Magen gerammt hatte? War das wirklich ein Saiyajin? Mit den blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen und dieser gigantischen Aura ähnelte er mehr einem Gott, als einem Krieger seines Volkes.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. So durfte er nicht denken. Es war ein Saiyajin. Vielleicht war diese gelbe Aura auch alles nur Show, mit der er versuchte ihn einzuschüchtern! Aber warum zitterte dann sein ganzer Körper, als dieser Krieger einfach durch die Reihen der Kämpfer auf ihn zu lief?

Sie würden ihn nicht angreifen, dass wusste Vegeta. Dazu wahren sie viel zu feige! Die ersten hatten auch schon das einzig richtige getan und gaben Fersengeld. Gut. Er wollte nur diesen Einen. Nur dieser eine Krieger war es, denn er unter allen Umständen haben wollte.

Er hatte ihn verspottet. Er hatte ihn erniedrigt. Er hatte ihn Gedemütigt! Und nun sollte er dafür bezahlen! Er sollte am eigene Leib spüren, was es bedeutete, wenn man keine Chance hatte. Und die hatte er nicht!

Respekt, dass er überhaupt noch da stand und nicht schon längst das weite gesucht hatte. Aber wenn er so weiter auf ihn zu gehen würde, würde seine Rache nicht lange anhalten. Doch er wollte sie genießen. Er wollte sie hinauszögern, bis sein Durst nach ihr gestillt war!

Langsam ließ er seine Aura wieder sinken, bis sie sich verflüchtigte und nun wieder ein ganz normaler Saiyajin durch die reihen der Krieger auf Gelm zukam und vor diesem stehen blieb.

Ich hab es gewusst, alles nur Show. Keiner kann so stark sein. Und nun stand er vor ihm, dieser auftrumpfende kleine Sklave, der einfach nicht zu verstehen schien, wo seine Grenzen lagen!

Gelm holte mit seiner Faust aus und wollte Vegeta von den Füßen fegen, aber dieser parierte seinen Schlag und auch den nächsten, ohne große Mühe und Gelm blickte in das zufriedene und vorfreudige Lächeln hinab und war sich seiner Sache doch nicht mehr so sicher.

Vegeta erwiderte den Blick. Was wollte dieser Kerl, mit den laschen Schlägen erreichen? Er hatte sich schon noch etwas mehr erhofft, als das. Aber eigentlich wunderte es ihn nicht im geringsten. Dann würde dieser Kampf eben doch schneller vorbei sein, als er gedacht hatte.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick sagte ihm, dass mit dem Verschwinden seiner Aura, auch die anderen Saiyajins wieder Mut gefasst hatten. Und sich ihm näherten. Lächerlich, was wollten sie gegen ihn ausrichten? Aber noch eine Energie spürte er.

„Das ist mein Kampf Kakarott, also halte dich da raus!" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nicht vor einzugreifen." „Gut, ist auch besser so. Du kannst dich ja um die anderen kümmern." „Wieso? Schaffst du sie nicht allein?" Er grinste. „Pah! Pass lieber auf, dass sie dir nicht weh tun!"

Son Goku wendete sich zu den anderen um, die nun die Lücke zum Wald geschlossen hatten und sie sich in der Mitte eines wütenden und kamplustigen Kreises von Saiyajins befanden. „Nun Gelm, du wolltest doch mit mir kämpfen, was ist jetzt, hat dich der Mut verlassen?"

Gelm zog seine Hand zurück. „Glaubst du, dein kleiner Bluff von eben hat mich beeindruckt? Da liegst du falsch mein Kleiner!" Er sprang zurück und ging in Angriffsposition. „Ich mach dich fertig!"

Vegeta fing laut an zu lachen. „Werd mal nicht übermütig! Du hast dich hier nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Saiyajin angelegt. Aber du hast recht." Auch er positionierte sich. „Lass uns kämpfen!"

„Wer glaubst du das du bist? Der Prinz?" Vegetas Augen verdüsterten sich. „Erraten!" Und mit diesem einen Wort sprang er nach vorne, glitt unter Gelms Hieb hindurch trat ihm die Beine weg und katapultierte sich in die Luft, wo er wartete, bis sich Gelm wieder aufgerichtet hatte und ihm rasend vor Wut in den Himmel folgte.

Vegeta entging durch eine geschickte Drehung dem nächsten Schlag und wich auch den anderen Attacken Gelms mühelos aus. Was konnte ihm dieser Saiyajin schon entgegensetzen? Nichts, absolut nichts.

Ein weiterer Schlag seines Gegners lief an ihm vorbei und Vegeta genoss den Anblick, als sich Gelms anfänglicher Zorn mit jedem verlorenen Schlag steigerte. Aber er wollte nicht einfach nur ausweichen, er wollte kämpfen und der nächste schlag seines Gegners traf ins Schwarze.

„Da hast du's! Du aufgeblasener kleiner Schwächling!" Vegeta drehte unbeeindruckt den Kopf zurück. „War das alles?" Gelm sah ihn fast schon schockiert an. „Gut, dann bin ich jetzt dran!"

Vegeta stieß nach vorne und rammte Gelm sein Knie in den Magen, dieser krümmte sich zusammen und wich nach hinten. Aber Vegeta wartete nicht, bis er sich wieder erholt hatte, sondern setzte mit einem weiteren Beinhacken nach und schlug Gelm die Faust gegen den Kopf.

Sichtlich angeschlagen fing Gelm seinen Sturz auf und blickte hasserfüllt zu dem über ihm schwebenden Vegeta. Mist! Dieser Krieger war wirklich stärker, als er gedacht hatte! Und wenn der enorme Kraftanstieg vorhin doch keine Finte war, dann hatte er verloren!

„Was ist?" Trat die höhnische Stimme von Vegeta an sein Ohr. „Kommst du ohne faule Tricks nicht weiter?" Gelm zog seine Augen zusammen. Nein! Niemand konnte so stark sein und das werde ich beweißen! Mit einem wilden Aufschrei nahm er Vegetas Verfolgung auf.

Son Goku sah sich einer kampfeslustigen Meute von Saiyajins gegenüber, die es allesamt auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Er duckte sich unter den Schlägen weg und wich geschickt allen angriffen aus. Im Gegensatz zu Vegeta wollte er diesen Kampf schnell hinter sich bringen.

Einigen Saiyajins schlug er nieder und andere, die einen Schlag von ihm abbekommen hatten, suchten bereits das weite, so das sich die Zahl der um ihn scharrenden schnell lichtete, bis nur noch einige ganz Zähe und Scherom persönlich zu seinen Gegnern gehörten.

Dieser war schließlich auch der Letzte, der von seinen Gegnern übrig blieb. „Du bist gut, wer bist du wirklich?" Son Goku sah ihn finster an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Scherom wiegte den Kopf. „Eins ist sicher, du bist nicht von hier und ich hab nichts gegen dich. Warum beenden wir diesen Kampf nicht einfach?"

Son Goku ließ seine Kampfhaltung sinken. „Ja sicher und ihr hört sofort auf andere Saiyajins zu versklaven und werdet lieb? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Scherom lächelte. „Und wenn ich dir mein Wort gebe?" Er hielt Son Goku die Hand hin.

Dieser betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Vergangene Vorfälle hatten ihn eigentlich gelehrt, dass solche Angebote immer eine Finte wahren, aber was war, wenn er es ernst meinte? Er überlegte hin und her, war schließlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen und machte einen Schritt auf Scherom zu, als er plötzlich zur Seite sprang und Gelm neben ihm auf den Boden schlug, dicht gefolgt von Vegeta, der allerdings wesentlich eleganter den Erdboden berührte als sein Gegner.

„Du hattest doch nicht allen ernstes vor, dich mit ihm zu versöhnen Kakarott?" „Nun ja, ... ." Vegeta schüttelte fast verzweifelt den Kopf. „Du lernst wohl nie was dazu!" Er sah Son Goku über die Schulter an. „Ich beende das hier. Such du die Gefangenen." Damit sprang er nach vorne und stürzte sich auf die beiden Saiyajins, die seinen Angriffen kaum ausweichen konnten.

Son Goku lief an den vereinzelten Gleitern vorbei und suchte die Gefangenen. Sein Gefühl verriet ihm, das sie hier noch irgendwo sein mussten, aber er konnte ihre Energien logischerweise nicht ordnen, da diese ja unterdrückt wurden.

Ein kurzer Blick zurück zeigte ihm, dass er sich nun mehr um Vegeta keine Sorgen machen musste. Als er sich wieder umwandt, stand vor ihm Reikon, der ihm zuwinkte. Son Goku blieb vor ihm stehen. „Was ist?"

„Ich hab die Gefangenen gefunden Kakarott." Er hielt sich nicht mit weiterem Gerede auf und folgte einem vorweg laufenden Reikon. Bis dieser um einen weiteren Gleiter bog und vor einem großen Käfig anhielt.

„Warum hast du sie nicht schon befreit?" Reikon zeigte auf die Gitterstäbe. „Weil sie mit Elektrizität gesichert sind. Selbst wenn ich sie zerstören könnte, würde ich mich umbringen, wenn ich sie länger berühren würde."

Son Goku trat vorsichtig an die Gitter heran und wurde von den Saiyajins darin misstrauisch beäugt. Reikon hatte recht, wenn er nah genug an die Gitter heranging konnte er das leichte Summen des Stroms hören.

Mit einem entschlossenen Gesicht trat er einen schritt zurück und musterte noch einmal misstrauisch die Gitterstäbe. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und um fasste einen der Stäbe, mit dem Ergebnis, das er seine Hand ziemlich schnell wieder zurück zog.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns?" Reikon sah ihn fast vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie mit Strom aufgeladen sind!" Son Goku schüttelte seine schmerzende Hand. „Ja," grummelte er. „Aber ich wollte wissen, wie viel Strom sie transportieren." Reikon sah ihn verwirrt an. Und was wollte er damit sagen?

Dieser überlegte noch mal kurz und fällte dann eine Entscheidung. Entschlossen fuhr er seine Kampfkraft hoch, bis Reikon merkte, was er vor hatte. „Du willst doch nicht allen ernstes ... ." „Doch, genau das werde ich tun!" Und Goku packte einen der Eisenstäbe.

Schmerz schoss erst durch seine Hand und dann durch seinen Arm, bis er fast seinen ganzen Körper ausfüllte, aber er ließ nicht los und fuhr stattdessen seine Kampfkraft noch weiter nach oben. Dann griff er auch mit der anderen Hand nach dem Stab und mit einem weiteren Kraftschub riss er sie heraus und der Käfig explodierte in einem wahren Funkenregen.

Son Goku schloss die Augen und ließ den Eisenstab schließlich fallen. Dann drehte er sich zu Reikon um. „Jetzt kommst du alleine klar oder?" Reikon sah ihn überrascht an und nickte. „Du bist genauso stark wie Geta, oder?"

Son Goku, der sich schon umgedreht hatte um zurück zu Vegeta zu laufen sah sich noch mal um. „Kommt darauf an," meinte er nur und überließ es Reikon heraus zu finden, was diese Antwort zu bedeuten hatte.

Er hatte keine Angst, das Vegeta diesen Kampf verlieren würde, dass war unmöglich. Aber er wollte nicht, das sein Freund den Kampf unnötig in die Länge zog. Seit der Sache mit Dip-Perperon stimmte mit Vegeta etwas nicht, dass spürte er und Goku wollte mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass Vegeta wieder so wurde wie früher.

Sie hatten ihm absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt und der Kampf war wahrlich schneller vorbei gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte. Beide lagen sie nun halb tot vor ihm auf der Erde und nichts bereitete ihm größeres vergnügen, als zuzusehen, wie der Boden ihr Blut aufsog.

Langsam und genüsslich schritt er auf Gelm zu und blieb über ihm stehen. „Was sagst du nun? Hast du immer noch eine so große Klappe?" Er trat zu und Gelm rutschte über den Boden. „Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr. Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Vegeta setzte seinen Fuß auf Gelms Brust und lehnte sich auf sein Knie. „Oder zitterst du einfach nur noch vor Angst?" Er drückte zu und Gelm schrie auf. „Oh ja, das ist kein schönes Gefühl, wenn man langsam spürt, wie einem die Knochen gebrochen werden!"

Gelm sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du Dämon!" Vegeta lachte. „Ja, ich glaube da hast du recht. Ich bin ein Dämon! Der nun blutige Rache übt!" Und wieder drückte er zu. „Weißt du, früher wurde ich wirklich so genannt, zumindest von denen, deren Planet ich vernichtet habe."

Er lachte erneut. „Soll ich dir mal zeigen, was so ein Dämon alles mit einem machen kann?" Und ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei folgte den anderen. Und ein weiterer und ein weiterer, bis eine vertraute Stimme endlich durch den Schleier drang, der sich über ihn ausgebreitet hatte.

„Vegeta! Vegeta! Hör auf!" Er wurde von seinem schon sicher geglaubten Opfer heruntergezerrt und fuhr zornig zu der Person herum, die es gewagt hatte ihn bei seinem Vergnügen zu stören.

„Was fällt dir ein? Ich bin hier noch nicht fertig Kakarott!" Er wollte sich schon wieder zu Gelm umdrehen, als er ein weiteres mal von Son Goku zurück gehalten wurde. „Sag mal Vegeta hörst du dich eigentlich reden? Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Hör auf damit!"

„Oh, ich werde damit aufhören, aber erst wenn ich es will! Und jetzt las mich in Ruhe!" Er versuchte sich von Son Goku los zu reisen. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du sie weiter unnötig quälst Vegeta!"

Dieser drehte sich um und schaute Son Goku fast verhasst an. „Und was willst du dagegen tun Kakarott?" Dieser hielt seinen Arm wie in einem Schraubstock und auch seine Stimme wurde ernster. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen!"

Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss sich Vegeta los. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen Soldat! Ich bin der Prinz und du tust was ich sage! Hast du das verstanden?" Und ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung schlug Vegeta zu.

Son Goku wurde nach hinten geschleudert und durchbrach die Wand eines der Gleiter. Okay! Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen! Mit einer Entladung seiner Kräfte stürmte er durch das Loch und schlug Vegeta seinerseits die Faust ins Gesicht.

„Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren Vegeta? Was soll das?" Schrie er ihn an. „Pah! Ich mach was ich will, also kann ich auch umbringen wenn ich will!" Und mit einem weiteren Wutschrei griff er Son Goku an.

Dieser parierte seinen Schlag und schlug seinerseits zurück. Was war nur geschehen? Was ging im Moment in Vegeta vor? Er benahm sich ja, wie damals, als sie sich das erste mal begegnet wahren.

Eine weitere Energieexplosion riss ihn aus diesen Gedanken und erkonnte dem Angriff gerade noch so ausweichen. Diesen Fehler nutze Vegeta aus. Er packte Son Goku von hinten und rammte ihm das Knie ins Kreuz. Goku schrie auf und machte sich mit einer Drehung von Vegeta los.

„Vegeta! Komm endlich wieder zu dir!" Aber dieser formte eine weitere Energiekugel und warf sie auf seinen Freund. Son Goku schlug sie beiseite und ein weiterer Gleiter ging in Flammen auf.

Kurzzeitig war er wieder abgelenkt und das verhalf Vegeta zu einer erneuten Attacke. Er formte eine weitere Energiekugel, der diesmal sein Ziel auf Gokus Oberarm fand. Dieser wurde zur Erde geschleudert, wo er kurz liegen blieb. Kein Zweifel, Vegeta war stärker geworden und zwar um ein vielfaches.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder herum gedreht um aufzustehen, da spürte er wie er wieder zu Boden gedrückt wurde. „Du dummer kleiner Saiyajin, glaubst du etwa, du könntest gegen mich, den Prinzen gewinnen? Stirb!" Vegeta hob seinen Arm und wollte zustoßen, aber in diesem Moment warf sich Son Goku herum und presste seinen Arm gegen Vegetas Hals und drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest Vegeta, ich habe dich schon öfter besiegt und ich werde es wieder, wenn du nicht Augenblicklich mit diesem Schwachsinn aufhörst! Glaubst du etwa, dass ist der richtige Moment um sich zu streiten?"

Aber Vegeta hörte nicht auf seine Worte. Sie schienen ihn gar nicht zu erreichen, er wehrte sich weiter, gegen seinen Freund und plötzlich kam Son Goku eine Idee. „Glaubst du den Bulma würde dich so wieder erkennen? Sie würde dich ehr mit Dip-Perperon auf eine Stufe stellen!"

Eigentlich hatte Son Goku jetzt erwartet, dass sich Vegeta wieder aufregen und Son Goku doch noch von sich runter stoßen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah und plötzlich drang eine bekannte Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Du kannst mich los lassen Kakarott." Langsam richtete sich dieser auf und auch Vegeta kam wieder auf die Beine. „Wieder alles in Ordnung?" Vegeta drehte sich um und nickte, dann viel sein Blick auf die blutende Schulter von Son Goku.

Dieser hatte den Blick richtig gedeutet und winkte ab. Hauptsache Vegeta benahm sich nicht wieder wie ein Berserker, der sich über nichts mehr Gedanken machte.

Eine unangenehme Situation entstand zwischen den beiden, die allerdings ein paar Sekunden später durch eine noch unangenehmere Situation ersetzt wurde. Als nämlich Reikon und Moreg gefolgt von den anderen Saiyajins zu ihnen heran traten und sich der erst genannte an Vegeta wendete.

„Prinz? Vegeta? Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt?"

_Na, da bin ich jetzt aber mal gespannt, wie die beiden sich da rausreden wollen, immerhin sind Moreg und Reikon ja nicht blöd._

_Aber das Vegeta so ausgeflippt ist, das wundert mich schon, hatte ich auch eigentlich gar nicht vor zu schreiben. Hat sich einfach so entwickelt und ich hoffe es trieft auf eire Zustimmung._

_Nun im nächsten Kapitel wird (zumindest hab ich das so geplant)langsam aber sicher ein roter Faden erkennbar, woran man vielleicht schon denn weiteren verlauf der Geschichte aufhängen kann._

_Also, freue mich auf eure Kommentare._

_Hatchepsut_


	11. Ein neues Ziel vor Augen

**Nightmare in the Past**

_Tja, hier hätten wir das nächste Kapitel._

_Und ehrlich gesagt muss ich gestehen, das dies seit ungefähr, lasst mich nachdenken zwei oder drei Kapiteln, endlich mal wieder eines ist, das mir hundertprozentig gefällt._

_Na ja, als Autor ist man halt anspruchsvoll, oder?_

_Was ich vielleicht verraten kann, ist, wie schon angekündigt, dass man in diesem Teil vielleicht einen kleinen, dünnen, roten Faden erkennen kann._

_Mehr will ich auch gar nicht schreiben._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen._

_Hatchepsut_

**Neuntes Kapitel: Ein neues Ziel vor Augen**

Vegeta hob den Kopf und blickte auf das Schild über sich. Ein letztes mal zögerte er noch, aber dann öffnete er die Tür und betrat den dunklen Gang, der sich in viele einzelne Korridore auflöste. Aber Vegeta wusste wo er lang zu gehen hatte. Er wusste es ganz genau, denn er war schon früher hier gewesen.

Früher, als er noch klein gewesen war und hier, genau in diesen Räumen seine Ausbildung zu einem Elitekrieger angefangen hatte. Hinter ihm betrat Son Goku die Gänge und schaute sich interessiert um.

Für ihn war das alles so neu und faszinierend, wie es eben nur sein konnte, für jemanden, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah, wo er wirklich her kam. Aber für ihn war es das nicht. Schlimmer, es weckte schmerzliche Erinnerungen an das was geschehen war.

An die Zeit, in der er nicht stark genug gewesen war, das drohende Unheil abzuwenden, aber das würde ihm nicht noch einmal geschehen. Zugegeben, es war ein riskanter Plan und die Durchführung war alles andere als leicht, aber es musste geschehen, auch wenn sie damit mal wieder in den lauf des Universums eingriffen. Aber weder er noch Son Goku hatten große Lust mit einem Planeten in die Luft gesprengt zu werden.

Und genau das würde Freezer in absehbarer Zeit tun, wenn sie nichts unternahmen. Deshalb hatten sie sich vor einigen Tagen von Reikons und Moregs Truppe los gesagt um in die Hauptstadt zu gelangen. In die Hauptstadt und in die Garnison.

Es hatte lange gedauert den Beiden zu erklären, woher sie kamen. Das Vegeta dabei ihr Prinz war hatten sie versucht zu verschweigen, was ihnen auch mehr oder weniger gelungen war. Aber nicht sonderlich gut, denn seit jenem Vorfall, war das eh schon angespannte Verhältnis zwischen den Vieren endgültig in die Brüche gegangen, was vielleicht auch einer der Gründe wahr warum sie es nicht mehr bei ihnen ausgehalten hatten.

Auf jeden Fall hatten sie sich darauf beschränkt zu erzählen, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen und das sie Saiyajins wahren. Das der Planet mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit in dem Zeitabschnitt von nicht ganz eins bis zwei Jahren zerstört und damit fast alle Saiyajins ausgerottet werden würden, hatten sie vorsorglich weg gelassen. Je weniger die Beiden wussten, um so besser war es für sie.

Nach einem äußerst angespannten Gespräch hatten sie sich dann dazu bereit erklärt noch die anderen Saiyajins zu befreien und das Lager im Berg zu ihrer neuen Heimat zu machen.

Sie wahren daraufhin wieder zu Großmutters alter Hütte zurück gekehrt, aber nirgends war eine Spur von ihr gewesen, ja das Ganze hatte sogar so ausgesehen, als hätte dort niemals jemand gewohnt.

Noch mehr verwirrt, als sie sowieso schon wahren, wahren sie zu Reikon und Moreg zurück gekehrt. Aber auch dort fanden sie keine Ruhe und so wahren sie hier her gekommen um etwas zu verhindern, das eigentlich schon längst passiert war.

Son Goku legte die Hand auf Vegetas Schulter und dieser hielt an. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass das funktioniert?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben wir eine Wahl?" Son Goku zog die Hand wieder zurück. „Nein. Aber wir könnten doch versuchen so mit deinem Vater zu reden."

„Wir haben das jetzt oft genug besprochen Kakarott. Er würde uns niemals glauben und außerdem, was würdest du ihm sagen? Hallo wir kommen aus der Zukunft und in den nächsten Monaten wird Freezer den ganzen Planeten in die Luft jagen?" Er schüttelte fast belustigt den Kopf.

„Saiyajins sind viel zu stolz um zuzugeben, das es jemanden gibt, der stärker ist als sie. Sie würden uns ehr umbringen, als uns auch nur eine Sekunde länger zuzuhören, ganz davon abgesehen, das wir niemals zum König vorgelassen werden würden." Er machte eine kurze Pause und überdachte seine Worte.

„Nein Kakarott, es ist das Beste, wenn wir bei unserem Plan bleiben und versuchen das schlimmste als das abzuwenden, was wir sind. Soldaten." Er drehte sich um und steuerte zielstrebig einen Gang an, an dessen Ende eine weitere große Tür prangte.

„Und vergieß nicht, dein Name ist Rott und ich bin Geta. Das dir ja nichts anderes rausrutscht! Bei Reikon und Moreg konnten wir uns vielleicht herausreden, aber bei den Herren hier, wird uns das nicht gelingen." Son Goku nickte. Er hatte zwar immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, warum auch er seinen Namen ändern musste, fügte sich aber hinein. Vegeta wusste bestimmt besser was er tat als er.

Eben jener betätigte einen Knopf neben der Tür und diese schwang nach innen auf und kaum wahren sie eingetreten, schauten ihnen drei Saiyajins entgegen. Teils überrascht, teils aber auch zornig.

Vegeta verlor keine Zeit und marschierte schnurstracks auf den Saiyajin zu, der hinter dem größten Tisch saß und sie anstarrte. „Wir möchten in die Hauptgarnison eintreten." Der Saiyajin runzelte die Stirn, sah von Vegeta zu Son Goku und wieder zurück.

„Und wo wahren sie vorher stationiert?" Vegeta hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet und zum ersten mal war er froh, das Moreg so gesprächig war und ihm haarklein alles erzählt hatte, was damals auf ihrer Kolonie passierte und warum er und Reikon nach Vegeta gekommen wahren.

„Wir wahren auf einem kleinen Außenposten im Dasuan System stationiert. Um genauer zu sein auf dem Kolonie – Stern Dasu." Der Saiyajin vor ihm zog eine Braune nach oben. „Diese Kolonie ist vor fast fünf Jahren von einem Meteoritenschauer zerstört worden." Vegeta nickte. Das war die offizielle Version. Moreg hatte ihm etwas ganz anderes erzählt.

„Ja, aber Rott und ich wahren auf einem Streifzug, als es passierte. Schließlich hatten wir Glück und sind nur in einen kleinen Auslaufstreifen des Meterorientschauers gekommen und haben beim Absturz unsere Ehre verloren." Somit währe auch die Sache mit den Muzahruschwänzen erklärt.

Der Blick des Saiyajins wurde noch eine Spur forschender. „Und nun wollt ihr eure Ehre wieder herstellen, in dem ihr den König beschützt?" Vegeta beließ es bei einer Andeutung deren Bedeutung sich der Saiyajin heraussuchen konnte.

Dessen Blick schweifte von einem zum andern, aber schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr wirklich bereit seid, euch zurück zu holen was ihr verloren habt, dann will ich euch nicht im Weg stehen, aber vorher müsst ihr euch einigen Prüfungen unterziehen, damit wir sehen können, ob ihr überhaupt das Zeug dazu habt in die Hauptgarnison oder die Palastwache aufgenommen zu werden."

Vegeta nickte. Er hatte sich also in dem alten Kommandeur, den er noch von früher her in Erinnerung hatte nicht getäuscht. Er war ein Krieger alter Schule und würde damit jedem Saiyajin der bemüht war sich Ehre zu verdienen eine Chance geben. Die Hälfte hatten sie geschafft.

„Das ist gar kein Thema." Der Saiyajin nickte und winkte einen der Posten herbei, die in dem Raum stationiert wahren. „Bringt die beiden in die Testhalle. Ich werde gleich nachkommen." Der Posten nickte und wandte sich dann an Vegeta und Son Goku. „Folgt mir."

Die Tests wahren schnell mit hervorragenden Ergebnissen beendet und die restlichen Formalitäten schnell erledigt. Und so saßen Vegeta und Son Goku noch am selben Abend in ihren neuen Quartieren in der Hauptgarnison.

Hauptsächlich neugierige Blicke schlugen ihnen von allen Seiten entgegen, aber viele beäugten sie auch mit Misstrauen und einige sogar mit Verachtung. Es hatte sich schnell herum gesprochen, dass zwei Außenseiter in dir Garnison aufgenommen worden wahren. Zwei Krieger, die sich zwar nicht mehr in einen Muzahru verwandeln konnten, die Test aber trotzdem mit besseren Ergebnissen bestanden hatten, als alle anderen.

Und damit wahren sie, zumindest für den Moment zum Mittelpunkt des Geschehens geworden. Etwas das Son Goku, vor allem aber Vegeta verdammt gegen den Strich ging. Denn ihre Aufgabe war es Freezer daran zu hindern den Planeten in die Luft zu jagen und das würden sie kaum schaffen, wenn sie überall wo sie hinkamen Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Was noch zusätzlich hinzukam, war die Tatsache, dass dies eben die Hauptgarnison war, die mit der Palastwache zusammen arbeitete. Und wer in dieser Garnison war, würde früher oder später, spätestens aber bei einer Inspektion auf den König treffen.

Und da sich der König und Vegeta wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen, wurde dieser geradezu mit Fragen bombardiert, ob er nicht irgendwie mit ihm verwand sei. Am Anfang streute Vegeta gerne die Antwort aus, das es eben nur ein dummer Zufall war und schon oft für jemanden gehalten wurde, der er nicht war, aber als der Strom von Fragen einfach nicht abreisen wollte, stand er mit einem Ruck auf und verließ den Raum.

Einige sahen ihm neugierig nach, andere drehten sich um und fingen an zu spekulieren, aber die meisten richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Son Goku. Der jedoch, mit der ganzen Situation mehr als überfordert und unter dem druck ja nichts falsches zu sagen, folgte Vegeta in kaum einem Abstand von zwei Minuten in den Übungshof.

Dort fand er den Älteren, wie er sich gerade auf die Mauer hinauf schwang und sich dort nieder ließ. Son Goku folgte ihm und ließ den Blick einmal mehr über die gigantische Hauptstadt des Planeten Vegeta gleiten.

Überall ragten hohe Türme in den Himmel und so etwas wie Straßen gab es eigentlich nicht. Nur die manchmal bodenlos scheinenden Schluchten zwischen den Häusern. Gleiter ersetzten Autos und Fußgänger wurden von fliegenden Saiyajins ersetzt. Son Goku konnte über Saiyajins denken was er wollte, aber er war auf jeden Fall beeindruckt und nicht nur das, er fühlte zum ersten mal, das er wirklich nach Hause gekommen war.

„Sie ist schön." Vegeta sah zu ihm auf und Son Goku zeigte vor sich auf die Stadt. „Die Stadt." Vegeta nickte und seine Augen suchten in der Ferne einen Punkt, von dem er nur noch die vagen Umrisse erkennen konnte.

„Ist das der Palast?" Fragte Son Goku, als er Vegetas Blick folgte. „Willst du darüber reden?" Ja, das wollte er, aber um Himmels Willen, das würde er garantiert nicht zugeben. Stattdessen brachte er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle und sah absichtlich finster zu Son Goku auf.

„Hältst du mich für solch eine Memme Kakarott?" Son Gokus Mund umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln, das er sich aber wohlweigerlich verkniff und sich stattdessen setzte und die Frage unbeantwortet ließ.

Vegeta wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Stadt zu. Son Goku hatte recht. Sie war wirklich schön. Schön, auf dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, wieder daheim zu sein und er würde unter keinen Umständen zu lassen, das dieses zu Hause noch einmal zerstört werden würde. Denn dann wahren sie wirklich verloren.

Zwar gab es die Erde in dieser Zeit noch, aber weder lebte Bulma noch einer der anderen, die er kennen gelernt hatte auf ihr. Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr ihn ein Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Er hatte es bis jetzt eigentlich vermieden an die Erde und damit an die Schmerzen zu denken, die unweigerlich mit diesem Gedanken einhergehen mussten.

Aber jetzt, in dieser relativ friedlichen Stunde unter den Sternen seiner Heimat fragte er sich doch, was eigentlich geschehen war. „Glaubst du, das wir sie je wieder sehen?" Son Goku wandte den Kopf zu seinem Freund. Und der Tonfall in dem er diese Frage aussprach machte klar, an was er gedacht hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Vergeblich versuchte er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen. „Wenn wir sie je wieder sehen, wird sie nicht das sein was wir kennen." Vegeta wusste was Son Goku meinte und dieses Wissen schmerzte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was passieren wird, wenn wir Freezer besiegen." Er machte eine Pause. „Wir wissen von Tru... ." Son Goku brach ab. „ ... das sich unsere Zukunft nicht verändert, wenn wir diese Vergangenheitsebene umschreiben. Die Erde bleibt zerstört."

Vegeta war Son Goku dankbar, das er den Namen nicht ganz ausgesprochen hatte. Dennoch änderte es nichts daran, das er sich an seinen Sohn erinnerte. An seinen Sohn, der tot war. Verbrannt von einem Feuer, das heißer gelodert hatte, als alles was er bisher gekannt hatte. Verbrannt in einem Feuer, das Dip-Perperon geschürt hatte.

„Und mit ihr die Dragonballs." Fügte Vegeta hinzu. Son Goku nickte. „Und wenn wir nach Namek gehen? Auch dort gibt es Dragonballs." Die Hoffnung in Vegetas Worten war nichts mehr als ein Funke, an denen er genauso wenig glaubte wie Son Goku. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns unseren Wunsch erfüllen könnten. Die Dragonballs sind immer nur so stark wie ihr Erschaffer und ich glaube nicht, das der Oberkälteste die Macht hat durch die Zeit zu reißen oder etwas ähnliches."

Vegeta nickte und ausnahmsweise musste er Son Goku recht geben. Diese Macht besaß niemand. Niemand außer Dip-Perperon. Aber weder wusste er wo man diesen jetzt finden konnte noch glaubte er, das es etwas bringen würde. Schlimmstenfalls würde er sie töten. Oder sollte Vegeta sagen bestenfalls?

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und ließ sich wieder in den Hof hinabgleiten. Was zur Hölle war nur mit ihm los? So Trübsal blasend kannte er sich ja gar nicht. Irgendetwas musste jetzt geschehen, bevor er endgültig in Depressionen ertrank.

Wer war er den? Er war ein Saiyajin und Saiyajins kämpften, selbst wenn es absolut keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Ihr erstes Ziel war es Freezer daran zu hindern den Planeten auszulöschen und danach würden sie schon einen Weg finden. Denn es gab einen Weg. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben. Irgendwo.

Son Goku sah seinem Freund nach und auch in seinem Kopf tanzen die Gefühle wild durcheinander. Am liebsten jedoch hätte er sich geohrfeigt, dafür das er so unbesonnen Trunks Namen erwähnt hatte. Denn so kalt und Gefühllos sich Vegeta auch gab, Son Goku wusste das unter dieser Maske sogar eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen tobten.

Wenn er ehrlich sein musste, dann hätte Son Goku sogar geschworen, das Vegeta einer der gefühlvollsten Menschen war, denen er je begegnete. Auch wenn der Ältere versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, so hatte Son Goku über die Jahre gelernt unter dieser Maske zu lesen. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen bewunderte er Vegeta sogar dafür, dass er so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Er selbst war, nachdem er in Großmutters Haus aufwachte mehr als nur am Boden zerstört gewesen. Ja, wenn Großmutter ihn nicht gefunden hätte, dann währe er wahrscheinlich gestorben. Nicht an seinen äußerlichen Verletzungen, sondern an den Verletzungen seiner Seele.

Bis jetzt hatte er immer noch nicht begriffen, wie sie es geschafft hatte ihm seinen Seelenfrieden zurück zu geben. Und deshalb konnte er sich auch nur wage Vorstellen, was Vegeta hatte durchmachen müssen, der weitaus schlimmer dran gewesen sein musste als er.

Was seinem Freude genau zugestoßen war wusste er zwar nicht, aber er konnte es sich zusammenreimen. Und auf den Schluss, zudem er zu kommen pflegte folgte unweigerlich eine gewisse Bewunderung. Er zweifelte daran, ob er die Kraft gehabt hätte das durchzustehen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich von der Mauer schwang und Vegeta über den Hof in die Kaserne folgte. Vielleicht war Vegeta ja doch stärker als er. Auf seine ganz eigene unanfechtbare Weise.

Der nächste Morgen kam und mit dem Aufgehen der Sonne verflogen auch die letzten Schatten der vergangenen Nacht. Son Goku erwachte zwar mit einem leichten Gefühl des Unbehagens, aber das konnte ebenso gut von der Tatsache kommen, das er schlecht geträumt hatte.

Einen Traum, der von einer großen Schlacht gehandelt hatte. Von einer bedeutenden Schlacht. An mehr konnte er sich beim erwachen nicht erinnern und insgeheim war er froh drum. Schlaftrunken wälzte er sich auf die andere Seite und sah zu Vegetas Bett herüber, das vollkommen unberührt wirkte.

Langsam erhob er sich und blickte sich um. Die meisten Soldaten schliefen noch, was ihn zu der Frage veranlasste, wo Vegeta war und ob er in dieser Nacht überhaupt ein Auge zugetan hatte.

Müde und noch nicht richtig wach erhob sich Son Goku und durchquerte die Halle um auf den Innenhof hinaus zu kommen. Er blinzelte in die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm nach der Düsternis im inneren der Kaserne grell in die Augen schossen und streckte seine Arme.

Nach einem weiteren herzhaften Gähnen drehte er sich um und überschaute den Hof. Und nach einem genaueren Blick beantwortete er sich die Frage ob Vegeta in dieser Nacht ein Auge zu getan hatte mit einem entschiedenen Nein.

Vegeta stand hoch aufgerichtet auf der Mauer, dem Sonnenaufgang zugeneigt, nicht mehr als eine schwarze Silhouette und vollzog langsam Schlag und Trittkombinationen aller Art. Unter der Mauer hatten sich einige Saiyajins versammelt und schauten ihm gebannt dabei zu, was seinen Freund in keiner Weiße zu stören schien.

Son Goku gesellte sich zu der Gruppe und jetzt, wo ihm nicht mehr die Sonne in die Augen stach, wusste er zu hundert Prozent, das Vegeta in dieser Nacht garantiert nicht geschlafen hatte. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und an jeder freien Stelle seines Körpers und von Son Gokus Platz aus hatte es den Anschein, als würde sein ganzer Körper im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne wie ein Kristall schimmern.

Aber Vegeta schien davon überhaupt nichts zu bemerken und setzte seine Übungen mit einer katzengleichen Anmut und Geschmeidigkeit fort, dass Son Goku nicht umhin kam ihm wieder einen bewundernden Gedanken zu zollen. Ein Krieger wahrlich, durch und durch.

Auch Son Goku liebte es zu kämpfen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dabei auch solch eine Leidenschaft an den Tag legen konnte wie Vegeta. Und wenn er sich die Gesichter hier unten so anschaute, dann fragten sich das die meisten hier wohl auch. Denn das was sie Vegeta zuwarfen, wahren neidische, aber auch bewundernde Blicke.

Son Goku sah wieder auf. Ja, Vegeta war schon etwas ganz besonderes, selbst unter den Besten. Aber gleichzeitig spürte er auch etwas wie Sorge. Er mochte zwar ein guter Kämpfer sein, aber er wusste absolut nicht wo seine Grenzen lagen. Son Goku grinste, genauso wie er selbst. Beide hatten sie die Neigung immer an Gegner zu geraten, die um ein vielfaches Stärker wahren als sie selbst.

Er warf noch mal einen langen Blick zu seinem Freund und sprang dann mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung ebenfalls auf die Mauer. Augenblicklich hörte Vegeta auf und drehte sich mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue um.

Son Goku hatte sich nicht geirrt. So verschwitzt wie Vegeta war und so schnell wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte, konnte er nichts anderes gemacht haben, als die ganze Nacht hindurch zu trainieren um seinen Schmerz darin zu ertränken.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du etwas zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst, wenn du hier weiter so gut trainierst." Er deutete ein Lächeln an, aber Vegetas Mine blieb unbeweglich und dann schweifte sein Blick zu den Kriegern die zu ihm hoch sahen und seine Augen wurden um einige Grad kühler.

„Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit wie?" Er sah Son Goku fragend an. Dieser grinste. „Ich glaube einige von deinen Bewunderern stehen schon eine ganze Weile da unten."

Die Reaktion erfolgte so schnell, dass Son Goku nur das pure Glück rettete. Er duckte sich instinktiv, als er das verräterische aufflackern in Vegetas Augen sah. Aber damit war es keineswegs getan, sondern Vegeta setzte sofort nach, als er merkte, das sein Angriff ins leere laufen würde.

Aber nun war Son Goku darauf vorbereitet und wehrte den Schlag ab, was nichts an der Tatsache ändern konnte, dass Vegeta noch einen drauf setzte und versuchte ihn auf der Mauer aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Son Goku vollführte einen Salto über ihn hinweg und griff seinen Freund nun seinerseits an. Dieser jedoch wirbelte herum und parierte seine Angriffe, aber damit war es noch lange nicht getan und sie setzten ihren Tanz über die Mauer fort, bis sie sich Beide fast gleichzeitig erschöpft auf die Mauer fallen ließen.

„Bewunderer ja?" Stieß Vegeta spöttisch hervor. Und warf einen Blick auf die nun mehr fast doppelt so große Gruppe wie vorhin und dann zum stand der Sonne. Sie hatten fast eine ganze Stunde gekämpft. Aber auf eine unweigerliche Art und Weise hatte es verdammt gut getan.

„Ich dachte wir sollten keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nun," Son Goku zeigte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter auf die Gruppe. „Ich bin sicher genau diese hast du jetzt." Ein verräterisches Funkeln in Vegetas Augen warnte Son Goku davor noch mehr zu sagen und er schluckte die nächste Bemerkung hinunter.

Vegeta stand auf und massierte sich die Muskeln. Er war zwar ziemlich fertig, aber das auf eine angenehme Art und Weiße, die unglaublich gut tat. Er ging über die Mauer zurück und streifte sich sein Hemd wie auch seine Rüstung wieder über.

Dann warf er Son Goku nochmals einen Blick zu und schwang sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung hinunter in den Hof. Die Saiyajins wichen fast ehrfurchtsvoll zur Seite und einige der neugierigern betränkten Vegeta mit Fragen, wo er denn gelernt hätte so zu kämpfen, aber er ignorierte sie alle und verschwand in der Kaserne.

Son Goku blieb noch auf der Mauer sitzen. Es war früh am Morgen und Frühstück würde es erst in einer Stunde geben. Genug Zeit, um noch ein bisschen zu trainieren. Allerdings hatte er vor, dabei nicht so viel Aufsehen zu erregen wie Vegeta.

Also sprang er von der Mauer und suchte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen im hintersten Winkel des Hofes, von dem er glaubte, das ihn dort Niemand bemerken würde.

Vegeta hatte recht damit gehabt. Schon nach den ersten Bewegungen fühlte Son Goku wie ihn eine gewisse Anspannung verließ, die er auch bei dem Kampf mit Vegeta nicht los geworden war. Aber jetzt, entspannte er sich zusehends und irgendwann schloss er die Augen, um sich einfach nur noch diesem Gefühl hinzugeben, das alles in ihm zum schwingen brachte. Und ihn für eine Weile einfach nur glücklich sein ließ.

Er hörte es erst überhaupt nicht, aber irgendwann registrierte er, das ihn jemand bei seinem Namen rief. Wenn auch bei seinem falschen. Er öffnete die Augen und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Dann ertönte es noch mal und Son Goku konnte eindeutlich Rott verstehen.

Schnell setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte der Stimme, die nicht Vegeta gehörte. Der Saiyajinprinz würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, bevor er ihn so rufen würde. Aber das machte das Ganze noch interessanter und so beschleunigte er seine Schritte und bog um eine Ecke der Kaserne, nur um prompt mit einem Saiyajin zusammen zustoßen.

Verwirrt und mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung richtete sich Son Goku wieder auf und starrte in ... sein Gesicht? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie noch mal. Aber es blieb dabei.

Vor ihm stand ein Saiyajin, der ihm bis aufs Haar glich. Nun vielleicht nicht ganz. Er wirkte etwas älter und seine Gesichtszüge waren härter als die von Son Goku. Aber bis auf diese Winzigkeit und die Kreuzförmige Narbe auf seiner Wange hätte Son Goku schwören können in einen Spiegel zu sehen.

Seinem Gegenüber ging es wohl nicht viel ahnderster, den auch er schaute eine ganze Weile verunsichert in Son Gokus Gesicht. Erwachte aber schließlich früher aus der Erstarrung als Son Goku und fuhr diesen an: „Pass doch auf Soldat. Und wer bist du eigentlich?"

Son Goku schüttelte seine Verwirrung ab. „Mein Name ist Rott. Und wer bist du?" Diese direkte Frage schien seinen Gegenüber wohl zu erzürnen. Zumindest schien er solche Fragen nicht gewohnt zu sein. Aber der Zorn verrauchte ziemlich schnell wieder.

„Du bist also einer von den beiden Neuen. Man hat mir schon von euch berichtet." Er seufzte. „Nun gut, in anbetracht dieser Tatsache, will ich dir noch mal vergeben. Aber merke dir Soldat. Ich bin Bardock der Hauptmann dieser Garnison und du unterstehst meinem Kommando. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Son Goku nickte und sein Gegenüber schien damit zufrieden zu sein. „Dann komm mit!"

Bardock drehte sich um und ging Richtung Kaserneneingang. Immer noch verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass er eben seinem Doppelgänger begegnet war, folgte ihm Son Goku. Nun wusste er, wie sich Vegeta gefühlt haben musste.

Aber etwas war sonderbar. Obwohl er sich absolut sicher war diesen Saiyajin noch nie in seinem Leben begegnet zu sein hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er ihn schon unendlich lange kennen. Aber das war unmöglich.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln betrat er den Speiseraum der Kaserne. Das war absolut unmöglich.

_Tja, wie wir ja alle schon wissen, hat Son Goku ja auch ganz recht mit seinen Gefühlen. Wir wissen es, er nicht. Soll ich jetzt sagen Pech oder Schicksaal? Na egal._

_Um ehrlich zu sein, war Bardock der eigentliche Grund, warum ich diese Geschichte hab schreiben wollen. Ich wollte unbedingt, das Son Goku auf seinen Vater trieft (was wohl ein ziemlich weit verbreiteter Wunsch unter den Fans zu sein scheint). So kam zumindest das Past (Vergangenheit) in meinen Titel. Und da ich das Wort Nightmare (Alptraum) schon immer mal integrieren wollte, war der Titel zu dieser Geschichte sehr schnell gefunden._

_Allerdings muss ich gestehen, das ich mehr der Vegeta-Fan bin (großes Sorry an alle Goku-Fans) und mir deshalb der Gedanke nicht so ganz gefallen hat nur eine Geschichte über Son Goku zu schreiben._

_Und mal ganz ehrlich Leute, was währe DBZ ohne Vegeta oder Son Goku? Meiner Meinung nach sterbenslangweilig, weil die ganze Story doch erst so richtig ihren Flair verbreitet, wenn diese beiden absolut widersprüchigen und doch sehr ähnlichen Charaktere aufeinander prallen._

_Na gut, so viel dazu. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch einen kleinen Einblick hinter die Kulissen verschaffen und freue mich auf eure Meinungen._

_Eure Hatchepsut_

_(das war übrigens eine ägyptische Pharaonin, falls es irgendjemanden interessiert)_


	12. Erschütternde Erkenntnis

**Nightmare in the Past**

Tada! Ich hab den zweistelligen bereich betreten! Man, das ist vielleicht ein schönes Gefühl! lala ich bin richtig glücklich!

_Ähm ... O.K. ... ich langweile euch._

_Also zurück zum Thema! Was gibt es zu folgendem Kapitel zu sagen?_

_Nun, ich glaube, das ihr euch das man sich das schon denken kann. Ich meine auf wen wird wohl eine erschütternde Erkenntnis warten? Richtig! Das war ja nun nicht so schwer oder?_

_Auch wird in dieser Geschichte die ein oder andere bekannte gestallt aus DBZ ihren Auftritt haben._

_Schreibfehler, etc., pp, ihr wisst schon, einfach übersehen._

_Hatchepsut_

**Zehntes Kapitel: Erschütternde Erkenntnis**

Son Goku verfiel im Verlauf des weiteren Tages immer mehr ins Grübeln. Er war sich so sicher, diesen Saiyajin noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben. Oder hatte er ihn schon einmal gesehen und konnte sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern?

Irgendeine ungewisse Stimme sagte ihm, dass er mit dieser Vermutung näher an die Tatsachen herankam, als ihm eigentlich lieb war. Und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

Nach dem Frühstück zog er sich in eine Ecke des Hofes zurück, in dem die Kasernen stand und beobachtete Bardock. Dem Hauptmann schien es in seiner Nähe ebenso wenig zu gefallen, wie umgekehrt, denn jedes Mall wenn sich Son Goku versuchte ihm zu nähern scherte er aus und verschwand.

Jetzt sah er, wie Bardock mit einigen anderen Soldaten trainierte. Ähnlich wie er und Vegeta am morgen, nur nicht so intensiv oder gar auf der Mauer. Aber etwas stach Son Goku auf anhieb ins Auge. Bardock war besser als man auf den ersten Blick vermutet hätte.

Das er stärker sein musste als all die anderen, das war eigentlich klar, aber in Son Gokus Augen hatte es den Anschein, als würde sich hinter Bardock noch mehr verstecken, als nur ein Hauptmann. Auch wenn es der Befehlshaber der Hauptgarnison war, die unter allen Soldaten die wichtigste Funktion hatte, nämlich den König zu beschützen.

Son Goku verfiel wieder in seine grüblerische Stimmung und starrte auf den Boden. Und wenn dieses Gefühl wirklich nicht mehr war als nur eine dumme Sinnestäuschung weil er Bardock so ähnlich sah?

Ein jähes Geräusch neben ihm ließ ihn aufblicken und sein angespannter Körper ließ etwas nach. Vegeta war zu ihm getreten und lehnte sich lässig gegen einen Pfosten ihm gegenüber. Ein schneller Blick in dessen Gesicht machte Son Goku klar, dass er ihn gar nicht erst fragen brauchte. Für Vegeta war dieser Umstand genauso neu wie für ihn. Auch er kannte Bardock nicht.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das wir uns im Kreis bewegen." Vegeta schaute auf. „Wie meinst du das?" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir kommen einfach kein Stück weiter." Vegeta schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Du bist zu ungeduldig Kakarott. Wir sind gerade mal einen Tag hier. Es kann unter Umständen noch Wochen dauern, bis wir überhaupt mal in die Nähe des Königs kommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber in einer Sache hast du recht." Son Goku sah auf. „Auch ich habe das Gefühl, das wir uns im Kreis bewegen, wenn auch wegen etwas völlig anderem." Sein Blick schweifte zu Bardock.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig." Fuhr Vegeta fort. „Erst treffe ich auf einen Doppelgänger und nun du. Ich frage mich allen ernstes ob das hier dieselbe Vergangenheit ist, wie die aus der ich komme." Son Goku blickte auf. „Was willst du damit sagen?" „Nun, was währe wenn und Dip-Perperon nicht nur in die Vergangenheit, sondern auch in eine ganz andere Realität geschickt hätte?"

Son Goku sah ihn fragend an und Vegeta merkte, das er nicht verstand worauf er hinaus wollte und winkte schließlich ab. „Vergiss es." Dann drehte er sich um und sah noch einmal über die Schultern zurück. „Am besten du kommst gleich mit. Die Truppe scheint sich zu versammeln."

In der Tat, das tat sie. Vegeta und Son Goku kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig bei ihr an, um nicht sonderlich aufzufallen und reihten sich ins Glied ein. Kaum das sie standen, schritt Bardock an den Reihen entlang, inspizierte hier etwas und verbesserte dort etwas.

Im großen und ganzen nichts besonderes und Son Goku begann gelangweilt von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten, was ihn einen missbilligenden Blick von Vegeta einbrachte und ganz nebenbei nicht nur dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Langweile ich dich Soldat?" Als Son Goku den Kopf herum drehte blickte er in die fast schon funkelnden Augen von Bardock und schüttelte ganz automatisch den Kopf. Was seinem Gegenüber allerdings nicht zu genügen schien.

„Das heißt entweder Ja Sir oder Nein Sir. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Son Goku warf einen schnellen Blick auf Vegeta, aber dieser starrte weiter stur geradeaus. Offensichtlich schien er diese Art von Drill zu kennen.

„Ja, ... Sir." Brachte Son Goku schließlich stockend hervor. Bardock nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Soldaten neben Son Goku, der ganz nebenbei Vegeta hieß und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, als sein Blick dessen Gesicht streifte.

Vegeta ignorierte seine verwirrten Blicke und starrte weiter geradeaus, bis Bardock sich sichtlich einen Ruck gab und vor ihn trat. Einige Augenblicke hatte es den Anschein, als wollte sich Bardock verbeugen und Son Goku glaubte den Namen Vegetar zu hören, aber dann schüttelte der Hauptmann den Kopf und wand sich ab.

Was Son Goku nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen konnte, das es ihn alle Mühe kostete nicht noch mal einen verwirrten Blick zu Vegeta zurück zu werfen.

Bardock, sichtlich etwas aus seiner Routine gerissen, brauchte abermals einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder zu seinen Soldaten umdrehte und mit kurzen knappen Befehlen einige der Saiyajins zu sich nach vorne beorderte.

Son Goku hätte niemals gedacht, das sich der Grad an Langeweile in diesem Moment noch hätte steigern können. Aber er tat es. Nicht nur, das die Saiyajins eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen schienen, um die Trittkombinationen zu begreifen, die Bardock ihnen zeigte, nein, sie brauchten auch fast noch mal doppelt so lange um sie auch auszuführen. Es schien offenbar auch unter einem Kriegerfolk Unbegabte zu geben.

„Es sind die Söhne aus höher gestellten Familien. Sie können im Prinzip nicht besser Kämpfen, als ein Unterklasse Krieger, aber durch ihren familiären Stand, konnten sie sich in diese Garnison einschleichen." Son Goku warf dem Soldaten neben sich einen schrägen Blick zu, aber dieser bedeutete ihm nur mit einem Kopfnicken wieder nach vorne zu blicken.

„Keiner von uns kann sie wirklich leiden, aber wer ihnen weh tut, wird hart bestraft." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und einen Augenblick spielte ein verächtliches Lächeln um seine Lippen. „Es zählt halt doch nicht immer nur Talent und solche Schwächlinge wie diese dort," er machte eine kaum merkliche Kopfbewegung in Richtung der besagten. „Haben schon so mache Einheit aufgerieben, weil sie sich ihrem Gegner nicht behaupten konnten und die Angriffskette gerissen ist."

„Und warum sind sie dann hier?" Fragte Son Goku. „Wie ich schon sagte Rott, sie sind Söhne sehr einflussreicher Familien." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unser Kommandant kann einem schon fast Leid tun, dass er sich mit solchen Flaschen abgeben muss. Sie behindern unser Training, weil er ihnen immer wieder Dinge erklären muss, die wir talentierteren einfach schon können."

Erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Einigen tut er sogar wirklich Leid, denn es heißt, das sein zweiter Sohn auch solch ein Schwächling ist." Son Goku sah den Krieger von der Seite an und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, woher er die Stimme kannte, woher er den Saiyajin kannte.

„Nappa!" Er hauchte den Namen mehr, als das er ich aussprach und der Saiyajin schien ihn auch nicht gehört zu haben und trotzdem war sich Son Goku sicher. Auch wenn es ihm schien, als währe es schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass er mit diesem Krieger gekämpft hatte.

Damals, als er mit Vegeta auf die Erde gekommen war um sich an ihm zu rächen und nur mit allergrößter Mühe konnte sich Son Goku beherrschen, um nicht einige Schritte vor dem Krieger zurück zu weichen, der jetzt zwar anders aussah, um etliche Jahre jünger und auch mit wesentlich mehr Haaren auf dem Kopf, was nichts daran änderte, das er es war.

Son Goku wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Und mit aller Gewalt versuchte er die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, die ihn fast zu überfluten schienen.

Son Gohan und Kuririn, die er damals gerade noch hatte retten können und an Piccolo und all die anderen, die weniger Glück gehabt hatten. Unweigerlich spannten sich seine Mucklehn noch fester an.

„Beherrsch dich," raunte ihm Vegeta zu. „Ich hab ihn auch gesehen, aber es ändert absolut nichts, wenn du ihn jetzt angreifst." Son Goku nickte unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Vegeta hatte ja recht. Aber trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, was er fühlte.

Ein erneutes beben erschütterte seine Muskeln. Er hatte versucht seinen Sohn umzubringen. Er hatte seine Freunde umgebracht. Was erwartete Vegeta eigentlich von ihm? Und um so mehr er sich das fragte, wurde ein weiterer Gedanke in seinem Kopf wach. Was erwartete er eigentlich selbst von sich?

Hatte nicht auch Vegeta versucht ihn und alle seine Freunde umzubringen? Und trotzdem hätte er kein Jahr später ihm bedingungslos sein Leben anvertraut. Wo lag nun also der Fehler in seinen Gefühlen?

Oder war es etwa nur die Tatsache, das er Vegeta die Chance gegeben hatte sich zu bessern und Nappa nicht? Gleich. Er wollte ihm die Chance geben und Vegeta hatte ihn getötet nicht er.

Sein Blick schweifte zu seinem Freund und auch dessen Gedanken schienen sich auf ähnlichen Bahnen zu bewegen, den auch er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballte und versuchte mit aller Gewalt ein beben seiner Muskeln und ein ausbrechen seiner Kraft zu verhindern. Wenn auch wohl aus einem völlig anderen Grund als Son Goku.

Erneut fühlte er eine mächtige Gefühlswelle, die praktisch über ihm zusammenschlug und so sehr er sich auch zu beherrschen versuchte, das wenige Anwachsen seiner Energie schienen nicht allen zu entgehen. Und das Vegeta direkt neben ihm die selben Probleme zu haben schien machte die ganze Situation bei weitem nicht einfacher.

Selbst der schlechteste Krieger musste mittlerweile das Anwachsen ihrer beiden Kräfte gespürt haben. Und in der tat, dauerte es kaum mehr eine Minute, bis Bardock vor ihnen stand und beide voller Zorn anstarrte.

„Was ist hier los?" Sein Blick wandertet von Son Goku zu Vegeta und wieder zurück. „Wir, ... das heißt wir ... waren ... hatten ... ." Son Goku brach ab und suchte sich einen Punkt hinter dem Saiyajin, den er fixierte.

„Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Antwortete Vegeta kühl. Bardock wand sich an ihn. „Ein Meinungsverschiedenheit, soso." Er runzelte die Stirn, als er noch mal einen fragenden Blick auf die Scouterzahlen warf. Dann schweifte seine Augen wieder zu Son Goku und anschließend wieder auf die Scouteranzeige.

„Da du deine Energie wesentlich weniger unter Kontrolle zu haben scheinst wie er," damit zeigte er auf Vegeta. „Werde ich dir jetzt Gelegenheit geben, sie etwas abzukühlen. Komm mit." Bardock marschierte wieder durch die Reihen zurück, gefolgt von Son Goku, der von Vegeta nochmals ein geflüstertes „Halt dich ja zurück!" zu hören bekommen hatte.

Leichter gesagt als getan. Zwar klangen die Gefühle langsam ab und auch die Wellen, die seine Gedanken geschlagen hatten beruhigten sich wieder, jetzt wo er nicht mehr direkt neben Nappa stand, aber trotzdem waren sie noch zu greifbar um sie völlig ignorieren zu können.

Mittlerweile standen sie vor der aufgereihten Kompanie und Bardock warf noch mal einen fast schon unsicher wirkenden Blick in seine Richtung und dann weiter auf die Scouteranzeige und das was er sah schien ihn zu beruhigen, denn er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, so als hätte er sich getäuscht und sah dann wieder Son Goku an.

„Du scheinst mir etwas viel Kraft zu haben Soldat und genau deshalb bekommst du jetzt die Gelegenheit dich etwas abzukühlen." Er trat beiseite und machte Son Goku den Weg zu den wenigen Saiyajins frei, die er gerade noch unterrichtet hatte.

„Und euch," fuhr Bardock an eben jene gewannt fort. „Gebe ich die Chance nun das erlernte auszuprobieren." Damit trat er einen weiteren Schritt zurück und überließ ihnen nun den kleinen Kampfplatz.

Son Gokus Augen flogen über die paar Saiyajins, die sich ihm langsam aber mit einem fast höhnischen Grinsen näherten und er erinnerte sich wieder an die Worte die ihm Nappa gesagt hatte. _Wer sie verletzt, der wird hart bestraft._

Glaubten sie etwa deshalb leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben zu können? Nur weil sie dachten, das sie nicht angreifbar währen? Son Goku runzelte die Stirn. Und einige von seinen Gegnern ebenfalls, als sie bemerkten, das er nicht die geringste Verteidigungsposition einnahm.

Gleichzeitig jedoch schien sie das auch zu ermutigen, den kaum hatten sie die anfängliche Überraschung überwunden, das stürzte sich der erste schon mit einem genauso langsamen wie schlecht geführten Schlag auf Son Goku.

Dieser brauchte noch nicht einmal auszuweichen, sondern hob einfach nur seinen Arm und blockte den Schlag. Der Krieger starrte erst seinen Arm, dann ihn verblüfft an und holte zu einem Fußtritt aus, der aber genauso ziellos ins leere lief.

Nun konnte sich Son Goku eines ironischen Lächelns nicht erwehren. Sie wahren nicht nur langsam, schlecht und schwach, sondern auch noch reichlich dumm, wenn sie glaubten ihn mit einer Kombination austricksen zu können, die er noch nicht einmal eine Minute zuvor fast hundert mal gesehen hatte.

Und ganz plötzlich war da noch eine andere Stimme in seinen Gedanken, eine Stimme die ihn dazu aufforderte diesen Saiyajins zu zeigen, was es hieß wirklich zu kämpfen. Er hob seinen Arm, um genau dieser Stimme zu folgen, besann sich dann aber noch mal anders und rammte dem Krieger, mehr vorsichtig als alles andere die hand vor die Brust.

Es reichte um den Saiyajin einmal über den ganzen Hof zu schleudern, so dass er dort wo er aufschlug benommen liegen blieb. Er glaubte ein fast schon erschrockenes Aufkeuchen zu hören, als sein Blick den von Vegeta einfing, der fast nur unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte.

Son Goku ermahnte sich innerlich zur Vorsicht und schon mit einer entschlossenen Willensanstrengung würgte er den Impuls ab, der ihn so plötzlich überkommen hatte und versuchte statt dessen ein überraschtes Gesicht zu machen, so als währe er selber Überrascht von dem was er gerade getan hätte.

Von dieses Aktionen ermutigt griffen die nächsten der jungen Krieger an und Son Goku musste fast alles einsetzten, was er konnte um so auszusehen, als würde ihm das parieren der Schläge und Tritte Schwierigkeiten bereiten.

Er kassierte Kombinationen, die er nicht einmal wirklich war nahm und versuchte einfach weiter seine Rolle als Krieger zu spielen, der das tat was man von ihm erwartete, was nichts daran änderte, das er sich immer Unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte.

Vegeta musste stark an sich halten, um nicht Versehens zu lachen. So sehr er es auch hasste solche Dinge zu tun, so sehr verlangte es ihm im Moment danach, den das was Kakarott da abzog, war schon mehr als komisch und er war sich sicher, das er außer seinen unbeholfenen Angreifern Niemanden hier täuschen konnte.

Diese fast urkomischen Bewegungen die er machte um praktisch in die Schläge seiner Gegner hineinzulaufen, wahren so grotesk, das er kaum verstand, warum Bardock dieser Maskerade kein Ende machte, musste doch der Hauptmann längst gemerkt haben, das hinter Kakarotts tollpatschiger Kampfweise wesentlich mehr steckte.

Trotzdem hatte diese Situation eigentlich nichts komisches an sich, den das was Vegeta vorhin in Son Gokus Augen gesehen hatte, hatte ihm auf deutliche weiße klar gemacht, wie dünn das Eis war, auf dem sie sich bewegten.

Ein unbedachter Moment, eine unbedachte Bewegung oder das Aufblitzen eines Augenblicks ungezügelter Kraft und ihr ganzer Plan war über den Haufen. Und wenn es erst einmal so weit kommen würde, würde das folgende ein einzige Schlacht sein.

Eine Schlacht dessen Ausgang im Endeffekt klar war, aber trotzdem eine Schlacht und um das zu verhindern musste er, mussten sie alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand um es zu verhindern.

Das Eintreffen einer neuen etwas stärkeren Kraft lenkte seinen Gedanken und vor allem seinen Blick auf den Torbogen, der aus dem Übungshof heraus, bzw. hinein führte. Und als er den Schatten erkannte, der sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam der Gruppe näherte wich alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht.

Son Goku glaubte nicht, das er dieses Spiel noch lange spielen konnte. Was zum einen daran lag, das er langsam nicht mehr wusste, was er noch tun sollte um diesen hoffnungslosen Fällen eine Gelegenheit zu geben ihn zu treffen und zum anderen daran, dass sein Kampfeswille, der diese Maskerade so schon als eine üble Beleidigung empfand mehr als nur erschöpft war.

Er spürte geradezu, das der Moment, in dem er dem ersten seine Gegner die Faust richtig ins Gesicht schlagen würde nicht mehr lange entfernt war. Und genau das war das Problem. Weil nämlich genau das nicht passieren durfte.

Vegetas Worte hin, Vegetas Worte her. Er bezweifelte, das sich der ältere so gut dieser Situation hätte anpassen können.

Bei dem Gedanken Vegeta hier stehen zu sehen, wie er mit mehr als viel Mühe versuchte sich von diesen Kindern treffen zu lassen und dabei seinen Stolz unter Kontrolle zu halten musste er unweigerlich lächeln. DAS hätte er zu gerne gesehen.

Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn ins Gesicht und Son Goku tat so, als würde er zurück und um die eigene Achse taumeln, als sein Blick auf die Gestalt viel, die sich nun mehr auf wenige Meter den Kämpfenden genähert hatte.

Und er erstarrte.

Der nächste Schlag flog auf ihn zu, und vielleicht war es sogar der festeste von allen, der seine Wange traf. Aber Son Goku spürte ihn nicht. Er spürte überhaupt nichts. Noch nicht einmal, als der Krieger zu einer weiteren Schlag Tritt Kombination ansetzte, die ebenso ihr Ziel fand wie alles andere.

Aber Son Goku blieb stehen. Blieb stehen wie eine Startour, nach der man mit Watte geworfen hatte und all sein denken beschränkte sich plötzlich auf diese eine Person.

Endlich schien auch der Saiyajin, der versucht hatte sich mit irgendetwas bemerkbar zu machen, zu merken, das Son Goku die ganze Zeit nur mit ihm gespielt hatte und ließ mit einem frustrierenden Blick in die Richtung des Neuankömmlings seine Faust sinken.

Bardock war nun auch auf die Gestalt aufmerksam geworden und drehte sich um. Erst starrten seine Augen kurz auf die Person, die nun mehr nur noch einige Meter von ihm und Son Goku entfernt war. Aber dann breitete sich ein eindeutig freudiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er eilte ihr entgegen.

Vegeta ließ die Gestalt nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er hatte es befürchtet. Wenn schon nicht bei Nappas Anblick so doch beim Anblick dieser Gestalt würde Kakarott garantiert die Fassung verlieren.

Noch hielt er sich gut. Er stand zwar zur sprichwörtlichen Salzsäule erstarrt da, aber er hielt sich gut. Was nichts daran änderte, dass Vegeta in den Augen seines Freundes lesen konnte. Langsam schob er sich von seinem Platz nach vorne, ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke der anderen und schritt langsam weiter auf die drei Saiyajins zu.

Son Goku sah ihn und konnte es doch nicht glauben. Es war unmöglich. Er hatte mit ihm gekämpft. Und er war mit ihm gestorben. Er war sich absolut sicher, das er tot war.

Dieser Gedanke kreiste immer weiter und weiter durch seinen Kopf, bis er durch einen anderen noch viel mächtiger werdenden Gedanken abgelöst wurde. Sie wahren in der Vergangenheit. Nappa lebte. Also lebte er auch noch. Wie hatte er das auch nur für einen Moment vergessen können?

Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Saiyajin zu. Auch wenn er sich nicht gut mit ihm verstanden hatte, so ändere es nichts an der Tatsache, das er sich irgendwo in seinem Herzen freute ihn wieder zu sehen. War er es doch, der ihm seine wahre Herkunft offenbart hatte.

Plötzlich kam noch eine andere Gestalt in sein Blickfeld, die den Neuankömmling fast freudig, aber eindeutig stolz in die Arme schloss und Son Goku verspürte einen eindeutigen aber genauso unverständlichen Stich von Eifersucht, als er die beiden Saiyajins sah, die sich hier in den Armen lagen.

„Radditz." Son Goku war sich absolut sicher diesen Namen nur leise geflüstert zu haben, aber trotzdem drehte ihm sein Bruder in genau diesem Moment den Kopf und sah ihn an und so seltsam wie es sich auch anhörte, so war sich Son Goku doch sicher für einen Augenblick fast so etwas wie erkennen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, bevor Radditz seinen Kopf wieder Bardock zuwandte.

„Wie geht es dir Vater?" Radditz hatte leise gesprochen, doch konnte Son Goku jedes einzelne Wort mit einer Klarheit verstehen, als währen diese Worte einzig und allein für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Und im selben Moment wie er die Worte vernahm, hatte er das Gefühl, das etwas in ihm zu Bruch ging.

„Und wie geht es dir mein Sohn?" Noch etwas ging in die Brüche und das was noch nicht zerbrochen war füllte sich mit einem Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben, ja das er nicht einmal erahnen konnte.

Und nur ganz allmählich sickerte die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, das wenn Radditz, sein Bruder Bardock gerade Vater genannt hatte, Bardock ja auch sein ... .

Der Gedanke brach ab, bevor Son Goku ihn richtig fassen konnte und fast gleichzeitig stellte er fest, das sich Bardock zu ihm herum gedreht hatte. „Was soll das Rott? Warum hast du aufgehört?"

Son Goku konnte nicht antworten, er war zu gar keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf und nichts schien mehr einen festen halt zu haben. Gar nichts mehr.

„Antworte Rott! Ich hab dich etwas gefragt!" Bardocks Stimme schon um eine Spur kräftiger, wurde jetzt auch noch von einem zornigen Blick unterlegt und Son Goku setzte zu einer Antwort an, die aus diesem einen Wort bestanden hätte, das er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht einmal über seine Lippen gebracht hatte, wenn ihn nicht im selben Moment etwas im Genick getroffen hätte und er bewusstlos zusammen gebrochen währe.

Vegeta hörte es und wusste im selben Moment, das er etwas unternehmen musste, wenn nicht alles um sonst gewesen sein sollte. Mit einem schnellen Spurt setzte er über die Entfernung weg, war blitzschnell hinter Son Goku angekommen und hämmerte ihm seine geballten Fäuste ins Genick.

Aus der selben Bewegung fing er ihn auf und ließ ihn sacht zu Boden gleiten, wobei er aufpasste, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Für den jüngeren Saiyajin musste so schon in den letzten Minuten mehr als nur eine Welt zusammengebrochen sein und wen man ihm auch hinterher sagte, das er herzlos sei, so hatte ihn diese Tat, seinen Freund in solch einem Moment nieder zu schlagen doch mehr Überwindung gekostet, als er sich es eingestehen wollte.

Aber ein Blick nach oben in Bardocks überraschte, gleichermaßen aber auch erzürnte Augen zeigten ihm fast Augenblick, dass er es wahrscheinlich noch bereuen würde.

Bardocks Gesicht verdüsterte sich noch mehr, als er sich herunter beugte um zu sehen ob Son Goku noch am Leben war. Als er eine befriedigende Reaktion auf seiner Scouteranzeige sah, wandte er sich an Vegeta und seine Stimme schien mehr von dem Zorn durchblitzen zu lassen, als es ihm recht war.

„Warum hast du das getan?" Vegeta antwortete nicht und als Bardock selbst nach mehrmaligem wiederholen seiner Frage keine Antwort bekam winkte er zwei Saiyajins heran, die Son Goku zurück in die Kaserne trugen, dann wand er sich ein weiteres mal an Vegeta.

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen?" Vegeta schwieg weiter. „Nun gut, es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber sei dir sicher Geta, dass dies nicht ohne Folgen für dich bleiben wird. Keiner greift ungestraft einen anderen Saiyajinkrieger an. Zumindest nicht in meiner Garnison oder in meiner Kompanie!"

Er winkte zwei weitere Saiyajins heran und mit einem erneuten eisigen Blick in Vegetas Richtung gab er ihnen einen Befehl. „Bringt ihn weg!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit Radditz hinter Son Goku her.

Tja, da hat sich Vegeta ja mal wieder in eine tolle Situation manövriert. Aber das kennen wir ja von ihm bereits.

_So weit so gut. Was ich jetzt auch unbedingt mal los werden muss, ist ein verdammt großer Freudenschrei! JJJJJAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAA! Ich hätte nämlich niemals geglaubt, das euch meine Geschichte so gefallen würde. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich, als ich anfing sie zu schreiben, gar nicht vor sie jemals ins Internet zu setzten. Das habe ich erst auf drängen eines guten Freundes (vielen Dank Max!) getan. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich wahr mehr als nur sprachlos, das so viele positive Meinungen bei mir angekommen sind._

_Und deshalb auch gleich auf diesem Weg ein wahnsinniges Danke an _Sira-chan, Lavendel, Amunet _und all die anderen, die diese Geschichte lesen und mit mir mitfiebern, denn um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich nicht den geringsten Plan über den Aufbau gehabt. Das entwickelt sich bei mir immer alles erst wenn ich schreibe._

_Ich habe zwar ein paar Knotenpunkte, die schon von vorneherein klar sind, aber der Rest ist immer ungewiss, wie bei einem Zahlenrätsel, dessen Punkte man erst mit einer Linie verbinden muss um das ganze Bild zu sehen._

_Also unterstützt mich weiter so toll und ich werde mir alle Mühe geben eure Erwartungen (solltet ihr die haben) nicht zu enttäuschen!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	13. Wieder ein Stückchen weiter

**Nightmare in the Past**

_Wir währen nun also bei Nummer elf._

_Tja, leider hat es beim hochladen der letzten Kapitel einige Schwierigkeiten gegeben, wofür ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Aber da meine Wenigkeit leider immer noch Internetlos ist, muss ich mich auf meine liebe Freundin verlassen. Aber irgendwie haben wir da wohl an einander vorbei geredet._

_Wie auch immer, das ist nun die richtige Reihenfolge und ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu sehr durcheinander gekommen._

_Was gibt es noch zu sagen? Eigentlich gar nichts, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Habt ihr vielleicht ein paar Fragen? Zu der Geschichte?_

_Nun, viele sind ja noch offen z.B. wie sind unsere beiden Helden in die Vergangenheit gekommen und was genau hat es eigentlich mit Dip-Perperon auf sich._

_Nun ja, Fragen die ich beantworten könnte. Mach ich aber nicht. Wo bliebe sonst die Spannung?_

_Hatchepsut_

Elftes Kapitel: Wieder ein Stückchen weiter 

Son Goku erwachte mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, ein Gefühl, das ihn wünschen ließ wieder in die dunkle Vergessenheit des Schlafes abzutauchen. Aber einerseits wollte und andererseits konnte er es auch nicht mehr.

Also biss er in den sauren Apfel und öffnete die Augen. Etwas, das er sofort wieder bereute, denn als ihm das helle Sonnenlicht in die Augen stach, hatte er das Gefühl, das die schmerzen in seinem Kopf anfingen Kapriolen zu schlagen.

Er schloss die Augen wieder und wartete ab, bis sich der Zirkus in seinem Schädel beruhigt hatte. Man konnte einiges über Vegeta sagen, aber Son Goku war sich absolut sicher, das keiner so kräftig zuschlagen konnte wie er. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte eine Straßenwalze auf ihm Tango getanzt.

Erneut versuchte er die Augen wieder zu öffnen, diesmal eine ganze Ecke vorsichtiger und siehe da, der beisende Schmerz blieb aus. Er war zwar nicht völlig verschwunden, aber wenigstens nicht mehr so stechend wie bei seinem ersten Versuch.

Vorsichtig, um nicht gleich wieder die ganze Welt tanzen zu lassen wand er den Kopf nach rechts, wo er Vegeta vermutete, aber da war kein Vegeta, sondern auf dessen Bett, das schon wieder unberührt war, saß ... Radditz, der ihn fast schon neugierig musterte.

Son Goku unterdrückte ein stöhnen, starrte an die Decke und schloss erneut die Augen, als ihn plötzlich die Ereignisse des vergangenen (ganz sicher war er sich nicht) Tages einzuholen begannen. Bis er schließlich auf den Grund des K.O. Hiebs von Vegeta traf. Und dieser hätte wahrscheinlich für ein weiteres K.O. gereicht, wenn sich Son Goku nicht schon so beschissen gefühlt hätte.

Abermals ließ er die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages (jetzt war er sich sicher) Revue passieren und kam zu dem selben Ergebnis von gerade eben. Fassungslosigkeit, gemischt mit einer Spur Neugier, Freude, aber vor allem Verwirrung und Überraschung.

Radditz hatte Bardock Vater genannt. Und wenn Radditz, sein Bruder, Bardock Vater genannt hatte, bedeutete das im Endeffekt nichts anderes, als das ... . Son Goku würgte den Gedanken brutal ab.

War es Angst? Vielleicht. Oder einfach nur Unentschlossenheit? Wahrscheinlich. Oder doch Angst? Son Goku wusste es nicht. Aber bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich der Tatsache stellen musste, oder allein die Tatsache, das er den Gedanken zu lassen könnte, DAS Bardock sein Vater war/ist (wie auch immer) war für Son Goku etwas das er nicht kannte.

Das er nicht kannte, aber schon immer kennen wollte und plötzlich verstand er auch diesen Stich von Eifersucht, den er gespürt hatte, als Bardock Radditz umarmt hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte wohl schon viel früher registriert und auch akzeptiert, was er jetzt erst langsam zu begreifen begann.

Und doch, trotz all der Verwirrung, die diese Tatsache mit sich brachte, brachte sie vor allem aber auch eines mit. Freude! Eine nie gekannte oder verspürte Freude und fast schon so etwas wie Glückseligkeit. Er war endlich seinem Vater begegnet. Seinem Vater!

Son Goku öffnete wieder die Augen und für einen kurzen Moment, wurde beinah alles egal. Vegeta, die Erde, Dip-Perperon, ja selbst ihr Auftrag rutschte für einen winzigen Sekund in den Hintergrund und Son Goku erlaubte sich diesen einen Moment des Glücks, als er endlich akzeptierte, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und der wertvolle Moment verschwand in den Tatsachen der Gegenwart. Und das erste, was Son Goku durch den Kopf schoss, war die Frage nach Vegeta und da niemand anderes in der Nähe war, wendete er sich an Radditz, auch wenn ihn das einiges an Überwindung kostete.

„Wo ist Ve..." Son Goku stockte, schloss kurz die Augen und fuhr dann wieder fort. „Wo ist Geta?" Radditz musterte ihn noch einmal einen kurzen Augenblick, aber dann machte er mit dem Kopf eine Bewegung zum Ausgang.

„Er ist draußen. Warum interessiert dich das? Es hatte nicht gerade den Anschein, als würde er dich mögen." Son Goku sah auf seinen Bruder. „Den Eindruck vermittelt er oft. Aber so ist es nicht." Er wendete den Kopf und für einen Augenblick schien es, als würde er in eine andere Welt blicken, dann kehrten Son Gokus Augen wieder zu Radditz zurück.

„Wir sind eben Freunde." Radditz schaute verwirrt. „Und was genau ist das? Freunde?" Son Goku blinzelte, wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen und erinnerte sich dann an Vegetas Lehrvorträge, über die Dinge, die Saiyajins zu eigen wahren und die Dinge, die Saiyajins völlig fremd wahren.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und war nicht zum ersten mal in seinem Leben froh darüber, auf der Erde aufgewachsen zu sein. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wand sich Richtung Tür. „Ich würde jetzt nicht nach draußen gehen."

Son Goku drehte sich wieder um. „Warum nicht?" Radditz erhob sich von Vegetas Bett. „Nun weil draußen gerade eine Strafexkursion stattfindet und mein Vater, Bardock mir gesagt hat, das ich dich hier fest halten soll, bis sie vorbei ist."

Son Goku zog allarmiert die Braue hoch. „Eine Strafexkursion? An wem?" Radditz starrte ihn an, als hätte er eine sehr dumme Frage gestellt. „Natürlich an Geta. Halt! Warte, du sollst ... ." Weiter kam er nicht, den Son Goku war von jetzt auf nach verschwunden.

Vegeta starrte bitter vor sich hin. Aber eigentlich war er selbst an dieser Situation schuld. Er hatte nur eine Winzigkeit nicht einkalkuliert und schon war der ganze Plan nach hinten los gegangen. Aber wer hätte auch schon ahnen können, das Son Goku hier seinem Vater begegnen würde?

Auf jedenfalls hatte er schnell eine Entscheidung fällen müssen und das hatte er getan. Auch wenn er sich damit Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Aber das kannte er ja bereits, das wenn man mit Kakarott unterwegs war musste man sich immer auf Ärger einstellen.

Nun stand er also hier, Kakarotts Vater gegenüber (der Gedanke hatte immer noch etwas seltsames an sich), zwei weitere Saiyajins hinter sich, die falls er den Gedanken hegte zu fliehen um der Strafe zu entkommen, was er niemals tun würde, ihn aufhalten konnten.

Vegeta wusste wie die Strafe ausfallen würde. Er hatte früher oft genug solchen Strafexkursionen beigewohnt und sich über die Idioten lustig gemacht, die nicht in der Lage wahren Befehlen zu folgen. Er selber hatte niemals dazugehört.

Wie auch? Er war der Sohn des Königs gewesen und selbst wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hätte, was niemals der Fall war, denn er hatte immer zu denen gehört, die aus gutem Hause stammten und talentiert wahren, so währe niemand mutig genug gewesen Hand an ihn zu legen.

Das sah jetzt, wo niemand wusste wer er war, freilich anders aus. Vegeta machte sich keine Sorgen, das man ihn ernsthaft verletzen konnte, dazu war Bardock nicht stark genug, aber er machte sich Sorgen, ob er in der Lage war ruhig zu bleiben und nicht aus einem plötzlichen Reflex heraus zurückzuschlagen oder seine Kampfkraft gar so hoch zu fahren, das ihr Plan im Eimer war.

Wie man es also auch drehte und wendete, Vegeta befand sich wohl oder übel in einer sehr prekären Lage. Und diese Tatsache ließ ihn noch um eine ganze Ecke finsterer drein blicken, bis in die Mannschaft vor und um ihn Bewegung kam und er den Kopf hob.

Er sah direkt in Bardocks düstere Züge, an denen Vegeta erkennen konnte, das ihm diese Situation mindestens genauso unangenehm war, wie ihm selbst. Schließlich schien sich der Saiyajin einen Ruck zu geben und machte einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu.

Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, dann schlug er zu. Es tat nicht weh und Vegeta hatte kaum Mühe richtig zu reagieren und den Kopf zur Seite zu werfen, so das es den Anschein hatte, als würde ihn der Schlag schwer treffen, aber genau das was er befürchtet hatte geschah.

Sein Kampfgeist und mit ihm seine Instinkte erwachten sofort. Der nächste Schlag fand sein Ziel und daraufhin der nächste und der übernächste. Und bei jedem hatte er das Gefühl, das sich sein Energielevel um ein Minimum erhöhte.

Sie alleine mochten kaum auffallen, aber zusammengerechnet musste es zum Schluss zu einer Katastrophe kommen. Er krümmte sich unter dem nächsten Schlag zusammen und hoffte das es bald vorbei wahr.

Der nächste Schlag traf ihn unvorbereitet hart ins Gesicht und er wurde zurückgeschleudert. Als ihn die beiden Saiyajins am Arm packten um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen entriss er ihnen in einer groben Bewegung diesen.

Wer war er denn, dass man ihm aufhelfen musste? Er stellte sich wieder hin und sah Bardock entgegen, der auf ihn zu kam.

Etwas warmes lief ihm über die Wange und Vegeta wischte es mit einer belanglosen Geste weg und starrte Bardock weiter finster an. Unweigerlich ballte er dabei seine Hände zu Fäusten. Kakarotts Vater war besser als er gedacht hatte, trotzdem blieb er ein ganz normaler Krieger, der ihn geschlagen hatte.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und unterdrückte den Impuls einfach nach vorne zu springen und Bardock seine Faust in den Magen zu rammen. Verdammt! Seine Nägel gruben sich noch ein Stück weiter in seine Handflächen, so das seine Knöchel schon fast weiß hervor schimmerten und hob wieder den Kopf.

Bardock stand keinen Meter von ihm entfernt und hob seine Faust. Vegetas druck auf seinen Handflächen verstärkte sich. Er würde nicht ausweichen und er würde sich auch ganz sicher nicht wehren. Diesmal nicht.

Er sah den Schlag kommen, fast schon in Zeitlupe nahm er jedes kleinste Detail war und sein Verstand berechnete in Sekundenbruchteilen alle möglichen Aktionen. Ausweichen und Beine weg treten, abfangen und zurück schlagen. Aber er würde weder das eine noch das andere tun.

Vegeta sah ihn kommen und blieb stehen, wusste wo ihn der Schlag mit welcher Wucht treffen würde, schloss die Augen um erst gar nicht in die Versuchung zu geraten auszuweichen und wartete.

Der Schlag blieb aus und als ein leises Raunen durch die Reihen der anderen Krieger lief öffnete er wieder die Augen um auf Kakarotts breite Schultern zu blicken.

Er stand da, breitbeinig vor ihm und hielt mit einer Hand die Faust von Bardock fest und seine ganze Haltung, seine ganze Mimik, ja seine ganze Ausstrahlung machte eines absolut klar. Er würde nicht einen Millimeter zurück weichen.

Vegetas Blicke wanderten ein Stück nach oben und er drehte sich so, dass er Son Gokus Gesicht sehen konnte und er kam nicht umhin, das sich seine Nackenhärchen leicht aufstellten.

Kakarotts Mine war versteinert. Versteinert und hart. Er blickte Bardock in die Augen und dieser erwiderte seinen Blick. Mann musste kein großer Krieger sein, um zu wissen, das hier ein Kampf auf einer anderen Ebene statt fand.

Und schließlich war es Bardock, der zuerst seinen Blick abwand und die Faust sinken ließ. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sein Blick schweifte zu Vegeta, dann wieder zurück. Kurz musterte er Son Goku und wand sich schließlich schweigend um.

Mit einem Wink zu den zwei Kriegern, die hinter Vegeta gestanden hatten verließ er den Platz. Erst als Son Goku seine Aura nicht mehr spüren konnte drehte er sich zu Vegeta um und seine Haltung entspannte sich.

„Das war knapp. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es noch durchgehalten hätte." Er sah zu Vegeta, der vor ihm stand, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn finster anstarrte. „Was ist?"

„Bist du jetzt eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen Kaka ... ?" Er biss sich auf die Zunge und ließ den Satz unvollendet. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Son Goku blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich wollte dir helfen, das ist alles. Gestern hast du mir geholfen und das hier war meine Schuld, weil ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte." „Hab ich dich etwa um deine Hilfe gebeten? Was hättest du getan, wenn Bardock nicht klein bei gegeben hätte. Das er es getan hat wundert mich immer noch. Normalerweise kann sich jemand in seiner Position so was nicht erlauben!"

Vegeta sah in die Richtung, in die Son Gokus Vater verschwunden war. „Also, was hättest du getan, wenn er sich anders entschieden hätte?" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hättest du gegen deinen eigenen Vater gekämpft?"

Erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern und suchte mit seinen Augen die von Vegeta. Kurz hob er den Arm, all wollte er die Platzwunde auf Vegetas Wange nachfahren, ließ ihn dann aber wieder sinken. „Er hat dich verletzt." Dann nach eine längeren Pause. „Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es getan."

Die Worte kamen leise und so das Vegeta sie kaum verstand hatte. Aber gerade durch diese unscheinbare Tatsache gewannen sie in Vegetas Ohren enorm an Gewicht. Er ließ die verschränkten Arme sinken.

„Du hättest mit deinem Vater gekämpft, nur weil er mich verletzt hat? Warum?" Son Goku wandte seinen Blick ab und ließ ihn in weite ferne Schweifen. „Niemand verletzt meine Freunde. Auch nicht mein V... Bardock." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wand sich wieder mit einem Ruck zu Vegeta.

Dieser starrte nun wieder in das bekannte Gesicht und jedwede Melancholie schien daraus verflogen zu sein. Fast jede, bis auf ein trübes glitzern in den tiefen seiner Augen. Und plötzlich merkte Vegeta, dass der Kampf mit Dip-Perperon doch nicht so ohne Spuren an Son Goku vorbeigegangen war, wie er gedacht hatte.

Er sah noch mal hoch zu Son Goku und fragte sich, wie tief die Spuren in seinem Herzen wohl sein mochten. Sein eigenes währe daran beinah zerbrochen und wie es Kakarott gehen musste, der so viel mehr Gefühle empfand und lebte, dass wollte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Wir werden ihn finden. Das verspreche ich dir Kakarott. Wir werden ihn finden und diesmal werden wir gewinnen." Vegeta sah auf zu Son Goku und über dessen Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das für Vegetas Geschmack eine Spur zu schnell kam und eine Spur zu traurig war.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung drehte er sich um und verließ seinen Freund. Was er jetzt brauchte, das war einen Platz, an dem er in Ruhe seine Gefühle ordnen konnte, in dem er in Ruhe nachdenken konnte, um wieder zu seiner alten Ausgeglichenheit zurück zu finden.

Die weiteren Wochen verliefen ohne große Zwischenfälle. Eine Zeit lang wahren Son Goku und Vegeta zwar noch von Saiyajins umringt, aber auch das ließ nach und irgendwann gehörten sie zu der Truppe dazu, wie jeder andere auch.

Sie galten zwar als Einzelgänger, aber das störte sie nicht weiter, im Gegenteil, es war ihnen recht. So konnten sie zusammen trainieren und hatten ihre Ruhe. Son Goku versuchte sich so weit es ging von Radditz und Bardock fern zu halten und auch die Beiden schienen ihn zu meiden.

Und irgendwann schlich sich eine ganz normale Routine ein, ein Altachstrott, der nur hin und wieder von einzelnen Aufträgen unterbrochen wurde, von denen sich _Rott_ und _Geta _allerdingsfern hielten, was ihrem Ruf nur noch neue Nahrung gab.

Eine Zeit lang hätte es den beiden nichts ausgemacht, wenn es einfach so weiter gehen würde, aber irgendwann schlich sich eine nagende Unruhe ein, die von Tag zu Tag, Woche zu Woche, in denen sie nicht weiter kamen schlimmer wurde, bis beide das Gefühl hatten, regelrecht explodieren zu müssen, wenn auch nur noch ein Tag wie der andere verlief.

Und irgendwo im Universum schien irgendjemand ihr Gebet erhört zu haben, denn kurz darauf, als sie schon glaubten das sie auf diesem Weg keinen Schritt weiter kommen würden, wurden sie eine ganze Menge von Schritten nach vorne geschleudert.

Der Tag fing an, wie die etlichen davor und Son Goku wie auch Vegeta machten sich auf einen weiteren, absolut eintönig Tag bereit. Aufstehen, Frühstück, Inspektion, Kampfunterricht, Mittagessen und dann der freie Nachmittag, der von fast allen genutzt wurde um zu trainieren.

So auch von Son Goku und Vegeta, die sich an ihren, mittlerweile, angestammten Platz in der äußersten Ecke des Hofes zurück gezogen hatten und sich wieder einmal aneinander versuchten.

Mit dem selben Ergebnis wie immer, dass sie sich auf diesem Niveau absolut ebenbürtig wahren. Was nichts an der Tatsache änderte, das sie diese spielerischen Schlagabtauschs genossen und wie immer hatten sie einen Beobachter, diesmal jedoch war er nicht alleine.

Vegeta schlidderte unter Son Gokus Hieb hindurch, spannte dann seine Beinmuskeln an, rammte sie in den Boden und katapultierte sich nach oben, vollführte eine halbe Drehung und trat nach Son Gokus Schulter.

Dieser hob seinen Arm, blockte den Schlag ab und schlug mit der anderen Hand zu, die Vegeta ebenso mühelos abblockte, wie Son Goku vorher seinen Tritt. Was nicht hieß, das der Saiyajinprinz aufgab. Im Gegenteil.

Vegeta wartete, bis sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatten, dann ließ er sich in die Hocke fallen, stützte sich auf einem Arm ab und trat nach Son Gokus Beinen. Dieser stolperte und viel, streckte dann aber seine Hand aus, fing den Sturz ab und war mit eins, zwei schnellen Flic-Flacs wieder auf den Beinen.

Vegeta unterdrückte den Impuls ihn mit einigen Energiekugeln zu blenden und wechselte die Taktik. Er schnellte auf seinen Widersacher zu, tat so, als würde er ihn frontal angreifen und ändere dann erprubt die Richtung, um Son Goku von der Seite zu attackieren.

Dieser erkannte Vegetas Taktik im letzten Moment, fing sich aber trotzdem einen Tritt ein, ehe er in Blockstellung ging und Vegeta die weitere Führung des Kampfes überließ, die dieser auch voll ausnutze um Son Goku einige blaue Flecken mehr zu verpassen, bevor dieser Vegeta mit einem gezielten Kniestoß in den Magen wieder auf Abstand brachte.

Schwer atmend, die Fäuste für einen weiteren Kampf erhoben standen sich die Beiden gegenüber und versuchten die weiteren Schritte des Gegners abzuschätzen, aber da sie sich Beide nahezu in und auswendig kannten, hätte das eine Ewigkeit dauern können.

Deshalb ließ Son Goku nach wenigen Minuten die Arme sinken und richtete sich auf und auch Vegeta wechselte in eine bequeme Position und massierte sich die Armmuskeln. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass du Müde bist Rott."

Son Goku zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Vegeta machte eine kaum merkliche Kopfbewegung in Richtung ihres Beobachters. Son Goku erwiderte den Blick seines Freundes. Also wurden sie heute wieder einmal beobachtet.

„Wen einer von uns müde ist, dann bist es ja wohl du Geta und nicht ich." Son Goku streckte die angespannten Muskeln und starrte unauffällig in die Richtung, aus der er die zwei Auren wahr nehmen konnte. „Was meinst du, ob sie für uns noch was zu essen übrig haben?"

Vegeta wiegte den Kopf, als müsse er überlegen. „Vielleicht, komm lass uns nachsehen." Gemeinsam und in aller Ruhe marschierten sie über den Platz und verschwanden in der Essenskaserne.

Kaum wahren sie verschwunden trat Bardock und ein weiterer Saiyajin aus ihrem Versteck hervor. „Und was meint ihr?" Fragte Bardock. Der Saiyajin wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke sie sind die Richtigen. Gut gemacht Bardock, du hast zwei hervorragende Krieger gefunden."

Bardock deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Dann lasst mich jetzt zu den Kriegern zurück gehen und ihnen ihr neuen Befehle überbringen." Der Saiyajin nickte, entließ Bardock mit einer Handbewegung und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Leibwächtern.

Wie immer hatte ihn Bardock nicht enttäuscht und die richtigen Krieger für seine Aufgabe gefunden. Und das diese Beiden auch noch solch eine abnorme Ähnlichkeit aufwissen, das machte sie nur noch geeigneter. Hervorragende Kämpfer. Bardock hatte nicht übertrieben. Das wahren sie in der Tat.

_Und wer war das jetzt? Ich weiß es! Ihr auch? Kleiner Tipp, er sieht Vegeta ähnlich. Ist aber nicht bekannter Doppelgänger, der schon früher in dieser Geschichte sein Unwesen getrieben hat._

_Apropo, es wird noch geklärt, wer das ist und was genau es mit ihm auf sich hat. Aber erst später!_

_Ich hoffe nur, das die Geschichte nicht zu verwirrend ist und man sie trotz aller offenen Fragen gut lesen kann, ansonsten hätte ich mein Ziel ziemlich verfehlt._

_Also wenn Fragen da sind, dann stellt sie und mit etwas Glück, beantworte ich sie. Aber nur, wenn sie nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen. Leider hab ich keine e-mail und auch kein Internet schnüff._

_Muss mich da ganz auf meine Freunde verlassen._

_Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch alles liebe und sage Tschüs, bis zum nächsten Kapitel._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	14. Vorahnungen

Nightmare in the Past 

_Halli Hallo!_

_Da bin ich wieder._

_Nun gleich vorweg. Diese Kapitel ist kürzer geworden als die anderen. Und wirklich was passieren tut in ihm nicht wirklich was. Es ist viel mehr eine Vorbereitung auf das, was nun passieren wird._

_Also lasst es nicht an Kritik mangeln und bis bald._

_Hatchepsut_

Zwölftes Kapitel: Vorahnungen 

Und wieder wechselten Son Goku und Vegeta innerhalb kürzester Zeit ihr Quartier. Kaum das der Tag zu Ende gegangen war, war eine Botschaft des Königs eingetroffen, das er die Krieger Rott und Geta unverzüglich ins Schloss beorderte.

Einigermaßen überrascht, aber vor allem froh darüber, endlich ihrem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen zu sein, machten sich die Beiden noch am selben Tag auf zum Schloss des Königs, dies allerdings mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen.

Son Goku war einfach nur neugierig und man konnte ihm ansehen, das er es genoss all die neuen Bilder und Erfahrungen in sich aufzusaugen, wohingegen Vegeta die ganze Zeit in, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, äußerst schlechter Laune war.

Als Son Goku ihn darauf ansprach, erntete er nur einen vernichtenden Blick, der ihn davon überzeugte, den älteren Saiyajin einfach für die nächste Zeit in Ruhe zu lassen und sich statt dessen auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Im Palast angekommen wurden sie von einem älteren Saiyajin empfangen, der sie in ihr neues Quartier brachte und ihnen ihre neue Aufgaben erklärten und so fanden sich unsere Helden spät an diesem Tag, in neue Rüstungen gekleidet links und rechts des Einganges zum Thronsaal seiner Majestät wieder.

Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen, während Son Goku, vor lauter Langeweile von einem Bein auf das andere trat und nur noch mit Mühe ein lautes Gähnen unterdrücken konnte, das ihm aber schließlich doch noch mit einer entsprechenden streck Bewegung der Arme, heraus rutschte.

Sehr zum Leitwesen von Vegeta, der bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch sichtlich zusammenzuckte und Son Goku einen Blick zuwarf, der die Hölle hätte gefrieren lassen. Der Zurechtgewiesene zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und starrte wieder den Gang entlang, der sich vor ihnen fast endlos entlang zog. Torwächter zu sein konnte verdammt langweilig sein.

Und schließlich platze Son Goku der Kragen und er drehte sich zu Vegeta um. „Sag mal, wie lange sollen wir hier eigentlich noch untätig herum stehen und Löcher in die Luft starren?" Vegeta unterdrückte den Impuls die Augen zu rollen und wandte sich langsam an Son Goku.

„Das ist nun mal die Aufgabe eines Torwächters. Neben dem Tor stehen, dieses öffnen wenn es verlangt wird und aufpassen, das Niemand der nicht hinein soll hinein geht." Vegeta hatte langsam und in bemüht ruhigem Ton gesprochen, das änderte allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, das er kurz davor stand zu explodieren.

Das allerdings entging Son Goku und bei der nächsten Frage kam was kommen musste. „Und was hat uns die Versetzung jetzt gebracht? In der Garnison konnten wir uns wenigstens den ganzen Tag bewegen, aber das hier ist total nutzlos."

Hätte Son Goku in diesem Moment auch nur einen Blick in Vegetas Richtung geworfen, hätte ihn das gewarnt, so aber merkte er nichts von dem drohenden Unheil, das er im Begriff war herauf zu beschwören. Und als er schließlich die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und sich mit überkreuzen Beinen lässig an die Wand hinter sich lehnte brach es los.

„**Du machst mich Wahnsinnig Kakarott!" **Vegetas mühsam erhaltene Selbstbeherrschung, die schon die ganze Zeit zu wanken drohte, seit er in diesem Schloss, seinem zu Hause angekommen waren, zerbrach in tausend Stücke, als er auf der Stelle herum fuhr und zu Son Goku rannte, diesen am Kragen packte und ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihm drückte.

Son Goku war viel zu verblüfft um zu reagieren, als ihn der kleinere Saiyajin auch noch ein Stück nach oben zerrte und ihm funkelnd in die Augen sah. „Kannst du nicht auch nur mal für fünf Minuten dein Gehirn einschalten und nachdenken? Wenn wir hier vor dem Thronsaal wache haben _wird irgendwann _Freezer an uns vorbei _müssen_. Und in diesem Moment werden wir ... ."

„Geta! Rott! Was zur Hölle macht ihr da?" Vegeta wirbelte herum, bereit seinen Zorn auf den nächst besten zu entladen, der ihm unter die Augen kam und sei es Bardock, denn kein anderer hatte sie zurecht gewiesen, allerdings änderte die Person, die neben Bardock stand so ziemlich alles.

Wann hatte Vegeta dieses Gesicht zum letzten mal gesehen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. So sehr er auch versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, er wusste es nicht mehr. Es schien ihm nur, als währe es eine Ewigkeit her gewesen und mit diesem Gedanken hatte er wahrscheinlich recht gehabt.

Oft hatte Vegeta versucht sich diese Begegnung in seinen Gedanken auszumahlen, aber alles was ihm seine Phantasie hatte zeigen und seine Vorstellung hatte hervorbringen können, so konnte doch nichts davon diese Gefühl herauf beschwören, diese schärfe zeigen, wie er sie jetzt wo er seinem Vater gegenüber stand, empfand.

Und auch sein Vater schien für kurze Zeit etwas zu spüren, etwas zu fühlen, den für den Augenblick eines Wimpernschlages in denen sich ihr Blicke begegneten leuchtete fast so etwas wie ein vages erkennen in den Augen des Königs auf, das aber genauso schnell wieder erlosch, wie es gekommen war und wieder dem würdevollen, leicht verbitterten Gesichtszügen des Königs platz zu machen.

Trotzdem, Vegeta war sich sicher es gesehen zu haben. Nur drängte sich ihm nun eine andere, eben so dringlichere Frage auf. Was hatten die Beiden von ihrem Streit mitbekommen? Offenbar nicht genug, den nach einem weiteren Blick des Königs und einem ‚Das überlasse ich dir Bardock' entfernte er sich und betrat seinen Thronsaal.

Bardock dafür schien etwas mitbekommen zu haben, denn kaum war der König außer sicht und vor allem außer hörweite fuhr er zu Son Goku und Vegeta herum, funkelte sie an und ließ wahrlich einen ganzen Orkan an schlechter Laune heraus.

„Was zur Hölle habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ihr seid hier, weil der König ein paar fähige und starke Männer für die Bewachung seines Saales sucht und nicht, um euch hier zu prügeln! **_Habt ihr das verstanden?"_**

Bardock sah von einem zum anderen, dann ballte er die Fäuste und wand sich ab. Warum nur? Warum konnte er diese beiden Saiyajins nicht so zu recht weißen wie sie es verdient hätten? Vor allem wenn er Rott in die Augen sah, brachte er es plötzlich nicht mehr fertig wirklich böse zu sein.

Das selbe war schon passiert, als sich dieser vorlaute Saiyajin ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte, als er Greta bestrafen musste. Mein Gott, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er währe diesem Krieger um den Hals gefallen! Er! Ihm! Was war nur los?

Bardock atmete noch einmal tief ein und drehte sich dann betont langsam zu den beiden um, die immer noch an ihren Plätzen standen. Rott mit leicht verlegenem Blick und Augen die überall hin nur nicht in seine Richtung blickten und Geta mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und Augen, die ihn herausfordernd ansahen. Und allein für diesen Blick hätte Bardock jeden anderen Saiyajin sofort getötet. Aber bei ihnen ... ging es einfach nicht. Das Gefühl einen unverzeihlichen fehler zu begehen, wollte sich einfach nicht von ihm lossagen.

„Also gut," fuhr er in bemüht ruhigem Ton fort. „Woher kennt ihr Freezer und woher wisst ihr, dass er in Verhandlungen mit dem König steht?"

Vegeta hätte beinah laut aufgelacht. Freezer und Verhandlungen? Das war so unwahrscheinlich wie Schnee in der Sahara und diese Art von ‚Verhandlungen' kannte Vegeta nur zu gut. Er war oft genug dabei gewesen.

Freezer erteilte Befehle und sein Vater musste gehorchen. Pah! Aber nicht mehr lange! Das schwor er sich. Schnell warf er Son Goku einen Blick zu, aber dieser schien einen sehr interessanten Punkt an der Wand gefunden zu haben und war nun voll damit beschäftigt diesen punkt mit Blicken regelrecht zu verspeisen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern wand sich wieder an Bardock und erzählte im großen und Ganzen die selbe Story, die sie auch schon dem Saiyajin aufgetischt hatten um in die Garnison zu kommen.

Und etwas was Vegeta für fast unmöglich gehalten hatte schien zu funktionieren. Bardock war zwar keineswegs überzeugt, schien sich aber mit dieser Erklärung im Moment zu Frieden zu geben. Aber der Blick den er den beiden zuwarf, als er dem König folgte sprach Bände und Vegeta nahm sich vor Son Gokus Vater nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie mussten wirklich vorsichtiger werde.

So vergingen einige weitere Tage, in denen Vegeta und Son Goku das große Tor flankierten und Sprichwörtlich vor Langeweile starben. Nach einer Woche hörte Vegeta auf sich die Gesichter der Personen zu genau anzusehen, in der Hoffnung einen von Freezers Leuten zu erkennen und nach zweien, hörte er schließlich ganz auf auch nur noch drauf zu achten, wen er einließ und wen nicht.

Wer bis hier her gekommen war, der durfte passieren und nach drei Wochen war Vegeta so weit, das er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als wenigstens eine kleine Abwechslung in der ewigen Monotonie der Tage. Und sei es ein ihm zum Wahnsinn bringender Kakarott!

Aber eben jener hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, nichts mehr zu unternehmen, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und als Vegeta ihm nun wieder einen Blick zu warf, da hätte er schwören können, das er niemals im Leben einen Saiyajin gesehen hatte, der seine Pflicht ernsthafter versah als er.

Kakarott Ernsthaft. Zwei Dinge, die er niemals zuvor in seinem Wortschatz auf einen Nenner hatte setzen können. Jetzt wünschte er sich es währe so geblieben.

Innerlich verdrehte Vegeta die Augen und ließ seinen Blick wieder auf den weiten Gang zurück gleiten, in dem es heute zuging wie in einem Binnenstock. Saiyajins, die von Türen rechts in der Wand zu Türen links in der Wand rannten umgekehrt und das ganze noch mal im Zick – Zack.

Was war heute nur los? So viel betrieb war doch sonst auch nie und trotzdem ändere es nichts an der Tatsache, das er sich zu Tode langweilte. Um so erfreuter war er, als er durch die Menge der wuselnden Massen Bardock auf sich und Son Goku zukommen sah. Zwei weitere Saiyajinkrieger im Schlepptau.

Einen Augenblick blieb er vor ihnen stehen, dann wandte er sich an Vegeta. „Hier kommt eure Ablösung." Vegeta runzelte die Stein. „Ablösung, aber wir haben doch noch nicht mal ... ." Er wurde unterbrochen. „Ich sagte, das hier ist eure Ablösung. Ihr habt den Rest des Tages frei und könnt machen was ihr wollt. Also verschwindet!"

Vegeta war irritiert und sein Blick wanderte von einem Saiyajin zum nächsten, bis er schließlich auf Bardocks düsteren Augen hängen blieb. Und irgendetwas darin warnte ihn. Etwas war passiert und es wahren keine guten Nachrichten.

Wortlos nickte er und löste sich mit Son Goku von ihren Plätzen, die daraufhin sofort von den beiden anderen eingenommen wurden. Bardock nickte und verschwand in den Thronsaal, während Vegeta und Son Goku durch einen der Seitentüren auf ihr Quartier zu gingen und sich dabei durch eine schiere Flut von anderen Saiyajins bahnen mussten.

Dort angekommen ließ sich Son Goku auf seine Pritsche fallen. „Puh! Gott sei dank. Ich bin mal wieder fast vor Langeweile gestorben." Vegeta warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und setzte sich dann sehr viel langsamer und nachdenklicher.

„Was hast du?" Son Goku hatte sich auf seine Arme hoch gestemmt. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Nicht nur das heute sehr viel mehr los ist als normal üblich. Es stimmt auch etwas nicht." Son Goku sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Spürst du es nicht? Diese Spannung die in der Luft liegt? Wie vor einem starken Gewitter. Vorhin ist es mir nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt ... ." Er machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung. „Etwas passiert. In diesem Augenblick." Er sah Son Goku tief in die Augen und jedwede Spur von Langeweile war aus dessen Augen verschwunden.

„Dann sollten wir sehen, was los ist." Mit einem Ruck stand der Jüngere auf und Vegeta folgte seinem Beispiel und plötzlich wusste er woher das ungute Gefühl kam, das er schon die Ganze Zeit über gehabt hatte.

Es würde heute passieren. Er wusste nicht was und er wusste auch nicht woher er es wusste. Aber es würde heute geschehen.

Irgendwas.

Bald.

_Tja, das Vegeta einen feinen Sinn für so was hat wissen wir ja, aber auch Bardock scheint ungewöhnlich angespannt zu sein und unsere vierer Beziehung Vater und Sohn und das zwei mal wird auch bald auf ihrem Höhepunkt sein._

_Nun, ich hoffe ihr seid von diesem Kapitel nicht zu sehr enttäuscht und lest weiter._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	15. Späte Rache

Nighmare in the Past So, hier hätten wir also Nummer dreizehn. 

_Für viele nicht unbedingt eine Glückszahl, aber ich denke für mich schon._

_Zumindest hat mir das schreiben dieses Kapitels viel Spaß gemacht und um auf eure Wünsche zurück zu kommen, es ist länger und es ging auch wesentlich schneller als beim letzten mal._

_Hatte am Wochenende endlich mal wieder frei! Keine Arbeit, keine Küche. Nichts Kochen! Na egal._

_Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel und Schreibfehler ... ihr wisst ja schon bescheid!_

_Hatchepsut_

Dreizehntes Kapitel: Späte Rache 

Es war kaum ein durchkommen. Überall wo sie hinkamen herrschte übereiltes treiben und wahrscheinlich hatte jeder einzelne Saiyajin im Schloss etwas zu tun oder eine Aufgabe. Jeder einzelne bis auf Son Goku und Vegeta, die Beide an einer Brüstung standen und das hektische Gewimmel überblickten.

„Was meinst du?" Vegeta sah auf und erkannte erst jetzt, das Son Goku ihn angesprochen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas sagt mir, das ich eigentlich wissen müsste, was hier vor geht, aber so sehr ich auch darüber nachdenke, es will mir einfach nicht einfallen."

Son Goku ließ sich wieder auf die Ellenbogen sinken, die er auf die Brüstung gestützt hatte. Auch er hatte das Gefühl etwas wichtiges übersehen zu haben, aber genau wie bei Vegeta wollte es ihm nicht einfallen und so starrte er weiter auf das Treiben im Hof nieder.

„Kakarott." Vegetas Stimme, leise angespannt. Der Angesprochene erhob sich aus seiner lässigen Haltung und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Dieser stand hoch aufgerichtet und in einer Pose äußerster Anspannung hinter ihm und blickte in die Entgegngesetzte Richtung.

Son Gokus Blick schweifte an ihm vorbei und dann sah er ihn auch. Groß. Um mehrere Köpfe größer noch als er selbst. Mit zwei schwarzen langen Hörnern die zu beiden Seiten seines langen schmalen Schädels aus seinem Kopf wuchsen.

Die Rüstung eines Saiyajins an und den Scouter vor dem linken Augen stand er hoch aufgerichtet auf einem Balkon einige Etagen höher ihrer Position. Seine Haut schimmerte Lila in der Helligkeit der Sonne. Ginyu.

Kein Zweifel. Auf dem Balkon stand niemand geringeres als der stärkste Kämpfer in Freezers Heer. Der Anführer des Ginyu – Sonderkommandos. Ginyu höchstpersönlich. Und wenn Ginyu hier war, wahren die anderen vier garantiert auch nicht weit.

Kaum hatte Son Goku diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht erschiene auch schon eine weitere Gestalt auf dem Balkon. Kleiner, mit langen weißen Haaren und roter Haut. Jeeze. Er verneigte sich kurz vor seinem Kommandanten sagte irgendetwas und Ginyu drehte sich um.

Es war nur ein ganz kurzer Augenblick. So kurz, das man ihn kaum war nahm. Aber einen Moment spürte Son Goku ganz deutlich, wie Ginyus Augen über die zwei kleinen Gestalten unten auf der Mauer glitten und er für die Winzigkeit eines Wimpernschlages verharrte.

Aber dann beendete er seine Drehung und der Moment war so schnell vorüber wie er gekommen war. Ginyu und Jeeze wahren vom Balkon verschwunden.

Son Goku drehte sich zu Vegeta herum. Dieser stand immer noch an der selben Stelle in der selben Haltung. Den Kopf erhoben und zu dem nun mehr leeren Balkon gewandt. Die Arme links und rechts an den Körper gepresst und zu Fäusten geballt.

Und Son Goku hätte schwören können, das er in den starren Augen von Vegeta Bilder und Erinnerungen auf und ableben sah. Wenn wunderte es. Son Goku wusste nicht, was der Krieger unter diesem Kommando durchgemacht hatte.

Vegeta spürte es. Spürte es in jedem einzelnen Nerv in jedem einzelnen Muskel seine Körpers und er erinnerte sich, erinnerte sich an die Jahre, nachdem sein Planet zerstört worden war. Erinnerte sich an die Jahre in denen er unter Freezer Kommando stand. An die vielen Jahre, in denen er durch die Hölle gegangen war.

Er schloss die Augen und sah sie wieder vor sich. Die Bilder. Die Demütigungen, als sie ganz am Anfang mit ihm gespielt hatten. Nur ein kleiner schwacher Saiyajin, der nicht wissen durfte was wirklich geschehen war. Eine hübsche Marionette, die an der Nase herum zu führen Vergnügen bereitete. Ein Schoßhündchen, mit dem man sich vergnügte, das man aber genau so schnell wieder los werden konnte, wenn man dessen überdrüssig geworden war!

Das alles war er gewesen. Bis, ja bis er auf die Erde gekommen war. Ein weiterer Auftrag unter vielen. Das Beseitigen eines Verräters. Eine leichte Aufgabe, die Spaß bereiten würde und dann hatte er in seinem härtesten Kampf gelernt, was es hieß für etwas zu kämpfen, das einem _alles _bedeutete.

Und er hatte erfahren, was es hieß nicht alleine kämpfen zu müssen, sondern die Unterstützung von Freunden zu haben, die ohne zu zögern ihr Leben opfern würden, um die zu retten, die ihnen viel bedeuteten.

Ja, er hatte erfahren, was es hieß zu verlieren und er hatte erfahren, was es bedeutete besiegt zu werden. Vielleicht zum ersten mal in seinem Leben wirklich besiegt zu werden und in diesem Moment, wo er spürte, das er endgültig verloren hatte, hatte ihm ein Unterklassekrieger, ein Nichts die Bedeutung des Wortes Gnade beigebracht.

Und von diesem Augenblick wusste Vegeta was zu tun war. Er wusste es als er sah, wie weit man gehen konnte um das zu beschützen oder zu Rächen was einem Lieb und Teuer geworden war. Er wusste, das er egal was passieren würde, nie mehr unter Freezer dienen konnte. Und sollte es sein eigenes Ende bedeuten. Er würde seinen Planeten rächen.

Seinen Planeten, sein Volk, seinen Vater.

Und es war geschehen, wenn auch anders, als er sich das zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt jemals hätte träumen lassen. Nicht er, sondern sein schlimmster Feind hatte das getan, was eigentlich seine Aufgabe gewesen währe. Aber damals war er zu schwach gewesen. Viel zu schwach um das zu schaffen, was sich sein Herz am sehnlichsten gewünscht hatte.

Doch nun war alles anders. Er war stark. Um ein vielfaches stärker als er es damals gewesen war und sogar um ein vielfaches stärker, als er sich das jemals hätte träumen können und nun würde ihn nichts mehr aufhalten.

Sie wahren hier. Alle. Alle die ihn jemals wirklich verletzt hatten. Nun war die Zeit der Abrechnung gekommen. Die Zeit war da!

Son Goku spürte es, spürte es noch bevor sich die Aura seines Freundes aufbaute und in einer einzigen Sekunde eine Kraft erschufen und frei ließen, wie sie Son Goku selten bei jemandem gespürt hatte.

Es bestand gar kein Zweifel. Vegeta war stärker geworden, viel stärker aber nicht nur das, etwas in seiner Aura hatte sich geändert. War sie früher von Wut und Hass und manchmal fast schon schier Maß - und Kopfloser Arroganz durchdrungen gewesen, so schien sie jetzt heller, friedlicher, Zielgelenkter, aber keinesfalls schwächer.

„Vegeta! Vegeta! Hör auf!" Son Goku trat auf seinen Freund zu. „Vegeta, wenn du sie jetzt unüberlegt angreifst, dann war alles um sonst. Vegeta!" Aber sein Freund schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Gebannt starrte er immer noch auf den Punkt, an dem Ginyu verschwunden war.

„Ich werde sie töten! Jeden einzelnen von ihnen werde ich töten! Und du," damit wandte er sich an Son Goku. „Wirst mich nicht aufhalten. Diesmal nicht." Und noch bevor Son Goku reagieren konnte hatte sich der Ältere in die Luft abgestoßen und flog Richtung Thronsaal davon.

Son Goku unterdrückte einen Fluch und stieg ebenfalls in die Luft auf um Vegeta zu folgen. Und in der Hast entging Beiden eine Gestalt. Eine Gestalt, die wie ein harmlosen Beobachter gewirkt hätte wie ein weiterer Saiyajin. Eine Gestallt, die gar nicht weit entfernt in einem Schatten an der Wand lehnte und diese kurze Szene beobachtet hatte.

Man sollte glauben, das sie überrascht gewesen währe anhand der gewaltigen Energieentladung von Vegeta, aber das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie sah viel mehr so aus, als würde sie das nicht im geringsten wundern.

Lässig löste sie die Arme, die sie vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ein amüsiertes Glitzern erschien in ihren Augen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, euch hier wieder zu sehen. Aber nun gut, wenn ihr das Spiel unbedingt fortsetzten wollt, an mir soll es nicht liegen. Mal sehen, wie ihr euch erneut schlagt." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand die Person, so schnell und lautlos wie sie gekommen war und zurück blieb nichts, als eine düstere Ahnung kommenden Unheils.

Es war erniedrigend. Sie wahren eine stolze Kriegerrasse. Die stärkste im Universum. Krieger geboren um zu kämpfen und um zu siegen und dann mussten sie sich vor einem herkömmlichen Kommandanten verbeugen.

Zugegeben, er war stark. Stärker wahrscheinlich, als jeder Saiyajin, das ändere aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es eine unglaubliche Demütigung war und das wusste Freezer. Bardock war sich sicher, das er aus genau diesem Grund nicht selbst gekommen war, obwohl er draußen in seinem Raumschiff sein musste.

Denn hätte er nur das Sonderkommando geschickt, dann währen sie in ihren Raumkapseln gekommen und nicht mit Freezers Raumschiff.

In stillem Zorn ballte er die Fäuste. Es war eine Erniedrigung, wie er sie selten über sich hatte ergehen lassen müsste und nicht nur deshalb hasste er Freezer. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die zerstörten Kolonien der Saiyajins, die von Freezer einfach überrannt worden wahren. Sie mussten gehorchen, wenn sie überleben wollten. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, leider.

„Es ist uns wie immer eine Freude auf euren Planeten zu kommen König Vegeta." Ginyus Stimme troff vor Hohn und Bardock ballte erneut die Fäuste. „Unser Meister ist guter Dinge, dass wir uns auch diesmal wieder einige werden."

Mit anderen Worten wir springen oder werden getötet, dachte Bardock bitter. Der König erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position. „Das bin ich auch Ginyu. Sagt, was hat Freezer für Befehle für uns?"

Ginyu ließ seinen Blick einen Moment über den König gleiten. Mickriger Wurm. „Meister Freezer hat vor in die nördliche Galaxie vorzurücken. Ihm sind Gerüchte über einige schöne Planeten in dieser Region zu Ohren gekommen und deshalb will er euren nördlichsten Außenposten nutzen, um dort seine Armee zu stationieren."

Ginyu hielt kurz inne. „Des weiteren will er eine Einheit, von mindestens fünfzig Saiyajinkriegern, der Sondereinheit um einen neuen, äußerst stark Bevölkerten Planeten zu erobern." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der anwesenden Krieger.

Das war keine geringe Forderung, dachte Bardock. Aber von Freezers Standpunkt aus eine äußerst gute. Fünfzig oder mehr der besten Saiyajinkrieger zum verheizen, wahren einige Feinde weniger. Obwohl das für jemanden wie Freezer keinen Unterschied machte, befürchtete Bardock. Aber trotzdem, das war ... .

„Auch diese werde ich Freezer gerne überlassen." Bardock schluckte. Die Stimme des Königs hatte leicht gepresst geklungen. Ein Umstand, der Ginyu unter keinen Umständen entgangen sein konnte.

„Und des weiteren wünscht Meister Freezer euch und euren jüngsten Sohn heute Abend in seinem Raumschiff zu sprechen. Allein!" Bardock stand mit einem Ruck auf. Was er da in der Stimme von Ginyu gehört hatte, das war eine unverhohlene Drohung gewesen. Und niemand, noch nicht einmal Ginyu oder Freezer bedrohte seinen König.

Aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hob der König seinen Arm und hielt Bardock mit einer entsprechenden Geste zurück. „Mein Sohn und ich fühlen sich geehrt durch diese Einladung. Sagt Freezer, das wir gerne kommen werden." Bardock schluckte alles herunter, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.

Aber Ginyu schien trotzdem zu spüren, was in ihm vor ging, denn er wand sich noch mal an den König. „Und wenn ich euch einen guten Rat geben darf. Haltet eure Männer besser unter Kontrolle, sonst könnte leicht ein Unglück geschehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, gab den anderen vieren ein Zeichen es ihm gleich zu tun und ging auf den Ausgang zu.

Oder besser gesagt, er wollte auf den Ausgang zu gehen, hielt dann aber erprupt inne, als sein Blick auf die beiden Saiyajins vielen, die genau unter dem Tor standen. Leicht verwirrt drehte er sich wieder zu Bardock und dem König um. Dann sah er wieder die Fremden an und schließlich wand der sich an Barta.

„Sag mal sehe ich doppelt oder gibt es hier irgendwo einen Spiegel?" Auch Barta und die anderen drei des Kommandos starrten erst zum Thron, dann auf das Tor und wieder zurück. Aber es half nichts. In diesem Raum standen plötzlich zwei mal zwei gleiche Saiyajins.

„Nein Kommandant Ginyu. Ich sehe es auch." Und noch während sich die Verwirrung der Fünf steigerte traten Vegeta und Son Goku schließlich ganz in den Saal.

Über Bardocks Gesicht huschte erst ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Ginyu hatte recht, wenn man sich die Beiden so ansah, dann hätte man sie glatt für Spiegelbilder halten können. Aber dann wurden seine Züge wieder ernst, als er sah, was die beiden im Begriff waren zu tun.

Geta marschierte schnurstracks an Jeeze, Barta, Rikoom und Guldo vorbei, als würde er ihre Kampfkraft gar nicht war nehmen und blieb direkt vor Ginyu stehen und das in einer Pose die nur zu deutlich machte, das er nicht hier war um das zu tun, was jemand anderes von ihm verlangte. Dieser Krieger war auf Blut aus.

Und als seine Stimme erklang, da fühlte sich Bardock schlichtweg an König Vegeta erinnert. Das war nicht mehr der selbe Krieger, den er noch am morgen dieses Tages zu recht gewiesen hatte. Und das was er dann hörte bestätigte ihn nur in seiner Ansicht.

„Der König und sein Sohn werden _nicht_ zu Freezer gehen. Weder heute noch sonst irgendwann." Ein lauter Ausruf des Erstaunens ging durch die Menge der anderen Saiyajins im Raum und selbst Ginyu schien für einen Augenblick die Sprache weg zu bleiben. Dann fing er allerdings schalend an zu lachen und wenige Sekunden später stiegen die anderen vom Sonderkommando mit ein.

„Was du nicht sagst kleiner Saiyajin. Und warum sollten sie das nicht tun?" Vegeta blieb ruhig und ließ sich nicht provozieren. „Weil keiner von ihnen das Raumschiff wieder verlassen soll. Hab ich recht Ginyu?"

Für einen Augenblick herrschte totenstille im ganzen Saal und tatsächlich schien Ginyu etwas von seiner Farbe zu verlieren. Aber Augenblicke später hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und brachte ein unechtes Lachen zu Stande.

„Was redest du da Saiyajin?" Vegeta sah Ginyu in die Augen. „Freezer wird den König töten hab ich recht Ginyu? Er wird ihn töten und anschließend will er den Planeten zerstören. Weil er Angst hat. Weil er Angst davor hat, das einer von uns zum Super – Saiyajin wird und ihn vernichtet." Stille. Grabesstille im ganzen Saal.

Und Ginyus Gesicht, das mittlerweile alle Farbe verloren hatte und mit Hass verzerrten Zügen auf den Saiyajin herab blickte, der ihren ganzen schönen Plan in einem einzigen Satz zerstört hatte. Das würde Meister Freezer nicht gefallen.

„Woher weißt du das?" Brachte er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Vegeta sah an Ginyu vorbei zu seinem Vater. „Weil ich es erlebt habe. Ich habe gesehen, wie sich Freezers Hand in die Brust des Königs gebohrt hat." Sein Blick kehrte wieder zu Ginyu zurück.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du gelacht hast. Ich habe gesehen, wie Freezer diesen Planeten, meinen Planeten mit einem Lachen und einer einzigen Energiekugel vernichtete hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie sich Vegeta in einen goldenen Feuerball verwandelte und explodiert ist."

Vegeta ballte die Fäuste und zog die Ellenbogen an den Körper. „Ich habe unter euch gedient, den ich hatte keine Wahl und ihr habt mit mir gespielt. Du und Freezer, ihr habt alle meine Träume zerstört!" Son Goku spürte es als erster, aber kaum waren die Teilchen um Vegeta in Bewegung geraten, da fingen überall die Scouter an zu piepsten.

„Nicht nur das, ihr habt mir mehr genommen. Ihr habt mir meine Zukunft genommen, meinen Planeten, mein Volk. Ich hatte nichts mehr! Gar nichts mehr!" Son Gokus Haare fingen an sich in dem Luftzug zu bewegen, der sich um Vegeta herum aufbaute. Das Wirbeln der Elektrizität, als er seine Aura nicht mehr unterdrückte und sie ansteigen ließ.

„Und ihr habt mich benutz. Habt mit mir gespielt, wie mit einer Marionette. Es war euch egal ob ihr mich verletztet, oder ob ihr mich erniedrigt habt! Alles was für euch gezählt hat war, das ich ein Saiyajin war. Ein Saiyajin, der nicht stark genug war es mit euch aufzunehmen!" Vegetas Haare wurden ihm wild um, den Kopf geweht, als er aufrecht in mitten eines Orkans stand. Eines Orkans, den er selbst heraufbeschwor.

Und Ginyu war nicht der einzigste, der ein Stück zurück gewichen war. Die ersten Saiyajins verließen fluchtartig den Raum. „Ihr habt mich gedemütigt und euch lustig über mich gemacht wenn ich vor euch blutend am Boden lag. Aber diese Zeit ist vorbei! Und ich werde unter gar keinen Umständen zu lassen, das sich dieses Schicksal wiederholt!" Mittlerweile knisterte die Elektrizität um Vegeta herum und mit einem plötzlichen Knall explodierten sämtliche Scouter in der Halle.

Dann war es still.

Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und vor Ginyu stand ein Saiyajin, der kurz vor dem Sprung zum Super – Saiyajin stand, gekleidet in eine weiße Aura, die nichts desto trotz bedrohlicher wirkte, als alles was Ginyu bisher gesehen hatte.

„**_Rache!_**" Und mit einem wilden Aufschrei sprang Vegeta nach vorne.

_Fertig! So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mir schon. Zumindest hat es Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben. Ob es auch Spaß macht es zu lesen? Nun ja, das werde ich wohl bald heraus finden._

_Was kann ich euch noch verraten? Vielleicht so viel, das die Geschichte langsam aber sicher auf einen ihrer Höhepunkte zusteuert? Ja, ich glaube so kann ich das stehen lassen._

_Aber keine Angst. Zu Ende ist sie noch nicht. Das dauert noch ne weile, denke ich zumindest._

_Aber jetzt mal ne andere Frage. Wer von euch ist auf diesen Seltsamen Schatten aufmerksam geworden und kann mir sagen wer es ist. Nur so viel. Wer es weiß, der wird sich denken können, wie es jetzt wohl weiter geht!_

_Also bis zum nächsten mal und denkt an die Reviews!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	16. Ein Alptraum beginnt von vorne

Nightmare in the Past 

_Halli – Hallo!_

_Hier kommt die, hoffentlich, heiß erwartete Fortsetzung._

_Um ehrlich zu sein, es macht mir immer mehr Spaß diese Geschichte zu schreiben und die Ideen wollen manchmal gar kein Ende nehmen, was zu einem großen teil auch daran liegt, das ihr mich so toll unterstützt._

_Also, ich hoffe, das ihr weiterhin viel Spaß und Spannung beim lesen habt!_

_Hatchepsut_

Vierzehntes Kapitel: Ein Alptraum beginnt von vorne 

Vegeta schlug zu.

Hart.

Und alles was Ginyu noch mitbekam war ein diabolischer Schmerz in seiner Brust, als Vegetas Faust seine Rüstung problemlos durchdrang und sich ihm ins Fleisch grub.

Schmerzen. Schmerzen wie sie Ginyu noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte schossen wie eine Flutwelle durch seinen Körper und ebenso schnell wie diese Flutwelle sprang ihn ein anderer Gedanke an. Er war nicht stark genug diesen Saiyajin zu besiegen.

Wer immer er auch sein mochte. Er war ihm haushoch überlegen. Ginyu lächelte. Aber da gab es ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit Herr über diesen Kampf zu werden.

Vegeta parierte die Schläge der anderen und es bereitete ihm noch nicht einmal Mühe. Währe er doch früher auch schon so stark gewesen. Dann währe alles anders gelaufen. Dann hätte er ... . Er verdrängte den Gedanken. Hätte – Währe – Wenn!

Währe er früher schon so stark gewesen, dann währe alles nicht so gekommen. Dann hätte er auch niemals Kakarott oder Bulma kannengelernt und Trunks ... . Er brach den Gedanken ab.

Das hatte alles keinen Sinn. Es war nun einmal so gekommen wie es war und er hatte die Chance erhalten, die er sich so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte und diesmal würde er sie nutzen!

Rikoom sprang nach vorne und versuchte ihn von den Beinen zu holen. Aber Vegeta sprang in die Luft, drehte sich um die eigenen Achse und schickte Rikoom mit einem Beintritt auf die Erde.

Kaum berührte er mit dem Fuß wieder festen Grund, tänzelte er auf dem Fußballen herum und kam einem Angriff von Barta zu vor. Dieser gesellte sich zu Rikoom.

Vegeta verschwendete keine Zeit. Er sprang herum und war mit einem Satz bei Jeeze. Dieser duckte sich unter seinem Hieb hinweg und versuchte hinter Vegeta zu gelangen. Es blieb bei dem Versuch.

Vegeta rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Nacken, als Jeeze unter seiner linken Seite wegtauchen wollte. Der Krieger viel zu Boden und kam dann mit wankenden Bewegungen wieder auf die Beine.

Vegeta drehte sich um und starrte auf die Vier angeschlagenen Figuren, die sich um ihren Kommandanten scharrten. „Was machen wir jetzt?" Guldos Stimme klang gepresst und als er zu den anderen aufschaute erkannte er es auch bei ihnen. Unsicherheit.

„Ganz einfach," meinte Barta. „Alle Aufeinmahl drauf!" „Klingt gut." „Alles klar." „Also los." „Yeah!" Ertönte es aus fünf Stimmen gleichzeitig und sie ließen ihrem Plan Taten folgen.

Bardock konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Es war auch gar nicht möglich. Dieser einfache Saiyajin, den er vor ein paar Wochen noch mit eigenen Händen bestraft hatte, legte sich hier mit dem Ginyu – Sonderkommando an. Der stärksten Einheit, die es gab!

Das war doch absolut unmöglich! Und diese unheimliche Aura, die einen geradezu zu durchdringen schien. Das konnte kein normaler Krieger sein. Unmöglich! Und auch seine ganze Art wie er sich bewegte, wie er kämpfte, es erinnerte ihn an ... .

Bardock warf einen Blick zu seinem König. Konnte es sein, dass ... . Nein! Das war nicht nur unmöglich, das war der absurdeste Gedanke, den er je gehabt hatte! Es konnte gar nicht sein! Aber wenn doch?

Schließlich warf er einen Blick auf den anderen Saiyajin, der ruhig da stand und zusah, wie sein Freund in den Tod ging. Mochte er auch mit dem Ginyu – Kommando fertig werden, was an sich schon unmöglich erschien, so würde er nur unter Freezers Faust sterben.

Aber was währe, wenn sie wirklich ... ? Schluss! Bardock brach seine Gedanken ab und ging mit festen Schritten auf Rott zu. Was nutze all das raten und herumrätseln. Er musste jetzt Gewissheit haben. Absolute Gewissheit über diese beiden fremden Krieger.

Son Goku sah ihn kommen, aber diesmal versuchte er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was hätte es auch genützt. Es war an der Zeit die Masken fallen zu lassen. Es war an der Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Angesicht zu sehen, auch wenn es weh tun würde.

Und dann war es so weit. Er war direkt vor ihm. Auge in Auge standen sich die beiden spiegelgleichen Saiyajins gegenüber. Und auch wenn hinter ihnen ein furchtbarer Kampf tobte, so schienen sie davon keine Notiz zu nehmen.

„Wer seid ihr wirklich?" Bardocks Stimme klang hart in Son Gokus Ohren und er brachte ein unechtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich glaube nicht, das ich sie dir jetzt erzählen sollte. Später, wenn es vorbei ist werden wir euch alles sagen. Wenn er das Ginyu – Kommando und Freezer besiegt hat, wird sich alles aufklären."

Bardock schluckte. „Freezer besiegen? Ich glaube ihr habt keine Ahnung, mit wem ihr euch da angelegt habt." Wieder lächelte Son Goku. „Doch Bardock, die haben wir. Wir wissen wer Freezer ist und noch wichtiger, wir wissen wie stark er ist." Eine Pause entstand. „Und ich weiß auch, das er ihn schlagen kann und wird."

Bardock ballte die Fäuste. „Verdammt Rott! Wer seid ihr? Und woher nehmt ihr diese Gewissheit, Freezer zu schlagen? Er ist zu stark für einen Saiyajin! Viel zu stark!" Bardock schüttelte den Kopf und ließ in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme sinken.

„Mag sein, das er für einen Saiyajin zu stark ist. Aber nicht für einen Super – Saiyajin." Bardocks Kopf ruckte nach oben und abermals sah er Rott an. Ein Super - Saiyajin? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, das es ihn gab? Und das er vielleicht genau in diesem Augenblick vor ihm stand?

Bardocks Augen wanderten zurück zum Kampfplatz, in dem sich das Bild mittlerweile drastisch verändert hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein, das die Legenden war wahren?

Ginuy ließ eine Energiekugel fliegen, die Vegeta mit einer lässigen Armbewegung abwehrte. Die Kugel durchschlug eine der Säulen des Saals und ließ einen Gutteil der Decke einstürzen. Vegeta kümmerte das nicht. Er wollte Ginyu und es war langsam Zeit das Spiel zu Ende zu bringen!

In diesem Augenblick sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Guldo im Begriff war die Luft und somit die Zeit anzuhalten. Vegeta reagierte blitzschnell, mit einer einzigen Bewegung war er hinter ihm, schlug ihm seine Faust in den Nacken und schickte ihm im davonfliegen einen Feuerball hinterher.

Guldos Schreie halten durch den Saal und dann nichts mehr. Vegeta drehte sich um und starrte zu den anderen vieren, die wie gebannt auf den Punkt starrten, an dem Vegetas Energiekugel Guldo getroffen hatte.

Nichts war mehr da. Gar nichts.

„Rikoom!" Rikooms Gesicht wanderte zu Vegeta. „Du bist der Nächste!" Dessen Gesicht verzerrte sich. „Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen! Du mickriger kleiner Saiyajin! Glaubst du ich lasse mich so leicht besiegen wie dieser Narr Guldo? Ich zeig dir mal was feines! Hier kommt mein ultimativer Angriff! _Mega – Death_!"

Rikoom beugte sich nach vorne und stemmte die Fäuste auf den Boden und in diesem Moment sprang Vegeta nach vorne und hämmerte Rikoom seine Faust in den ungeschützten Magen.

Er hatte exakt den selben Angriff durchgeführt, wie Son Goku auf Namek, nur das es Vegeta nicht bei einem K.O. beließ. Er sah auf in die vor Schrecken und Schmerz geweiteten Augen Rikooms.

„Das wars." Vegeta grinste, als er das erschrecken und die Erkenntnis erkannte, die in Rikooms Gesicht aufflackerten, genau in dem Moment, als er seine Faust mit einem jähen Ruck durch seine Brust schlug.

Mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, betrachtete einen Augenblick das Blut, das daran herunter tropfte und hob wieder seinen Blick. Vegetas Augen lagen auf Barta.

„Nein!" Kreischte dieser. „Du wirst mich nicht kriegen! Dafür bist du viel zu langsam!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Barta. Das heißt, er verschwand nicht einfach nur, er bewegte sich nur so schnell, das man ihm nicht mehr nur mit den Augen folgen konnte.

Einige Augenblicke sah ihm Vegeta zu, wie dieser ihm Kreis um ihn herum sprang, Dann stieß er sich mit einem leichten Stoß ab und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Dämlicher Idiot!

Barat starrte nach hinten. Er hatte es gewusst. Der Kerl war zwar stark, aber nicht schnell. Er würde jetzt noch eine Kehre fliegen und ihn dann voll rammen und das währe das Ende, diese Großmauls.

Er wandte den Blick nach vorne und genau in der Zeit in der er brauchte um den Kopf zu wenden, war Vegeta vor ihm und flog rückwärts und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm her.

Barta traute seinen Augen nicht. Das konnte unmöglich war sein! Und noch während er sich Gedanken darüber machten, wie ein Saiyajin so schnell sein konnte, hob Vegeta seinen Arm und lächelte. Ein böses Lächeln. Der Lichtblitz blendete Barat und dann war da nichts mehr.

Vegeta ließ sich langsam auf den Boden absinken und warf einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum. Er war fast vollständig zerstört, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er sah Kakarott und dessen Vater, wie sie ihn beobachteten und er sah auch den traurigen Blick in Son Gokus Augen und merkwürdiger weiße versetzten sie ihm einen tiefen Stich im Herzen,

Aber dann wanderten seine Augen wieder zu Ginyu und Jeeze und jedes andere Gefühl war vergessen, als er den wilden Kampfrausch in seinem Blut spürte. Dieser unbeschreibliche Rausch, der das Blut eines Saiyajins in Wallung versetzte, wenn er tötete.

Kakarott wird es nie verstehen, aber solange er mich nicht dazwischen funkt, kann er machen was er will!

Jeeze starrte auf den Saiyajin und konnte nicht glauben, das es wirklich geschehen war. Sie wahren die Elite, die absolute Spitzeneinheit und doch wahren sie von einem popligen, mickrigen Saiyajin, einem _Saiyajin _besiegt worden. Das war absolut unfassbar!

Sein Blick glitt zu Ginyu. „Was soll ich machen Meister? Wie kann ich ihn besiegen?" Ginyu maß Jeeze mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Wurm. Dann sah er wieder auf den Saiyajin, der sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte. Es gab nur eine Chance und die musste er nutzen, auch wenn er dafür Jeeze opfern musste.

Ginyu blickte auf seinen Mitstreiter und ehe sich dieser versah, wurde er von seinem Kommandanten gepackt und auf den Saiyajin zugeschleudert. Vegeta wich dem heranfliegenden Jeeze aus, und währen dieser an ihm vorbei flog, vollführte Vegeta eine Drehung und sein Bein Krachte mit voller Wucht in Jeeze Rückrat.

Vegeta hörte Knochen brechen und wand sich zufrieden an Ginyu. Nur das Ginyu nicht mehr dort stand wo er gestanden hatte. Vegeta wand sich um und nahm gerade noch den Windzug eines Hiebes war, als er eine Faust ins Genick bekam und nach vorne taumelte.

Uhrplötzlich war Ginyu hinter ihm und umklammerte seinen Oberkörper. „Nun Bürchen, nun ist's vorbei mit dir! _Körpertausch_!"

„Nix da!" Im selben Moment in dem Ginyu seine Attacke ausführen wollte, fuhren Vegetas Arme nach oben und packten Ginyu an den Hörnern. Dieser fühlte sich unversehens durch die Luft geschleudert und landete hart an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo er für einige Augenblicke benommen liegen blieb.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug sah er den Saiyajin auf sich zukommen. Diesen kleinen Saiyajin, der ihn besiegt hatte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und hob seinen ausgestreckten Arm vor den Körper.

„Merk dir meinen Namen Ginyu wenn du in der Höhle schmorst. Ich bin Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins und du wirst nie wieder jemanden aus meinem Volk töten." Er lachte böse. „Sag Enma einen schönen Gruß von mir, wenn du ihm begegnest!"

Und mit diesen Worten bildeten sich gelbe Energieblitze um Vegetas Finger. „Halt ... warte ... ich ... ." Die Energie um Vegetas Finger nahm zu und als Ginyu seinen Kopf hob und in die Augen dieses Kriegers starrte lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinab.

Solch eiskalte Augen hatte er bisher nur bei einer Person gesehen. Nämlich bei Freezer selbst. Eiskalte, gefühlslose Augen, die nur eines wollten. Blut sehen.

Die Energie explodierte. Brach einfach aus Vegeta hervor. Eine unkontrollierbare alles verschlingende Energiekugel, die nichts verschonte, was in ihrer Reichweite war. Für Sekunden war es so laut, das man noch nicht einmal mehr das bersten des Turmes vernahm, der auseinander brach und dann, vollkommene Stille.

Son Goku richtete sich auf und ließ seine Augen über die verheerende Vernichtung schweifen, die Vegetas Rachefeldzug vollendet hatte. Nichts stand mehr. Das, was einst die Halle des Königs gewesen war, war nun ein von Trümmerstücken übersätes Schlachtfeld.

Und als sich der Rauch langsam legte, konnte er in einiger Entfernung eine kleine Gestalt erkennen, die den Kopf gehoben hatte und in den Himmel starrte. Ruhig, ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung drehte sich Vegeta um, sah Son Goku an und alles was der Jüngere in diesem Moment auf seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, war Gleichgültigkeit.

Vegeta hatte sich endlich rächen können. Rächen können, für alles was in der Vergangenheit passiert war, aber es schien ihm keine Genugtuung zu bereiten. Im Gegenteil, seine Augen spiegelten im Augenblick eine Leere wieder die Son Goku zu tiefst erschreckte und er fragte sich, was als nächstes geschehen mochte.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich jemand neben ihm regte und als er den Kopf wand, erkannte er Bardock, der sich wieder aufrappelte und in einiger Entfernung hinter ihm Vegetas Vater.

Wenigstens hatte er nachgedacht und nicht alles im Umkreis ausgelöscht. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Vegeta, der als graue Silhouette durch den Rauch auf ihn zu kam und nur wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen blieb.

Eine Zeit lang starrten sich die beiden Saiyajins einfach nur an und Son Goku versuchte in Vegeta zu lesen. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte es nicht. Und das war wahrscheinlich, das was ihn am meisten erschreckte.

Er kannte Vegeta nun schon so lange und eigentlich wusste er, was in ihm vorging. Aber Vegeta hätte im Moment alles machen können, ohne das Son Goku in der Lage gewesen währe es vorher zu sehen.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei Kakarott." Kalt. Ausdruckslos. Bar jeden Gefühls. Eine Stimme aus Eis.

Vegeta wollte an Son Goku vorbei gehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen, als Son Goku ihn ansprach. „Glaubst du nicht, das es langsam reicht Vegeta?" Diese Stimme ebenso ausdruckslos.

Vegeta wand den Kopf und starrte den größeren Kämpfer an. „Einer fehlt noch." Son Goku nickte, als hätte er verstanden. „Freezer." Vegeta senkte den Kopf. „Ja."

„Dann geh." Jetzt war es Vegeta, der nicht wusste, was er von Son Goku halten sollte. Aber dieser lächelte nur, als er den verblüfften Blick seines Freundes sah. „Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten Vegeta. Ich währe nur froh gewesen, wenn du dich für einen anderen Weg entschieden hättest."

In Vegetas Augen blitze es hochmütig auf, aber dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, senkte den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste. „Für mich gibt es keinen anderen Weg mehr. Auch wenn er mich in die Hölle führt."

„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt!" Son Goku und Vegeta fuhren gleichermaßen herum und starrten die Gestallt an, die sich ihnen näherte. Freezer in seiner vierten Form. „Erst wollte ich es ihm nicht glauben, aber nun bin ich doch froh, das ich auf ihn gehört habe. Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft das Ginyu – Sonderkommando zu besiegen. Meinen Respekt, das hat bisher noch keiner geschafft." Er lächelte überheblich.

„Aber nun ist es genug. Wollen doch mal sehen, was passiert wenn ihr einem richtigen Gegner gegenübersteht." Er blieb stehen und starrte von Vegeta zu Son Goku. „Wer von euch will zu erst dran glauben? Oder soll ich euch Beide gleichzeitig töten?"

Vegeta ballte die Fäuste und wollte sich auf Freezer stürzen, wurde aber von Son Goku zurück gehalten. „Warte. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." Vegeta funkelte ihn fast hasserfüllt an. „Ja, und das ist die Tatsache, das du wortbrüchig bist! Freezer gehört mir!" Und mit diese Worten sprang er auf Freezer zu.

Seine Aura veränderte sich von weiß zu gelb und noch während er zu einem verhängnisvollen Schlag ausholte, färbten sich seine Haare blond und seine Augen wurden türkis. Dann war er bei Freezer und schlug zu.

Schnell, hart und unerbittlich.

Er traf nicht.

Vegetas Schlag lief ins Lehre und in fast der selben Bewegung rammte ihm Freezer sein Knie in den Rücken. Für einen Moment taumelte der Prinz noch, aber dann verlor er seine Aura und brach auf der selben Stelle zusammen, wo vor Sekunden noch Freezer gestanden hatte. Dieser drehte sich zu Son Goku um.

Aber der Saiyajin beachtete ihn gar nicht. Seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab. Er hatte geglaubt, das er sich irrte. Hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit eingeredet, das er sich nur irren konnte. Das es ganz und gar unmöglich war, das er diese Aura hier spürte.

Aber Freezers Angriff hatte ihm klar gemacht das ihn seine Sinne nicht getäuscht hatte. Er hatte sie gespürt, an Freezer, diese unsagbar böse Aura, die alles in ihrem Umkreis in pure Dunkelheit zu tauchen schien und durchdringender war, als jedes Gefühl.

Dann fielen seine Augen wieder auf Vegeta, der sich mühsam auf die Knie hochgearbeitet hatte und mit, vor Schrecken aufgerissen Augen direkt hinter ihn starrte.

Son Goku spürte es, die Gänsehaut, die ihm den Rücken herunter lief, sein Herz, das plötzlich doppelt so schnell zu schlagen schien wie normal. Sein Puls der anfing zu rasen und der Schweiß, der ihm plötzlich auf der Stirn stand.

Er wollte es nicht. Wollte es unter keinen Umständen. Aber dann tat er es doch. Langsam, unendlich langsam drehte er sich um ...

... und die Hölle tat sich vor ihm auf.

_Langsam wird's interessant, sollte es das bisher noch nicht gewesen sein. Zumindest freue ich mich darauf das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben. Denn dort wird unser lieber Bösewicht, der sich bisher ja noch im Schatten gehalten hat seinen Auftritt haben und endlich mal in die Story konsequent eingreifen._

_Bisher ist er ja immer nur erwähnt worden._

_Nun gut, ich glaube jetzt hab ich schon wieder zu viel verraten, aber ihr werdet es ja hoffentlich eh bald lesen!_

_Bis dann._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	17. Du hast mein Wort

Nightmare in the Past 

_Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!_

_Und eines, mit dem ich zu hundert Prozent zufrieden bin! Ich glaube ich hab es innerhalb von wenigen Stunden geschrieben. Mir kamen die Ideen und Wörter geradezu zugeflogen! Ihr kennt das bestimmt auch. Manche sachen fließen einem geradezu von der Hand!_

_O.K. zurück zur Story. Nun, Dip-Perperon wird sich nun die Ehre geben, aber nicht nur er, auch eine andere Gestallt, wird endlich die Maske fallen lassen und uns sagen wer sie ist!_

_Also lest mal schnell weiter!_

_Hatchepsut_

Fünfzehntes Kapitel: Du hast mein Wort 

Es konnte nicht sein! Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Son Goku war sich sicher, das seine Augen ihm einen grausamen Streich spielten. Einen Streich, der um so unerbittlicher wirkte, als ihm klar wurde, das es keiner war.

Aber es war unmöglich. Es ging einfach nicht. Er durfte nicht hier sein. Er _konnte _gar nicht hier sein. Und doch starrte Son Goku auf ein Gesicht, das ihn jede Nacht in seinen Träumen heimgesucht hatte und von dem er sich wünschte es nie zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben.

Und doch fast schon gemächlich, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt kam er durch den abschwellenden Rauch auf ihn zu und blieb keine zwei Meter vor dem zitternden und fassungslosen Krieger stehen.

Einen Augenblick beobachtete er ihn noch, dann wanderten seine Augen zu Vegeta, der immer noch auf den Knien ein Stück hinter Son Goku lag und ihn nicht mit weniger Schrecken in den Augen anstarrte.

„Das kann nicht sein." Eine Stimme, die vor Unglauben bebte und seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte wieder zu Son Goku zurück. Einen Augenblick maß er ihn noch, wie ein Lehrer seinen unaufmerksamen Schüler maß, dann wand er sich mit einem Lächeln ab und schritt um Son Goku herum, der sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren vermochte.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich." Aber Dip-Perperon lächelte nur und blieb wieder vor Son Goku stehen, der mit leeren Augen zu ihm auf sah. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, das wir uns wieder sehen werden."

Er lachte. Laut, hässlich und böse. Und dann ohne Vorwarnung griff er an.

Son Goku sah den Schlag kommen, sah ihn und reagierte trotzdem nicht. Er wollte es, aber sein ganzer Körper schien ihm plötzlich den Dienst zu verweigern. Er konnte keinen einzigen seiner zum zerreisen angespannten Muskeln bewegen.

Es war ein Alptraum. Ein fürchterlicher Alptraum, zum ersten mal spürte Son Goku was es bedeutete starr vor Angst zu sein. Er sah die Faust, die auf sein Gesicht zielte wie in Zeitlupe auf sich zukommen und dann nur Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht bremste sie ab.

Dip-Perperon gab ihm kurz Zeit zu verstehen was geschehen war und dann war er verschwunden. Von jetzt auf nachher einfach verschwunden und Son Goku hörte hinter sich einen gellenden Schrei und endlich reagierte sein Körper.

Er drehte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung herum und starrte auf Vegeta, der gekrümmt am Boden lag und einen Arm um seine Talje geschlungen hatte. Dann wanderten seine Augen nach oben, zu Dip-Perperon, der hochmütig über Vegeta stand und plötzlich war alles wieder da.

Die Schreie seiner Freunde. Das Feuer, das Son Goten das Leben gekostet hatte. Die Energielanze, die Son Gohan aufgespießt hatte und das fürchterliche Geräusch, mit dem Dip-Perperon Chichi das Genick gebrochen hatte. Alles kam zurück, in einer schärfe, die ihm unerbittlich jedes noch so kleines Detail ihres Kampfes wieder vor Augen führte.

Schmerzen, Angst, Trauer und eine Wut, ein Zorn, der größer war als alles, was er jemals in sich gefühlt hatte bahnte sich seinen Weg nach oben und brach mit einer gewaltigen Energieexplosion aus ihm heraus. Er würde ihn vernichten. Jetzt!

Vegeta presste seinen Arm noch fester um seine Körpermitte und ballte die freie Hand zur Faust. Er spürte die Energie die von Son Goku ausging. Nur er hatte bisher dieses Level erreicht und nur er war in der Lage dermaßen viel Energie zu bündeln, aber wozu?

Er hob den Kopf und sah zu Kakarott hinüber, der als Dreifacher Super Saiyajin keine zehn Meter vor ihm entfernt stand und ohne Vorwarnung angriff.

Vegeta starrte den beiden hinterher, wie sie sich wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig in die Luft schraubten und einen fast bizarren Tanz über den Himmel anfingen. Langsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten und erneut schoss ein heißer Schmerz durch seine Brust, der ihn wieder zurück sinken ließ. Dip-Perperon musste ihm eine Rippe gebrochen haben.

„Verdammt!" Vegeta hämmerte mit der Faust auf den Boden und starrte wieder zu den beiden Punkten am Himmel. „Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn!" Plötzlich kamen zwei Beine in sein Blickfeld und als er seinen Kopf wendete und nach oben starrte blickte er direkt in Freezers Gesicht. „Oh Scheiße!"

Mittlerweile war Bardock bei seinem König angelangt und beide starrten fassungslos auf das Szenario, das sich ihnen bot. Dabei war die fast völlige Zerstörung des Schlosses reine Nebensache.

Das was beide Krieger am meisten faszinierte, war diese gigantische Kraft, die sie vor sich sahen. Hatten sie schon geglaubt das Maximum gesehen zu haben als sich Geta/Vegeta? In einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte, so überwältigt sie diese schier unbändige Energie geradezu.

Aber das, was noch viel fantastischer war, war die Tatsache, das der Unbekannte dieser Energie nicht nur gewachsen, sondern überlegen war. „Was geschieht hier nur? Bardock, was um alles in der Welt passiert hier?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Er starrte weiter ungläubig in den Himmel.

„Wer sind diese Beiden Krieger Bardock? Wer, was sind sie?" Aber Bardock konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte zwar eine Vermutung, aber diese war zu fantastisch, um ihr wirklich mehr als einen flüchtigen Gedanken bei zumessen.

„Ich könnte es dir erklären." Der König und Bardock fuhren herum und starrten auf die Gestallt, die sich aus dem Rauch auf sie zu bewegte, bis sie schließlich vor dem König stehen blieb und ihn anstarrte. Abgesehen, von einigen Kleinigkeiten glichen sie sich wie einem Ei dem anderen.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Er verzog fast angeekelt das Gesicht. „Vater."

Freezer schlug zu und Vegeta rollte sich blitzschnell auf die Seite, kam aus der selben Bewegung heraus auf die Füße und sprang auf die Ultra Stufe. Es war zum kotzen! Jetzt stand er zum zweiten Mal Freezer gegenüber, mehr als doppelt so stark wie früher und trotzdem hatte sich nicht das geringste geändert. Freezer war immer noch stärker als er.

Mit Müh und Not gelang es Vegeta dem nächsten Angriff auszuweichen und in Gedanken schallte er sich zur Ordnung. Wenn er diesen Kampf überleben wollte, dann musste er sich jetzt konzentrieren.

Kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, da setzte Freezer seinem Angriff noch einen nach. Vegeta blockte den Tritt ab und versuchte seinerseits zu kontern, traf aber auch nur auf Freezers Blockade und sprang mit einigen Schritten zurück, um Luft zwischen sich und seine Gegner zu bringen.

Dieser ließ es jedoch nicht zu. Er setzte Vegeta sofort nach und diesmal war er nicht schnell genug um Freezers Schlag aufhalten zu können und taumelte zurück. Blut lief über seine Stirn.

„Dip-Perperon hatte recht. Ich wollte ihm nicht glauben, aber wie es aussieht war es gut, sein Angebot anzunehmen." Vegeta funkelte ihn an. „Von was redest du da?" Freezer lächelte. „Er kam vor einiger Zeit zu mir und erzählte mir eine unglaubwürdige Geschichte über zwei Saiyajins, die über Kräfte verfügen die ich mir nicht vorstellen könnte. Ich glaubte ihm nicht, aber dann hat er mir gezeigt wie stark er ist und mir eine noch viel unglaubwürdiger Geschichte über meine Zukunft erzählt."

„Und weiter?" Vegeta versuchte die Wut in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken und Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auf sein Angebot eingegangen. Er bot mir mehr Kraft an und verlangte nur von mir, das ich weiterhin Planeten zerstöre und Völker zum Spaß ausrotte." Er lachte böse. „Und ich muss sagen, diese neue Kraft ist beindruckend!"

Er ging in Angriffsstellung. „Komm schon Saiyajinchen, ich will wissen wie weit sie reicht!" Vegeta ballte die Fäuste und tat genau das, was Freezer erreichen wollte. Er griff rasend vor Zorn an. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie es sich herausstellen sollte.

Der König starrte auf die Person, die zu ihnen getreten war. „Vegetar? Bist du das wirklich oder spielen mir meine Augen nur einen Streich?" Der Angesprochene lächelte hochmütig und trat an den beiden Kriegern vorbei und besah sich das Kampffeld. Dann drehte er sich wieder zum König um.

„Nein Vater, du irrst dich nicht. Ich bin wieder zurück gekommen und wie du siehst nicht alleine. Dip-Perperon war sehr erstaunt, als ich ihm von einem Krieger erzählt habe, der mir bis aufs Haar gleicht und der noch dazu unglaublich stark ist." Er drehte sich wieder den Kämpfen zu.

„Ist das sein Name?" Der König zeigte auf Dip-Perperon und Vegetar nickte. „Er ist das stärkste Wesen, dem ich begegnet bin." Er lächelte grausam. „Das stärkste und von allem böseste Wesen, das es in diesem Universum gibt. Deshalb hab ich mich ihm angeschlossen, nachdem du mich verstoßen hast. Durch ihn habe ich Macht!"

„Ich habe dich nicht verstoßen. Du bist gegangen." Vegetar drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und funkelte ihn böse an. „Ja, gegangen nachdem du mir gesagt hast, das ich nicht König werden darf, weil du meinem Bruder die Krone übergeben willst. Dieser kleinen Bazille, die dein ganzer Stolz war!" Vegetars Stimme troff vor Verachtung.

„Aber versteh doch mein Sohn, ich habe dabei nur an die Zukunft unseres Volkes gedacht. Du hättest mit ihm regieren können. An seiner Seite und ... ." „Aber immer nur im Schatten meines kleinen Bruders. Du hast ihn schon von Anfang an mehr gemocht als mich! Schon immer!" Dann lächelte Vegetar plötzlich.

„Aber in einem hattest du recht. Er ist wirklich etwas ganz besonderes. Mein kleiner Bruder Vegeta." Er drehte sich um und starrte auf eben jenen. Der König folgte seinem Blick und erbleichte, als er begriff, was die Worte seines Sohnes bedeuteten.

„Das kann nicht sein," hauchte der König. „Vegeta ist gerade mal ... ." „Sechs Jahre alt. In dieser Zeit, ja. Aber was währe wenn ich dir sage Vater, dass dieser dort aus der Zukunft kommt? Was währe wenn ich dir sage, dass dein kleiner sechsjähriger Prinz in ungefähr dreißig Jahren zu genau diesem Krieger heranwachsen wird?"

Der König erbleichte und endlich, ganz langsam begriff er, warum er sich diesem Saiyajin von Anfang an so verbunden gefühlt hatte. Woher dieser nicht erklärbarer Wunsch gekommen war diesen Krieger in die Arme zu schließen. „Mein Sohn."

Vegetar verzog das Gesicht, als er denn Stolz in der Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Ja, so war es schon immer gewesen. Immer hatte sein Vater nur Vegeta gesehen und nicht ihn. Aber damit würde es jetzt bald vorbei sein. Er drehte sich zu Bardock.

„Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse. Du hast doch einen zweiten Sohn bekommen oder Bardock?" Dieser starrte Vegetar an. „Ich wüste nicht was dich das angeht Verräter." Vegetar grinste. „Und du hast ihn Kakarott getauft oder?" Bardock zuckte zusammen. „Woher weißt du das?"

Vegetar lächelte böse. „Uninteressant. Aber wenn ich dir jetzt sage, das dieser dort, den selben Namen trägt, was würdest du denken?" Damit zeigte er auf Son Goku, der wie ein Stein vom Himmel viel.

Bardock erbleichte ebenfalls, als er der fallenden Gestalt seines Sohnes nachsah. Es konnte nicht sein. Es war ganz und gar unmöglich, das es wahr war. Und doch, irgendetwas in ihm verstand plötzlich alles und irgendetwas schallte ihn einen Narren, warum er nicht schon längst ganz von alleine darauf gekommen war.

Sein Sohn. Sein kleiner Sohn Kakarott würde in einigen Jahren zu solch einem starken Krieger werden und das, obwohl alle Saiyajins über seine Kampfkraft gelacht hatten und ihn nach seiner Geburt als Schwächling abgetan hatten.

Bardock sah auf seinen Sohn, der seinen Sturz abgefangen hatte. Sah auf die langen blonden Haare und fühlte diese unglaubliche Aura, die geradezu zu brennen schien. Und ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Stolz regte sich in der Brust des Saiyajinkriegers, das gleich darauf von einer sehr viel größeren Sorge aufgezehrt wurde. Hatte sein Sohn überhaupt eine Chance gegen diesen Gegner zu gewinnen?

Son Goku richtete sich schwer atmend wieder auf und suchte den Himmel nach seinem Gegner ab. Er war dumm gewesen. Dumm und übermütig. Hatte sich von seiner Wut und seinem Zorn hinreißen lassen. Hatte sich gehen lassen und war ohne Überlegung einfach nach vorne gestürmt.

Jetzt stand er da, schwer atmend und aus mehr als nur einer Wunde blutend und fragte sich, wie er diesen Kampf jemals gewinnen konnte. Die Antwort war einfach und er wusste sie selbst.

Er hatte sie schon auf der Erde gewusst, wo sie Beide Vegeta und er, bis an ihre Grenzen gegangen waren und es doch nichts gebracht hatte. Sie hatten Dip-Perperon nicht einmal in Bedrängnis gebracht. Und jetzt sollte er ihn alleine besiegen?

Sicher, er war stärker geworden, aber es reichte nicht. Nicht einmal ansatzweiße, um ihn schlagen zu können, aber trotzdem, er würde nicht aufgeben. Lieber würde er sterben, als aufzugeben und diesem Ungeheuer die Genugtuung zu geben seinen Kampfgeist gebrochen zu haben.

Son Goku richtete sich auf und suchte weiter den Himmel ab. Irgendwo musste er doch sein. Er spürte eine Energie auf sich zukommen und schlug den Ball zur Seite, wo er mit einem lauten Getöse in die Erde einschlug. Auf die Explosion achtete er nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Gestalt, die auf ihn zu flog.

Er duckte sich unter Dip-Perperons Schlag weg, stützte sich auf seien Hand ab und trat zu. Sein Gegner wurde nach oben geschleudert und Son Goku sprang aus der selben Bewegung hinter her und schleuderte ihn mit mehreren Energiebällen davon.

Er hatte kurz Luft. Seine Augen flogen über das Schlachtfeld und blieben bei Vegeta hängen, der alle Mühe hatte sich Freezer vom Hals zu halten. Einen Augenblick überlegte Son Goku noch, aber dann rannte er über die Trümmer auf die Beiden kämpfenden zu.

Kurz bevor er Vegeta erreichte schlug eine Energielanze vor ihm in den Boden ein und ließ ihn erprubt abbremsen. Keine Sekunde später war Dip-Perperon hinter ihm und schlug mit seinen Klauen zu.

Son Goku versuchte auszuweichen, war jedoch zu langsam und konnte es nicht verhindern, das die Krallen seines Gegners über seine Brust schrammten und fünf blutige Kratzer darin hinterließen und allein die Wucht des Schlages ließ ihn zurück taumeln und mit Vegeta zusammenstoßen, der gerade damit beschäftigt war einen Schlag von Freezer zu blocken.

Die zwei fanden sich Rücken an Rücken wieder. „Schön das du auch mal vorbei schaust Kakarott." Son Goku verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln, das allerdings ziemlich verunglückte. „Ob du dich in ein paar Minuten auch noch darüber freuen wirst bezweifle ich."

Vegeta stieß einen Laut aus, den man mit viel guten Willen ein Lachen nennen konnte. „Ganz wie in alten Zeiten, was Kakarott!" Son Goku grinste und ließ sich dann ohne Vorwarnung auf den Boden fallen.

Gleichzeitig rollte sich Vegeta über dessen Rücken und beide traten zu und trafen ihre Ziele hart. Keine Sekunde später wahren die beiden Krieger am Himmel und zielten auf ihre zurücktaumelnden Feinde. „Ganz wie in alten Zeiten Vegeta." Son Goku hob seine Hände und setzte zu einem Kame-hame-ha und auch Vegeta ließ einen wahren Regen von Feuerbällen auf die Beiden Feinde herabprasseln.

Und plötzlich war Vegeta verschwunden. Oder vielmehr wurde er von einer Energiekugel auf die Erde geschleudert und ließ den Boden bersten.

„Vegeta!" Son Goku hörte seinen Freund vor Schmerzen aufschreien, als die Kugel nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit explodierte und Trümmer und Rauch durch dien Himmel wirbelte. „Veegeetaaa!"

Son Goku ließ von seinem Kame-hame-ha ab und flog zur Erde, näherte sich dem Krater, den die Energiekugel gerissen hatte und rutschte den abschüssigen Hang hinunter. Mit einem schnellen Blick suchte er den Boden ab. Kein Vegeta.

„Suchst du den hier?" Son Goku wirbelte herum und sah zu Dip-Perperon auf, der am Rand des Kraters stand und mit einer Hand Vegetas Hals umklammert hielt.

Der Saiyajinprinz sah böse aus. Er blutete mindestens aus ein Dutzend Wunden und hing schlaff in Dip-Perperons Griff. Son Goku hoffte inständig, das er nur Bewusstlos war.

Dip-Perperon lächelte grausam. „Dann fang ihn!" Und mit diesen Worten warf er Vegeta in den Krater. Son Goku breitete die Arme aus um den Freund aufzufangen. Aber nur wenige Augenblicke bevor Vegeta in seinen Armen gelandet währe schickte Dip-Perperon eine weitere Energiekugel hinterher.

Vegeta schrie mit vor Pein entstelltem Gesicht auf und schlang die Arme um seine Brust, als ihn die Kugel in den Rücken traf und sich bis auf sein Fleisch durch seine Haut fraß.

Son Goku starrte starr auf die Agonie aus Schmerz die sein Freund darstellte, als er kaum einen Meter vor ihm auf die Erde aufschlug und Dip-Perperon war grausam genug, ihm gerade so viel Zeit zu lassen, damit er jede einzelne Verletzung an Vegeta sehen und begreifen konnte.

Und in exakt dem Augenblick, in dem er begriff, wie sehr Vegeta litt durchschlug ein Energiestrahl seine Schulter. Son Goku schrie auf, war nicht mehr länger in der Lage seine Form zu halten und wurde wieder zu einem Saiyajin.

Er presste seine Hand auf die Schulter, die nun nutzlos an seiner Seite hing und starrte hasserfüllt zu Dip-Perperon auf, der hämisch grinsend über ihm stand. Dann, viel schneller. Als Son Goku hätte reagieren können schoss ein zweiter Blitz heran und traf sein Bein.

Er viel auf die Knie und musste mit all seiner Kraft darum kämpfen, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, was seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte. Er kniete nur einfach auf dem Boden und starrte nach oben, auf das Wesen, das er hasste und das gerade im begriff war langsam und mit gemächlichen Schritten in den Krater abzusteigen.

Drei Meter vor Son Goku blieb er stehen und sah grausam lächelnd auf den verwundeten Krieger hinab, dann hob er seinen Arm. Aber nicht in seine Richtung, wie Son Goku mit entsetzten feststellte, sondern in die von Vegeta.

„Nein!" Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Aber Dip-Perperons Augen lagen nur mit diabolisch kalter Berechnung auf ihm und dann schoss er einen weiteren Energieball ab.

Son Gokus Kopf flog herum und er sah, wie Vegeta mit einem erneuten Aufschrei über den Boden geschleudert wurde und am Hang der Schräge liegen blieb.

„Vegeta!" Son Goku wollte los laufen, aber er wurde von einem scharfen Ruf Dip-Perperons zurück gehalten. Er blieb stehen, sah zurück und direkt in eine weitere Energiekugel, die diesmal auf ihn gerichtet war.

Dip-Perperon ließ sie los und sie schnellte direkt auf ihn zu. Son Goku konnte die Energie geradezu fühlen, wie sie sich Stück für Stück die sie näher kam in seine Haut fraß und sie verbrannte.

Aber genau in dem Moment, in dem er glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten schwenkte sie ab. Son Goku wurde von dem Sog auf die Erde geschleudert und konnte noch im fallen sehen, das auch diese Kugel direkt in Vegetas Körper einschlug.

Diesmal schrie der Saiyajinprinz nicht mehr.

Son Gokus Blick kehrte zu Dip-Perperon zurück, der genau vor ihm stand. „Warum tust du das? Er kann sich doch schon längst nicht mehr wehren!" Dip-Perperon lächelte. „Na und? Du leidest dadurch. Reicht das nicht?" Er lachte.

„Aber warum?" Son Gokus Stimme brach fast und Dip-Perperon beugte sich zu seinem Gegner hinunter. „Weil ich will das du leidest. Weil ich will, das du Schmerzen hast. Weil ich will das deine Seele zerbricht." Er richtete sich auf und sah verachtend auf Vegeta.

„Was bringt es mir euch zu töten, wenn eure Seelen ungebrochen zu Enma gelangen und dann irgendwann als starke Krieger Widergebohren werden? Was bring es mir euch dann zu töten?" Sein Blick kehrte wieder zu Son Goku zurück.

„Ihr seid zwar besiegt, körperlich habt ihr aufgegeben, aber euer Kampfgeist und eure Seelen denken nicht daran sich mir zu beugen und das," ertrat Son Goku in dir Rippen. „Werde ich ändern." Er richtete sich wieder auf und schwebte ein Stück in den Himmel.

„Ich werde euch vernichten, nicht nur eure Körper. Ich werde eure Seelen dazubringen zu zerbrechen und dann, wenn ihr nicht mehr seid, als Seelenlose Puppen, die weder in der Lage sind Schmerz noch Leid zu empfinden, dann wenn ich alle Gefühle aus euch heraus gesogen habe, dann werde ich euch die Gnade erweißen euch zu töten. Aber vorher will ich mich noch amüsieren!" Er erschuf eine neue Energiekugel, die diesmal weder auf Son Goku, noch auf Vegeta zielte, sondern auf den gesamten Krater.

Und dann ließ er sie los.

Bardock sah mit entsetzen, wie Dip-Perperon erneut eine Kugel in den Krater abfeuerte, in dem sich sein Sohn und Vegeta aufhalten mussten. Und mit noch größerem entsetzen sah er zu, wie bei der Wucht des Aufpralls zwei Körper aus dem Krater geschleudert wurden.

Sie wurden durch die Luft geschleudert und prallten wie leblose Puppen unweit von ihnen auf den Boden. Sie schlugen hart auf.

Bardock setzte sich ohne zu überlegen in Bewegung. Er verstand zwar nicht wie es möglich war, aber es schien möglich zu sein. Der Krieger der dort verletzt auf dem Boden lag war sein Sohn. Sein Sohn Kakarott.

Wie er dieses Gefühl die ganze Zeit hatte übersehen können verstand er immer noch nicht. Er hatte es doch schon die ganze Zeit gespürt, die ganze Zeit über hatte er es gewusst und es sich doch nicht eingestehen wollen und jetzt, wo er seinem Sohn gegenüberstand, jetzt wo er es endlich begriffen hatte, sollte er zusehen, wie er starb? Niemals!

Aber noch bevor er weiter als zwei Schritte gehen konnte, wurde er von Vegetar aufgehalten. „Ich würde nicht dort hin gehen." Bardock funkelte ihn an. „Geh mir aus dem Weg! Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Er wollte Vegetar zur Seite schieben, aber schnell und ohne Vorwarnung schlug dieser zu.

Bardock wurde zurück geschleudert und prallte mit dem König zusammen, riss diesen mit sich zu Boden und blieb einige Augenblicke benommen liegen. Dann rappelte er sich hoch und starrte hasserfüllt auf Vegetar, der sich einer Gestallt näherte, die unweit vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Vegeta stemmte sich schwer atmend und mit unsagbaren Schmerzen auf die Knie hoch. Dann wurde er von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt und er spuckte Blut aus. Es war furchtbar. Er hatte das Gefühl, das jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper gebrochen war.

Nicht nur das, das Dip-Perperon ihm jeden einzelnen Nerv zerstört hatte. Es gab keine Stelle mehr an seinem Körper, die nicht weh tat oder mit einer Verletzung überzogen war.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Dann kamen zwei Beine in sein Blickfeld und ganz langsam hob Vegeta den Kopf und sah in das Gesicht seines Doppelgängers. Dieser stand vor ihm, hoch aufgerichtet und sah mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln auf ihn herab.

„Wie schön das wir uns endlich mal kennen lernen kleiner Bruder!" Vegetar streckte ihm die Hand hin, aber Vegeta schlug sie bei Seite und war mit einem Ruck auf den Beinen. Augenblicklich bereute er seine überschnelle Reaktion.

Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seine Seite und Vegeta legte den Arm auf eine Wunde, die fast über seine gesamte Köperseite verlief. Es tat weh.

„Was willst du?" Vegeta starrte seinen Bruder an. „Nichts, ich habe nur unserem Vater erklärt, was hier gespielt wird." Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Unserem Vater?" Vegetar grinste. „Ich kann mir denken, das du verwirrt bist, aber es stimmt. Ich bin dein älterer Bruder Vegetar."

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Bruder." Vegetar lächelte. „Wenn es stimmt, was mir Dip-Perperon gesagt hat, dann hättest du auch nie etwas über mich erfahren und wir wären uns auch nie begegnet, weil ich mit diesem Planeten untergegangen wäre. Aber wie du siehst, ich habe überlebt, dank Dip-Perperon und du kleiner Bruder solltest dir auch überlegen, auf welcher Seite du stehst."

Damit drehte er sich um und gesellte sich zu der Gruppe um Dip-Perperon. In Vegetas Kopf wirbelte es. Konnte das tatsächlich wahr sein? Es war unglaublich und doch hatte etwas in seinem Kopf auf die Worte reagiert und Erinnerungen ausgegraben, die er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte.

Andeutungen seines Vaters, Getuschel von Soldaten und ein altes Bild das er mal gefunden hatte. Damals hatte er geglaubt, das es ein Bild von ihm und seinem Vater war, auch wenn das unmöglich gewesen wäre, weil er auf dem Bild aussah wie zwölf und in Wirklichkeit gerade mal vier gewesen war.

Alles ergab einen Sinn. Aber es war zu schwer zu glauben. Viel zu schwer zu glauben. Und warum eigentlich gerade jetzt? Warum um alles in der Welt musste sich alles jetzt offenbaren?

Vegeta sah seinem Bruder nach und erst jetzt, als dieser die Gruppe seiner Gegner fast erreicht hatte, die keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt standen sah er die Gestallt, die vor Dip-Perperon kniete und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

„Endlich. Ich dachte schon du schenkst uns nie mehr deine Aufmerksamkeit." Dip-Perperon zeigte ein diabolisches Lachen und Vegeta richtete sich auf. Sein Blick lag weiterhin auf der Gestallt Son Gokus, die schlaf vor Dip-Perperon lag und nur durch den Umstand aufrecht gehalten wurde, das Dip-Perperon ihn an den Haaren gepackt hatte.

„Was willst du?" Vegetas Stimme klang kalt und Dip-Perperon lachte. „Du scheinst ja doch mitzudenken. Also, hier ist mein Vorschlag. Du gibst mir dein Versprechen, das du dich nicht wehrst und er bleibt am Leben." Vegeta brachte in kurzes Lachen hervor.

„Wozu? Damit du uns noch länger quälen kannst? Dann töte uns lieber jetzt. Es ist mir gleich." Dip-Perperon schüttelte den Kopf. „Du scheinst mich nicht verstanden zu haben. Der Unterschied beseht nicht darin, ob ich euch jetzt töte oder später. Der Unterschied beseht darin, ob ich nur dich töte, euch Beide, oder ob ich mir einen Spaß aus einer Saiyajinjagd mache! Und er besteht darin wie ich euch töte." Vegeta ballte die Fäuste.

„Du hast mein Wort Saiyajin, dass ich ihm," er riss an Son Gokus Haaren. „Und den anderen auf diesem Planeten nichts tun werde. Aber dafür will ich dein Versprechen, das du dich nicht wehrst, egal was passiert." Vegeta starrte ihn an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Dip-Perperon auf solch ein versprechen von ihm bestand und was er sich davon erhoffte. Er hatte doch alles was er wollte.

„Hör zu, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, also entscheide dich. Jetzt!" Er riss Son Goku in die Höhe und setzte seine Krallen auf dessen Rücken und ganz langsam drückte er zu. Plötzlich riss Son Goku die Augen auf und schrie, als sich die Krallen links und rechts neben seinem Rückrat durch sein Fleisch gruben.

„Was ist Saiyajin, er wird das nicht ewig aushalten." Vegeta starrte auf seinen Freund, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen waren und in denen ein einziger Ausdruck alles beherrschte. Schmerz. So große Schmerzen, das Vegeta die Augen schloss und den Kopf weg drehte.

Aber es half nichts. Er sah Son Goku trotzdem noch. Selbst durch die geschlossenen Lider schienen ihn der Anblick zu verfolgen und er hörte die Schreie. Gellende Schrei, die überlaut in seine Ohren schallten.

„Entscheide dich!" Vegeta ballte die Fäuste, presste die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Versuchte jedes Geräusch, jeden Geruch, jeden Gedanken zu ertränken, aber er schaffte es nicht.

Son Gokus Schreie halten in seine Ohren und schienen in seinem Körper weiter zu klingen, Blut floss an den Stellen über seine Finger, wo sich seine Nägel in seine Handflächen gegraben hatten.

„Entscheide dich! Jetzt!" Son Goku schrie auf. Laut, schmerzerfüllt und durchdrungen von Qual. Vegeta konnte nicht mehr.

„Du hast mein Wort!"

Leise, so unendlich leise, das er gedacht hatte Dip-Perperon hätte ihn nicht verstanden. Aber Son Gokus Schreie verstummten und als Vegeta die Augen wieder aufschlug sah er zu, wie sein Freund in Blut getränkt zu Boden stürzte.

Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Dip-Perperon und Augenblicke später wurde alles schwarz um Vegeta und er betrat das Reich der Bewusstlosen mit dem sicheren Gedanken, seine letzte Schlacht gnadenlos und endgültig verloren zu haben.

_Oje oje, jetzt wird's aber heftig._

_Das ich meine Helden gerne durch die Hölle gehen lasse, hab ich glaube ich schon mal erwähnt oder!_

_Wenn nicht, wisst ihrs jetzt. Aber auch so muss ich sagen, war ich von diesem Kapitel, als ich es mir im Nachhinein durchgelesen habe ziemlich geplätet. Schwerer Tobak kann ich da nur sagen, selbst für mich als Autor._

_Na ja, das sieht jeder wie er es möchte._

_Themawechsel: Was haltet ihr von der Idee, mit Vegetas angedichtetem Bruder? Das war eine meiner ersten Ideen für diese Geschichte und um ehrlich zu sein, sind die vier Kapitel, die nun folgen sogar die ersten gewesen, die ich geschrieben habe._

_Aber seid nachsichtig, wenn ich sie nicht alle auf einmal ins Internet setzte, ich will ja nicht, das die Spannung flöten geht !_

_Also auf bald!_

_Hatchepsut_


	18. Bra'chila

Nightmare in the Past 

Ach ja, und schon sind wir bei Nummer 16 angelangt. Ich muss sagen, ich bin selbst etwas überrascht, das ich schon so weit bin.

_Und ich finde, das die Geschichte immer spannender wird und vor allem hoffe ich von Herzen, das es euch auch so geht, und das das nicht nur von meiner Seite kommt._

_Nun, dieses Kapitel ist etwas anders geworden und es taucht eine weitere Person auf, die noch weiterhin in der Geschichte mitspielen wird._

_Kann sich jemand von euch noch an einen Gedanken von Reikon erinnern, den er im sechsten Kapitel über seine tote Schwester hatte? Nun, ob die Schwester so tot ist?_

_Hatchepsut_

Sechzehntes Kapitel: Bra'chila 

Langsam öffnete Vegeta die Augen. Wo war er? Sein Blick lag auf einem großen Bett, wanderte über die Wände und kehrte schließlich auf seine Hände zurück. Was war überhaupt passiert? Da war Kakarott und Dip-Perperon war auch da gewesen und...ja und sein Bruder.

Er setzte sich auf und seine Augen fielen missmutig auf die Kette an seinem Bein. Was war hier eigentlich los? Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein schmerzendes Kinn. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war der Faustschlag von Dip-Perperon und dann nichts mehr.

Wie lang er wohl Bewusstlos gewesen war? Und was war mit Kakarott? Vegeta erhob sich und dehnte die angespannten Muskeln. Alles an ihm schien irgendwie taub zu sein, es fühlte sich alles so unwirklich an. Aber leider war alles real. Auch das er Dip-Perperon sein Versprechen gegeben hatte. Sein Versprechen sich nicht zu wehren, egal was passieren würde.

Vegeta ballte die Fäuste. Warum nur? Warum waren sie so schwach und konnten sich einfach nicht gegen dieses Monster wehren? Er schloss die Augen. Warum nur konnten sie einfach nicht gewinnen? Er fiel auf die Knie umklammerte seine Schultern. Warum konnte er die Personen nicht beschützen, die er über alles liebte?

„Wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht." Vegeta blickte auf. An die Tür gelehnt stand sein Bruder und beobachtete ihn. Sein Bruder. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er hatte einen älteren Bruder. Aber wieso mussten sie sich so begegnen? Warum war alles nur so schief gegangen?

„Ich freu mich, das wir uns endlich mal unterhalten können, ohne das du gleich auf mich los gehst." Vegeta lächelte abfällig. „Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich dir abkaufe, das du dich nur mit mir unterhalten willst."

Vegetar kam näher und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Tja, dir kann man wohl nichts vormachen, was?" Vegeta ignorierte ihn. „Glaub mir, ich war genauso überrascht, das du mein Bruder bist. Nun ja, im Moment bist du ja auch gerade mal sechs Jahre alt in dieser Zeit."

Er musterte Vegeta von oben bis unten und diesem wurde unter dem Blick schnell unwohl. Was war er denn? Ein Objekt? Ein Gegenstand? „Aber so wie du jetzt bist gefällst du mir wesentlich besser als, als kleiner Bengel. Viel besser!"

Vegeta blickte auf. Die Augen seines Bruders lagen immer noch auf ihm und er sah ihn an wie ein Raubtier. Wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute in die Enge getrieben hatte und nun damit spielte. Wartete, bis es zustoßen konnte. „Was willst du von mir?"

Vegetar lächelte vergnügt. „Im Moment reicht es, wenn ich dich einfach nur ansehen kann. Du bist so wunderschön Bruder, das dein Anblick ausrecht mein Herz höher schlagen zu lassen."

Vegeta drehte den Kopf weg und sein Bruder begann zu lachen. „Oh ja, du bist sehr stolz. Wirklich." Vegetar stand auf und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Einige Sekunden stand er noch über seinem knienden Bruder. Dann fuhr seine Hand nach unten und er packte Vegetas Haare, drehte seinen Kopf um und sah im in die nachtschwarzen Augen.

„Aber ich werde dich dazu bringen diesen Stolz zu vergessen." Vegeta riss sich los und sprang auf. „Nimm deine Finger weg. Fass mich nie wieder an! Hörst du?" Sein Bruder lachte schallend. „Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will Vegeta, du gehörst mir, durch dein eigenes Wort, gehörst du mir!"

Vegeta ballte in stiller Wut die Fäuste. Er war machtlos. Absolut machtlos! Er konnte, nein, er durfte sich nicht wehren. Wenn er es tat war Kakarott tot und nicht nur er. Sein Vater, Kakarott Vater, alle Saiyajins, sein Volk, sein Planet. Das alles lag in der Waagschale zu seinem Stolz. Zu seinem verfluchten Stolz, der ihn beherrschte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was du mir damals sagtest, als du mich verschont hast?" Vegeta nickte. Er kannte die Worte noch, die er seinem Bruder entgegengeschleudert hatte.

Ich werde niemals irgendjemandem gehören und schon gar nicht dir 

Sein Bruder lächelte, als er sah wie sich Vegeta an die Worte erinnerte und er beugte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht ganz dicht vor dem Vegetas war. „Und nun Bruder? Nun gehörst du doch mir. Mir ganz allein. Du bist mein Eigentum, mein Besitz!" Vegeta drehte den Kopf weg und ballte erneut die Fäuste.

Sein Bruder kam noch näher, bis dessen Mund dicht an Vegetas Ohr war. „Und ich kann mit dir machen was ich will!" Schallend lachend entfernte er sich wieder von Vegeta. Als er an der Tür angekommen war blickte er sich noch mal um.

Vegeta stand da, die Fäuste geballt, und die Augen stur auf eine Ecke im Zimmer gerichtet. Aber Vegetar konnte spüren, wie es in dem Saiyajin tobte. Wie der Zorn mit der Vernunft focht, um die Oberhand über die Gefühle zu erlangen.

Wie lange würde es dieser Krieger schaffen seinem Hass Einhalt zu gebieten? Wie lange würde er seinen Stolz unter Kontrolle haben? Wie fiel Schmerz konnte sein Bruder ertragen, bevor er sich aufgab? Nun, das würde er bald wissen.

Bald Bruder, bald wirst du durch die Hölle gehen, das verspreche ich dir!

Damit öffnete er die Tür. „Ach Brüderchen." Vegeta blickte auf. „Ich hab noch was für dich." Damit winkte er jemandem auf dem Gang zu und ein junges Saiyajin Mädchen betrat verängstigt den Raum. „Da du ja auch ein Prinz bist, hab ich mir gedacht, das du auch jemanden gebrauchen kannst, der sich in meiner Abwesenheit um dich kümmert." Er gab dem Mädchen einen Schubs.

„Das ist Nummer 79. Sie wird dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen, egal was dieser auch sei. Also vergnüg dich ein bisschen mit ihr." Lachend verließ er den Raum. Und Vegeta war mit der Kleinen allein. Aber alles was er in diesem Augenblick fühlte, war ein unbeschreiblicher Hass.

Hass auf seinen Bruder, Hass auf sich selbst, Hass auf Dip-Perperon. Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben? Sterben und alles hinter sich lassen? Was würde es schon ausmachen, wenn er in die Hölle kommen würde? Nichts. Niemand würde ihn vermissen. Niemand würde um ihn trauern. Aber er konnte es nicht. Es war ihm einfach nicht vergönnt alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auffahren und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, dass er nicht alleine wahr. Er blickte auf und sah auf das Mädchen, das nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand.

Sie war jung. Vielleicht vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahre alt. Ihre Haare waren lang und zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie war dünn, fast mager aber doch irgendwie hübsch und umklammerte verängstigt ein Tablett.

Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Vegeta sie musterte, zuckte sie zusammen und verbeugte sich vor Vegeta. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte barsch: „Was soll das?" Die Kleine wich verängstigt noch ein paar Schritte zurück und ihre Augen wanderte unsicher durchs Zimmer.

„Nun, ich...ich wollte... ." Sie brach ab, schnappte nach Luft und setzte erneut an. „Ihr seid, seid doch ein Prinz und...und ihr seid der Bruder meines Herren...und ich...ich... ." Wieder brach sie zitternd ab.

Vegeta drehte sich und ließ sich gegen die Wand auf den Boden sinken. Na super. Jetzt hatte er auch noch so was am Hals. Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Wünscht ihr etwas mein Herr?" Vegeta blickte die Kleine düster an. „Lass das Herr weg. Ich bin genauso ein Gefangener wie du." Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. „Aber ihr seid doch... ." „Ich bin Niemand. Lass mich einfach ihn Ruhe!" Fuhr Vegeta sie an. Vor lauter Schreck ließ sei das Tablett fallen, hob es schnell wieder auf und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Was sollte das, fragte er sich selbst. Die Kleine konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er sich so schlecht fühlte. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich genauso wenig darum gebeten hier zu sein wie er. Es war falsch von ihm gewesen, sie so anzufahren. Sie hatte ihm ja eigentlich nur helfen wollen. Aber was sollte er denn machen? Alles war falsch. Nichts schien mehr richtig zu sein. Gar nichts.

Vegeta resignierte. Er rutschte in eine bequemere Position und wartete. Wartete einfach darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde. Mehr konnte er auch nicht tun.

Son Goku war endlich wieder zu sich gekommen und musterte schon zum x-ten mal den Raum in dem er sich befand. Er war klein und ziemlich dunkel. Am Anfang hatte er fast nichts gesehen. Aber langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit.

Viel zu sehen gab es ja eh nicht. Bis auf diese blöden Ketten, die er einfach nicht zerreisen konnte, egal wie oft er es versucht hatte. Es funktionierte einfach nicht. Er konnte noch nicht mal seine Kraft nach oben schrauben.

Und was war eigentlich mit Vegeta? Son Goku machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um seinen Freund. Vegeta konnte sogar schon tot sein, ohne das er es wusste. Warum zum Teufel konnte er sich auch nicht befreien?

„Das ist ganz einfach." Son Gokus Kopf flog herum und seine Augen blieben Hasserfüllt auf der Gestalt Dip-Perperons hängen. „Die Ketten sind eine Spezialanfertigung. Sie absorbieren deine Kraft und werden dadurch immer beständiger. Das heißt, je mehr du versuchst dich zu befreien, umso schwerer wird es."

„Was willst du hier? Und wo ist Vegeta?" „Nun," meinte Dip-Perperon leichtfertig. „Vegeta ist noch am Leben. Er ist zur Zeit mit seinem Bruder zusammen, du kennst ihn. Der Doppelgänger bei Großmutter und ich bin mir sicher, die Beiden werden sich bestimmt gut amüsieren."

Son Goku lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Wenn Vegeta wirklich bei seinem Bruder war, konnte er sich vorstellen, was dieser mit ihm machen würde. Seinem Bruder? Son Goku starrte Dip-Perperon an. Vegeta hatte einen Bruder? Und überhaupt, Vegeta würde sich niemals auf solch ein Spielchen einlassen.

„Und ob er das getan hat. Er hat mir sein Wort gegeben, dass er sich nicht wehrt, solange ich dir nichts tue." Son Goku starrte ihn weiter ungläubig an. „Ja, er beschützt dich wirklich mit seinem Körper, da hast du recht." Dip-Perperon lachte. „Wie alle deine Freunde sich immer und immer wieder für dich geopfert haben. So opfert Vegeta nun seinen Stolz für dich."

Dip-Perperon durchquerte den Raum. „Denk darüber mal nach Saiyajin." Und so lautlos er gekommen war, so lautlos verschwand er auch wieder und ließ einen zu tiefst verwirrten und verunsicherten Goku zurück.

Was hatte Dip-Perperon damit gemeint? Was sollte das bedeuten? War es etwas seine Schuld, dass das alles passierte? War er der Grund für diese Kämpfe? Hatte das Bulma nicht auch mal gesagt? Er zöge böse Typen magisch an? War etwa er der Grund dafür, dass die Erde vernichtet worden war? Das konnte aber doch nicht sein.

Seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare. Das durfte nicht sein. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er daran schuld war, dass alle tot wahren. Dann hätte er sie ja genauso gut selbst mit seinen eigenen Händen vernichten können. Das könnte ich doch gar nicht. Ich wollte doch nie, das so etwas passiert. Das war nie meine Absicht. Ich wollte euch doch alle nur beschützen! Nur beschützen!

Vergeblich versuchte er die Verzweiflung nieder zu kämpfen, die ihn zu überrennen drohte. Ist wirklich alles meine Schuld? Bin ich an allem Schuld? Nein. Nein. Nein! Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist nicht wahr!

Vegeta blickte auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. Wie lange wartete er jetzt eigentlich schon? Seit die Kleine rausgerannt war, war schon eine ganze Weile vergangen und Vegetas Gedanken waren von einem Thema zum anderen gesprungen. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Immer wenn er es versuchte, drang irgendein beunruhigendes Gefühl in sein Bewusstsein und wirbelte wieder alles durcheinander. Es war einfach zum verrückt werden.

Befreien konnte er sich auch nicht, nicht einmal sein Ki-Level erhöhen. Selbst wenn er sich wirklich befreien wollte, es hätte einfach nichts gebracht. Dies Kette gab einfach nicht nach.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und das Mädchen betrat den Raum. Sie schloss die Tür wieder und ging verängstigt auf Vegeta zu. Einige Schritte vor ihm blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn verunsichert an.

Vegeta entschied sich dafür sie nicht noch einmal zu verschrecken. Mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme sprach er sie an. „Du kannst ruhig näher kommen, ich werde dir nichts tun." Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und kam ein Stück näher.

„Ich dachte ihr hättet vielleicht Hunger Herr." Sichtlich befangen stellte sie das Tablett vor Vegeta ab, auf dem verschiedene Speisen lagen. Dann rutschte sie wieder ein Stück von ihm weg.

Vegeta hatte wirklich Hunger und griff herzhaft zu. Während er aß, bemerkte er, wie die Augen des Mädchens immer unruhig zu ihm hin wanderten. Irgendwie war die Kleine niedlich. Er hatte noch nie einen so schüchternen Saiyajin gesehen.

Die meisten weiblichen Saiyajins wahren auch Krieger. Aber es gab auch einige, die einfach nicht zum Kämpfen geboren wahren. Dieses Mädchen gehörte wohl auch zu dieser Sorte. Sie erinnerte ihn ehr an einen Menschen, als an einen Saiyajin.

„Ich hoffe es hat euch geschmeckt Herr." Sie zog das Tablett zu sich und Vegeta konnte sich eines Grinsen nicht erwehren. Sie war wirklich süß. „Mein Name ist Vegeta. Lass das Herr weg." „Ja, He...Vegeta." Also so würde das nie ein Gespräch ergeben. Wenn er eh nur die ganze Zeit untätig herum sahs, dann konnte er sich auch etwas mit ihr unterhalten.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er ihr angeboten die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen. „Wie?" „Dein Name. Ich will wissen wie du heißt." „Ich bin Nummer 79." Vegeta seufzte. „Mein Name ist Vegeta und deiner?"

Sie zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid. Ich kann mich an ihn nicht mehr erinnern. Ich bin schon seit meiner Geburt hier und immer war ich nur 79." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Vegeta hatte sie zum Schluss kaum noch verstanden.

„Du bist schon dein ganzes Leben hier?" Die Kleine nickte. „Fast. Ich kann mich noch ganz schwach an Bäume erinnern und an Grass. Und an einen Jungen. Er hat mich immer gerufen, aber ich weiß nicht ob das mein Name war."

„Sag ihn mir einfach." Das Mädchen rutschte unwohl hin und her. „Er rief immer Bra'chila, ich weiß nicht ob das ein Name ist." Vegeta musste lächeln. „Das ist zwar ein seltener, aber es ist ein Name. Also noch mal von vorne. Mein Name ist Vegeta Bra'chila."

Er versuchte sie so freundlich wie möglich anzulächeln. Was bei ihm eigentlich immer in einer Katastrophe endete und er hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn die Kleine aufgesprungen und davon gerannt währe.

Aber das Gegenteil geschah. Bra'chila lächelte schüchtern zurück. Die erste Hürde währe also genommen. „Erzähl mir mehr von allem hier." „Viel kann ich euch..., kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Ich arbeitete bisher in der Küche. Sklaven kommen nicht viel herum." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dies hier ist das erste mal, das ich aus der Küche heraus komme."

Sie nahm schüchtern die letzte Schüssel von Vegeta zurück und stellte sie auf das Tablett. Dabei rutschte ihr, ihr Gewand von der einen Schulter und zum Vorschein kam eine frisch aufgeplatzte Wunde.

„Was ist das?" Fragte Vegeta. Bra'chila schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, das Vegeta auf ihr Wunde starrte und zog schnell den Stoff darüber. „Das ist nichts. Gar nichts." Sie wurde verlegen und rutschte ein weiteres Stück von Vegeta weg. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich muss.. ."

Sie war aufgesprungen und wollte zur Tür huschen. Aber auch Vegeta war aufgesprungen und packte sie sacht am Arm. „Warte, sag mir was das ist." Als Vegeta ihren Arm berührte zuckte sie zusammen und versuchte sich loszureisen.

„Bitte lasst mich gehen. Ich hab doch nichts getan!" Sie fing an zu weinen. „Bitte Herr, lasst mich gehen. Bestraft mich nicht. Bitte!" Vegeta aber zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf den Boden zurück. Erst zögerte er noch, aber als sein Blick abermals in das verweinte und verängstigte Gesicht fiel schloss er Bra'chila ganz sacht in die Arme.

Zuerst versuchte sie sich daraus zu befreien, aber als sie merkte, das er ihr nichts tat ließ sie es einfach geschehen. Mehr noch. Vegeta merkte wie sie sich ganz sacht an ihn drückte. Verunsichert löste er die Umarmung auf und sie rutschte verlegen zurück.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?" Fragte er vorsichtig und nicht minder verwirr über seine Reaktion als Bra'chila. Diese nickte. „Das eben, hat noch nie jemand mit mir gemacht. Was war das?" Vegeta stutzte. „Das war eine Umarmung." Antwortete er verunsichert. „Weißt du nicht was das ist?" Bra'chila schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Umarmung. Was bedeutet das?"

Vegeta war verunsichert. Wie sollte er ihr erklären was eine Umarmung war? Solche Gefühle wahren ihm auch fremd gewesen. Verlegen blickte er in Bra'chilas interessiertes Gesicht. „Nun, eine Umarmung ist... ." Irgendwie kam er sich komisch vor. „Eine Umarmung ist eine Geste der Menschen, die besagt das man jemanden mag."

„Was meinst du mit mag?" Vegeta stutzte erneut. Konnte es vielleicht sein, das Bra'chila in ihrem Leben noch nie so etwas wie Gefühle erfahren hatte. Eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht verwundern dürfen. Saiyajins kannten kaum Gefühle. Und nur wenige waren in der Lage sie wirklich zu fühlen oder zu zeigen.

Und plötzlich merkte Vegeta, wie sehr ihm diese Angewohnheit der Menschen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Aber wie zur Hölle sollte er ihr das erklären?

„Mögen," fuhr er fort. „Bedeutet das man jemanden gern hat. Man verbringt mit ihm seine Zeit und freut sich mit ihm." Hoffentlich hatte sie das verstanden. „Das hat eine der älteren Sklavinnen auch mal erzählt. Heißt das, dass du mich magst?"

Bra'chila blickte Vegeta neugierig in die Augen und dieser merkte wie er, zu seinem eigenen Schrecken, Rot anlief. „Äh nun, man umarmt jemanden auch, wenn man ihn trösten will und das hab ich gerade bei dir versucht. Und bevor du fragst. Trösten bedeutet jemanden aufzumuntern wenn er traurig ist." Vegeta atmete erleichtert aus. Das hatte er geschafft. „Also magst du mich nicht? Hasst du mich?" Vegeta verdrehte die Augen und resignierte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, ließ er sich erschöpft zurück sinken. Vegeta hatte Bra'chila in der letzten Stunde über alle wichtigen Gefühle versucht aufzuklären. Was wesentlich schwieriger war als er sich das jemals vorgestellt hatte. Nicht nur weil es ihm selbst irgendwie ungewohnt war, sondern weil Bra'chila ihn mit tausend Fragen gelöchert hatte. Wie schafften es nur die Menschen mit diesen ganzen Dingen fertig zu werden?

„So, mehr weiß ich über die ganze Sache auch nicht. Aber bevor jetzt wieder was dazwischen kommt. Die Wunde an deiner Schulter." Bra'chila rutschte wieder etwas verlegen herum. Aber sie sprang nicht gleich wieder auf und wollte weg rennen.

„Als ich vorhin davon gelaufen bin, bin ich zurück in die Küche gerannt. Aber der Aufseher weiß, dass ich dir zugeteilt bin und hat mich geschlagen, weil ich meine Pflicht verletzt habe." Vegetas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das war meine Schuld."

Bra'chila schreckte hoch. „Nein, du kannst nichts dafür. Ich war nur viel zu ängstlich, weil einige der anderen so komische Dinge erzählt hatten, was manchmal mit Sklavinnen passieren, die zu einem Saiyajin bestellt werden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ähm, Vegeta-san warum wirst du plötzlich so rot?"

Vegeta drehte sich weg. Wenn sie ihn jetzt auch noch danach fragte, dann würde er wahrscheinlich im Boden versinken. Überhaupt, hatte er dieses kleine, verschreckte Saiyajin Mädchen ungewöhnlich schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Aber wenn er sich diese Kaninchenaugen ansah, die noch vor einigen Stunden verängstig hin und her gehuscht waren, konnte er es durchaus verstehen.

Erst hatte er gedacht, sie währe ängstlich und schüchtern. Aber in den letzten Stunden hatte er bemerkt, das sie ein aufgeschlossenes und fröhliches Mädchen war. Und ob er wollte oder nicht er mochte sie.

„Vegeta-san, ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. In der ganze Zeit, die ich hier bin hab ich noch nie Jemanden getroffen, der so nett ist wie du. Vielen Dank." Sie verbeugte sich. Vegeta musste wieder lächeln. Er und nett? Als er etwas erwidern wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Bra'chila zuckte zusammen und wich verängstigt hinter Vegeta zurück. Dieser sah seinem Bruder hasserfüllt entgegen. Eben jener schlug die Tür zu und warf verärgert seine Rüstung in eine Ecke. Als sein Blick auf Bra'chila fiel verdüsterte er sich noch weiter.

„Verschwinde!" Raunzte er sie an. Bra'chila kam zitternd hinter Vegeta vor und griff nach dem Tablett. Sie stand auf und bückte sich noch nach einer Schüssel, dabei rutschte ihr ein Teller vom Tablett und zersprang klirrend auf dem Stein.

Vegetar fuhr zornig herum. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen Sklave?" Er packte sie am Hals und verpasste ihr einige schallende Ohrfeigen, dann warf er sie ohne große Mühe gegen die Wand. Wimmernd verkroch sie sich in einer Ecke der gepflasterten Nische.

Wütend stapfte Vegetar auf sie zu. „Du dummes Ding, mit dir hat man nichts als ärger!" Er holte zu einem weitern Schlag aus, führte diesen aber nicht zu Ende, weil Vegeta ihm in den Weg trat.

„Was soll das?" Fragte Vegetar seinen Bruder wütend. „Lass sie in Ruhe, sie kann sich doch gar nicht wehren." Vegetar lachte verärgert. „Glaubst du das interessiert mich? Mich kümmert das Leben von einem Sklaven nicht. Es ist mir egal ob sie stirbt." „Aber es ist mir nicht egal." Erwiderte Vegeta.

Vegetar ging einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. „Geh mir aus dem Weg Sklave. Du hast mir zu gehorchen!" Vegetas Augen verfinsterten sich und er spannte seine Muskeln an. „Ich werde dir nicht aus dem Weg gehen." Vegetar lachte. „Was willst du schon tun? Du kannst nichts tun. Wenn ich was von der Kleinen will, dann nehme ich es mir, egal ob du es willst oder nicht."

Er lachte gehässig. „Falls er dir entgangen sein sollte Bruder, sie gehört mir, genauso wie du und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!" Vegeta blieb stehen und schaute seinen Bruder trotzig an. Dessen Blick verdüsterte sich. Er hob seine Hand und ohrfeigte Vegeta.

Dessen Kopf flog zur Seite und seine Hände schlossen sich zu Fäuste, machte aber keinen Schritt zur Seite. Vegetar ballte die Fäuste und schlug seinen Bruder richtig ins Gesicht. Dieser wurde von der Wucht des Schlages nach hinten gedrückt und prallte gegen die Wand. Vegetar lachte böse. „Siehst du Brüderchen, du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten!"

Bra'chila hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und kroch zu Vegeta. „Vegeta-san ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Vegeta-san? Warum hast du das getan?" Sie fing an zu weinen und rüttelte an Vegetas Schulter, bis dieser durch ein kurzes stöhnen zu verstehen gab, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Vegetar hatte das alles schweigend mit angesehen. „Ach, ihr Beide scheint euch ja schon ganz gut zu kennen. Na ja, wenn der Sklave uneinsichtig ist, dann unterhalte ich mich vielleicht mal mit der Sklavin."

Er riss Bra'chila von Vegeta weg und drückte sie aufs Bett. Viel zu verängstigt um sich zu wehren schaute diese nur zu Vegeta, der aufgesprungen war. „Und was ist jetzt Brüderchen, entschuldigst du dich bei mir?"

Vegeta ballte die Fäuste und schaute auf die Seite. „Was ist nun Bruder? Ja oder Nein?" Vegeta focht mit seinen Gefühlen. „Lass sie gehen!" Vegetar lachte. „Aber aber, wenn ein Diener Fehler macht, dann muss er doch bestraft werden. Das siehst du doch auch so, nicht war Bruder?"

Er drückte sie fester aus Bett und erstickte ihren Schrei mit einem brutalen Kuss. Vegeta sprang nach vorne, wurde aber von der Kette zurück gehalten. „Hör auf! Lass sie in Ruhe!" Vegetar blickte seinen Bruder an. „Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

Vegeta ballte erneut die Fäuste. „Mich." Vegetar lachte. Das er das aus dem Mund seines Bruders hörte war wirklich ein Genuss. Dieser stolze Saiyajin bot sich ihm an um das Leben von dieser kleinen Sklavin zu schützen. Das war schon irgendwie witzig. Ein Prinz gegen eine Sklavin. Ein wirklich fairer Tausch.

Er ließ Bra'chila los und diese rutschte so schnell es irgend ging vom Bett. „Verschwinde!" Raunzte sie Vegetar an. „Bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Sie warf noch mal einen Blick auf Vegeta und rannte dann weinend aus dem Zimmer.

Warum nur? Warum hatte er das für sie getan? Er hatte sie beschützt. Er hatte sie mit seinem Körper beschützt. Warum nur hatte er das getan?

Alles was sie kannte, war Gewalt und Schmerz. Aber an diesem Tag hatte sie so viel neues erfahren. So viel gute Gefühle kennen gelernt und zum ersten mal, seit sie sich erinnern konnte hatte sie gelacht, als Vegeta Rot angelaufen war. Er hatte ihr so viel gezeigt.

Aber etwas hatte Vegeta wohl vergessen ihr zu erklären, denn sie wusste absolut nicht, was das für ein warmes Gefühl war, das in ihrem Herzen entstand. Hoffentlich würde er ihn nicht umbringen. Hoffentlich nicht! Schluchzend lief sie weiter.

Vegetar drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Das war wirklich ritterlich von dir. Sau dumm, aber ritterlich." Er lachte, als er in Vegetas bebendes Gesicht sah. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du deinen Stolz so weit im Griff hast? Ich glaube es nicht, aber wir werden sehen."

Langsam ging er auf seinen Bruder zu und dieser sah auf, als Vegetar vor ihn trat. Seine Augen funkelten vor Hass und sein ganzer Körper schien aus diesem einen Gefühl zu bestehen. Alles andere war unwichtig. Nur dieser bodenlose Hass, das war alles was er fühlte.

Sein Bruder lachte und stieß ihn ein Stück zurück. Vegetar schnappte sich zwei Ketten die von der Decke hingen und legte die Schellen um die Handgelenke seines Bruders, dann zog er die Ketten straff an und Vegeta hätte fast den Bodenkontakt verloren, als seine Arme nach oben gerissen wurden.

Langsam schritt er ein Stück zurück. „So gefällst du mir Bruder. Du müsstest dich sehen können." Vegeta ignorierte ihn. „Du bist so schön. Wie ein Gott, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mir gehörst."

Er umrundete Vegeta und bewundere ihn von allen Seiten. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, deine marmorne Haut zu zerschneiden. Ich bin gespannt wie die Farbe des Blutes darauf aussieht."

Mit diesen Worten brachte er einen Dolch hervor und setzte ihn Vegeta auf die Brust. „Na was meinst du? Wollen wir es versuchen?" Und damit zog er den Dolch langsam über Vegetas Brust. Dieser presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Er spürte wie das warme Blut über seine Brust rann, über seinen Bauch lief und sich schließlich im Stoff seiner Hose voll sog. „Ja, es sieht wunderschön aus. Die Farbe des Blutes steht dir gut." Vegeta ignorierte ihn.

Seine Bruder hatte einige Schritte zurück gemacht und blickte verträumt auf ihn herab. Dann hob er langsam den Dolch an seine Lippen und leckte die Klinge ab. Vegeta wurde übel und sein Bruder lächelte.

Langsam kam er wieder näher und beugte sich über Vegeta. Dieser versuchte ihn, weit möglichst zu ignorieren. „Ja Brüderchen, du bist Stolz. Stolzer als jeder Saiyajin den ich kenne. Und je größer dein Stolz ist, um so mehr Vergnügen werde ich haben ihn dir zu nehmen." Er lachte und seine Hand wanderte zu dem Schnitt auf Vegetas Brust.

„Glaubst du nicht auch, das ich die Möglichkeit habe dich zu brechen?" Vegeta ignorierte ihn immer noch und Vegetar drückte zu. Vegeta schrie auf, als die Finger seines Bruders tief durch die Wunde fuhren.

Feuer explodierte in seiner Brust und er stöhnte, als noch mehr Blut aus der Wunde floss. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Es war weniger der Schmerz, als vielmehr, das Gefühl ihm hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Wie lange konnte er das nur ertragen? Und wieder entwich ein Schrei seiner Kehle als sein Bruder zudrückte.

Dieser lachte erneut. „Du kannst also doch Schmerzen fühlen, dass amüsiert mich." Er umrundete Vegeta und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Langsam legte er seinen Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr über Vegetas Gesicht. „Du hast eine schöne Stimme." Langsam griff er mit beiden Händen an Vegeta vorbei.

„Und nun Bruder, schrei! Schrei noch mal, für mich!"

Und Vegeta warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie, als sich die Finger seines Bruders noch fester in sein Fleisch krallten.

O. K. Ich könnte es durchaus verstehen, wenn mich jetzt einige von euch auffressen würden, denn ich weiß, ich begebe mich mit diesem und wahrscheinlich auch mit den folgenden Kapiteln auf gefährlich dünnen Boden. Aber hey, es ist fiction und mir macht es Spaß es zu schreiben.

_Also, dann freue ich mich mal auf eure Meinungen, die hoffentlich kommen werden und sage Tschüs, bis zum nächsten mal._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	19. Qualen der Seele

Nightmare in the Past 

_Na dann wollen wir uns mal auf die siebzehn stürzen._

_Auch muss ich sagen, das ich selber überrascht bin. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich jemals so weit kommen würde. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war das vorrangegangene Kapitel zusammen mit diesem und den nächsten beiden die ersten die ich überhaupt geschrieben habe._

_Alles andere kam erst im nachhinein. Na ja, jeder schreibt wie er es gerne tut. Aber zurück zu meiner Geschichte, in der es diesmal nicht besonderst gut für unsere Helden aussieht._

_Hatchepsut_

Siebzehntes Kapitel: Qualen der Seele 

Alles war dunklen um ihn herum. Völlige schwärze. Absolute Finsternis. Und in mitten dieses Chaoses sahs Vegeta, nackt, allein. Die Knie angezogen und den Kopf auf den Armen liegend.

Es brannte. Es brannte fürchterlich. Seine Seele schrie unter der Demütigung auf und tief in seinem Herzen regte sich der Stolz gemischt mit einem bestialischen Hass, den er dorthin verbannt hatte. Er musste ihn beherrschen. Musste ihn unter Kontrolle halten. Wenn er auch nur einen kurzen Augenblick nicht aufpasste, würde dieser Hass hervorbrechen und alles vernichten was sich in seiner Reichweite befand.

Und das durfte nicht passieren. Das durfte er unter keinen Umständen zu lassen. Wenn er es tat, unterschrieb er das Todesurteil jeder einzelnen Person, die ihm noch etwas bedeutete.

Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er wusste nicht ob er noch einmal diesen Willen aufbringen konnte, still zu halten. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Er war alleine, um ihn herum nichts als Kälte und Schmerz und nirgends ein Licht der Hoffnung.

Hoffnung. Was bedeutete dieses Wort eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Dieses Gefühl war schon vor langer Zeit in ihm gestorben. In dem Augenblick in dem sie in seinen Armen tot zu Boden gesunken war, war dieses Gefühl in ihm erloschen. Und in diesem einen Augenblick hatte er zum aller ersten mal gespürt was es wirklich bedeutete jemanden zu verlieren den man liebte.

Vegeta schloss die Augen. Er wollte das nicht sehen. Wollte überhaupt nichts mehr sehen. Wollte einfach nur hier bleiben. Hier in dieses unendlichen Dunkelheit und mit diesem Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Aber er spürte wie die Dunkelheit lichter wurde. Wie sich die Schwärze in Grau wandelte und sich begannen Konturen vor seinen Augen abzuzeichnen. Aber er wollte es nicht sehen. Diese lächelnde Gesicht, das seinem so zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Er wollte einfach nicht erwachen. Diese tiefe Einsamkeit war ihm wesentlich lieber als der fürchterliche Alptraum, der ihn erwartete wenn er erwachte.

„Vegeta-san! Vegeta-san! Bitte wach doch endlich auf!" Langsam öffnete Vegeta die Augen und sah verschwommen in das besorgte Gesicht von Bra'chila, die bei seinem Anblick erleichtert aufatmete.

„Endlich bist du wach! Ich habe schon befürchtet, das er dich getötet hat." Langsam richtete sich Vegeta auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ich hab deine Wunden verbunden und dir etwas zu Essen gebracht." Sie schob verlegen ein Tablett zu Vegeta.

Dieser betrachtete es kurz. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Sein Blick wanderte über die Verbände an seinem Oberkörper und an seinen Armen. Dann ballte er die Fäuste und hämmerte sie auf den Boden. Bra'chila zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Es tut mir leid." Meinte sie schließlich sehr leise. Vegeta blickte auf. „Was?" „Die Wunden, es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht gewesen währe, dann währe das alles nicht passiert." Sie schaute verängstig zu Vegeta.

„Nein," meinte dieser ohne sie anzusehen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er hätte es sowieso getan. Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen." Sie blickte ihn traurig an. „Warum lässt du das mit dir machen?"

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eben auch nur sein Gefangener." Bra'chila schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das glaub ich dir nicht. Du könntest fliehen. Ich weiß das, aber du tust es nicht. Warum?"

Vegetas Blick huschte unsicher über das Zimmer. „Ich muss jemanden beschützen, der mir viel bedeutet." Ein kurzes Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht. Hoffentlich erfuhr Kakarott nie etwas von diesem Gespräch, sonst würde er ihn wahrscheinlich töten müssen.

Bra'chila war näher herangerückt. „Magst du diese Person?" Vegeta sah zu ihr zurück. „Er ist mein Freund. Also werde ich ihn wohl schon irgendwie mögen."

Bra'chila war noch ein ganzes Stück näher an Vegeta herangerückt. Und sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. „Vegeta-san, was bedeutet Liebe?" Vegeta, der gerade eine der Schüsseln lehren wollte verschluckte sich.

„Eine der älteren Sklavinnen hat gestern Abend mit mir über diese Gefühle gesprochen. Dabei hat sie das Wort erwähnt, aber als ich sie danach gefragt habe sagte sie nur, dass ich das noch merken würde. Aber ich will jetzt wissen was das ist." Bohrte sie weiter.

Vegeta, immer noch nah an einem Hustenanfall, stellte die Schüssel weg, bevor sich deren Inhalt über ihn ergoss. „Vegeta-san, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so verstört." Und ihre Augen wanderten wieder verwirrt über den Saiyajin.

Langsam fing sich Vegeta wieder. Das würde er ihr garantiert nicht erklären. Erstens, weil er keine Ahnung hatte wie er das machen sollte und Zweitens, weil dies genau zu den Gefühlen gehörte, die er sich selbst nie hatte erklären können. Um vom Thema abzulenken fragte er: „Was ich schon die ganze Zeit wissen will, deine Augen haben einen anderen Glanz, als bei den meisten Saiyajins. Wie kommt das?"

Bra'chilas Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich und nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an. Sie rutschte ein ganzes Stück weg von Vegeta und betrachtete betreten den Boden. „Das liegt daran, das ich nichts sehen kann. Ich bin Blind."

Son Goku erwachte schweißgebadet und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Was war er froh, dass er endlich aus diesem Alptraum aufgewacht war. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte die letzten Schatten zu verscheuchen, die ihm noch im Kopf herum spuckten.

Aber was er auch anstellte, es funktionierte nicht. Der Traum hatte sich tief in sein Bewusstsein gefressen und ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Immer wieder sah er die Gesichter seiner Freunde auftauchen und wieder verschwinden.

Sie hatten sich alle mal wieder bei Bulma getroffen und er und Vegeta waren wie so oft an einander geraten, aber diesmal war es anders gewesen, als die letzten male. Diesmal versuchten seine Freunde nicht sie wie gewöhnlich auseinander zu bringen.

Nein, sie hatten sich alle auf Vegetas Seite geschlagen und ihn beschuldigt an allem Schuld zu sein. Aber das konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Seine Freunde, nicht einmal Vegeta würde so etwas tun. Das war nichts weiter, als ein dummer Traum gewesen.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" Son Gokus Kopf schnellte nach oben und er wunderte sich nicht, das er wieder einmal Dip-Perperon vor sich hatte, der lächelnd zu ihm herunter sah. „Tote sprechen in unseren Träumen zu uns."

Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie würden das nie tun! Das weiß ich. Jeder von ihnen wusste was er tat, als sie gegen dich antraten. Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung. Du kannst mir nicht mehr die Schuld an ihrem Tod geben, denn du warst es der sie getötet hat." „Da bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher."

„Was war damals, als du gegen Piccolo gekämpft hast? Wer trainierte um dir zu helfen? Und als Vegeta auf die Erde kam? Was war da?" Dip-Perperon kam näher.

Und Son Goku erinnerte sich. Sie waren alle gestorben. Alle bis auf Kuririn und seinen Sohn. Alle, nur weil er nicht schnell genug gewesen war. Damals war es wirklich seine Schuld gewesen.

„Ja, und wie war das auf Namek? Dort starb Vegeta, als er gegen Freezer gekämpft hatte, was eigentlich deine Aufgabe war. Und zum Schluss? Zum Schluss konntest du nicht mal mehr deinen kleinen Freund beschützen und Piccolo opferte sich beinah um dich zu retten."

Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war ihre Entscheidung." Seine Stimme klang brüchig und Dip-Perperon merkte, das er seinem Ziel näher kam. Ja, verzweifle, verzweifle an deiner Schuld.

„Und bei Cell? Da hättest du fast deinen eigenen Sohn in den Tod geschickt. Nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall hab ihr es geschafft zu überleben. Und warum war den Cell überhaupt in deiner Zeit? Was hat er dort denn gesucht?"

„Nein, dass ist nicht wahr. Es war nicht meine Schuld!" Schrie Son Goku während er seine Hände in den Haaren vergrub und versuchte nicht auf Dip-Perperons Worte zu hören. Aber es war schon zu spät.

Er fühlte wie in ihm die Schuld hoch kam. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Sein Feind hatte recht. Cell war in seine Zeit gekommen um ihn zu treffen. Um mit ihm zu kämpfen. Er war für die Zerstörung verantwortlich die Cell angerichtet hatte.

Son Goku fiel auf die Knie. Aber er hatte das doch alles nicht gewollt. Er wollte doch nie jemanden in Gefahr bringen. Er hatte doch einfach nur in Frieden Leben wollen. Mit all seinen Freunden und seiner Familie und jetzt wahren sie alle tot und nur seinetwegen!

„Genau! Und was war damals, als ihr gegen Boo gekämpft habt? Du wolltest ihn nicht töten als du es gekonnt hättest. Weil du glaubtest, das die Welt ohne dich auskommen musste und was hat es gebracht? Boo radierte alles aus. Er tötete nicht nur die, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, sondern alle Erdenbewohner und zum Schluss den Planeten. Und warum? Weil du ihn nicht getötet hast!"

„Nein!" Goku schrie, er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Er durfte nicht auf ihn hören. Nicht auf ihn hören! Dip-Perperon lachte und beugte sich zu dem am Boden knienden Krieger hinunter, packte seine Haare und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.

„Und ich habe sie vernichtet, weil sie dich kannten. Wenn du nicht auf dem Planeten gewesen währst, würde er noch existieren. Wenn du nie geboren worden währst, währe ich nie hier gelandet. Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich auf der Erde war!"

Und er erinnerte sich an diesen furchtbaren Kampf. Dieser furchtbare Kampf, den sie alle verloren hatten. Sah seine Freunde, wie sie gleich bei dem ersten Ansturm von Dip-Perperon vernichtet worden wahren. Sah Son Goten und Trunks, die nach Rückgang ihrer Fusion in seinem Feuer verbrannt waren. Sah Son Gohan, wie er von Dip-Perperons Energielanze aufgespießt worden war.

Und sah Chichi, wie sie sich an ihn klammerte und um den Tod ihrer Söhne weinte. Dann der Schlag von Dip-Perperon und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug das Knacksen ihrer Wirbelsäule. Alles nur wegen ihm. Alles nur seine Schuld.

Son Goku blickte auf, sah in das Gesicht seines Feindes. In dieses Gesicht das er so hasste und plötzlich verloren seine Augen jeden Glanz. „Meine Schuld. Alles meine Schuld!" Dip-Perperon lachte und ließ seinen Gefangenen los und Goku prallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. „Ich bin an allem Schuld."

Und sein Feind lachte. Ja, das war es was er brauchte, diese Verzweiflung, die den jungen Krieger überrannte. Diese Verzweiflung brauchte er, brauchte er um Stärker zu werden. Und mit jedem Schuldgefühl, das in Son Goku aufkam, mit jedem negativen Gedanken wurde Dip-Perperon stärker und bald würde es nichts mehr geben, das ihn aufhalten konnte.

Es wahren nur noch Zwei. Zwei winzige Seelen, die zwischen ihm und seinem absoluten Sieg standen. Zwei Krieger, die ihm noch im Weg wahren. Aber er würde es schaffen. Diesmal würde er sich nicht wieder aufhalten lassen. Diesmal würde er gewinnen!

Vegeta traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Du bist blind?" Bra'chila nickte. „Aber wie kannst du dann alles so sicher erledigen?" Vegeta war wirklich verwirrt. Nicht einmal er hatte gemerkt, das sie Blind war.

Bra'chila zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe eine seltene Gabe, die mir erlaubt die Dinge zu erfühlen. Meine Umgebung kann ich wahrnehmen, wie sie ist. Aber Personen fühle ich mehr. Ich kann nicht sehen wie jemand aussieht, aber ich kann seine Seele erfühlen und danach formt sich ein Bild."

Vegeta sah mitleidig auf sie herab. „Dann musst du dich ja bei meinem Anblick furchtbar erschrocken haben." Sie blickte auf. „Warum?" Vegeta zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nun, wenn du die Seele von jemanden erfühlen kannst, dann wirst du bei meiner ja wohl nichts gutes gesehen haben."

In Bra'chilas Ohren klang Vegeta unheimlich traurig. Sie rutschte langsam auf ihn zu. „Nein Vegeta-san, am Anfang hatte ich Angst, meine Sinne überhaupt nach dir auszustrecken, dass stimmt. Denn ich wusste, das du der Bruder meines Herren bist." Sie machte eine Pause. „Wenn ich ihn ansehe, sehe ich nur schwärze. Und ich spüre einen unglaublichen Hass. Hass auf alles was lebt und das macht mir ungeheure Angst."

Sie zitterte. „Ich hatte Angst, das deine Seele genauso ist. Das ich bei ihr auch nichts anderes finde, als Dunkelheit." Sie stockte und Vegeta lächelte traurig. „Und wahrscheinlich hattest du mit dieser Vermutung recht."

Bra'chila schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, bei dir sehe ich etwas völlig anderes. Deshalb war ich auch so unsicher, als ich das zweite mal bei dir war. Du bist völlig anders als dein Bruder. Und das hat mich so verwirrt."

Sie blickte Vegeta direkt in die traurigen Augen. „Wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich einen verwundeten, hellen und reinen Kristall, der trotz seiner Schmerzen immer noch heller scheint, als alles was ich bisher gesehen oder gespürt habe."

Vegeta war perplex. Das konnte sie doch nie und nimmer sehen, wenn sie ihn ansah. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. „Das glaub ich dir nicht." Bra'chila wirkte verletzt. „Es ist aber so, warum sollte es nicht so sein? Du bist doch so gütig und... ." Sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich bin nicht gütig! Ich bin auch nicht nett, oder freundlich. Sag das nicht zu mir. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich getan habe, du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin!" Vegeta war lauter geworden und Bra'chila rückte ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich getan habe. Ich habe Planeten zerstört, ganze Sonnensysteme ausgelöscht, Völker vernichtet. Jedes Lebewesen zerstört, dass es gewagt hatte mir zu begegnen und das alles nur weil ich stärker werden wollte, nur weil ich meinen verfluchten Stolz nicht beherrschen konnte." Vegeta ballte die Fäuste.

„Wenn Kakarott es nicht geschafft hätte, mich zu besiegen, währe ich genauso geworden wie mein Bruder. Also nenn mich nie wieder gütig!" Vegeta versuchte mit aller Macht die Verzweiflung nieder zu kämpfen, die sich ihm bemächtigen wollte. Aber es war einfach alles zu viel geworden, viel zu viel.

So oft schon, so oft hatte er sich wegen seiner Vergangenheit schon Vorwürfe gemacht. So oft hatten ihn die Bilder Nachts in seinen Träumen heim gesucht und nun erschien dieses kleine blinde Mädchen und behauptete einen Kristall zu sehen, wenn sie ihn ansah. Niemand verdiente diese Bezeichnung weniger als er. Niemand.

Bra'chila spürte, das Vegeta unendlich traurig war, sie merkte, wie sich die Seele dieses Kriegers immer mehr selbst verletzte. Unsicher stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Vegeta, sah ihm in die Augen und legte sacht die Arme um ihn. Eine Umarmung benutz man auch um jemanden zu trösten, wenn er traurig war, hallten Vegetas Worte in ihren Ohren wieder.

„Es ist mir egal, was du getan hast." Sagte sie leise. „Für mich wirst du immer die erste Person bleiben, die nett zu mir war. Du wirst immer dieser strahlend helle Kristall sein, denn ich sehen kann. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dich mit meinen richtigen Augen sehen. Ich würde so gerne sehen, wie du wirklich aussiehst."

Vegeta konnte nicht anders, als einfach nur still zu halten. Es tat gut, unendlich gut. Dieses junge Mädchen spendete ihm eine Kraft, die er sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. Sie tröstete ihn auf solch eine weise, dass Vegeta fast alles um sich herum vergaß. Langsam fiel die ganze Anspannung der letzten Zeit von ihm ab und er überließ sich einfach diesem beruhigenden Gefühl und schlief langsam ein.

Bra'chila spürte, wie sich seine Seele langsam beruhigte. Und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge auf ihrer Haut überzeugten sie davon, das er eingeschlafen war. Lange sah sie noch auf das Gesicht hinunter. Was mochte dieser Saiyajin erlebt haben, das solche Wunden in seiner Seele entstanden wahren?

Und wieder spürte sie dieses warme Gefühl in sich hochsteigen. Schüchtern beugte sie sich vor und küsste Vegeta sacht auf die Wange.

„Bulma?"

Bra'chila schreckte hoch. Bulma?

Aber natürlich, das war bestimmt der Name der Frau die er liebte. Die er über alles beschützen wollte, für die er das hier durchlitt. Und ein tiefer schmerz zuckte durch Bra'chilas Brust. Wie hatte sie auch so dumm sein können und annehmen können, das es noch Niemanden in Vegetas Leben gab.

Sie lächelte traurig. „Aber trotzdem bleibst du mein strahlender Kristall." Langsam stand sie auf, um Vegeta nicht zu wecken und verließ traurig den Raum. War das Liebe?

Kurze Zeit später betrat Vegetas Bruder wieder den Raum. Er hatte das Saiyajinmädchen weg laufen sehen. Sie hatte traurig gewirkt, aber das war ihm egal. Was ihn viel mehr interessierte, das war der Saiyajin, der schlafend vor ihm auf den Boden lag.

Was war nur an diesem Saiyajin das ihn so fesselte? Langsam folgten seine Augen den geschwungenen Muskeln auf seinem Rücken, seine Schulterblätter und die Wirbelsäule hinunter bis zum Gesäß.

Wunderschön! Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus. Fuhr die schlanken Knochen nach und strich durch die schwarzen Haare. Diese Eleganz, diese Anmut. Ein wahrlich einzigartiger Saiyajin. Vegeta seufzte und räkelte sich bei der Berührung etwas, wachte aber nicht auf.

Und dieser Krieger gehörte ihm. Jeder Muskel, jedes Haar an diesem wundervollen Körper gehörte ihm und Niemand konnte ihn ihm je wieder weg nehmen. Dieser Saiyajin gehörte ihm. Und nur ihm allein.

Er hatte ihn begehrt, er hatte ihn haben wollen, schon vom ersten Augenblick an hatte dieser Saiyajin ihn in seinen Bann geschlagen. Seine stolze Haltung, seine anmutige Art sich zu bewegen und diese unbezwingbare, wilde Kraft die in dem Herzen diese Kriegers tobte. Das alles hatte ihn fasziniert und magisch angezogen.

Und endlich war er am Ziel. Hier lag er vor ihm. Sein Eigentum, sein Besitz. Er konnte mit ihm machen was er wollte. Und er würde sich nicht wehren, denn das hatte er versprochen und diese Versprechen würde er halten. Das wusste Vegetar einfach. Das gebot diesem Krieger sein Stolz.

Gott, was war dieser Saiyajin schön! Und was war nur an diesem Gesicht, das ihn so faszinierte? Wenn er in den Spiegel sah, erblickte er es doch jedes Mal.

Diese funkelnden Augen, die geschwungenen Wangenknochen und die zarten Lippen. Was aber war anders an diesem Gesicht? War es der Stolz? War es dieses innere Feuer, das in dem Saiyajin brannte, das ihn so anziehend machte?

Oder war es der Schmerz, denn er in den Augen seines Ebenbildes lesen konnte? Und das Wissen um diesen Schmerz? Zu wissen, das man ihn verletzen konnte? Zu wissen, das man ihm Schmerzen zufügen konnte? Zu wissen, das man die Seele dieses Kriegers brechen konnte?

Lange sah Vegetar noch auf das schlafende Gesicht, in dem sich im Moment nur eine tiefe Ruhe und Frieden spiegelte. Nichts wollte er lieber, als aufzustehen und dieses Gesicht in seinen Händen halten.

Nichts lieber, als zu sehen, wie sich die Augen vor Pein weiden würden und der Körper sich unter Schmerzen winden würde.

Nichts lieber, als die wilde Kraft dieses Saiyajins zu spüren und seine Lippen auf seinen wieder zu finden.

Er wollte ihn.

Er wollte ihn haben.

Jetzt!

Aber er zügelte seine Begierde. Warum alles innerhalb eines Momentes zerstören, wenn man es über lange Zeit auskosten konnte?

Und mit einem seligen Lächeln drehte er sich um. Ja, er würde diesen Krieger brechen, er würde ihn zu seinem Spielzeug machen. Zu seinem Diener, der vor ihm auf die Knie sinken würde. Und da es sich bei diesem außergewöhnlichem Saiyajin um seinen Bruder handelte, würde es für ihn ein noch größerer Genuss sein, ihn zu foltern.

Er würde ihn dazu bringen, ihn anzuflehen.

Er würde ihn dazu bringen, alles für ihn zu tun.

Er würde ihn dazu bringen, ihm ganz allein zu gehören!

Für immer!

Vegeta schlug langsam die Augen auf, als Bulmas Hand sacht über sein Gesicht fuhr. Das ihn die türkis Haarige Frau so freundlich weckte, war er von ihr gar nicht gewohnt. Normaler weiße weckte sie ihn immer mit... .

Seine Gedanken brachen je ab, als er nicht in Bulmas, sondern in das lächelnde Gesicht seins Bruders blickte. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schlug er dessen Arm bei Seite und sprang auf. Sein Bruder lachte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja nicht wecken Bruder, du hast so hübsch ausgesehen, als du geschlafen hast, da konnte ich mich einfach nicht beherrschen." Er lachte. Vegetas Blick glitt von seinem Bruder missmutig auf die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken, die ihm dieser wohl angelegt hatte, als er geschlafen hatte.

Sein Bruder folgte dem Blick. „Nicht böse sein Brüderchen," meinte er in gespieltem Ernst. „Sie gefallen mir aber einfach an dir." Vegeta war da zwar ganz anderer Meinung, aber er würde sich jetzt ganz sicher nicht auf einen Streit mit seinem Bruder einlassen.

Eben jener machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Vegeta zu. „Wie ich sehe, hat sich 79 gut um dich gekümmert. Du scheinst ihr ja einiges zu bedeuten." Er trat hinter ihn. „Soll ich sie vielleicht mal zu uns bitten?" Fragte er in säuselndem Ton.

Vegetas Kopf ruckte herum. „Lass sie da raus. Sie hat überhaupt nichts hiermit zu tun." Sein Bruder trat vor ihn und packte Vegetas Kinn. Dieser versuchte sich loszureisen, was aber deutlich scheiterte. Vegetar packte mit der anderen Hand die Schulter seines Bruder und zwang ihn still zu stehen.

Dann beugte er sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne und sah ihm tief in die funkelnden Augen. Ja, das waren die Augen, die er sehen wollte, sie bewiesen ihm, das er gehasst wurde. Sie bewissen ihm, das sein Bruder litt.

„Deine Augen glühen, glühen wie damals, als wir uns das erste mal begegnet sind. Soll ich sie wieder zum brennen bringen?" Vegeta zuckte zurück und schlug den Arm seines Bruders bei Seite. Mit vor Hass sprühenden Augen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe dir eine Fortsetzung versprochen Bruder. Und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten. Später." Er zog an der selben Kette, wie am Abend zu vor und wieder wurden Vegetas Arme in die Höhe gerissen. „Warte auf mich, ich bin bald wieder da." Und damit verließ Vegetar den Raum.

Vegeta schloss die Augen. Er wusste, was ihn erwarten würde, wusste was passieren würde. Er wusste genau was sein Bruder mit ihm machen würde. Aber egal was passieren sollte, er würde nicht aufgeben. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Das war alles was er erreichen musste. Und Irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf, der ihn alles vergessen ließ.

Son Goku saß in einer Ecke des Raumes und hatte den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben. Seine Gedanken hatten aufgehört durcheinander zu wirbeln und alles was er noch fühlte, war eine dumpfe Verzweiflung über all das was geschehen war. Über alles, was seinetwegen geschehen war.

Am Anfang hatte er sich noch gegen das Gefühl gewehrt und hatte verzweifelt versucht alles was Dip-Perperon gesagt hatte zu vergessen. Aber es ging nicht. Die Worte hatten sich in ihm fest gesetzt und ließen ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

Es war von Anfang an alles seine Schuld gewesen. Nie währe irgendetwas passiert, wenn er nicht gewesen währe. Alle hätten in Frieden leben können. Ohne zu kämpfen und ohne zu leiden. Und nichts hätte ihren Frieden gestört. Gar nichts.

„Richtig." Dip-Perperon ließ sich vor Son Goku in die Hocke sinken und schaute in die glasigen Augen des Saiyajin. „Jeder von ihnen hat immer und immer wieder etwas für dich geopfert. Aber das größte Opfer bringt jener, denn du so lange für deinen Feind gehalten hast."

Dip-Perperon trat zur Seite und machte den Blick auf ein kleines Fenster frei, das er erschaffen hatte. Und Son Gokus Augen fielen auf ein Bild, das er nie wieder in seinem Leben vergessen konnte.

Vegeta schlug die Augen auf, als er einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Oberarm verspürte und das erste was er sah, war sein Bruder der mit einem verzückten Lächeln vor ihm stand und einen langen Dolch in der Hand hielt, an dem wohl zweifelsohne Vegetas Blut klebte, denn eben jenes lief ihm gerade über den Arm.

„Schön, das du nun wach bist, dann kann ich endlich mein Versprechen halten." Er hob die Klinge und besah sich das Blut darauf. Dann sah er Vegeta an und dieser drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sein Bruder lachte erneut. „Egal wie stark du sein magst Bruder. Egal wie Stolz du sein magst. Nach dieser Nacht wirst du mir gehören, das Verspreche ich dir!"

Sein Bruder umrundete ihn wieder, besah ihn sich von allen Seiten. Wie ein Raubtier, das um eine sichere Beute herum schlich, nur um noch etwas mit ihr zu Spielen. Und genau das würde sein Bruder mit ihm machen.

„Weißt du Bruder, als du noch kleiner warst, hab ich dich immer verachtet. Du warst der Liebling unseres Vaters und er mochte dich mehr als mich. Und obwohl ich der Erstgeborene war wollte er dir denn Thron hinterlassen. Ich hätte nicht das Zeug zum Herrscher. Ich wäre zu schwach dafür. Damals hätte ich dich töten können. Aber jetzt ist alles anders. Jetzt bist du zu einem Krieger geworden. Zu einem unendlich Stolzen Krieger." Er lachte.

Vegeta ekelte dieses lachen an. „Ja, du bist Stolz und Stark. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein dich zu brechen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du mich als deinen Herren akzeptiert haben und mich um dein Leben anflehen." Er lachte böse. Vegeta ignorierte ihn. „Ich darf dich nochmals daran erinnern, dass du meinem Vater dein Wort gegeben hast, das du dich nicht wehrst. Sonst stirbt dein Freund."

Vegeta schluckte. Er hatte das Versprechen nicht vergessen und er würde sich daran halten. Das gebot ihm sein Stolz. Auch wenn ihn bei dem Gedanken daran das er seinem Bruder nun wirklich auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war nicht besonderst gefiel.

„Du hast immer noch so schöne Haut." Sagte dieser plötzlich und Vegeta sah auf und in die Augen seines Bruders. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, sie dir vom Fleisch zu ziehen." Damit zog er den Dolch erneut und ganz langsam über Vegetas Brust. Dieser presste die Lippen zusammen. Als das Rote Blut über seine alabasterne Haut lief seufzte Vegetar.

„Die Farbe des Blutes steht dir so gut. Ich würde gerne mehr davon vergießen." Er kam näher. Vegeta sah weg und sein Bruder senkte seinen Finger in sein Blut, sah es kurz an, dann packte er seinen Bruder bei den Harren und zerrte seinen Kopf herum, so das dieser gezwungen war ihn anzuschauen. „Ja, du wirst leiden."

Er hob die Klinge und zog sie genüsslich über Vegetas Wange. Dieser zuckte nicht und sagte kein Wort. Der Ältere zog den Kopf noch etwas weiter zu sich. „Und du wirst fallen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Vegetas Kopf los und begann wieder schallend zu lachen.

Vegeta fühlte sich furchtbar. Nicht nur das er sich nicht wehren durfte. Er konnte es auch nicht. Er hatte nichts mehr auf dieser Welt. Nichts mehr, was ihm halt gab. Alles verloren. Freunde, Familie. Alles was ihm noch blieb war Kakarott, von dem er auch nicht wusste ob er noch lebte und seinen Stolz.

Aber diesen würden sie nicht auch noch bekommen. Er war alles was ihm noch half zu kämpfen. Seine letzte Wehr, die er halten musste oder er würde untergehen. Für immer.

„Wie ich bekomme keine Antwort von dir? Nicht mal ein gehässiges Wort Prinzchen? Keine Beleidigungen? Nichts?" Er trat wieder näher heran. Vegeta spürte wie ihm sein Blut über das Gesicht und den Hals hinunter lief und wie das Gesicht seines Bruders nur noch Millimeter von seinem entfernt war, aber Vegeta schaute ihn nicht an. Sein Blick war in weite Ferne gerückt.

Trotz allem spürte er wie sein Bruder die Zunge heraus streckte und begann ihm das Blut von der Wange zu lecken. Seine Augenlieder zuckten und er drehte den Kopf weg und sein Bruder sah in spottend an. „Gefällt es dir nicht?" Er packte Vegetas Kinn und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Vegetar lachte als er den brennenden Blick sah. „Ja, du wirst kämpfen bis zum Schluss und du wirst verlieren." Seine Hand wanderte über Vegetas Hals, über seine Brust und so umkreiste ihn Vegetar einmal bis er hinter ihm zum stehen kam.

Langsam hob er die Klinge und legte sie an Vegetas Kehle. „Und nun Bruder, wollen wir dich mit Blut taufen." Damit ritze er eine weiter Narbe in Vegetas Haut.

Son Goku sah Vegeta. Wie dieser von der Decke hing und von seinem Bruder brutal gefoltert wurde. Sein Blick glitt über den einstmaligen Feind und alles was er spürte war Verzweiflung!

„Warum wehrt er sich nicht?"

Eine Stimme ohne Klang. Ohne Seele.

Dip-Perperon lachte. „Er hat versprochen still zu halten solange ich dir nichts tue. Siehst du, du bringst jedem Unglück." Son Goku drehte den Kopf weg. Aber Dip-Perperon zwang ihn wieder hin zu sehen. „Alles dein Werk."

Und er weidete sich an dem Schmerz des jungen Kriegers. An seiner Verzweiflung, seiner Schuld. Die Verzweiflung nahm Besitz von ihm und er spürte wie sein Wille schwächer wurde.

Mit jeder Wunde die Vegeta zugefügt wurde, starb ein Teil von ihm.

Meine Schuld.

Und Son Goku gab alles auf.

Seine Freunde!

Seine Familie!

Die Erde!

Vegeta!

Sich selbst!

_Ja ja, die bösen bösen Kliffhänger. Aber tröstet euch, das nächste Kapitel steht schon in den Startlöchern. Aber wenn ich alle auf einmal rein setzten würde, würde die Geschichte ja einen Großteil ihrer Spannung verlieren._

_Ergo, ihr müsst euch noch etwas gedulden._

_Nun, im nächsten Kapitel wird einiges über Dip-Perperon erklärt. Wer er ist und wie es zu dem Kampf mit Son Goku und Vegeta gekommen ist. Auch werden alle anderen Personen (Son Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn ...) im nächsten Kapitel dabei sein._

_Also freut euch schon mal und schreibt mir eure Meinungen!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	20. Eine alte Prophezeihung

Nightmare in the Past 

_Hier also die, hoffentlich erwartete, Fortsetzung._

_Nun, was gibt es zu sagen. Das sich die Lage langsam zuspitzt dürfte jedem von euch klar sein._

_Also muss ich dazu nichts mehr sagen._

_In diesem Kapitel, wird einiges aufgelöst und es werden aber gleichzeitig wieder neue Fragen auftauchen. Also keine Angst, es bleibt weiterhin spannend!_

_Und wie der Titel schon sagt, wird uns nun eine Prophezeiung offenbart. Keine Ahnung, wie lang ich für sie gebraucht hab. Aber sie hat mich zwischenzeitlich zur Verzweiflung getrieben._

_Schreibfehler ... einfach über sehen._

_Hatchepsut_

Achzehntes Kapitel: Eine alte Prophezeiung 

Vegeta stöhnte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte alles zu ignorieren. Aber es ging nicht. Der Schmerz schnitt in seine Seele wie Feuer durch Eis. Jede einzelne Wunde brannte und alle zusammen ergaben ein Feuer, in dem sich Vegeta aufzulösen begann. Egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zu wehren. Dieses Feuer aus Schmerzen und Pein verbrannte ihn.

Unaufhörlich.

Endlos.

Vegetar hielt den Dolch in eine Flamme und sah seinen Bruder verträumt an, wie er Blut überströmt und gedemütigt in den Ketten hing. Er hatte seine Haut zerschnitt und verbrannt. Hatte Narben hinterlassen, die sein Bruder sein Leben lang mit sich tragen würde. Hatte ihn gezeichnet. Und trotz allem, hatte er noch nicht einmal etwas zu ihm gesagt.

Er zog den Dolch aus der Flamme und näherte sich seiner wunderschönen Puppe. Senkte langsam die Hand und genoss den Anblick, als sich die Klinge in die Haut seines Bruders fraß. Sie versenkte und eine weitere tiefe Narbe hinterließ.

Und er genoss den Anblick, als sein Bruder bei der Berührung mit dem heißen Eisen zusammen zuckte, wie sich die Augen weiteten und wie ein weitere Schmerzensschrei über Vegetas Lippen kam. „Sag es mir Bruder!" Vegeta blieb stumm.

Er hatte aufgehört zu denken, aufgehört zu fühlen. Alles was er seit Stunden spürte war ein Schmerz nach dem anderen. Es gab nur noch diese eine Empfindung und alles andere war unwichtig. Nur noch der Schmerz zählte. Der Schmerz, der ihm bewies, das es ihn noch gab, das seine Seele noch existierte.

„Wie schön du bist!" Vegetar steckte den Dolch zurück in die Flammen und kam näher. Beugte sich vor und fuhr mit den Lippen eine der vielen Schnitte auf Vegetas Brust nach, dann über seinen Hals und über die Wange. Vegeta drehte nur pro forma den Kopf weg.

Er wusste das es nichts bringen würde. Er wusste, das sich sein Bruder nicht aufhalten lassen würde. Er wusste, das es zu spät war.

Sein Bruder strich ihm durch die Haare und zeichnete mit den Fingern die geschwungene Muskeln auf seiner Brust nach. „Alles an dir ist so wunderschön. Selbst jetzt noch, hat deine Haut nichts von ihrem Glanz eingebüßt. Was bist du doch für ein außergewöhnliches Wesen."

Er beugte sich erneut vor, fuhr dann aber herum, als hinter ihm ein Schrei und ein lautes Scheppern ertönte und missmutig fiel sein Blick auf Bra'chila, die da stand, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet und die Hände vor dem Mund.

Sie irrte sich, sie musste sich irren. Diese Qualen konnte Niemand ertragen. Nicht einmal der stärkste Krieger. Sie erkannte Vegeta, verletzt, zerschunden und erniedrigt. Aber immer noch strahlend. Sogar mehr noch. Je länger sie ihn betrachtete, umso reiner kam ihr das Licht vor.

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Niemand konnte so etwas ertragen und sich auch noch darüber freuen! Aber war es wirklich Freude was sie wahr nahm? Oder war es nicht viel mehr, das stille akzeptieren einer Strafe, für etwas was schon lange vorbei wahr?

Vegetar, erzürnt darüber, das er gestört worden war, fuhr sie zornig an. „Was hast du hier verloren?" Bra'chilas Blick kehrte wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, wanderte von Vegeta zu seinem Bruder und sie wurde sich wieder bewusst, wem sie gegenüber stand.

„Verzeiht Herr, ich...ich... ." Ihr Stimme zitterte und ebenso ihre Hände, als sie sich nach dem fallen gelassenen Tablett bückte. „Ich ...werde sofort wieder gehen Herr... . Es tut mir leid." Sie verbeugte sich und wollte schnell wieder aus der Tür huschen, als Vegetar sie mit einem barschen Wort zurück hielt.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Was würdest du sagen Brüderchen, wenn ich mich jetzt noch etwas mit ihr unterhalte?" Vegeta öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Bruder fast flehend an. „Lass sie in Ruhe. Bitte." Sein Bruder lachte. „Und was wirst du dann machen?"

Vegeta blickte bei Seite und sein Bruder zog Bra'chila noch etwas näher an ihn heran und griff mit der freien Hand nach dem Messer. Zog es aus den Flammen und hielt es dicht über ihr Gesicht.

„Was wirst du machen Bruder?" Bra'chila wimmerte und versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres Herren zu befreien. Was allerdings erfolglos blieb. „Wirst du mir jeden Wunsch erfüllen? Jeden einzelnen? Bruder?"

In Bra'chilas Augen standen Tränen. Und innerlich flehte sie, das Vegeta nichts machen würde. Gar nichts. Er hatte schon genug gelitten. Er musste sich nicht auch noch wegen ihr demütigen lassen.

Aber ihre Hoffnung wurde nicht erhört. Vegeta nickte und im selben Moment ließ Vegetar sie los und gab ihr mit einem Wink zu verstehen, das sie verschwinden sollte. Mit einem langen Blick auf Vegeta rannte sie aus der Tür, in der absoluten Gewissheit, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Vegetar drehte sich um und packte das Gesicht seines Bruders und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Und jetzt Bruder küss mich!"

Über Vegetas Wangen rollten Tränen. Seine Seele schrie vor Verzweiflung, Kummer und Schmerz. Er wollte sich wehren seinem Bruder das Genick brechen. Sich Rächen. Aber alle Gefühle blieben hinter einem zurück Verzweiflung.

Er hatte alles aufgegeben und war nun allein. Er war es schon immer gewesen. Einsam. Von Anfang an.

Doch dann sträubte sich etwas in ihm. Ja, er war es gewesen. Aber er hatte jemanden gefunden. Einen Engel. Wunderschön. Und er sah sie. Wie sie vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte.

Ein lachendes Kindergesicht in ihrem Arm und in seiner Erinnerung und all die anderen. Warum hatte er ihnen nie gesagt, was sie ihm alle bedeuteten? Nein, er war nicht mehr allein.

Und dieser Gedanke gab ihm Kraft und seine Tränen hinterließen weiße Stellen in dem sonst blutenden Gesicht und Vegeta schloss die Augen als sich die Lippen seines Bruders auf seine legten und er dachte an den Menschen den er liebte.

Bulma schreckte hoch und schaute sich verwirrt um. „Vegeta?" Auch Chichi, C18 und Videl hatten aufgehört Blumen zu pflücken und schauten ihre Freundin verwirrt an. „Bulma? Was hast du?" Chichi ging auf ihre Freundin zu, der die Blumen aus der Hand gefallen waren.

Bulma zitterte. „Ich habe ihn gehört." Chichi blickte sie nur verwirrt an und dann drehte sich die älteste der Frauen zu ihren Freundinnen um. „Ich habe ihn Schreien gehört." C18 wurde es langsam zu bunt und barsch fragte sie: „Wen?"

Sie wurde von der türkishaarigen Frau angeschaut, als währe sie hätte diese etwas sehr dummes gefragt. „Vegeta, ich hab ihn schreien gehört. Ihr nicht?" Die anderen Frauen schüttelten den Kopf. „Es war auch weniger ein Schrei," sie berührte mit einer Hand ihr Herz. „Als viel mehr ein Gefühl. Irgendetwas ist passiert."

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. „Ich muss wissen was mit Vegeta los ist!" Und mit einem noch entschlossenerem Gesichtsausdruck fuhr sie herum und verschwand in der Richtung, in der sie all die Anderen vermutete.

Die anderen Frauen sahen nur verunsichert hinter ihr her, bis sich dann auch Chichi in Bewegung setzte. „Warte," meinte Videl. „Wo willst du hin?" Chichi hielt noch mal an. „Immerhin kämpft Vegeta ja nicht alleine. Son Goku ist ja auch noch da draußen." Dann folgte sie ihrer Freundin. Videl sah C18 an. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch mit gehen." C18 nickte, rief ihre Tochter und zu dritt folgten sie den beiden Frauen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Bulma den Kajo gefunden hatte, aber als sie ihn sah, wusste sie, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Denn der Kajo war nicht allein. Son Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, Kuririn, Yamchu, Ten Chin Han, Chao Zu, C17 und Muten Roshi standen mit betretenen Gesichtern bei ihm.

Bulma erreichte die Gruppe ganz außer Atem und musste sich erst mal wieder beruhigen. In dieser Zeit trafen auch die anderen Frauen ein. „Also," fragte Bulma mit stechendem Blick. „Was passiert da gerade?"

Die Kämpfer sahen sich nur unschlüssig an. Bis schließlich Son Gohan sich ein Herz griff. „Es ist nichts Bulma, wirklich... ." Er wurde durch ein wildes Armfuchteln der Frau unterbrochen. „Versuch nicht mich anzulügen. Ich weiß genau das was passiert ist." Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich hab Vegeta schreien gehört."

Son Gohan sah weg und eine ungute Stille entstand. „Ich glaube, wir können es ihnen nicht verheimlichen." Meinte Kuririn schließlich. „Es währe auch nicht fair." Bulmas und Chichis Blick schweiften von einem zum anderen. „Was währe nicht fair?" Fragte schließlich die jüngere der Beiden. „Was passiert da im Moment?"

Meister Kajo trat aus der Gruppe heraus. „Ich hab eben schon den anderen gesagt, dass ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, was passiert. Alles was ich weiß, ist das etwas beunruhigendes begonnen hat seinen Lauf zu nehmen."

„Was?" Fragte Bulma schnippisch. Der Kajo wedelte ungehalten mit seinen Fühlern. „Das wollte ich gerade erklären, da seid ihr aufgetaucht." „Dann halten sie hier nicht so lange Reden und sagen sie uns endlich was sie wissen!" Fuhr Bulma auf.

Der Kajo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ts, ts, ts, keine Manieren. Wie hat Vegeta das nur ausgehalten?" Das reichte Bulma, ob Kajo oder nicht, sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen was passiert war. Mit einem entschlossenem Gesicht trat sie vor und packte den Kajo am Kragen, die entsetzten Blicke der anderen ignorierend.

„Hör zu du komischer Käfer. Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was mit meinem Mann passiert oder ich verspreche dir, dass das Paradies für dich bald nicht mehr so schön ist!" Der Kajo machte sich leicht genervt von der hysterischen Frau los und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ist ja gut, ich versuch euch zu erklären was passiert." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Als erstes müsst ihr mal wissen, das ihr nicht gegen Irgendjemand gekämpft habt. Ihr habt gegen die Inkarnation der Finsternis gekämpft, das absolut Böse, das Chaos an sich. Und dieser Gegner existiert nicht wie ihr, in allen Zeiten und Dimensionen, sondern nur ein einziges mal. Überall." Schweigen.

„Und was hat er dann ausgerechnet bei uns gesucht?" Fragte Dende. „Dazu muss ich erst etwas weiter ausholen. Also das Böse, gegen das ihr gekämpft habt, hat keinen festen Körper. Es leit sich nur einen. Das heißt. Er hätte genauso gut aussehen können wie Freezer oder Boo und es erwacht nur alle paar Millionen Jahre."

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum er bei uns war." Meinte Bulma. „Jetzt last mich doch auch mal ausreden!" Der Kajo atmete tief ein. „Ihr wisst, das es im Universum ein unzerstörbares Gleichgewicht gibt. Gut und Böse, hell und dunkel, Yin und Yang. Und alle paar Millionen Jahre, wird dieses Gleichgewicht in Frage gestellt."

„Von dem Bösen." Der Kajo sah Son Gohan an. „Richtig. In eurem Fall manifestierte es sich in Dip-Perperon. Also wollen wir es nun auch mal so nennen. Und was er sucht ist ganz einfach. Er will über das gesamte Universum herrschen. Aber dazu muss er es erst in die Verzweiflung und in die Aufgabe stürzen, denn davon ernährt er sich."

„Je mehr das Universum leidet, je mehr Krieger aufgeben, umso stärker wird er. Und unseren Planeten hat er sich bis ganz zum Schluss aufgehoben, weil hier die beiden stärksten Krieger leben. Versteht ihr?" Der Kajo blickte alle der Reihe nach an.

„Vater und Vegeta," meinte Son Gohan trocken. Der Kajo nickte. „Sie sind die letzten Beiden, die zwischen ihm und dem Untergang der uns bekannten Ordnung stehen." Absolute stille. Keiner wagte auch nur zu atmen. Das wahren ja tolle Aussichten.

„Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben ihn zu besiegen." Warf schließlich Piccolo ein. Der Kajo räusperte sich. „Die gibt es auch, allerdings weiß keiner wie man sie einsetzt." Er machte eine Pause. „So wie es das absolut Böse gibt, so gibt es auch das Gegenstück. Das absolut Gute."

„Es ist überliefert, das jedes Mal, wenn das Böse zu Mächtig geworden ist, ein unvorstellbar Starker Krieger erschienen ist, ausgestattet mit der absoluten Kraft des Lichtes und das Böse wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz verwiesen wurde. Aber Niemand weiß, wer dieser Krieger ist. Denn jedes Mal erwählt sich diese Macht, eben genau wie das Böse, einen Anderen. Deshalb können wir eigentlich nichts tun, außer warten. Warten, bis diese Kraft irgendwo im Universum erwacht und beten, das Vegeta und Son Goku so lange durch halten."

„Das ist ja gut und schön, erklärt aber immer noch nicht, was mit Vegeta passiert ist." Meinte Bulma angenervt. Der Kajo zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. „Ganz einfach, sollte diese Kraft nicht in Nächster Zeit erwachen, dann hat diesmal das Böse gewonnen." Erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Son Goku und Vegeta stehen kurz davor den Kampf zu verlieren. Sie geben auf."

So einfach diese Worte auch sein mochten, so Aussagekräftig wahren sie. Und es herrschte ein betretenes schweigen. Keiner der Freunde konnte sich vorstellen das einer der Beide Krieger jemals aufgeben würde, geschweige den ihren Kampfgeist verlieren. „Das ist doch unmöglich." Meinet Yamchu. „Jeder, aber nicht Son Goku und Vegeta." Zustimmendes Kopfnicken.

„Es ist aber so." Meinte der Kajo. „Was macht er mit ihnen? Was macht diesen Ungeheuer mit meinem Mann?" Chichis war Fassungslos. Ebenso Bulma. So viele Schwierigkeiten die beiden Frauen doch mit ihren Männern hatten, sosehr liebten sie, sie aber auch.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Das Zeitgefüge gerät durcheinander. Die Dimensionen fangen an sich zu verschieben und auch die Zukunft fängst an sich zu Verändern. Ebenso die Vergangenheit."

Als Dende gerade etwas erwidern wollte, fing die Erde an zu beben und die Frauen hielten sich an ihren Freunden fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Das Beben war kurz und als es aufgehört hatte, fuchtelte der Kajo wild mit seinen Fühlern und wurde dabei immer blasser. Bis er schließlich inne hielt.

„Ich muss sofort zu Enma." Der Kajo drehte sich um und wollte schon zu einer Momentanen Teleportation ansetzten, als er von Bulma zurück gehalten wurde. „Nimm uns mit. Ich will wissen was mit ihnen passiert." Der Kajo drehte sich um. „Und so wie ich euch kenne, wollt ihr wahrscheinlich alle mit, oder?" Die Freunde nickten.

„Na schön, ihr habt ja auch ein Recht zu erfahren wie es weiter geht, jetzt wo ich euch die ganze Geschichte erzählt habe. Fast mich einfach an der Schulter an." Gesagt getan und einige Sekunden später waren die Freunde in Enmas Palast.

Dort wahren kleine Teufel bereits damit beschäftigt, die Schäden des Erdbebens zu beseitigen und durch die ganze Wuselei, bemerkte sie Enma erst, nachdem sich der Kajo ein paar mal Geräuspert hatte.

Enmas Blick schweifte kurz über die Gruppe ernst dreinblickender Personen. Dann wandte er sich an den Kajo. „Ihr habt es also selbst im Paradies gespürt?" Der Kajo nickte ernst. „Und nun seit ihr wohl hier, um mich zu fragen was passiert ist." Der Kajo nickte wieder.

„Aber da muss ich euch leider Enttäuschen. Uranai Baba hier," damit zeigte er auf eben jene. „Hat leider auch nichts in ihrer Kristallkugel sehen können." Die Augen der Gefährten richteten sich auf die alte Bekannte, die wie immer auf ihrer Glaskugel saß und langsam zu ihnen herüber flog.

Mit einem stummen nicken begrüßte sie alle. „Es ist leider so, wie Enma gesagt hat, ich kann sie nirgends finden. Ich hab selbst auf all den anderen Planeten nachgesehen. Aber sie sind einfach nirgendwo. Es sieht fast so aus, als währen sie niemals hier gewesen." Enttäuscht ließ sie die Schultern hängen.

„Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, sie zu finden. Mir müssen doch etwas tun können! Irgendwas!" Bulmas Stimme klang fast flehend, als ihr Blick von Uranai Baba zu Enma, von diesem zum Kajo und wieder zurück zu Uranai Baba glitt.

Durch das leicht hysterische Zittern, das durch Bulmas Köper lief abgelenkt, spürte keiner der Anwesenden, das noch zwei Personen in dem Raum erschienen wahren und nun starr von einer Ecke aus die Gruppe der Freunde beobachteten.

„Vielleicht können wir helfen." Alle Köpfe flogen gleichermaßen herum. In der Ecke des Raumes standen der Kajoshin und der Kajoshin von vor 15 Generationen.

Enma von diesem Anblick völlig überrumpelt, wollte schon aufspringen, um ihnen den nötigen Respekt zu erweißen. Aber der junge Kajoshin winkte ab. „Lassen sie das. Wir sind alle Freunde hier und ich glaube, es gibt wichtigere Sachen, als ein paar dumme Höflichkeitsfloskeln."

Er schritt mit dem Alten auf die Gruppe zu und wurde von Son Gohan begrüßt. „Kannst du uns helfen heraus zu finden, was mit meinem Vater passiert?" „Ich nicht." Meinte der junge Kajoshin. „Er schon." Damit zeigte er auf den Alten.

Dieser sah die Freunde der Reihe nach an. „Ich vermute, der Kajo hat euch alles erklärt?" Die Gruppe nickte. „Gut, dann noch so viel. Ihr könnt sie nicht finden, weil sie nicht mehr in eurer Zeit sind. Dip-Perperon hat sie durch einen Tunnel in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Sie befinden sich im Moment auf Vegeta. Auf dem Planeten der Saiyajins." Stille.

„Jetzt wissen wir also wo sie sind, aber immer noch nicht, was mit ihnen passiert!" Bulma stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Warum verstand eigentlich keiner von diesen Figuren, das sie sich tierische Sorgen um Vegeta machte?

„Jetzt bleib mal ganz ruhig Bulma," meinte Yamchu. „Ruhig?" Fragte sie ihn hysterisch. „Ich bin Ruhig! Ich will nur endlich mal wissen, was mit Vegeta los ist. Ich mach mir tierische Sorgen um ihn! Warum versteht das eigentlich keiner?" Sie atmete tief ein.

„Ist schon gut Bulma, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst." Chichi war zu ihrer Freundin getreten. „Aber wir werden auch nichts schneller erfahren, wenn du hier herum schreist." Die Ältere sah sie Jüngere mit großen Augen an. Und ganz langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„So weit währen wir also." Stellte der alte Kajoshin fest. „Und mir scheint, ihr wollt genau wissen was passiert." Er sah in die stummen Gesichter. Na ja, er würde halt mal wieder gegen gut, zwanzig Regeln des Universums verstoßen, wenn er ein Fenster in die Vergangenheit öffnete, aber daran hatte er sich bei dieser Truppe schon gewöhnt.

„Uranai Baba, ihr Kugel bitte." Die Angesprochene rutschte von ihr und übergab sie dem alten Kajoshin. Dieser setzte sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen, während ihm die anderen über die Schulter blickten, fing er an etwas zu murmeln und kurze Zeit später schwebte die Kugel über ihren Köpfen. Wiederrum einige Sekunden danach, erschien Son Goku in ihr und alle Hoffnung erstarb in den Herzen der Freunde.

Sie erkannten ihn kaum wider. Angekettet kniete er in einem Raum, die Hände um seine Schultern verkrampft. Hinter ihm stand Dip-Perperon und lächelte, zwang ihn auf etwas vor sich zu blicken.

Sein Blick war leer. Kein Ausdruck. Keine Seele.

Die Freunde erstarrten.

„Was sagt er?" Wollte Chichi wissen, die immer näher an die Kugel heran getreten war. „Moment, dass kann ich machen," meinte der Kajo." Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des alten Kajoshins und konzentrierte sich. Sekunden später erschalte Son Gokus Stimme im Raum.

Sie klang hohl. Ohne jede Gefühlsregung. Und es gab keinem im Raum dem bei dieser Stimme nicht eine Gänsehaut über den rücken lief.

Meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte nie auf die Erde gehen dürfen, hätte nie geboren werden dürfen. Sie sind nur wegen mir gestorben. Immer hab ich sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Immer in meine Kämpfe verwickelt. Alles meine Schuld. Ich bringe nur Unglück. 

Chichi war bei den Worten auf den Boden gesunken und weinte. Bulma knieten neben ihr hatte sie im Arm und weinte ebenfalls. Son Gohan hatte Videl an sich gedrückt und in seinem Blick stand unglaubend gemischt mit Entsetzten.

Son Goten und Trunks saßen auf dem Boden ebenfalls aneinander geklammert. Piccolo hatte die Hände auf Dendes Schultern und dieser umklammerte seinen Stab. Yamchu und Kuririn hatten sich an die Hände genommen und einer versuchte dem anderen halt zu geben. Ten Chin Han hatte Chao Zu auf dem Arm und schaute versteinert auf das Bild.

C18 drückte Maron an sich und ihr Bruder hatte die Arme um sie gelegt. Muten Roshi umklammerte seinen Stab und konnte nicht glauben was er von seinem Einstigen Schüler hörte. Enma, Uanai Baba und die Kajoshins, so wie der Kajo waren kreidebleich geworden.

Sie alle schauten auf die Szene und konnten es nicht glauben. Und eine Frage hing wie gebannt in der Luft. Was hatte Son Goku so weit getrieben? Die Antwort folgte.

Das Bild wechselte und zeigte nun Vegeta. Der in einem Schlafzimmer von der Decke hing, verwundet, blutend und weinend und der von einem Kerl auf den Mund geküsst wurde der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Bulma schrie auf. Und nicht wenige schlossen die Augen. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen was Vegeta für Schmerzen über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Der Saiyajin Prinz sah fürchterlich aus. Was für eine brutale Gewalt nötig sein musste um solche Wunden in Fleisch zu reißen, wollte sich keiner von ihnen vorstellen. Und erst die Demütigung die damit für den Stolzen Prinzen einherging. Gleichzeitig veränderte sich der Dialog und sie hörten nun Vegetas Gedanken.

Verzeih mir. Ich habe es dir nie gesagt. Ich habe dir nie gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Wie sehr ich dich und den Kleinen ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Ich konnte euch nicht beschützen wie es meine Pflicht war. Ich war nicht stark genug. Ich habe versagt, bitte verzeih mir. Bitte! 

Bulma schrie auf und sackte in Chichis Armen zusammen. Diese ebenso aufgelöst versuchte die andere zu trösten.

Das Schweigen im Raum war noch leiser geworden. Die Spannung noch unerträglicher. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst was der Saiyajin Prinz in Wirklichkeit gefühlt hatte. Wie sollten sie auch?

Aber genauso gab es keinen im Raum dem diese Worte nicht ins Herz gefallen waren. Wie hatten sie sich alle nur so in ihm täuschen können?

Ein äußerst unangenehmes Schweigen hang in der Luft und keiner wollte auch nur ein Wort sagen. Es war einfach unmöglich sich vorzustellen, was passiert sein musste, um diese beiden Krieger in solch eine tiefe Verzweiflung zu stürzen.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen," erklang schließlich Bulmas Stimme ganz leise. „Wir müssen irgendetwas tun!" Sie drehte sich zum Kajoshin um. „Bitte. Du musst ihnen helfen!" Aber der Kajoshin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „So sehr ich es auch will, ich kann es nicht. Dafür reicht meine Kraft nicht."

„Aber es muss doch etwas geben, was wir tun könne." Sagte jetzt auch Chichi. „Sie haben uns so oft gerettet und jetzt können wir ihnen nicht einmal helfen! Das ist nicht fair." Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

Der Kajoshin blickte traurig auf die beiden Frauen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch etwas anderes sagen. Aber ich habe selbst keine Hoffnung mehr." „Aber ich." Erklang es tadelnd vom alten Kajoshin und dieser fand sich schließlich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

„Kennt ihr die alte Prophezeiung nicht? Nein," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich kennt ihr sie nicht. Sie wurde ja nie an euch weitergegeben." Er machte eine Pause und erinnerte sich. „Nach dem letzten erwachen des Bösen, hinterließ uns das Licht eine Botschaft und zwar sagte es, dass das Böse schon sehr bald wieder auftauchen würde. Sehr viel früher, als die anderen Jahre davor. Und es würde diesmal sehr viel stärker sein und grausamer, als jemals im Laufe der anderen Kämpfe."

„Deshalb werden beim nächsten mal zwei Krieger von Nöten sein, um dem Bösen Einhalt zu gebieten und es erschuf, eine alte Prophezeiung, die schon seit Generationen von uns Kajoshins weiter gegeben wurde."

„Wenn das Böse in Erscheinung tritt

Die Waage sich beginnt zu neigen

Wenn Zeit und Raum sich dann verschieben

Wird kommen der Krieger aus einer fernen Zeit

Gerufen durch die Macht des Lichtes

Und geformt durch Leid und Schmerz

Gebildet aus dem Licht und aus der Dunkelheit

Gerufen durch zwei Wünsche werden sie erscheinen

Der Eine weil er schützen will

Der Andere weil er Vergebung sucht

Werden sie zur letzen Schlacht aufrufen

Zur Schlacht durch Raum und Zeit

Beginnend in der Ewigkeit"

Der Kajoshin verstummte und schaute die Gesichter der Reihe nach an. „Was glaubt ihr wohl? Auf wen könnten diese Worte besser zu treffen, als auf Son Goku und Vegeta?" Die Freunde schauten von dem alten Kajoshin auf und wieder in die Glaskugel.

‚Und geformt durch Leid und Scherz'

Ja, diese Worten konnten wirklich nur auf ihre beiden Freunde hindeuten. „Soll das heißen, wir sollen jetzt einfach abwarten, bis sie entweder sterben, oder diese tolle Macht erhalten, von der wir noch nicht einmal sicher wissen, das sie kommt?" Irgendwie kam das Bulma etwas suspekt vor. Den Anderen offenbar auch, denn diese stimmten der Frau zu.

Plötzlich meldete sich der Kajo zu Wort, der schon die ganze Zeit ungewöhnlich Still gewesen war. „Wenn mir der Kajoshin es gestattet, dann würde ich gerne einen Vorschlag machen." Bulma sprang auf. „Wenn du ne Idee hast, dann spuck sie aus!"

Der Kajo sah verunsichert zu dem alten Kajoshin. „Ich weiß, das währe gegen die Regeln des Universums, aber angesichts der Tatsachen, könnte man vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen." Der alte Kajoshin seufzte resignierend. „Wegen euch habe ich schon so oft gegen diese Gesetzte verstoßen, das es jetzt wohl auf ein mal mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr ankommt."

Erneut räusperte sich der Kajo. „Nun, ich hab mir gedacht, wenn ihr mir helft könnte sich es vielleicht schaffen eine Verbindung zu Son Goku zu erstellen. Wenn wir alle versuchen ihn wieder davon zu überzeugen, das es nicht seine Schuld ist, glaube ich hätten wir wieder etwas bessere Chancen."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den alten Kajoshin. Dieser hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und wiegte den Kopf. Für die Freunde schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen. Bis der Alte endlich en mit dem Kopf nickte. „Das könnte funktionieren."

Er schaute in die Runde. „Aber lange kann selbst ich das nicht. Ihr müsst euch irgendetwas einfallen lassen, wie ihr ihn wieder dazu bringt vertrauen in sich und seine kraft zu haben, dass währe dann so ziemlich die letzte Chance die uns bleibt."

Die Angesprochenen nickten. „Bulma, Chichi ihr Beide berührt meine Schulter und ihr anderen, schaut das ihr auch ebenfalls irgendwie Kontakt mit mir haltet. Wir haben nur diese eine Möglichkeit ihnen zu helfen. Also last sie uns gut nutzen!" Ein einstimmiges ja war zu hören. Dann berührte der Kajo die Schulter des alten Kajoshins und dieser konzentrierte sich.

Hoffentlich würde es funktionieren!

_Nun ja, wir werden sehen, ob sie es schaffen ihren Freunden zu helfen und ob es in dieser Geschichte überhaupt ein Happy End gibt, oder geben kann. Denn eigentlich kann ich Happy Enden nicht ausstehen._

_Ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben, was euch lieber währe. Ein Happy End, oder kein Happy End? Bin mal gespannt, was dabei raus kommt._

_Nun ja, noch was zum nächsten Kapitel? Nun, es wird eine neue Verwandlungsstufe angedeutet. Und für jeden, der diese komische, fellüberzogene und rot geränderte Augen Verwandlung nicht leiden kann, den kann ich beruhigen. Diese Verwandlung wird es garantiert nicht sein!_

_Also lasst euch überraschen!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	21. Hoffnung

Nightmare in the Past 

_Da bin ich wieder!_

_Nun ja, eigentlich hab ich wie immer absolut keine Ahnung, was ich euch schreiben soll. Also beschränke ich mich einfach mal auf ein paar Sätze, von denen ich hoffe, das sie euch nicht schon zu den Ohren heraus kommen._

_Also schreibt mir eure Meinungen, Kritiken und Anregungen und ich werde versuchen, die Spannung weiter aufrecht zu erhalten._

_Hatchepsut_

Neunzehntes Kapitel: Hoffnung 

Son Goku starrte auf das Bild das sich ihm bot und er konnte nicht glauben das der Saiyajin Prinz diese Qualen erlitt nur um ihn zu schützen. „Es ist aber so. Es ist wie immer alles deine Schuld!"

Dip-Perperon genoss es. Die tiefe Verzweiflung der Beiden in sich aufzusaugen. Und mit jedem Gefühl wurde er stärker und immer stärker. Diese beiden Krieger waren ein Quell unerschöpflicher Nahrung. Die Qualen des einen und die stumpfe Verzweiflung des anderen.

Es machte doch immer wieder Spaß jemanden zu quälen. Und diese Beiden zu brechen, wäre die Krönung seiner Arbeit. Nach diesen beiden Kriegern kam nichts mehr. Sie stellten das letzte Hindernis zwischen ihm und der Verzweiflung des Universums da.

„Genieße die Aussicht." Sagte er nur noch, verschwand und ließ Son Goku alleine zurück. Meine Schuld. Alles meine Schuld. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an seine Freunde, seine Söhne, die alle nur wegen ihm gestorben wahren und plötzlich sah er ihre Bilder ganz klar vor sich, wie sie alle in Enmas großer Halle standen. Sogar die Kajoshins waren da. Und dann hörte er ihre Stimme. Die Stimme der Person die er liebte. „Son Goku hörst du mich?"

„Ja," sagte dieser verblüfft. Konnte das sein? Oder hatte er sich das eben nur eingebildet? Aber dann erklang sie wieder. „Dann pass jetzt mal gut auf! Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sie war es nie."

„Wenn du nicht gewesen währst, währe die Welt schon vor langer Zeit unter gegangen!" Chichi.

„Aber es ist doch war. Wenn ich nicht..." „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich die Dragonballs nie gefunden und Pilaw wäre der erste gewesen, der die Erde erobert hätte. Es ist nicht deine Schuld glaub mir das." Bulma.

„Aber ich..." „Denk doch auch mal an die Red Ribbon Armee die du im Alleingang besiegt hast. Diese wären ohne dich die nächsten gewesen." Muten Roshi.

„ Nur..." „Und was ist mit den großen Turnieren gewesen? Ich stünde heute nicht hier wenn du mich nicht immer angespornt hättest weiter zu trainieren." Kuririn.

„Er hat recht. Du musst doch nur mal daran denken wie du uns alle immer zu Höchstformen angetrieben hast." Yamchu.

„Ja..." „Ich stünde heute nicht hier mit den anderen wenn du mir nicht gezeigt hättest das ich auf dem falschen Weg war. Durch dich erkannte ich was es heißt ein Kämpfer zu sein. Ich danke dir dafür." Ten Chin Han.

„Ich kann mich ihm nur anschließen. Danke Son Goku." Chao Zu.

„Und was war mit mir? Ich hätte die Erde vernichtet. Erst durch deinen Sohn habe ich erkannt was das Wort liebe heißt." Piccolo.

„Und was war mit Radditz. Er hätte mich getötet, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst und mich beschützt hättest." Son Gohan.

„Wir sind dir ebenfalls zu dank verpflichtet Son Goku, denn ich und mein Bruder hätten ebenfalls die Erde vernichtet wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst." C18.

„Ich kann meiner Schwester nur zustimmen." C17.

„Denk doch auch an Freezer und Cell. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst wäre ich schon viel zu früh mit meinem Planeten untergegangen und Son Gohan hätte ohne deine Hilfe nie Cell besiegt." Dende.

„Und Boo. Glaubst du wir beide hätten gegen Boo auch nur eine Chance gehabt wenn du uns nicht die Fusion gezeigt hättest." Son Goten.

„So sieht es aus. Bitte rette meinen Papa. Bitte." Trunks.

„Du siehst, sie stehen alle hinter dir und es ist nicht deine Schuld Son Goku." Meister Kajo.

„Wir müssen uns bei dir bedanken das, dass Universum überhaupt noch steht." Der Kajoshin.

„Glaubst du Vegeta wäre glücklich darüber wenn er wüsste, das du aufgegeben hast?" Der alte Kajoshin.

„Ich bitte dich Son Goku kämpfe. Du musst kämpfen. Du darfst nicht aufgeben, sonst war alles umsonst. Wir stehen alle hinter dir! Wir glauben an euch!" Chichi.

Son Goku schwieg. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Wie hatte er sich von Dip-Perperons Worten so einfangen lassen können? Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Kampf aufgegeben und jetzt wo es um so viel ging wollte er damit anfangen? Niemals!

„Ich danke euch. Ich danke euch allen. Ich werde kämpfen. Ich werde kämpfen, bis zum Schluss!" Und mit diesen Worten ballte Son Goku all seine Kraft. Er konzentrierte sich auf alle ihm möglichen Reserven, lauschte in sich. Und hielt den Blick auf Vegeta gerichtet.

Verletzt und zerschunden.

Gedemütigt.

Erniedrigt.

Und in seinem Herzen spürte er eine Kraft in sich aufsteigen. Eine nie gekannte Kraft, die alles übertraf was er bisher gekannt hatte.

Seine Haare färbten sich blond und seine Augen wurden türkis. Den Blick immer noch feste auf Vegeta gerichtet. Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Fesseln. Seine Aura flammte auf. Stark und unwiderruflich.

Dann wurden die Haare ein Stück länger und heller die Augen dunkler, die Aura bedrohender. Er sammelte seine Kraft, alles was ihm zur Verfügung stand und die Wut auf Dip-Perperon und Vegetar verliehen ihm nochmals zusätzliche Kräfte, aber all diese hätte nicht gereicht, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Vegetar Vegeta mit einem glühenden Dolch über die Brust gefahren währe und sich anschließen zu ihm herunter gebeugt hätte und ihn wider geküsst hätte.

Son Goku sah die glitzernden Tränen des älteren Saiyajins und etwas das tiefer verschüttet war als alles andere brach an die Oberfläche. Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei und einer Kraft, die weit über der eines Dreifachen Super Saiyajins lag, sprengte Son Goku die fesseln.

Und er stand aufrecht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, kürzer noch als ein Wimpernschlag hatten Son Gokus Augen die Farbe des tiefen Meeres angenommen. Dunkelblau und unergründlich. Seine Haaren und Augenbrauen waren nicht mehr gelb gewesen sondern hatten für einen Augenblick an pures in der Sonne schimmerndes Gold erinnert.

Und wer genau hingesehen hätte, hätte schwören mögen das Son Gokus Körper für kurze Zeit von gewaltigen goldenen Schwingen eingerahmt gewesen war. Aber so schnell wie diese neue unendliche helle Kraft in Son Goku aufgetaut war, so schnell verschwand sie und der Augenblick war vorüber und Son Goku warf noch einen Blick auf seinen Freund.

„Dafür wird er büßen, Vegeta!" Son Gokus Blick war eisig. Dann hob er seine Finger an die Stirn und setzte zu einer Momentanen Teleportation an.

Dip-Perperon zuckte kurz zusammen. Was war das eben gewesen? Diese Ansammlung des hellsten Lichts das er je gesehen hatte? Es konnte nicht sein, das ausgerechnet jetzt diese Kraft irgendwo im Universum erwachte. Diese Kraft durfte nicht wach werden. Nicht jetzt wo er kurz vor dem Ziel war! Nicht schon wieder!

Endlich lösten sich die Lippen seines Bruders wieder von seinen. Wie oft hatte er ihn jetzt schon geküsst? Vegeta wusste es nicht mehr. Schmerz war sein einziger Gedanke. Jeder einzelne Nerv tat ihm weh und es gab wahrhaftig nichts mehr was man ihm antun konnte. Nichts mehr bis auf eines.

Vegetar lächelte ihn mit verträumten Blick an und zog wie beiläufig den Dolch über Vegetas Oberschenkel. Dieser nahm es kaum noch zur Kenntnis, hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ es über sich ergehen.

Er war geschlagen worden. Verletzt worden. Erniedrigt. Gedemütigt. Gebrochen. Und doch leuchtete in seinem inneren noch ein kleines Feuer, dass sich beständig weigerte auszugehen. An diesem Feuer hielt er sich fest. Er durfte es nicht verlieren.

Er zuckte erneut als sein Bruder mit dem Dolch über seinen Rücken fuhr. Aber trotz all der Schmerzen hatte Vegeta die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt. Die Hölle konnte nicht schlimmer sein. Verzeihung, die Hölle war nicht schlimmer. Sein Bruder kniete sich vor ihn hin und begann das Blut von Vegetas Bein zu lecken. Seine Hände wanderten nach oben und blieben auf Vegetas Talje liegen.

Als sein Bruder sich wider aufrichtete war sein Gesicht von Vegetas Blut benetzt und wieder küsste er ihn. Vegeta spürte den Kupfernen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes auf seinen Lippen und in seinem Mund, als die Zunge seines Bruders vor stieß und sich wieder zurück zog um ihn nur in der nächsten Sekunde erneut zu quälen.

Spürte wie die Hände über seine Wange strichen, ihm durch die Haare fuhren und über seinen Körper glitten. Die leise Stimme, die ihm Liebkosungen ins Ohr flüsterte. Spürte die sanften Atemzüge auf seiner Haut, als sein Bruder mit seiner Zunge über seine Brust fuhr und spürte, wie alles in ihm erbebte und er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als zu sterben.

Vegeta hatte aufgehört zu weinen, aufgehört zu hoffen und versuchte all seine Gefühle zu begraben.

Hilflos. Nackt. Allein. So als wäre er eben erst auf die Welt gekommen. Sein Bruder hatte geschafft, was so viele Feinde vor ihm vergeblich versucht hatten. Vegeta war geschlagen worden. Er stand völlig schutzlos einem Angriff Preis. Man konnte ihm nur noch die Seele und das Herz aus dem Leib reißen. Sonst hatte er nichts mehr.

„Sag es Bruder! Sag das du mich liebst!" Vegeta schwieg. Er hatte bis jetzt nichts gesagt und er würde auch nichts sagen. Diesen letzten gefallen würde er seinem Peiniger nicht auch noch gewähren. Er fühlte sich wie eine Marionette die geführt wurde aber die ganze Zeit stumm blieb und gleichzeitig kam er sich vor wie Glas. Zerbrechlich und schutzlos.

Warum warf nicht endlich jemand einen Stein?

„Sag es mir!" Als wieder keine Antwort kam drehte sich Vegetar weg. Wirbelte dann blitzschnell herum und schlug ihm mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Vegetas Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Ein Rinnsal dünnen Blutes lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Das er überhaupt noch bluten konnte wunderte ihn.

„Sag es!" Fuhr ihn sein Bruder an. Er setzte ihm das Messer auf die Brust. „Rede endlich mit mir!" Stoß doch endlich zu dachte Vegeta. Bereite diesem Alptraum endlich ein Ende. Aber sein Wunsch wurde nicht erhört. Vegetar nahm den Dolch wieder herunter.

„Nein, du bist so Wunderschön. Dich zu töten wäre eine Sünde." Er hob die Hand und fuhr Vegetas Augenbrauen, die Stirn und Wangenknochen nach. Streichelte über dessen Lippen und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. „Ja, du gehörst mir. Mir ganz allein. Ich wollte dich haben, vom ersten Augenblick an. Ich begehre dich Bruder. Und niemand wird dich mir je wieder weg nehmen."

Er beugte sich vor und umarmte seinen Bruder. „Du gehörst mir Bruder. Bis ans Ende aller Zeiten! Warte noch einen Augenblick. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Damit ließ er Vegeta los und öffnete die Tür. Er hatte es bald geschafft! Bald würde sein Bruder alles für ihn tun! Mit einem stillen Lächeln und voller Vorfreude verließ er den Raum.

Vegetas Kopf sackte ihm auf die Brust und noch ehe er es merkte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Son Goku konzentrierte sich. Jetzt musste alles sehr schnell gehen. Wenn Dip-Perperon Wind davon bekam, das er frei wahr, war alles um sonst gewesen. Dann konnten sie einpacken. Wo war nur die Aura von Vegeta? Da, das musste sie gewesen sein und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war Son Goku verschwunden.

Er landete in eben jenem Zimmer in dem Vegeta von der Decke hing. Leider hatte Son Goku keine Zeit für Landschaftsbetrachtungen, den er sah diesen Vegetar, wie er sich gerade über seinen Bruder beugte und diesen, offenbar eingeschlafen, wieder zu wecken.

Son Goku sah Vegeta und in ihm wuchs eine Wut heran, ein Zorn, denn er noch nie verspürt hatte. Sein sonst immer so lieblichen Augen wurden von einer Kälte überzogen die gnadenlos war. Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer steinernen, unerbittlichen Maske als er auf seinen Freund herabsah.

Und zum ersten mal kam in Son Goku das Gefühl hoch, dass jedem Saiyajin zu eigen war. Der Wunsch zu töten. Alles auszulöschen was nicht stark genug war ihm zu widerstehen. Er fackelte nicht lange, trat an Vegetar heran und hämmerte ihm die Faust in den Nacken. Vegetar brach zusammen und aus einer Wunde am Kopf sickerte Blut.

Sollte er noch Leben, was er stark bezweifelte, würde es Vegeta gebühren ihn umzubringen. Jetzt, hatte er keine Zeit dafür und so plötzlich wie es gekommen war, verschwand das bestialische Gefühl des Hasses und seine Augen klärten sich wieder. Ja, er vergaß sogar, dass er es je gespürt hatte.

Son Goku trat vor seinen Freund und zog scharf die Luft ein. Vegeta sah schlimmer aus als er sich das hätte vorstellen können. Das er überhaupt noch lebte wunderte ihn schon. Aber Vegeta war nun mal zäh. Allerdings sah sich Son Goku nun wieder vor einem neuen Problem.

Er hatte Angst ihn zu berühren, weil er nicht wusste wo er ihn anfassen sollte ohne ihm weh zu tun. Schließlich legte er Vegeta sacht die Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte leicht. Vegeta zuckte zusammen und stöhnte, wachte aber nicht auf.

Also gut, dann anders. Son Goku schwebte in die Luft, packte mit beiden Händen die Ketten und riss sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck auseinander. Das ein Ende ließ er los, das andere ganz sacht zu Boden gleiten. Er kniete sich zu Vegeta und brach so vorsichtig wie nur möglich die Handschellen auf. Darunter kam aufgeschürfte Haut und verkrustetes Blut zum forschein.

Er hob Vegeta vorsichtig hoch, bettete ihn an seine Brust. „Kakarott?" So leise, das Son Goku sich nicht einmal sicher war es gehört zu haben. Er schaute auf seinen Freund hinunter. Das zerschundene Gesicht, das Blut das an ihm klebte. Und Son Goku spürte wie abermals der Hass in ihm hochschlug.

Ruhig bleiben. Du musst ihn jetzt erst mal hier rausbringen. Nochmals fiel sein Blick auf die geschlossenen Augen Vegetas. Dieser schlief nun ruhig und ein Ausdruck von Erleichterung hatte sich seiner Züge bemächtigt. Und unter all den Narben, dem Blut und dem Schmutz sah Son Goku etwas was ihn verblüffte.

Frieden.

Ein so tiefer Friede, dass er für einen Moment geglaubt hatte, dass er gestorben währe. Aber leichte Atemzüge auf seinem Arm beruhigten ihn. Er riss seinen Blick mit Gewalt von dem schlafenden Gesicht los und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er brauchte eine Energie für den Sprung.

Plötzlich öffnete Vegeta die Augen, rollte sich aus Son Gokus Armen und spuckte Blut aus. Dann rappelte er sich ganz langsam hoch und schaute sich um. „Vegeta alle in Ordnung?" In anbetracht dessen, das Vegeta blutüberströmt und schwankend vor Son Goku stand erschien ihm diese Frage etwas überflüssig.

Sein Blick irrte durch den Raum und blieb auf der niedergestreckten Gestallt seines Bruders hängen. Vegetas Blick verfinsterte sich. Er machte einige ungelenke Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu und sackte zusammen. „Ist er tot?" Vegetas Stimme war so leise, das Son Goku sie beinah überhört hätte.

„Ich denke schon, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Lass uns verschwinden." Son Goku wollte Vegetas Arm greifen um ihm auf die Beine zu hälfen, aber dieser schob ihn bei Seite. „Ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich sicher bin, das er tot ist!"

Son Goku zog seine Hand zurück. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Vegetas Stimme so eisig gewesen, das selbst ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war. Plötzlich fuhr er herum. Jemand näherte sich.

Bra'chila hatte sich lange überlegt, was sie machen sollte. Sie hatte Angst. Unendliche Angst wieder in das Zimmer zu gehen. Aber genauso groß war auch die Sorge um Vegeta. Sie konnte einfach nicht den Gedanken ertragen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Sie fasste sich ein Herz. Selbst wenn es ihren Tod bedeutete, sie musste ihn noch einmal sehen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke und betrat das Zimmer. Im selben Augenblick blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Dort lag er auf dem Boden und Blut rann aus seinem Kopf. Das durfte nicht sein, war sie schon zu spät gekommen? „Vegeta-san?" Langsam ging sie auf die niedergestreckte Gestallt zu. „Vegeta-san?" Fragte sie erneut mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Bra'chila?" Eben jene fuhr mit einem erschrocken Schrei herum und sah in Vegetas blutendes Gesicht. „Vegeta-san! Du lebst noch. Gott bin ich froh!" Über ihr Gesicht rollten Tränen. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!"

„Wer ist das?" Bei der unbekannten Stimme versteckte sich Bra'chila hinter Vegeta und luckte an dessen Arm vorbei zu dem unbekannten Krieger, der vor ihnen stand. „Erklär ich dir später." Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu seinem Bruder und er bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

„Vegeta lass es, wir müssen weg, wenn Dip-Perperon hier ist, ist alles zu spät. Außerdem bist du zu schwach. Du kannst ihn in deiner jetzigen Verfassung nicht töten, dass weißt du!" Vegeta ballte die Fäuste.

„Dann mach du es Kakarott!" Er drehte sich zu Son Goku um. „Bring du ihn um! Jetzt!" Der Jüngere blickte Vegeta versteinert an. „Das kann ich nicht, dass weißt du!" Vegetas Blick wurde verächtlich. „Ach ja. Deine wenn sich ein Gegner nicht mehr rühren kann Tour." „Vegeta ich... ." Son Goku hielt inne.

„Bitte. Ich bitte dich Kakarott, tu es. Jetzt." Son Gokus Blick wanderte zwischen seinem Freund und Vegetar hin und her. „Ich kann es nicht! Es tut mir leid." Er schaute zur Seite. Vegetas Blick erstarrte. „Du bist ein Feigling Kakarott, du warst es schon immer."

Son Goku zuckte zusammen. Diese Worte hatten weh getan. Wie sehr, das konnte Vegeta nicht wissen. Aber wie sollte er Vegeta auch erklären, warum er es nicht fertig brachte jemanden umzubringen, der sich nicht wehren konnte. Es war einfach so. Er konnte es nicht. Und überhaupt... .

Je wurden seine Gedankengänge unterbrochen. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste schnappte er sich Vegeta und Bra'chila, ignorierte die Versuche des Ersteren sich zu befreien und setzte zu einer Momentanen Teleportration an. Im selben Moment wie sie verschwanden wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Dip-Perperon stürzte in den Raum.

Reikon ballte die Fäuste. Letztes mal hatte ihn Moreg geschlagen. Aber bei diesem Übungskampf sollte es anders laufen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, wartete den richtigen Moment für seinen Angriff ab. Jetzt!

Mit einem entschlossenen Schrei sprang er auf Moreg zu und dieser tat es ihm gleich. Kurz bevor sie sich in der Luft begegneten zuckte ein Blitz über die Lichtung und im selben Moment erschienen vor den Beiden überraschten Kriegern Son Goku und Vegeta. Erst im allerletzten Moment konnten sie ihren Sprung abfangen um nicht mit ihnen in der Luft zu kollidieren.

Moreg hatte sich als erster wieder hoch gerappelt und starrte die Beiden ungläubig an. „Was zur Hölle macht ihr den hier? Und wie seit ihr überhaupt hier her gekommen?" Er wollte schon auf beide zustürmen, als er von Reikon am Arm ergriffen wurde. „Was ist denn?" Reikon deutete nur ein Kopfnicken in Richtung der beiden Freunde an und Moreg verstummte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Vegeta und Son Goku waren zwar nicht unbedingt Freunde in seinen Augen, aber solch eine geladenen Atmosphäre hatte zwischen den Beiden noch nie geherrscht.

Sie standen sich auf dem kleinen Hügel gegenüber und sahen Beide an dem jeweils Anderen vorbei. Das kleine Saiyajin Mädchen, das zitternd neben Vegeta auf dem Boden saß machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher zu verstehen.

Mittlerweile waren auch andere Saiyajins im Lager auf die ungewöhnliche Situation aufmerksam geworden und wahren näher gekommen, blieben aber alle in einem respektablen Abstand stehen, so als würden sie die angespannte Atmosphäre daran hindern näher zu treten.

Plötzlich ballte Vegeta die Fäuste und blickte zu Son Goku auf. „Kakarott." Son Goku sah ihn an. „Warum hast du ihn am Leben gelassen? Erklär mir das!" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt, dass ich niemanden töte der sich nicht wehren kann. Überhaupt will ich niemanden töten. Und wenn es den unbedingt sein muss, bist eh du derjenige, der das Recht dazu hat und nicht ich!"

Vegetas Kopf ruckte herum. Seine Augen funkelten, diesmal aber nicht vor Zorn sondern von der nur noch mühsam unterdrückten Verzweiflung die in ihm brodelte. „Verdammt, es ist mir doch egal, wer ihn umbringt, Hauptsache er lebt nicht mehr!" Son Goku sah betreten bei Seite. „Es ist mir ganz egal wer es getan hätte! Ich wollte nur das er stirbt. Ich wollte ihn streben sehen! Aber nicht einmal das hast du mir gegönnt!"

Son Goku fuhr wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. „Nicht einmal das hast du mir gegönnt, Kakarott!" Vegetas Stimme war leiser geworden und Son Goku blickte auf. Vegeta hatte die zitternden Arme um seine verletzten Schultern geschlungen und es sah so aus, als müsse er sich an sich selbst fest halten.

Frisches Blut lief ihm über die Hände und alles was er fühlte war eine tiefe Verzweiflung. Die schlimmer war als jeder Schmerz. Plötzlich fuhr sein Kopf hoch und er blickte Son Goku tief in die Augen. „Kakarott," Vegetas Stimme war fast so leise, das Son Goku sie nicht verstanden hätte. „Töte mich." Son Goku sah ihn irritiert an und auch Bra'chilas Blick wurde ängstlich. „Was?" „Du hast es schon versanden. Du sollst mich töten."

Son Goku machte einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu und streckte die Hand aus, aber dieser wich nur um die selbe Distanz zurück. „Vegeta, bist du dir bewusst, was du da eben gesagt hast?" Der Ältere sah beiseite. „Ja und ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint." Seine Stimme bebte und all die Verzweiflung kochte in einer Flut von Tränen über.

„Es geht einfach nicht mehr. Ich hab es versucht! Aber ich kann, ich will einfach nicht mehr so weiter leben!" Er sackte auf die Knie zusammen. „Er hat mich gedemütigt Kakarott. Er hat mir alles genommen. Meine Würde, meinen Stolz und meine Seele. Ich kann so einfach nicht mehr weiter leben, mit diesem unvergänglichen Schmerz, der mir das Herz zerreist!"

Son Goku blickte versteinert auf den zitternden Krieger nieder. „Eine Zeit lang dachte ich, das mich mein Hass noch aufrecht hält! Aber das war ein Irrtum! Nicht einmal den hat er mir gelassen. Nicht einmal meinen Hass!" Vegetas Stimme war leiser geworden und eine unerträgliche Spannung hatte sich über die Lichtung ausgebreitet.

Vegeta blickte zu Son Goku auf. „Töte mich Kakarott, bitte! Wenn du mir nie einen Wunsch erfüllt hast, dann erfüll mir diesen! Befreie mich aus diesem Körper, aus diesem Gefängnis, das mich hier zurück hält. Ich flehe dich an! Bitte tu es!"

Es war ein furchtbarer Alptraum. Son Goku konnte es nicht fassen. Er blickte auf diesen verwundeten Krieger hinab, der zitternd vor ihm im Dreck kniete und eine Welt schien für ihn zusammen zu brechen.

Langsam hob er seinen Arm, bündelte seine Energie und machte einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu. Dieser schloss die Augen. „Danke Kakarott."

Bra'chila sah entsetzt, wie diese unbekannte Kerl auf Vegeta zu ging. Wollte er ihm etwa diesen Wunsch erfüllen? Nein, sie wahren frei. Sie wahren endlich frei und jetzt wollte Vegeta-san sterben. Das verstand sie einfach nicht und sie würde es auch ganz sicher nicht zu lassen.

Sie stand auf und wollte auf die Beiden zuspringen, als sie von einem Saiyajin gepackt wurde. „Lass mich los. Ich muss ihn aufhalten!" Aber der junge Saiyajin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lass sie das unter sich ausmachen. Sie wissen was sie tun." Bra'chila hatte aufgehört zu zappeln. Aber nicht wegen den Worten. Sondern wegen der Stimme. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Hatte sie schon oft gehört. Irgendwo, vor langer Zeit.

Son Goku hob den Arm noch ein Stück weiter. Warum? Warum hatte alles nur so kommen müssen? Warum schien es für sie einfach nicht die Chance zu geben in Frieden zu leben? Immer mussten sie kämpfen. Immer hatten diese Kämpfe Preise gefordert. Und diese Preise wahren von mal zu mal höher geworden. Aber dieser Preis war einfach zu hoch! Er konnte ihn nicht bezahlten! Er wollte ihn nicht bezahlen!

Noch einmal fiel sein Blick auf Vegeta.

Gefoltert.

Erniedrigt.

Gedemütigt.

Gebrochen.

Und Son Goku fühlte die dumpfe Verzweiflung, die auch ihn zu überrennen drohte. Gab es denn keinen Ausweg aus diesem Alptraum? War endlich alles aus? Hatten sie ihren Kampfeswillen verloren? War es soweit, das sie begannen sich den Tod zu wünschen?

Nein! So weit würde er es nicht kommen lassen! Niemals! So leicht würde er es Dip-Perperon nicht machen! Nicht solange er noch einen Funken Hoffnung hatte!

Er ließ die Faust ein Stück sinken holte dann aus und schlug Vegeta mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Vegeta riss ungläubig die Augen auf und kippte zur Seite. Aber noch bevor er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. So vertraut und doch so fremd. „Steh auf!" Eine Stimme aus Eis.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf Son Goku. Der ihn kalt und verachtend von oben herab ab sah. „Steh auf Vegeta!" Der Prinz war verwirrt. War das wirklich Kakarott der da vor ihm stand? „Du sollst aufstehen!"

Zitternd erhob sich der Ältere und schaute in Kakarotts Gesicht. Und der Blick den er darin sah, tat mehr weh, als jede Wunde, als jede Demütigung die er je hatte erfahren müssen. Dieser kalte, verachtende Blick!

„Du willst das ich dich töte? Du willst wirklich das ich dich töte?" Son Goku machte eine Pause. „Ist es jetzt schon so weit mit dir gekommen? Gibst du auf?" Er blickte Vegeta starr an. Dieser schaute bei Seite.

„Mag sein, das du gelitten hast, mag sein, das du alles verloren hast, mag sein, dass du dir nur noch wünschst zu sterben. Aber glaubst du vielleicht das es mir anders geht? Glaubst du, das du der einzige bist der so empfindet?" Vegeta zuckte zusammen.

„Ich habe sie gesehen Vegeta. Ich habe sie in Enmas Palast gesehen. Alle! Chichi, Son Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, Son Goten! Sie glauben immer noch an uns Vegeta. Sie haben die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben, dass wir sie retten! Wer bist du, das du dir erlaubst, einfach so ihre Träume zu zerstören? Du kannst ihnen nicht diese letzte Hoffnung nehmen. Das darfst du nicht Vegeta!" Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Bis sie schließlich nur noch ein flüstern war. „Tu ihnen das nicht an Vegeta. Bitte!"

Der Ältere schaute auf. Und zum ersten mal, seit er Kakarott kannte, zum aller ersten mal sah er diesen weinen. Er stand da, schaute ihn an und Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des Jüngeren. Und in dessen Augen, war eine so große Sehnsucht zu erkennen, das es Vegeta beinah das Herz brach.

Leises tropfen ließ ihn auffahren. Es hatte begonnen zu Regnen. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben Vegeta. Das kannst du nicht! Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Wenn du aufgibst, was soll ich dann machen? Ich brauche dich Vegeta, alleine kann ich diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen. Ich schaff das alles nicht allein!" Son Goku ballte die Fäuste. „Wir mögen nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen sein, aber wir haben immer zusammen gekämpft. Gib jetzt nicht auf Vegeta! Ich bitte dich! Ich gebe auch nicht auf! Niemals!"

Und es lag ein solches flehen in diesen Worten, dass Vegeta einfach nicht anders konnte, als auf den jüngeren Saiyajin zu zugehen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Freund und hielt ihn einfach fest. „Niemals!" Flüsterte er. Und Kakarott erwiderte die Umarmung.

Der Regen hatte zugenommen und prasselte nun in Strömen auf die Saiyajins herab, aber keiner konnte sich rühren. Zu geladen war die Spannung, die von den Beiden unvergleichbaren Kriegern ausging. Die alles verloren hatten. Außer sich selbst.

Wie hatte er nur so denken können? Wie hatte er auch nur für einen Augenblick alles aufgeben können? Die Schlacht war noch nicht gewonnen! Und er war noch nie vor einem Kampf geflohen! Er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen! Und diese unauslöschbare Flamme in seinem Inneren fing wieder an zu lodern, als in Vegeta das Gefühl der Hoffnung wieder erwachte!

Son Goku spürte plötzlich wie die Umarmung seines Freundes schwächer wurde und griff gerade noch rechtzeitig zu, um zu verhindern, dass er in den Matsch schlug. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn hoch und blickte auf das zerschundene Gesicht hinab, wo der Regen schon begonnen hatte die Spuren des Schmerzes weg zu waschen. Und was unter einer Kruste von Dreck und Blut zum Vorschein kam, war die Hoffnung.

Die Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft!

_Aufatmen! Tief Luft holen und weiter atmen!_

_Na ja, so spannend war's auch nicht. Aber egal._

_So, bis hier her hatte ich eine konkrete Vorstellung von meiner Geschichte. Ab jetzt begebe ich mich auf Neuland und lass die Geschichte mal ihre eigenen Wege einschlagen. Mal schauen was daraus wird._

_Kennt ihr das vielleicht auch? Das ihr euch für einen eurer Charakter einen Weg ausgedacht habt, und dann schlägt dieser Charakter plötzlich einen ganz anderen ein? Bei mir passiert das öfter. Nun, mal schauen, wohin mich meine Charakter nun mitnehmen!_

_Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	22. Erwachen

Nightmare in the Past 

_ZWANZIG!_

_Ich kanns immer noch nicht glauben! Ich hab das zwanzigste Kapitel erreicht! Ich glaub ich spinne!_

_Party! Freude! Und Ernüchterung, darüber das nun der letzte große Abschnitt meiner Geschichte anfängt. Aber keine Angst. Bis zum Ende sind es schon noch ein paar Kapitel hin. Also genießt den Augenblick und lest wie es weiter geht._

_Hatchepsut_

Zwanzigstes Kapitel: Erwachen 

Die Sonne sandte ihr goldenen Strahlen über den Horizont und tauchte alles was sie berührte in die Farbe von flüssigem Gold und in dieser friedlichen Atmosphäre, in der es für einen Augenblick schien, als hätte selbst die Zeit ihren Atem angehalten, stand Vegeta hoch aufgerichtet auf einem Felsvorsprung und starrte ihm entgegen, dem neuen Tag.

Seine Augen wanderten über die weiten ebenen des Waldes und über die am Horizont, nur als Silhouette zu erkennende Stadt. Rauch stieg von ihr auf und Vegeta wand sich mit traurigem Blick von ihr ab.

Er ballte die Fäuste und presste die Arme an seinen Körper. Eine weitere Stadt die vernichtet war. Weitere Leben die es nicht mehr gab und ein weiterer Landstrich, der zur Ödniss geworden war.

Er starrte auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen und erst jetzt bemerkte er das leichte zittern, das durch die Erde lief. Ein zittern von einem weit entfernten Kampf. Einem Kampf, der ihm noch bevor stand.

Dann, das Zittern wurde stärker, bemerkte er das dumpfe grollen, das tief aus dem Planeten selbst zu kommen schien. Die Steine um seine Füße begannen auf und ab zu hüpfen und Felsen brachen aus der Steilwand unter ihm. Donnerten mit viel gepolter zu Boden.

Vegeta richtete den Blick zum Himmel. Wolken zogen herauf. Dunkle, düstere Wolken, die den Himmel mit einem Vorhang aus grauem Zwielicht überzogen die wie Vorboten eines drohenden Unheils kündeten.

Wind kam auf, wehte dem Saiyajinprinzen die Haare um den Kopf und ließ ihn sich wieder umdrehen. Der Wald hatte Risse bekommen. Dunkle Klafter die tief in die Erde reichten und an dessen Boden ein düsteres rotes Feuer loderte. Ein Feuer das nur Vernichtung bedeuten konnte.

Je schoss eine Lavasäule aus einem der Risse, überzog das noch verbleibende Grün mit schwellender Hitze und verbrannte alles auf ihrem Weg. Dieser folgte eine Zweite, eine Dritte, bis Vegeta auf einen See aus Lava starrte.

Hitze flimmerte in der Luft und machte das Atmen zu einer ungeheuren Qual. Rauchwolken stiegen auf und nahmen Vegeta entgültig die Sicht auf diesen apokalyptischen Anblick. Aber trotz all dieser Tatsachen hatte sich der Saiyajinprinz nicht einen Schritt von der Stelle gerührt.

Warum sollte er auch. Er kannte diesen Anblick. Das letzte aufbäumen eines Planeten, der vor seiner Vernichtung stand. Was hätte er tun können? Es gab nichts. Von einem Planeten zu fliehen, der im begriff war zu explodieren war sinnlos.

Ein Lachen erklang durch das Getöse der Flammen. Ein Lachen, kalt, überheblich und grausam. Blitze schlugen neben Vegeta in den Boden und gigantische Feuersäulen explodierten in den Himmel.

Aber von alledem nahm Vegeta nichts war. Traurig blickte er in den Himmel und zwischen den einzelnen Fetzen aus Rauch, Feuer und Asche sah er eine kleine Gestalt, die wie ein schwarzer Engel über dieser Ebene von Armageddon schwebte.

Vegeta stand einfach nur da uns starrte zu ihm auf und er wusste, es gab keinen Weg. Es würde nie einen Weg geben, zu keiner Zeit und an keinem Ort. Dieser Gegner war nicht zu schlagen. Von Niemandem.

Ein Zittern durchlief den Felsen auf dem er stand und eine meterhohe Lavawelle schlug gegen die Steilwand unter Vegeta. Er spürte das vibrieren, als sich der Halt zwischen den Steinen löste und der Boden unter ihm nachgab.

Vegeta fiel nach hinten und sank, umgeben von herabstürzenden Felsen und begleitet von einem grausamen, alles vernichtenden Lachen der Lava entgegen. Er fiel, ließ sich einfach von den Trümmern mit in die Tiefe reisen.

Sein Blick galt dem Himmel. Schwarz, zerrissen von Blitzen und drohend über ihm aufragend und dann eine weitere Gestalt. Eine Gestalt die dort oben zu stehen schien, direkt über ihm und auf ihn herabsah.

Er war viel zu weit weg um ihn zu erkennen und doch wusste Vegeta, das es Kakarott war, der dort oben am Himmel stand und dann wendete er sich ab. Er tat nichts anderes. Kakarott drehte einfach nur den Kopf und wendete sich von Vegeta ab und verschwand.

Schmerzen. Nein, keine Schmerzen. Es war etwas anderes was Vegeta fühlte. Trauer, Angst, das Gefühl der Verzweiflung allein zu sein. So unerträglich intensiv, das es weh tat und doch auch eine unglaubliche Kraft in ihm hervor rief.

Eine Kraft, die ihn auszufüllen schien, die ihn zu tragen schien, die ihm Mut gab und ihm zeigte, das es immer einen Weg gab, wenn man nur die Stärke hatte alles zu riskieren, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Und mit einer jähen, unendlich Kraftvollen Bewegung breitete Vegeta seine goldenen Schwingen aus und stieß sich ab. Stieß sich aus der fallenden Luft ab und flog nach oben. Auf den Punkt zu, an dem Kakarotts Gestalt verschwunden war.

Und dann war sie wieder da. Sah auf ihn herab und bewegte sich. Vegeta sah sie, diese unheimliche Veränderung die auch mit ihm vorgegangen war. Sah diese gigantischen goldenen Schwingen aus Kakarotts Rücken heraus wachsen.

Schwingen, die wie geronnenes Gold in den Flammen glitzerten und Kakarotts ganzen Körper umrahmten. Schwingen, die nun auch auf seinem Rücken prangten, die ihm Kraft gaben weiter zu fliegen, den herabstürzenden Trümmern auszuweichen und ihn zu seinem Ziel brachten.

Kakarott streckte seinen Arm aus, hielt ihm die offene Hand hin und Vegeta griff zu. Legte seine Hand in die seines Freundes und spürte die wilde Zuversicht dieses Saiyajins. Sah in dessen Augen, die ebenso dunkel die Flammen wiederspiegelten wie seine, das es immer einen Weg geben musste.

Spürte die wilde Leidenschaft seines Freundes, als dieser seinen Arm und somit Vegeta weiter zu sich heran zog, bis beide nur noch Zentimeter trennten. Spürte dessen Atem auf seiner Haut, als er die Lippen öffnete. „Wir geben nicht auf."

Vegeta sah auf. In die weichen und doch gleichzeitig harten Gesichtszüge seines Freundes. In dessen funkelnde Augen, in dieses Gesicht, das er schon zu oft verloren geglaubt hatte. „Wir geben nicht auf. Niemals." Vegeta schloss die Augen.

Er erwachte. Schlug die Augen auf und sah auf eine Zeltplane, die sich über seinem Lager spannte. Aber gleichzeitig schienen seine Augen in weite Ferne zurücken. Schienen Dinge zu sehen, die andere nicht wahr nehmen konnten und kehrten schließlich zu der Zeltplane zurück.

Und erst, als er sich der Tragweite seines Traumes bewusste geworden war, merkte er, das er sich entschieden hatte. Er hatte sich entschieden. Endgültig und unwiderruflich hatte er sich für den Kampf entschieden. Für den vielleicht letzten Kampf in seinem Leben. Aber dennoch für den Weg des Kriegers.

Er bewegte seinen Arm und starrte auf die weißen Verbände, die sich über seinen gesamten Oberkörper spannten und dann wurde er sich plötzlich des Drucks gewahr, der auf seinem Bauch lag.

Er wendete den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf Kakarott, der mit verschränkten Armen, auf die er seinen Kopf gebettet hatte, an seinem Bett eingeschlafen war. Auch er hatte einige Verbände, wirkte aber ansonsten unverletzt und aus irgendeinem Grund erleichterte das Vegeta.

Er versuchte sich vorsichtig aufzurichten, ohne das Kakarott wach wurde, aber kaum hatte er sich auf die Ellenbogen hoch gearbeitet, da schlug Son Goku die Augen auf. Erst blinzelte er in die ungewohnte Helligkeit, aber dann klärte sich sein Blick rasch und als seien Augen auf Vegeta hängen blieben lächelte er.

„Du bist wach." Vegeta lächelte. „Du auch." Son Goku sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann wandte er den Kopf und anscheinend wurde er sich erst jetzt des Umstandes bewusst, das er auch geschlafen hatte.

Kurz blinzelte er noch mal. Dann legte er ein verlegenes Lächeln auf, zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete sich auf. Vegeta tat es ihm gleich, auch wenn er dafür um ein vielfaches länger brauchte, als Son Goku.

Dieser sah ihm kommentarlos zu. „Wo sind wir?" Fragte Vegeta schließlich. „Wir sind bei Moreg und Reikon. Und ich glaube, das wir uns diesmal nicht mehr herausreden können." Das hatte Vegeta auch gar nicht mehr vor.

„Es wird eh Zeit Kakarott." „Zeit?" Vegeta sah zu seinem Freund auf. „Es wird Zeit, das wir es hinter uns bringen." Son Goku nickte. „Bist du sicher, das du es schon schaffst?" Vegeta warf Son Goku einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dann begann er die Verbände abzumachen.

Darunter kamen zum größten Teil schon verheilte Wunden zum Vorschein, die an vielen Stellen schon in die ersten Narben übergingen. Vegeta sah auf seine Unterarme und er brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, das der Rest seines Körpers genau so aussah.

In stiller Wut ballte er die Fäuste und lies in einer fast hilflos anmutenden Geste die Arme wieder sinken. Son Goku hatte den Blick abgewendet und starrte stur auf den Boden. Dann schien er sich schließlich zu etwas durchgerungen zu haben, denn er wendete sich wieder Vegeta zu, auch wenn es ihm Mühe bereitete diesen anzusehen.

„Vegeta, ich ... ." Aber jener brach ihm mit einer Bewegung das Wort ab. „Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe Kakarott." Es entstand eine Pause, in der Vegeta nach seiner Rüstung griff. „Es war meine Entscheidung. Ich hatte die Wahl und ich habe mich entschieden. Es war meine Entscheidung."

Son Goku ballte die Fäuste. „Aber wenn ich ... ." „Wenn du nicht gewesen währst, würde ich nicht hier stehen Kakarott. Du hättest das selbe auch für mich getan. Es ist passiert und es lässt sich nicht ändern." Er sah auf und in Son Gokus Augen.

„Wir haben wichtiger Dinge zu tun Kakarott." Son Goku straffte sich und man konnte sehen, wie er alle anderen Gedanken gewaltsam aus seinem Kopf vertrieb und als er Vegeta wieder ansah, war nichts mehr in seinem Blick zurück geblieben.

„Du hast recht. Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun." Vegeta nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zelt, in dem Vegeta über eine Woche lang geschlafen hatte.

_Man, ich muss schon sagen, auf die richtige Musik kommt es beim schreiben an. Ich hab mir Gestern ne neue CD gekauft. Vielleicht kennt einer von euch Within Temptation? Ihr erstes Album fand ich ja schon irre, aber Silent Force, ihr zweites, is noch um einiges besser! Da bekommt man Atmosphäre fürs schreiben. Wenn ihr die CD mal seht einfach reinhören! Es lohnt sich._

_O.K. ich schweife vom Thema ab. Wie schon angekündigt, fängt jetzt der letzte große Abschnitt in meiner Geschichte an. Und ich muss zu meinem Bedauern eingestehen, das ich lange zeit nicht gewusst habe, ob ich dann noch eine schreiben sollte. Mir fiel einfach nichts ein._

_Aber ich bin erleuchtet worden! Zur zeit arbeite ich an einem Grundgerüst für eine weitere Geschichte (das ich hier die ganze Zeit Schleichwerbung mache, fällt euch hoffentlich nicht auf). Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau, ob ich aus ihr eine Art Fortsetzung machen soll, oder eine eigenständige Geschichte._

_Was währe euch lieber und was würde euch gefallen? Soll ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben oder was Neues? Und soll ich den bisherigen Erzählstiel und Erzählelemente beibehalten oder mal was anderes versuchen? Und habt ihr überhaupt Interesse noch eine Geschichte von mir zu lesen, oder soll ich die Feder lieber ruhen lassen?_

_All das will ich jetzt von euch wissen! Also ran an die Tastaturen und los gelegt! Ich freue mich, wenn ich von euch was höre!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_

5


	23. Bittere Erinnerungen

Nightmare in the Past 

_So, da bin ich wieder!_

_Und ihr könnt gespannt sein. In diesem Kapitel wird endlich mal geklärt, was eigentlich zwischen Son Goku, Vegeta und Dip-Perperon auf der Erde passiert ist. Auch wird ein weiteres kleines Puzzelteil über Bra'chila hinzugefügt._

_Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen_

_Hatchepsut_

**Einundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Bittere Erinnerungen**

Es war eine angespannte Atmosphäre, die zwischen den vier Saiyajins herrschte, die sich nun gegenüber standen und die unangenehme Stille die sich breit zu machen begann, tat nicht ihr Bestes, um diese zu mildern.

Schließlich war es Moreg, der das Wort ergriff. „Es hilft uns allen nichts, wenn wir auf Vergangenem herumreiten. Warum vergessen wir nicht, was passiert ist und fangen noch mal von vorne an?" Er erntete von Vegeta wie von Reikon finstere Blicke.

„Dem würde nichts im Wege stehen, wenn ihr uns endlich mal die Wahrheit sagen würdet." Reikons Stimme klang gepresst. „Und jetzt erzählt mir bitte nicht wieder diese Märchen, von wegen das ihr aus der Zukunft kommt!"

„Das ist aber kein Märchen, wir ... ." Son Goku wurde von Vegeta unterbrochen. „Lass es Kakarott, sie werden uns nicht glauben. Ich würde es auch nicht, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle währe." Reikon zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah erst Vegeta und dann Son Goku an. „Kakarott?"

„Ja, sein Name ist nicht Rott, sondern Kakarott. So wie ich nicht auf den Namen Geta sondern Vegeta höre." Reikon und Moreg starrten ihn an. „Moment, du willst uns sagen, das du Vegeta heißt, so wie unser Planet?" Moreg trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

Vegeta nickte. Allerdings entging ihm ganz, das sich Reikons Gesichtsfarbe langsam in Zornesrot wandelte. „Du willst mir also erzählen, das du Vegeta heißt, also den Namen trägst, der nur der Königsfamilie vorbehalten bist und aus der Zukunft kommst." Schloss Moreg.

Vegeta nickte abermals und in diesem Moment platzte Reikon der Kragen. „Ich glaub euch kein Wort! Das ist ja wohl das Haarsträubendste, was ich bisher gehört habe!" „Aber es ist wahr." Ertönte eine leise Stimme vom Eingang des Raumes.

Vegeta drehte sich um und seine versteiften Züge entspannten sich etwas. „Bra'chila." Das Saiyajinmädchen nickte und betrat vollständig den Raum. „Du kannst ihm glauben Reikon. Er ist Vegeta, der jüngste Sohn unseres Königs. Auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe, spüre ich doch, das er die Wahrheit sagt." Sie war auf Reikon zugetreten und Vegeta erkannte mit Verwundehrung, die Veränderung, die mit dem Saiyjainmädchen vor sich gegangen war.

Sie schien wesentlich selbstsicherer zu sein, als noch vor wenigen Tagen. „Und wenn du auch meinen Worten nicht glaubst, warum lässt du ihn dann nicht erst mal seine ganze Geschichte erzählen, bevor du anfängst vorschnell über sie zu urteilen? Immerhin haben sie euch und auch mich gerettet und ich finde das wir ihnen wenigstens das Schuldig sind."

Für einige Zeit wurde es still im Raum und Reikon starrte auf den Boden. Aber schließlich hob er seinen Kopf und sah Vegeta an. „Meine Schwester hat recht. Wir schulden euch viel und deshalb werde ich mir eure Geschichte anhören. Aber ich werde euch weder mehr noch weniger versprechen."

Vegeta starrte Bra'chila irritiert an. „Schwester?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Ich habe dir doch von einem Jungen erzählt, der mich immer gerufen hat. Nun, das war mein Bruder Reikon. Wir sind damals getrennt worden, als Freezer unsere Kolonie angegriffen hat."

Reikon gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen, das sie still sein sollte und wandte sich wieder an Vegeta. „Also, was ist nun?" Vegetas Blick wanderte zu Son Goku und dieser nickte ihm in stillem Einverständnis zu. Es war besser wenn er die Geschichte erzählte. Und so begann er:

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin Vegeta, der Sohn eures Königs, und Kakarott ist der Sohn von Bardock, dem obersten Heerführer und Vertrautem meines Vaters. Wir sind die beiden letzten Saiyajins in unserer Zeit, den Freezer hat unseren Planeten, diesen hier, auf dem wir gerade stehen vernichtet, weil er Angst davor hatte einer von uns könnte der Legende nach zu einem Super – Saiyajin werden. Aber uns hat er nicht vernichtet, weil er dachte, das er uns unter Kontrolle hätte. Kakarott hat ihn eines anderen belehrt.

Mir ist klar, wie sich das für euch anhören muss, aber trotzdem ist es die Wahrheit. Seit jenem Kampf, leben Kakarott und ich auf einem Planeten in der nördlichen Galaxie mit dem Namen Erde. Dort haben wir unter den Menschen, die auf diesem Planeten leben Gleichgesinnte gefunden. Kämpfer wie wir, aber auch Personen, die uns ... ." Vegeta stockte, schloss die Augen und ballte die Fäuste. Aber schließlich überwand er das, was ihn bisher gehindert hatte über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse zu sprechen.

„Wir fanden Menschen, die uns viel bedeuteten und die uns ans Herz gewachsen sind. Wir bekamen Kinder und lebten ein einigermaßen glückliches Leben. Aber es sollte sich alles ändern. Alles." Vegetas Stimme versagte und stattdessen erzählte Son Goku weiter.

„Es war ein besonderer Tag für uns. Unsere Söhne hatten ein Fest in der Schule, zu dem sie auch alle unsere Freunde eingeladen hatte. Es sollte ein schöner Tag werden, in dem wir uns alle einmal wieder treffen und feiern würden. Aber es wurde ein Alptraum ... .

Mitten in einer der Theateraufführungen an diesem Tag wurde ich plötzlich von einem unguten Gefühl gepackt, das mich nicht mehr los ließ. Kurze Zeit später auch Vegeta und so erfasste diese ungute Vorahnung nach und nach jeden von uns, bis wir sie einfach nicht mehr ignorieren konnten.

Wir versammelten uns an einem abgelegenen Platz auf dem Schulgelände und beratschlagten. Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zu Meister Kaio machen, einer Person, von der ich hoffte, das sie mir erklären könne, woher diese innere Unruhe stammte, als plötzlich eine Person in der Menge meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog."

Son Goku starrte auf den Boden und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer weiterzusprechen. „Eigentlich hätte ich es sofort erkennen müssen. Vielleicht währe dann alles anders geworden. Aber ich hielt ihn für einen ganz normalen Menschen. Er hatte überhaupt nichts auffälliges an sich und kam uns entgegengeschlendert, wie jemand der sich einfach nur unterhalten wollte.

Er blieb vor uns stehen, sah erst mich und dann Vegeta an und schließlich kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit den Worten: ‚Schön das wir uns endlich mal kennen lernen Son Goku oder soll ich dich lieber Kakarott nennen?' zu mir zurück. In diesem Moment wurde mir schlagartig klar, was geschehen würde." Son Gokus Stimme wurde bitter. „Zu spät."

Kurze Zeit herrschte schweigen, dann fuhr Son Goku fort: „Schneller als ich reagieren konnte, packte er mich am Hals und schleuderte mich durch mehrere Mauern in das Schulgebäude. Als ich mich hochgerappelt hatte, war überall das Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Menschen, völlig überrascht von den Vorfällen rannten in Panik davon und ich konnte sehen, wie sich der Fremde meinen Freunden zuwandte.

Ich sah Vegeta, wie er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke auf die Ultraform sprang und sich Dip-Perperon in den Weg stellte. Aber er wurde genauso mühelos von ihm aus dem Weg geschafft wie ich. Und dann griff er unsere Freunde an." Son Gokus Stimme brach und er ballte in stiller Wut die Fäuste, als er sich erinnerte, an etwas was er am liebsten Vergessen wollte. Vegeta erzählte für ihn weiter.

„Er griff sie nicht wahllos an, sondern pickte sich einen nach dem anderen heraus, gab jedem das Gefühl, er hätte eine Chance, aber kaum glaubte man sich im Vorteil zwang er uns zu erkennen, das wir uns irrten. Dann fing er an einen nach dem anderen zu töten. Selbst Piccolo, der als Namekianer über mehr Kraft verfügte als unsere menschlichen Freunde starb innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Schließlich wahren nur noch Kakarott, seine Frau und seine Söhne, meine Frau, mein Sohn und ich übrig."

Vegeta stockte, überwand sich aber schließlich und sprach mit brüchiger Stimme weiter. „Bis vor kurzem hab ich nicht verstanden, warum. Warum er einen nach dem anderen umgebracht hat. Warum er uns nicht einfach alle zusammen vernichtet hat. Er wollte nichts anderes, als mit uns zu spielen, uns jedes mal aufs neue die Hoffnung geben, diesen Kampf doch noch zu gewinnen, um uns nur im letzten Moment zu zeigen, das wir doch nichts tun konnten.

„Son Goten, Kakarotts jüngster Sohn und mein Sohn," Vegeta schluckte. „Trunks fusionierten. Aber selbst diese sehr starke Technik, in der zwei Krieger eins werden und sich ihre Kraft ins unermessliche steigert, half nichts. Dip-Perperon hat sie einfach vernichtet. Er hat mit ihnen gespielt und gewartet, bis ihre Fusionszeit abgelaufen war.

Er schleuderte eine riesige Feuerkugel nach ihnen. Eine Feuerkugel, in der sie verbrannten!" Vegeta hob die Arme und ballte seine Fäuste, nur um sie im nächsten Moment in einer hilflosen Geste wieder sinken zu lassen. „Einfach verbrannt. Meinen Sohn. Meinen Trunks. Als würde er einen Gegenstand zerstören. Einfach so." Vegeta schloss die Augen und in seinem Gesicht machte sich eine Bitternis breit, die Son Goku noch nie an dem Älteren gesehen hatte, als er weiter erzählte.

„Danach forderte er Son Gohan, meinen ersten Sohn heraus. Wir versuchten ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er war rasend vor Zorn. Etwas, was ich an ihm bisher nur sehr selten erlebt hatte. Dieser Zorn setzte eine Kraft frei, die ich noch nie an ihm beobachtet hatte, aber selbst das half nichts. Am Ende siegte Dip-Perperon." Son Goku starrte auf den Boden. „Er hat ihn einfach mit einer Energielanze durchbohrt." Goku wand sich ab und ballte die Fäuste.

Erinnerungen lebten in seinen Gedanken auf und ab. Schreckliche Erinnerungen, voller Schmerzen und Blut. Und auch in Vegetas Gesicht konnte man lesen, das er das erzählte noch einmal Haut nah erlebte.

Man konnte es förmlich spüren, wie sie den verlorenen Kampf noch einmal mit all ihren Sinnen miterlebten und durchlitten. Einen Kampf, der über alles entschieden und doch alles offen gelassen hatte. Schließlich sprach Vegeta weiter.

„Und dann endlich, nach dem er unsere Söhne vernichtet hatte, zeigte er uns endlich sein wahres Gesicht. Er veränderte sich. Hände, die wie Finger aussahen, wurden zu bestialischen Klauen, die mühelos alles zerreisen konnten, was sich in ihre Nähe begab. Menschliche Gesichtszüge wurden zu einer Fratze des Todes und der Zerstörung.

Und doch, so banal es auch Klingen mag, hatte er doch etwas fast schon schönes an sich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als währe er die Manifestation der Finsternis." Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und er zeigte uns seine wahre Kraft. Wir kämpften mit ihm. Kakarott und ich, mit allem was uns zur Verfügung stand, aber erfolglos. Er spielte mit uns. Spielte mit uns und amüsierte sich.

Die Schule und die Stadt hatten sich längst in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt und ich weiß nicht, wie viele Tote es gab, aber das spielte zum Schluss eh keine Rolle mehr, denn er hat alles vernichtet.

Kakarott und ich wahren am Ende unserer Kräfte, aber weit davon entfernt aufzugeben. Wir hatten schon oft aussichtslose Kämpfe und gewannen doch stets, aber dieser Kampf war anders. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen. Es schien fast so, als würde Dip-Perperon genau wissen, womit er uns am meisten schaden konnte. Womit er uns am meisten verletzten konnte. Und er hat es getan." Vegeta ballte die Fäuste.

„Er griff mich an, schlug mich mit nieder. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein, bis mich eine Stimme aus der Schwärze riss. Ich höre sie auch heute noch. In meinen Alpträumen höre ich sie schreien und dann sehe ich die Bilder. Ich sehe Bulma, wie sie auf mich zu rennt und dann Dip-Perperon, wie er plötzlich hinter ihr steht.

Ich springe auf, rennte auf sie zu, aber ich weiß ich komme zu spät. Viel zu spät. Ich sehe ihre weit aufgerissenen, vor Angst erstarrten Augen. Sehe wie Dip-Perperon die Faust hebt, nehme alles in einer Schärfe war, die ich nicht haben will und dann schlägt er zu.

Einfach so. Er schlägt zu und Bulma sinkt zu Boden. Fällt auf die Knie und sieht mich weiter mit tränengefüllten Augen an. Dann erreiche ich sie, halte sie fest, ganz fest in meinen Armen. Sehe ihr in die Augen. Sie lächelt ihre Lippen formen Worte, die ich nicht verstehe und dann ist es vorbei. Einfach so vorbei. Er hat sie getötet! Vor meinen Augen einfach getötet! Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen! Ich konnte es einfach nicht!"

Vegeta fiel auf die Knie, hämmerte die Fäuste auf den Boden und ließ den Kopf sinken. Die Erde unter seinem Gesicht wurde feucht. „Ich war nicht stark genug gewesen, die zu beschützen, die ich liebe. Das war ich noch nie." Vegetas Stimme brach endgültig und alles was man hörte, war das leise tropfen der Tränen, die die Erde tränkten.

„Ich sah es und konnte doch nicht helfen," fuhr Son Goku fort. „ich sah, wie Bulma in Vegetas Armen starb und wusste, das es nicht dabei bleiben würde. Mir wurde klar, das dieser Gegner erst aufhören würde zu morden, wenn er alles bekommen hatte. Aber ich konnte nichts tun. Ich war starr vor Schreck und Entsetzen und dann wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, das er auch mir dieses Schicksaal zugedacht hatte.

Chichi klammerte sich voller Angst an meinen Arm und ich wusste, das er auch sie töten würde. ich wusste es im selben Moment, wie er Bulma getötet hatte. Dip-Perperon beugte sich zu Vegeta. Ich schrie seinen Namen und wollte los spurten, aber Chichi klammerte sich mit unglaublicher Kraft an meinen Arm, flehte mich an nicht zu gehen, weil sie Angst hatte das er mich als nächsten töten würde.

Als ich wieder zu Vegeta sah, lag er am Boden, direkt neben Bulma." Son Goku sah bei Seite. „Ich dachte Dip-Perperon hätte auch ihn getötet. Dann war er bei mir. Plötzlich, unvorbereitet schlug er mich nieder und als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, hörte ich es, dass entsetzliche brechen einer Wirbelsäule.

Ich sprang auf, rannte auf Dip-Perperon zu. Sah, wie Chichi auf den Boden aufschlug und sank neben ihr in die Knie, nahm sie in den Arm und spürte, das ich zu spät kam. Sie war Tot gewesen, in dem Moment, in dem Dip-Perperon ihr die Wirbelsäule gebrochen hatte." Son Goku kämpfte mit den Tränen und auch auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein bodenloser Schmerz breit.

„Ich kniete dort, vor ihm auf den Boden und sah zu ihm auf. In dieses lächelnde Gesicht, das ich mit jedem Moment mehr zu hassen begann und alles was ich ihn fragte war: ‚Warum?'. Aber er lachte nur böse und alles was er schließlich meinte, war: ‚Warum? Warum pflückt ihr eine Blume? Warum tretet ihr auf ein Tier drauf das euch nicht gefällt? Es hat keinen Grund. Es ist einfach so. Ich bin hier weil es so sein muss, denn das ist seit gedenken der Zeit meine Bestimmung. Das Böse zu vertreten, das Licht zu vernichten und Chaos zu verbreiten. So bin ich geschaffen worden und so ist mein Ich.

Und nun kleiner Saiyajin wird es Zeit, meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Ich werde dich, deinen kleinen Freund und diesen gesamten Planeten vernichten." Son Goku ballte erneut die Fäuste. „Er stieg auf. Sammelte seine Energie und ich konnte spüren, wie sich die Erde unter dieser macht aus ihrer Laufbahn drängte. Die Kraft die er gesammelt hatte, reichte nicht nur um den Planeten, sondern um das ganze Sonnensystem auszulöschen.

Und dann ließ er sie gehen. Warf sie wie ein Spielzeug und lachte dabei. Lachte und verhöhnte uns. Ich sah ihn kommen, sah diese gewaltige Energiekugel auf mich zu fliegen, merkte die Hitze, die mir die Haut verbrannte und spürte die unglaubliche macht, die hinter Dip-Perperon steckte und dann war plötzlich alles verschwunden. Von jetzt auf nachher war alles vorbei.

Die Energiekugel war weg, die Erde, Chichi und alles was ich spürte war ein unglaublicher Sog, der mich mit sich riss, immer weiter und weiter in die Tiefe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich kurz Vegeta, aber auch ihn verlor ich wieder aus den Augen und dann war ich hier." Son Goku endete und seine Augen schweiften über die Gesichter der Anwesenden.

„Bis vor kurzem hab ich noch gedacht, das uns Dip-Perperon hier her geschickt hat, nur um weiter mit uns zu spielen. Aber mittlerweile bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir hier her gekommen sind, oder was wir hier tun können. Aber eines weiß ich." Er wandte sich an Vegeta, der immer noch auf den Knien saß und mit leerem Blick vor sich hin starrte.

„Wir Beide werden diesen Kampf zu Ende bringen. Gemeinsam." Vegeta sah auf und ergriff die Hand, die ihm Son Goku hin streckte um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Ja Kakarott. Wir werden ihn beenden, und sei es unser letzter Kampf." Vegeta wand sich Richtung Ausgang und auch Son Goku folgte ihm, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn zurück hielt.

Es war Reikon, der von einem zum anderen sah. „Und wir werden euch helfen."

_So weit so gut, ich hoffe es formt sich nun langsam aber sicher ein Bild, sonst hätte ich irgendwo unterwegs einen gigantischen Fehler gemacht! Auch spitzt sich alles im Moment ziemlich heftig zu. Die meisten Rätsel sind gelöst, Geheimnisse aufgeklärt, rote Fäden verknüpft._

_Also steuert alles auf die eine große entscheidende Schlacht zu. Ich bin mal gespannt, wann ich sie einläuten werde._

_Eigentlich hab ich keine Lust, die Geschichte enden zu lassen, denn mir sind die Personen ans Herz gewachsen, aber irgendwann ist halt alles mal vorbei._

_Na ja, mal schauen, was mir noch einfällt!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_

7


	24. Zerstörtes Land

Nightmare in the Past So, hier bin ich wieder und alles freut sich!  

_Also, alle diejenigen unter euch, die sich schon auf den Moment gefreut haben, an denen Väter und Söhne sich endlich zu erkennen geben, die werden sich nun richtig freuen! Denn das passiert in diesem Kapitel. Aber nicht nur das._

_Auch wird wieder etwas mehr über Dip-Perperon verraten, noch dazu wird wieder eine Figur auftauchen, die in den letzten zehn Kapiteln keine Rolle gespielt hat, aber eine wichtige Rolle in dieser Geschichte besitzt._

_Also, viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_Hatchepsut_

Zweiundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Zerstörtes Land 

Vegeta richtete sich langsam auf und sah dem Sand zu, den er dabei durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Sand, Staub und Asche. Mehr war es nicht, was er sah. Freezers, oder sollte er besser sagen, Dip-Perperons Truppen hatten ganze arbeit geleistet, als sie diese Stadt vernichtet hatten.

Wie die ganzen anderen zu vor auch. Vegeta schloss für einen Moment die Augen und drehte sich dann um. Hinter ihm stand Kakarott, der ebenso versteinert die Trümmer überblickte und hinter ihm Moreg, Reikon und Bra'chila.

Über ihr hier sein war Vegeta immer noch nicht besonders begeistert, aber jetzt, wo sich die beiden Geschwister endlich wieder gefunden hatten, ließen sie sich kaum noch aus den Augen. Vegeta wünschte, er könnte das von sich auch behaupten, aber sein zusammentreffen mit seinem Bruder war leider nicht so gewesen, wie er sich das erwünscht hätte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Son Gokus Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?" Kakarott machte eine weit ausholende Handbewegung. „Das alles hier. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Vegeta folgte Son Gokus Bewegung mit den Augen und so sehr er sich auch einredete, das der Jüngere recht hatte, so blieb doch ein nagender Zweifel zurück, der ihn nicht los ließ. Und egal, was Kakarott auch dachte oder sagte, Vegeta wusste, das er sich genauso Vorwürfe machte wie er selbst.

Es war ihre Schuld. Aber sie würde es nicht mehr lange sein. Vegeta ahnte, nein, vielmehr wusste er, wo sie ihre Gegner finden würden. Es gab nur einen Ort auf diesem Planeten, von dem Dip-Perperon sicher sein konnten, das sie ihn wieder aufsuchen würden.

Sein Geburtsort. Die Hauptstadt seines Planeten. Wo sein und Kakarotts Vater zurück geblieben wahren. Dort würde sich entscheiden, was weiter geschehen würde. „Wir fliegen weiter!" Und mit diesen Worten schwangen sich die fünf Saiyajins in den Himmel, den kleinen, dunklen Schatten, der sie aus dem Wald beobachtet hatte ignorierend.

Bardock fluchte, rammte dem Krieger vor ihm die Faust in den Magen und wich einigen anderen Schlägen aus. Kaum hatte er Luft, stieß er sich ab und flog dich über den Boden durch die Trümmer der einstmals blühenden Stadt, verfolgt von Freezers Soldaten.

Er war viel zu leichtsinnig gewesen, sich so weit auf die offenen Ebenen hinaus zu wagen, wo er doch wusste, das sie ganz besonders Jagd auf ihn und den König machten. Warum, das konnte er sich durchaus denken.

Um ehrlich zu sein, gab es für ihn auch nur eine plausible Erklärung, die er sich aber nicht eingestehen wollte, denn sie weckte eine Hoffnung in ihm, die nur zu schnell wieder zerbrechen konnte. Nämlich die Hoffnung, das es Vegeta und seinem Sohn gelungen war den Klauen Dip-Perperons zu entkommen.

Überhaupt war es einer der schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens gewesen, als er hatte zu sehen müssen, wie sich der Sohn des Königs an dieses Monster verkauft hatte um seinen Sohn zu schützen und währe der Schock über die Tatsache nicht gewesen, das er schon die ganze Zeit seinem Sohn gegenübergestanden hatte ohne es zu merken, er währe eingeschritten. Und wenn es sein eigenes Leben gekostet hätte, er währe eingeschritten!

Jetzt war es zu spät. Dip-Perperon war mit Beiden augenblicklich verschwunden und alles was zurück geblieben war, war ein Schlachtfeld gewesen, und die Erkenntnis, das etwas seinen Lauf genommen hatte, von dem sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, das aber nicht desto trotz um so bedeutender war.

Eine Energiekugel, die dicht an ihm vorbeiflog und in den Boden einschlug brachte ihn wieder zurück zu seinem momentanen Problem, das ihm ziemlich dicht auf dem Fuße folgte. Nämlich eine Abhandlung von Freezers Soldaten, die schon seit einigen Wochen sämtliche Städte vernichteten.

Die erste war die Hauptstadt gewesen. Kaum einige Tage, nachdem dieser schreckliche Kampf das Schloss vernichtet hatte, folgte die Stadt, in einem nicht weniger schlimmen Massaker, denn sie hatten Freezers Truppen nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Diese gingen mit einer Kraft und Brutalität vor, die die der Saiyajins um ein vielfaches überschritt und so blieb ihnen eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit, nämlich die sich zu verstecken. Auch wenn sich viele der Krieger weigerten, aber angesichts Freezers neuer stärke und Dip-Perperons schier unendlich wirkender Kraft sahen es auch die Stursten ein.

Sie mussten sich verbergen um zu überleben. Falls sie das überhaupt konnten. Eine weitere Energieattacke veranlasste Bardock dazu, seine Flugrichtung zu ändern und sich zwischen den Trümmern und Ruinen hindurchzubewegen. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er so die Gruppe die ihn verfolgte aufspalten und sich die Krieger einzeln vor nehmen.

Bardock wartete. Er hatte sich hinter eine eingestürzte Mauer gestellt und wartete. Wenn einer der Verfolger an seinem Versteck vorbeifliegen würde, dann würde er ihn schnell und leise eliminieren.

Irgendwo polterte ein Stein zu Boden und die Nerven des Kriegers spannten sich unweigerlich an. Dann kam ein Schatten in sein Blickfeld. Bardock zögerte nicht länger, sprang aus seinem versteck, die Faust gehoben und bereit seinen Gegner mit nur einem einzigen Schlag zu vernichten.

Er schlug nicht zu. „Mein König, was macht ihr hier?" Sein Gegenüber sah ihn an. „Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen Bardock. Es ist gefährlich hier draußen und das weißt du, gerade für uns."

Bardock trat einen Schritt zurück und wand sich um. „Ich weiß, aber ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus." Er drehte sich ganz um und starrte durch die Ruinen in weite ferne. Der König schritt neben ihn.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Auch mich macht die Sorge um sie fast Wahnsinnig. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe was geschehen ist, oder wie so etwas sein kann, so fühle ich doch, das es die Wahrheit ist." Bardock nickte.

„Sie sind unsere Söhne aber sie sind auch mehr als das. Sie sind eine Legende." Der Stolz, der in der Stimme von Vegetas Vater mitschwang war nicht zu überhören. „Jahrhunderte lang wurde die Überlieferung des Super – Saiyajins weitergegeben, aber nie gab es einen Beweis für seine Existenz." Bardock nickte.

Auch ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, als ihr Söhne ihre ganze Kraft frei gesetzt hatten. Das solche Saiyajins gab, davon hatte er nicht einmal geträumt. „Aber trotz allem haben sie verloren."

Das Gesicht des Königs verdüsterte sich. „Ja und aus diesem Grund sollten wir auch nicht so leichtsinnig sein und hier stehen bleiben. Wenn sie uns entdecken, dann haben wir nicht die Chance sie zu besiegen."

„Richtig erkannt alter Mann!" Die beiden Saiyajins fuhren herum und starrten auf die Gruppe von Soldaten, die sich hinter ihnen postiert hatten. Freezers Soldaten, zu denen sich auch noch zu allem Überfluss Saiyajins gesellt hatten.

„Ihr verratet euren König, ist euch das klar?" Bardock trat vor ihn. „Flieht Majestät, ich werde sie aufhalten." Der König schüttelte den Kopf und trat neben seinen Freund. „Wir werden entweder beide entkommen oder beide untergehen."

„Wir heroisch!" Der Wortführer lachte. „Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, wir werden euch kein Haar krümmen, noch nicht!" „Was fällt dir ein?" Donnerte Bardock. „Dein König steht hier vor dir! Wie kannst du es wagen ... ."

„Er ist nicht länger mein König! Wir sind Saiyajins und Saiyajins unterwerfen sich nicht! Dieses Gesetzt hat er gebrochen, als er sich Freezers Anweisungen gebeugt hat! Damit hat er den Stolz und die Ehre unseres Volkes verraten! Solch einem König beugen wir uns nicht!"

„Aber ihr beugt euch Freezer und was noch viel schlimmer ist diesem Monster!" „Ja, weil er uns Macht gibt. Durch dieses ‚Monster' sind wir stärker geworden. Stärker selbst als die Stärksten Krieger unseres Volkes, nämlich ihr! Und das werden wir euch beweisen! Packt sie!"

Bardock wusste nicht was schlimmer war, die Tatsache, das sich Saiyajins ihren Feinden angeschlossen hatten und nun ihr eigenes Volk vernichteten oder die Tatsache, das der junge Kämpfer vor ihm recht hatte.

Der König und er waren die stärksten Krieger ihres Volkes, aber er spürte einfach, das sie gegen diesen Haufen von jungen Hitzköpfen nicht die Spur einer Chance hatten.

Bardock wirbelte herum, verpasste dem ersten einen gepfefferten Fußtritt und fegte die nächsten Beiden mit einer Energiekugel bei Seite. Auch der König nahm es mit mehreren Gegnern gleichzeitig auf, aber trotzdem wusste Bardock vom ersten Moment an, das sie es nicht schaffen würden.

Ein weiterer Krieger stürzte sich auf ihn und durchbrach mit roher Gewalt Bardocks Abwehr. Der Krieger wurde nach hinten und gegen eine Häuserruine geworfen, die über ihm zusammenbrach.

„Bardock!" Der König schwang herum um seinem Freund zu helfen, aber sofort wurde ihm der Weg von einigen Kriegern verstellt. „Nicht so schnell. Wenn wir euch zu Freezer bringen wartet eine hohe Belohnung auf uns!"

Ein Husten erklang hinter ihm und als sich der Saiyajin umdrehte, erkannte er Bardock, der sich angeschlagen aufgerappelt hatte. „Ihr Narren! Ihr werdet gar nichts bekommen! Er wird euch allerhöchstens mit einem Lächelt töten! Warum begreift ihr das nicht? Ihr seid nichts weiter als Marionetten!"

„Sei still!" Eine Energiekugel fegte Bardock von den Beinen. „Bringt ihn her zu mir!" Einige Krieger lösten sich aus der Formation, schleiften Bardock zu ihrem Anführer und ließen ihn neben dem König auf den Boden fallen.

„Ihr armen Irren. Das ist euer Untergang!" Bardock spuckte Blut aus. „Ihr wisst nicht was ihr tut!" Der Anführer lachte. „Wir wissen was wir tun! Wenn wir euch Freezer bringen, dann wird er uns noch mehr Macht geben und wir werden endlich zu legendären Super – Saiyajins!"

Bardock lachte. „Ihr könnt niemals Super – Saiyajins werden. Dazu braucht man ein reines Herz. Das sagt schon die Legende. Was Freezer euch gibt, das ist eine Macht, die eure dunkle Seite stärkt. Mehr nicht." Bardock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst niemals einer werden! Niemals." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, mit jedem Wort, das er sprach. Sein Sohn war ein Super – Saiyajin. Aber obwohl es hieß, das dies ein Krieger mit unvorstellbaren Kräften wäre, hatten sie ihm nichts genutzt.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Der Anführer trat vor, packte Bardock am Hals und zerrte ihn zu sich hoch. „Was soll das heißen?" Aber Bardock lächelte nur. „Rede endlich oder ich erschlag dich af der Stelle!" Er hob seine Hand und ballte sie zur Faust und Bardock spürte die negative Energie, die sich in ihr ballte.

Sollte er ihn doch umbringen, vielleicht war das ja sogar besser, als weiterzuleben und zusehen zu müssen, wie ihr ganzes Volk von einer Krankheit zerstört wurde, gegen die es keine Heilung gab.

Die Energie in dem jungen Krieger vor ihm nahm zu. Bardock wusste, das er ihn töten würde und wie jeder Krieger bereitete er sich darauf vor. Schade, war sein letzter Gedanke, ich hätte ihn zu gerne wenigsten einmal in die Arme geschlossen. Dann explodierte die Welt um ihn herum!

Eine ungeheure Wucht streifte Bardock und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, das dies der Hauch des Todes war, aber er war es nicht. der Krieger vor ihm wurde von den Füßen gerissen und weg geschleudert und Bardock wurde von der Energie des Lichtblitzes zu Boden gerissen.

Hustend und verletzt richtete er sich auf und versuchte die Felssplitter, die auf ihn und den König herab regneten zu ignorieren. Rauch hallte ihn dicken Schwaden über den Boden und machte das Luft holen zu einer Qual.

Aber als Bardock sich schließlich ganz aufgerichtet hatte und neben den König getreten war, erkannte er, das noch ein zweiter Lichtblitz die anderen Krieger davon geschleudert hatte. Er sah sich um. „Was war das?"

Der König schüttelte den Kopf. „ich weiß es nicht, aber das werden wir sicher gleich erfahren." Bardock drehte sich um und starrte in die Richtung, in die auch der König blickte. Dort zwischen den fallenden Felssplittern und den Schatten der Ruinen, inmitten des dunklen Rauchs bewegten sich Schatten.

Bardock und der König spannten sich. Wer auch immer sie jetzt angreifen würde, sie würden ihr Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen und sei es gegen ihr eigenes Volk.

Der Qualm wurde lichter und langsam wurden die Schatten schärfer, zeichneten sich als zwei Umrisse ab, hinter denen noch mal drei weitere Schatten erschienen und dann traten die vorderen zwei über die unsichtbare Grenze, die der Rauch bildete und auf dem kleinen Platz zwischen zerstörten Ruinen herrschte Stille.

Absolute Stille und alles was man hören konnte, war das zu Boden prasseln der Steine, die immer noch vom Himmel fielen. Es war unmöglich. Absolut unvorstellbar und doch schien es, als würde das Schicksal, das ihnen bisher so übel mitgespielt hatte, endlich ein einsehen haben.

Bardocks letzter Wunsch war erfüllt worden. Kurz schweiften seine Augen über die drei jungen Saiyajins, die hinter seinem Sohn aus dem Rauch getreten waren, kehrten aber dann wieder zu dem Gesicht seines Sohnes zurück.

Dessen Augen wanderten über Vegetas Vater und blieben dann einen Moment zu lange auf Bardocks Gesicht hängen. Aber dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben und kam auf die Beiden Saiyajins zu.

„Wir scheinen gerade noch im rechten Moment gekommen zu sein." Bardock hörte, das er sich bemühte seine Stimme ruhig und sachlich klingen zu lassen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Das leichte Beben in ihr war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Ich will hoffen, dass das diesen jungen Kerlen eine Lehre war uns sie nicht so schnell wieder kommen." Geschwätz. Er sagte etwas, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, das spürte Bardock so deutlich, als währe er an der Stelle seines Sohnes.

Dieser hatte die Distanz bis zu Bardock überwunden und machte anstallten an ihm vorbei zu gehen. „Warte Kakarott." Son Goku erstarrte und auch Vegeta zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Langsam, unendlich langsam drehte sich Son Goku zu seinem Vater um. Dieser stand hinter ihm und schaute ihm in die Augen. Son Goku schluckte. „Du weißt," er brach ab und setzte erneut an. „Du weißt, wer ich bin?"

Bardock lächelte. „Ja, schon die ganze Zeit. Aber ich wollte es bis vor kurzem nicht sehen. Es hat erst Vegetars Worten bedurft, um mir klar zu machen, was mein Herz schon im ersten Moment gewusst hat."

Er sah Son Goku an und nahm jedes Detail des Kriegers auf, der vor ihm stand. „Mein Sohn. Mein kleiner junge Kakarott." Bardock hob seinen Arm und legte ihn Son Goku auf die Wange, dieser schloss die Augen und fühlte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die er noch nie gekannt hatte.

Ein Gefühl, das er noch nie empfunden hatte. Etwas das er schon immer vermisst hatte, ohne zu wissen das es dieses Gefühl überhaupt gab. Die Liebe und Wärme eines Vaters. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und alles andere wurde unwichtig.

„Vater." Dann schlossen sich Vater und Sohn endlich in die Arme.

Vegeta wusste nicht ob er es sich eingestehen sollte oder nicht. Aber er freute sich für Kakarott. Auch wenn sie ihre Differenzen hatten und alles andere als immer einer Meinung waren, so hatte er doch in den letzten Monaten und vor allen in den zurückliegenden Schlachten eines begriffen. Sie waren über die Jahre hinweg zu Freunden geworden

Zugegeben zu wiederwilligen, aber zu Freunden. „Es ist also wahr?" Vegeta wand den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht seines Vaters, dessen Blick erst auf Bardock und Son Goku lag und dann zu Vegeta zurück kehrte. Dieser beantwortete mit einem Nicken die Frage seines Vaters.

„Ja, es ist wahr." Der König nickte ebenfalls, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und wand sich an Vegeta, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Mehr war nicht nötig. Die beiden Saiyajins verstanden sich auch so.

„Vegeta." Der König sprach das Wort aus, als währe es eines der größten Schätze, die er besaß und vielleicht stimmte das auch. Vegeta nickte und sah seinem Vater in die Augen. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Er wusste das sein Vater ihn auch so verstand.

Der König trat noch einen Schritt näher an seinen Sohn heran und dann drehten sich Beide um und blickten auf die anderen beiden Krieger, die sich endlich gefunden hatten.

Reikon legte den Arm um die Schultern seiner Schwester. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber was er hier sah, zwischen zerstörten Häusern und in den Ruinen einer einstmals blühenden Stadt, das erinnerte ihn an die letzten Augenblicke, die er mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte.

Nur das sich hier Vater und Sohn fanden und nicht trennten und in Gedanken tat er Vegeta und Son Goku Abbitte dafür, das er ihnen nicht hatte glauben wollen. Es war wohl doch alles wahr, was sie erzählt hatten.

„Kakarott." Vegetas Stimme durchschnitt die Stille in die der Platz gefallen war. Son Goku löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Vaters und die Beiden drehten sich zu ihm um. „Wir müssen schauen., das wir her weg kommen, bevor Freezer oder Dip-Perperon hier auftaucht." Son Goku nickte und wand sich an seinen Vater.

„Wo liegt euer Versteck?" „Hier in der Nähe, wir können es sehr schnell erreichen, wenn wir ... ." Er unterbrach sich, als Son Goku seinen Finger an die Stirn hob und ich konzentrierte. „Ich hab sie. Ungefähr dreißig Energien in dieser Richtung." Er drehte sich nach Süden und Bardock runzelte die Stirn.

„Woher weißt du das?" Son Goku lächelte. „Ich kann sie spüren. Schnell, greift euch alle ein Stück von meinem Anzug, ich spüre noch eine andere sehr starke Energie, die sich uns nähert." Vegeta trat sofort neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber was soll das werden?" Fragte der König. „Später. Jetzt müssen wir hier verschwinden. Schnell." Wiederwillig gehorchten die Anderen. Son Goku warf noch mal einen Blick über den Platz und ihm war klar, das sie nicht ewig vor Dip-Perperon, den kein Anderer war im Anflug, davon laufen konnten.

Er konzentrierte sich und dann wahren sie verschwunden.

Ein Schatten trat aus dem Rauch der Ruinen heraus. Eine kleine alte Frau, die sich auf einen Stock gestützt auf die Mitte des Platzes stellte und wartete. Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, als würde sie auf etwas lauschen, das nur sie hören konnte.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Die Figuren bewegten sich. Die Frau lächelte. Sie bewegten sich auf ungewöhnlichen Wegen, aber sie bewegten sich und das nicht einmal in die falsche Richtung. Zwar auch nicht in die Richtige, aber es war mehr, als sie noch vor einigen Monaten erwartet hatte.

Der Rauch teilte sich und eine weitere Person betrat den Platz, blieb kurz stehen, als er die Frau sah und schlenderte dann gemütlich und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihr.

„Du bist also auch wieder hier?" Die Frau drehte sich zu Dip-Perperon um. „Dort wo du bist, muss auch ich sein. Wo Schatten ist wird auch immer das Licht sein. Das weißt du." Dip-Perperon lächelte erneut.

„Dann warst du es also, der sie hier her gebracht hat?" „Es muss immer ein Gleichgewicht herrschen. Keine Seite darf überwiegen. Hell und Dunkel, Gut und Böse, Licht und Schatten. Immer ein konstantes Gleichgewicht."

Dip-Perperon lachte. "Und deshalb hast du dich auf der Erde eingemischt?" „Ein konstantes Gleichgewicht. Du warst dabei dieses Gleichgewicht zu vernichten. Du hast gegen die Regeln verstoßen."

„Regeln, pah! Ich bin dazu da, um gegen Regeln zu verstoßen. Ich bin dazu da, um das Gleichgewicht in Frage zu stellen und es zu zerstören. Das ist meine Bestimmung, schon seit Anbeginn von Allem."

„Aber das Gleichgewicht darf nur in einem fairen Kampf auf die Probe gestellt werden. Das weißt du." Dip-Perperon lachte. „Na und? Was kümmert es mich, was irgendjemand mal für Regeln aufgestellt hat? Ich habe meine Aufgabe und du hast die Aufgabe den Auszubilden, der sich mir in den Weg stellen soll, was kann ich dazu, das du sie nicht gut erledigt hast?"

Die alte Frau sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Weil du zu früh gekommen bist. Seine Ausbildung war noch nicht abgeschlossen als du ihn getötet hast!" „Und weiter? Das bin nun ich. Ich bin die dunkle Seite dieses Universums. Und ich kämpfe eben auch mit unfairen Mitteln."

„Aber es war bisher immer ein fairer Kampf. Seit die Zeit existiert standen sich Gut und Böse alle Jahrmillionen in einem Entscheidungskampf gegenüber und er hat immer richtig geendet. Du darfst die Dinge nicht nach deinen Wünschen verändern."

„Was ich darf und was ich nicht darf, das ist meine Sache. Ich habe es satt nach den Regeln von irgendjemandem zu kämpfen, der gemeint hat sie aufstellen zu müssen. Ab jetzt mache ich mir meine eigenen Regeln! Und ich will alles haben!"

„Dann akzeptiere auch mein Einmischen bei deinem Kampf auf der Erde!" Dip-Perperon lachte. „Ach ja, dein lächerlicher Versuch einen erbärmlichen Ersatz für deinen Schützling zu finden. Und da ist deine Wahl ausgerechnet auf diese Beiden gefallen? Lächerlich! Sie haben keine Chance gegen mich!"

Die Frau hob trotzig ihr Kinn. „Sie waren die Einzigen, die noch da waren. Glaube mir, ich hätte eine andere Wahl getroffen, wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte!" Dip-Perperon lachte. „Du redest wie ein kleines Kind, dass unbedingt eine Theorie durchsetzten will, von der es selber nicht überzeugt ist." Er machte eine Pause.

„Zugegeben, durch dein eingreifen, habe ich die Gelegenheit erhalten noch länger mit ihnen zu spielen." Er lachte und die Frau wand ihren Blick ab. „Du weißt, was ich ihnen angetan habe und du weißt, was ich ihnen noch antun kann. Willst du es wirklich auf dein Gewissen nehmen, wenn du zwei Unschuldige wie Lämmer auf die Schlachtbank führst?" Die Frau zuckte zusammen.

„Du weißt was passieren wird. Ich werde sie so lange quälen, bis sie zerbrechen, bis ich jedes Gefühl, jeden Lebensatem aus ihnen herausgeholt habe. Willst du das? Immerhin ist einer von ihnen dein Enkel."

Die Frau schluckte. „Nein, das will ich nicht, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Und wenn man den alten Schriften glauben schenken kann, hast du noch nicht gewonnen. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung die ... ."

Dip-Perperon lachte erneut. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa an diese uralte Geschwafel? Es ist so alt, wie das Universum selbst und du weißt, das sie nicht die geringste Chance haben gegen mich zu gewinnen. Bis her habe ich nur mit ihnen gespielt, aber mir wird langweilig und ich will endlich haben, wozu ich geboren wurde. Es war deine Entscheidung und du hast sie getroffen, also lebe auch mit ihren Konsequenzen!"

Damit verschwand Dip-Perperon und auch die Gestallt der Frau löste sich langsam in Licht auf. Aber nicht ohne noch einmal auf die Stelle zu blicken, an der Dip-Perperon verschwunden war. Und eine schreckliche Erkenntnis begann sich in ihr breit zu machen.

Was war, wenn er wirklich recht hatte?

_Fertig!_

_So, Preisfrage ohne Preis: Wer ist die alte Frau? Na, wer kommt drauf? Keiner? Na dann freut euch mal auf das nächste Kapitel, in dem wird es nämlich aufgedeckt und für alle die im Rätselraten besser sind als der Rest: das wird nicht das einzigste sein, was passiert._

_Also her mit euren Meinungen, ich freu mich drauf!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	25. Untragbares Schicksal

Nightmare in the Past 

_Hallooooooooo!_

_Na, wie gehts euch? Mir geht's spitze! Und ich freue mich riesig! Warum? Nun, das werdet ihr merken, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel lest. Es ist nämlich das ... ._

_Äh, nein, so weit sind wir noch nicht. Lest es einfach. Es werden einige sehr interessante Dinge klar gestellt._

_Hatchepsut_

Dreiundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Untragbares Schicksal 

Son Goku sah sich in der Höhle um. Sie war gigantisch, aber nichts im Vergleich zu der Stadt, die über ihren Köpfen in Trümmern lag. Er stand leicht Abseits der Anderen und überflog das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Es hatte einen großen Tumult gegeben, als er zusammen mit den anderen plötzlich in Mitten der Höhle und der Saiyajins, die sich in ihr befanden, aufgetaucht war. Aber einige schnelle Worte von Vegetas Vater hatten gereicht, um ein Chaos zu verhindern.

Danach hatten sie sich mit ihren Vätern zurück gezogen und ihnen erklärt was alles passiert war bzw. passiert währe, wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätten. Angefangen bei der Vernichtung der Saiyajins bis hin zu ihrem Kampf mit Dip-Perperon kannten sie nun die ganze Geschichte.

Nur sie, sonst Niemand. Das heißt fast Niemand, der einzige weitere Saiyajin, der außer ihren Vätern, Moreg, Reikon und Bra'chila wusste was passiert war ging gerade auf Son Goku zu und dieser hatte absolut gar keine Lust sich jetzt mit seinem Bruder auseinander zu setzen.

Es war nicht so, das er nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Aber Son Goku konnte einfach nicht vergessen, was auf vor Jahren auf der Erde passiert war, passieren würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war so verwirrend. Immer in der Vergangenheit zu denken und doch in der Zukunft zu sprechen.

Aber es würde sowieso nichts ändern, wenn er dauernd davon lief. Dieser Saiyajin, der hier auf ihn zukam, hatte nichts mit dem Krieger gemein, der ihm in der Zukunft alles offenbaren würde, außer dem Aussehen. Und so verzichtete Son Goku darauf ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und sah ihm schon fast gelassen entgegen.

Radditz trat hinter ihn und Augenblicke vergingen, in denen beide einfach nur zusammen auf die Höhle blickten, bis schließlich Son Gokus Bruder das immer Unangenehmehre Schweigen brach.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?" Son Goku nickte. „Ja, alles." Radditz schwieg und Son Goku drehte den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder an. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, das ich das getan habe. Oder getan hätte." Er schüttelte fast hilflos den Kopf und setzte sich dann neben seinen Bruder.

Son Goku atmete tief aus. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, was mit Vegeta passiert ist. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, das so etwas einen verändert. Immerhin hast du miterlebt, wie unser ganzes Volk und unser Planet vernichtet worden ist." Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es auch nicht."

„Aber du," Radditz schluckte und setzte erneut an. „Du und Vegeta, ihr habt das selbe mitgemacht aber euch kein bisschen verändert." Son Gokus Blick verdüsterte sich und schweifte ins Lehre.

„Nein, wir haben uns verändert. Vielleicht merkt man es nicht sofort. Selbst ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht um zu begreifen, das ich nicht mehr der selbe Kämpfer bin wie vorher." Son Goku schluckte, dann wand er sich an seinen Bruder.

„Ich bin unter Menschen aufgewachsen Radditz. Die Gefühle eines Saiyajins sind mir absolut fremd. Wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich nichts über mein Volk und meinen Planeten. Selbst die Dinge dir mir Vegeta erzählt hat, haben daran nichts geändert.

Saiyajins sind Krieger, die kämpfen und sie können töten. Ich bin kein Krieger Radditz. Ich bin ein Kämpfer. Ich habe kämpfen gelernt, weil es etwas war, das ich gut konnte und weil ein Mensch großes Potenzial in mir gesehen hat. Ich habe gekämpft um mich mit anderen zu messen und an meine Grenzen zu stoßen. Nicht um zu töten oder zu erobern." Eine Pause entstand.

„Ich konnte nie einen Gegner töten, der am Boden lag. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag Vegeta. Er war mit der Absicht auf die Erde gekommen mich zu vernichten. Er hätte es auch beinah geschafft. Aber gemeinsam mit meinem Sohn und meinen Freunden konnte ich überleben. Ich habe diesen Kampf nie wirklich gewonnen. Wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ein Unentschieden erzielt. Aber es war mein Wunsch, der Vegeta letztendlich das Leben rettete.

Währe ich ein Saiyajin gewesen hätte ich ihn getötet. Mit dem Ergebnis, das ich die folgenden Kämpfe niemals gewonnen hätte. Vegeta und ich mögen noch so unterschiedlich sein, aber wenn ich eines über ihn gelernt habe, dann das er nicht so gefühllos ist, wie er immer vor gibt zu sein." Son Gokus Augen suchten Vegeta in der Höhle, der mit seinem Vater in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

„Nein. Vegeta hat in diesem einen Kampf, der alles verändert hat so viel Schmerz erlitten, dass er versucht hat seine Gefühle abzuschalten. Aber genau das Gegenteil ist eingetreten. Je mehr er versucht hat sie zu vernichten, um so stärker sind sie geworden." Son Goku schnaufte.

„Bei mir ist es genau umgekehrt. Manchmal schlagen in mir Gefühle hoch, die ich nicht haben möchte. Hass und Rachegefühle, das Verlangen zu töten, das mir immer so fremd war. Und ich weiß, dass das die Gefühle des Saiyajins in mir sind." Er sah seinen Bruder an.

„Nein Radditz, glaube nicht, das wir noch die Selben sind, die wir vorher waren. Mit nichts könntest du weiter entfernt von der Wahrheit liegen als mit dieser Behauptung." Radditz sah ihn an und versuchte in den Augen seines Bruder zu lesen und das was er darin fand erschreckte ihn.

Er sah einen Krieger, der so unglaublich stark war, dass es eigentlich Nichts geben dürfte, das ihm Angst machen könnte und der immun gegen jede Art von Schmerz sein müsste. Aber das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall.

Radditz sah eine solche Angst und eine solche Verletzbarkeit in den Augen seines Bruders, dass er sich fragte, wie so Jemand überhaupt kämpfen konnte. Der Panzer, der einen jeden Krieger seines Volkes umgab war bei seinem Bruder nicht nur sehr dünn geworden, Radditz begriff, das nicht mehr viel fehlen würde, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten.

„Du wirst dich ihm noch einmal stellen, nicht war?" Son Gokus Mine verdüsterte sich aber er schwieg. „Und du wirst diesen Kampf nicht überleben, hab ich recht?" Auch jetzt schwieg Son Goku beharrlich weiter.

„Verdammt noch mal Kakarott, rede mit mir!" Einige Augen wanderten zu ihnen. Aber schließlich war es eine Stimme hinter den Beiden, die Radditz antwortete. „Ja, er wird sich ihm noch einmal stellen. Aber er wird es nicht alleine tun." Vegeta trat aus den Schatten der Höhle und die beiden Brüder erhoben sich.

„Es mag unser endgültiges Ende sein und vielleicht sind wir auch schon viel zu oft mit dem Leben davon gekommen, aber wir werden uns diesem Gegner, unserem Gegner stellen. Wir sind schon zu lange davon gelaufen Radditz. Es wird Zeit, das sich der Kreis schließt."

„Aber warum einen Kampf kämpfen, von dem man weiß, das man ihn nicht gewinnen kann? Das verstehe ich nicht." „Weil du ein Saiyajin bist. Saiyajins kämpfen nur, wenn sie wissen, das sie gewinnen können. Stellen sie im Kampf fest, das sie sich verrechnet haben und ihrem Gegner nicht gewachsen sind führen sie diesen Kampf trotzdem zu Ende, das gebietet ihnen ihr Stolz. Aber sie greifen niemals einen Gegner an, von dem sie wissen das sie ihn nicht besiegen können." Vegeta machte eine Pause und sah erst Radditz und dann Son Goku an.

„Das ist eine Eigenschaft die uns die Menschen voraus haben. Sie mögen vielleicht in unseren Augen schwach, weil nicht stark an Kampfkraft, wirken. Aber mittlerweile glaube ich, das sie in Wahrheit wesentlich stärker und mutiger sind als wir. Das hat mir Kakarott in mehr als einer Schlacht bewiesen."

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, in der Vegeta und auch Son Goku an einem weit entfernten Ort mit dem Name Erde weilten. Während Radditz zwanghaft versuchte das Gehörte zu verstehen.

Schlurfende Schritte rissen alle drei aus ihren Gedanken und ein leise Stimme sagte: „Das sind sehr weise Worte Vegeta. Vielleicht habe ich mich in dir geirrt und du bist schon weiter als ich dachte."

Der Angesprochene und auch Son Goku und Radditz fuhren herum und starrten auf die Stelle, von der die Stimme erklungen war und aus den Schatten schlurfte die Gestallt einer kleinen, alten Frau auf sie zu, die ihren Stock schließlich in den Boden rammte und einen nach dem anderen erwartungsvoll Anblickte. „Wirklich, sehr weise Worte."

„Großmutter?" Son Goku sah die alte Frau irritiert an. „Aber was, ich meine wie, wo kommst du denn her?" Großmutter lächelte. „Das spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Wichtiger ist, das ihr Beide es endlich zu begreifen scheint."

Vegeta sah sie an. „Was?" „Das es nun ganz allein euer Kampf ist." Vegetas Blick verdüsterte sich. „Einen Augenblick. Du tauchst hier einfach wie aus dem Nichts auf, belauscht unsere Gespräch und sagst jetzt, das wir es endlich begriffen haben? Und das in einem Ton, als währen wir dumme Schüler, die schon viel zu lange an einer viel zu einfachen Aufgabe sitzen und sie nicht heraus bekommen. Was zur Hölle soll das?"

„Ganz einfach Vegeta, ich will damit sagen, das ihr endlich eingesehen zu haben scheint, dass der Kampf mit Dip-Perperon für euch unausweichlich ist. Selbst wenn ihr noch weiter durch die Zeit reisen würdet um ihm zu entkommen, es würde nicht gelingen. Ihr würdet euch immer und immer wieder Begegnen, weil es euer Schicksaal ist."

Vegetas Muskeln spannten sich an. „Woher willst du das wissen? Nein, falsch. Vergiss die Frage. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage: Wer bist du, das du das alles wissen kannst?" Son Goku legte Vegeta beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, als er spürte das die Kampfkraft seines Freundes anstieg. Vegeta schüttelte sie ab.

„Rede! Woher weißt du das alles!" Seine Stimme hallte laut durch die Höhle und nicht wenige der dort Versammelten drehte sich um. „Ich will wissen, woher du das weist!" Steine vielen von der Decke, als Vegeta den Sprung zum Super – Saiyajin machte. „Woher?"

Großmutter blieb ruhig. „Du willst wissen, woher ich das weiß? Beruhig dich Vegeta, es bringt nichts, wenn du deine Kraft weiter so verschwendest. Du musst besser lernen dich unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn du ... ."

„Schluss!" Vegeta stand mittlerweile kurz vor dem Sprung zum Ultra – Saiyajin. „Schluss mit deinen Belehrungen und Weisheiten! Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wird und wer die Fäden zieht! Und ich weiß, das du mir die Antworten geben kannst! Also rück raus damit oder ... ." Er trat auf Großmutter zu und richtete sich drohend vor ihr auf. Aber sie blieb ruhig.

Und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der sie Vegeta angesehen hatte schüttelte sie schließlich in einer fast hilflosen Geste den Kopf und senkte den Blick. „Ja, ich glaube du hast recht." Vegeta wirkte verwirrt. „Ihr habt endlich ein recht zu erfahren was geschehen ist und warum ihr das alles habt ertragen müssen. Warum alles so gekommen ist."

Langsam verrauchte Vegetas Zorn, als er auf die alte Frau herab blickte, die mit jedem Moment immer kleiner und schwächer zu werden schien. Aber noch bevor Großmutter dazu ansetzen konnte etwas zu erklären, wurde sie von einem lauten Ausruf von Vegetas Vater unterbrochen.

„Mutter!" Großmutter drehte sich um und sah ihren Sohn an. „Ja, ich bin es." Der König blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zu kreidebleich. „Aber wie kann da sein? Du bist doch schon vor Jahren gestorben!"

Großmutter lächelte. „Nun gestorben vielleicht, in dem Sinne in dem ihr das versteht. Aber wie dir dein Sohn, mein Enkel Vegeta und auch Son Goku berichten können, gibt es nach dem Tod mehr, als nur eine schwarze Finsternis. Aber das wie und warum," damit Schnitt sie ihrem Sohn das Wort ab, als dieser etwas sagen wollte. „Werde ich jetzt erklären."

Sie atmete tief ein und sah der Reihe nach jeden der Anwesenden an. Ihren Sohn, Bardock, Son Goku, Radditz und schließlich Vegeta. „Es ist war, ich bin damals gestorben, noch vor deiner Geburt Vegeta, mein Enkel. Aber mir wurde nach meinem Tod eine andere Aufgabe zu Teil, als in Frieden im Paradies zu Ruhen.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ausgerechnet ich dafür ausgewählt wurde und ich Maße mir auch nicht an, die Wahl des Universums in Frage zu stellen. Deshalb will ich es kurz machen. Mir wurde die Aufgabe zu Teil, den Krieger auszubilden und über ihn zu wachen, der im Kampf des Gleichgewichts die Kraft des Lichtes vertreten sollte." Ratlose Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen.

„Das Universum besteht aus einem konstanten Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Schatten. Aber um dieses Gleichgewicht immer aufrecht zu erhalten, muss es alle Jahrmillionen auf die Probe gestellt werden in einem alles entscheidenden Kampf. Und meine Aufgabe war es die Seite des Lichtes auszubilden. Aber ich habe versagt." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Die Finsternis erwachte zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem sie nicht hätte erwachen sollen. Viel zu früh manifestierte sie sich in Dip-Perperon und dieser getrieben von einer uralten Bestimmung fing an einen Planeten nach dem anderen zu zerstören. Denn so wie der Krieger des Lichtes das Gute vertritt, so vertritt der Krieger der Finsternis das Böse und das Gleichgewicht wird in einem absoluten Kampf der alles entscheidet, alle Jahrmillionen entschieden.

Diesmal jedoch hielt er sich nicht an die Regeln. Anstatt diesen einen Kampf herbeizuführen, vernichtete er alles und jeden. Jeden einzelnen Krieger löschte er aus und wurde durch ihren Schmerz und ihre Qual immer stärker, bis er schließlich auch auf dem Planeten erschien, auf dem ich mit meinem Schützling lebte. Er hatte keine Chance. Seine Ausbildung war noch nicht abschlossen und so tötete Dip-Perperon ihn." Großmutter lächelte traurig.

„Es ist wohl eine Ironie des Schicksals, das ein Gleichgewicht, das besteht seit es die Zeit gibt durch solch einen einfachen betrug Vernichtet werden kann." „Und was hat das jetzt mit uns zu tun?" Fragte Son Goku.

„Nun, das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Nachdem sein eigentlicher Feind vernichtet war setzte Dip-Perperon sein Werk fort. Planet für Planet und Folk für Folk. Bis er schließlich von einem Planeten hörte, auf dem angeblich die stärksten Krieger des Universums leben sollten. Er beschloss herauszufinden, ob das stimmte."

„Und so kam er auf die Erde." Stellte Vegeta bitter fest. Großmutter nickte. „Aber nicht, ohne vorher jeden einzelnen Kämpfer in eurer Galaxie auszulöschen um mit der absoluten Kraft gegen euch kämpfen zu können." Sie sah beide nacheinander an.

„Son Goku, Vegeta in eurer Zeit, gibt es im ganzen Universum keinen einzigen Krieger mehr. Ihr seid die absolut letzten, die sich ihm noch in den Weg stellen können." Die Beiden sahen betreten zu Boden. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich euch gerettet habe. Ich habe den Zeittunnel geöffnet, der euch hier her gezogen hat. Um euch zu retten. Euch zu verlieren hätte in diesem Moment bedeutete den Kampf und damit das Gleichgewicht endgültig zu verlieren und das darf nicht geschehen. Das Gleichgewicht muss immer erhalten bleiben, sonst zerbricht das Universum."

„Und warum ist jetzt Dip-Perperon in dieser Zeit?" Fragte Bardock. „Weil er schon immer gefallen an Wesen gefunden hat, die das Zerstören lieben. Er ist wegen Freezer hier. Hast du nicht bemerkt Vegeta, um wie vieles stärker Freezer war, als ihr gegeneinander gekämpft habt?" Vegeta nickte.

„Diese stärke hat ihm Dip-Perperon gegeben. Euer zusammentreffen hier ist eigentlich ehr ein Zufall. Das war nicht beabsichtigt. Ich hatte gehofft, das ich hier die Zeit finde in euch die Kraft zu wecken, die ihr braucht um gegen Dip-Perperon gewinnen zu können. Aber wieder hat er mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Schon als ich euch hier her geholt habe, habe ich die Grenzen die mir gesetzt sind weit überschritten. Das ich dafür noch nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden bin, zeigt mir, das die Situation wirklich so ernst ist, wie ich damals gedacht habe. Trotzdem, wir haben einfach nicht die Zeit die ich bräuchte um euch so auszubilden, das ihr eine Chance gegen Dip-Perperon hättet." Großmutter ließ den Kopf hängen und stützte sich schwer auf ihren Stock.

„Warum so traurig?" Fragte Radditz. „Es mag sein, das es in ihrer Zeit keine Krieger mehr gibt. Aber wir sind hier auf dem Planeten der Saiyajins. Es gibt bei uns noch genug Krieger, die gegen Dip-Perperon antreten können." Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mich nicht verstanden. Dip-Perperon kann nur in jenem einen Kampf besiegt werden. Würden wir in anders schlagen, abgesehen, dass das so gut wie unmöglich ist, würde Widerrum die Finsternis gewinnen, weil wir uns auf einen nicht fairen Kampf eingelassen haben. Wie man es dreht und wendet. Ich sehen einfach keinen Weg mehr."

„Aber ich sehe einen." Aller Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Vegeta. Dieser sah einen Augenblick noch zu Son Goku und als sich ihre Blicke trafen verstanden sie sich. Son Goku nickte und Vegeta wand sich wieder an die Anderen.

„Kakarott und ich werden uns Dip-Perperon stellen." „Nein!" Großmutter wirkte entsetzte. „Das dürft ihr nicht." „Wir werden es aber. Ich habe keine Lust mehr davon zu laufen und mich zu verstecken. Das hier ist nicht unsere Zeit. Egal was passiert wir werden niemals wieder ein zu Hause haben und auch die Menschen, die wir lieben gibt es nicht mehr. Es ist mir egal was mit deinem Gleichgewicht oder dem Universum passiert. Von mir aus kann es unter gehen! Aber ich werde nicht länger vor Dip-Perperon davon laufen!"

„Große Worte kleiner Saiyajin! Lässt du ihnen auch Taten folgen?" Vegeta und Son Goku wirbelten herum und auch alle anderen Gesichter folgten ihren Bewegungen, als diese Stimme laut durch die Höhle schallte.

„Hier stehe ich Vegeta, also was ist?" Vegeta war starr vor Schreck, ebenso wie alle anderen. Wie konnte es sein, das plötzlich Dip-Perperon hier, mitten unter ihnen stand, ohne das sie es auch nur mitbekommen hatten?

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?" Großmutter war nach vorne gekommen und starrte ihren Widersacher an. Dip-Perperon lächelte. „Oh, das war einfach. Ich bin dir gefolgt. Das war der schnellste Weg zu ihnen." Er lachte.

„In einem muss ich deinem kleinen Enkel ja recht geben. Auch ich bin es langsam müde, immer hinter ihnen her zu sein und sie an den unterschiedlichsten Orten zu treffen. Wir haben uns eine Zeit lang amüsiert, aber nun wir es zeit diese Spiel zu Ende zu bringen. Ich habe noch wichtigeres zu tun." Dip-Perperons Gesicht wurde ernst. „Also, was ist nun?"

Und noch während er das sagte veränderte er sich. Und plötzlich stand vor ihnen nicht mehr die unscheinbare Gestalt, die man mit einem Menschen oder einem Saiyajin hätte verwechseln können, sondern die Gestalt, die sie getötet hatte. Mit ihren Klauen und Hörnern, mit ihrem langen dornenübersäten Schwanz und Augen, in denen der Hass lebte.

„Nun? Habt ihr es euch wieder anders überlegt?" Dip-Perperon sah zu Vegeta und Son Goku, die immer noch an ihrem Platz standen und auf ihren Gegner starrten. Schließlich war es Son Goku, der antwortete.

„Nein, du bekommst deinen Kampf." Dip-Perperon wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Verzeih, wenn ich dir nicht glaube. Ihr seid schon einmal davon gelaufen, besser gesagt zwei mal, wenn ich eure neuerliche Flucht dazu zähle, also nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich mich diesmal eurem Wort versichere."

Blitzschnell war er hinter Vegeta, legte seinen Arm um dessen Hals und drückte zu. Vegetas Hände schossen nach oben und krallten sich in Dip-Perperons Arm, als er de kleiner Saiyajin wie eine Puppe vom Boden hoch hob und ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Ich erwarte dich Son Goku. Wo, das wird dir die alte Frau zeigen und ich rate dir zu kommen, sonst sieht es für deinen kleinen Freund hier schlecht aus." Dip-Perperon lachte und endlich hatte sich Son Goku von seinem schock erholt und sprang, mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Vegeta zu.

Aber noch bevor er dessen Hand packen konnte verschwand Dip-Perperon und mit ihm Vegeta. Son Goku schlug auf den harten Fels auf und blieb liegen.

In der höhle war es still. So still, das der schrei der dann kam wie lautes Donnergrollen durch die engen Felstunnel hallten.

„Veeeegeeeetaaaaaa!"

Son Gokus Hände hämmerten auf den Boden ein. „Vegeta! Verdammt noch mal!" Wieder ein Schlag auf den felsigen Boden. Das durfte nicht sein! Das durfte doch alles nicht war sein! Son Goku war der Verzweiflung Nahe!

Jetzt waren sie endlich wieder zusammen gewesen, alle und hatten sich entschieden diesen Kampf zu führen, wie sie es wollten und nun das! War er den einfach nicht in der Lage irgendjemanden zu beschützen?

„Kakarott?" Die Hand seines Bruders berührte Son Goku an der Schulter, aber er schlug sie bei Seite und erhob sich. „Fass mich nicht an!" Radditz wich ein Stück zurück, als er den wilden Ausdruck in den Augen seines Bruders lass.

„Bitte Kakarott. Beruhig dich mein Sohn. Es wird einen Weg geben ihn wieder zu befreien." Bardock machte einen Schritt auf Son Goku zu, blieb dann aber ebenfalls stehen, als er in dessen Augen sah.

„Keiner von euch scheint es zu verstehen!" Schrie Son Goku. „Es geht nicht nur darum ihn wieder zu befreien, oder Dip-Perperon zu besiegen. Es geht um mehr! Vegeta ist mein Freund, nein falsch, er ist mehr als das. Er ist das letzte, was mir von meinem Leben noch geblieben ist! Für euch mag ja diese Welt euer zu Hause sein. Aber für ihn und mich ist sie das nicht. Unser zu Hause existiert nicht mehr.

Und als währe das nicht alles schon schlimm genug, sind wir noch nicht einmal mehr in unserer eigenen Zeit. Vegeta ist für mich das Einzigste, was mich noch an meine wirkliche Welt erinnert. Er ist der letzte Anker, der mir beweist, das alles so war wie es wahr. Umgekehrt ist es genauso. Wenn wir uns aus den Augenverlieren, was erinnert uns dann noch daran, wo wir eigentlich hin gehören? Ihr seid für uns Vergangenheit! Euch gibt es eigentlich gar nicht mehr! Also hört auf so zu tun, als würde ihr ihn und mich verstehen!"

Son Goku sackte zusammen. Es war zu viel. Einfach zu viel. Das alles. Diese ganze Geschichte war doch einfach zu absurd, um überhaupt noch einen Sinn zu ergeben. Doch eines sickerte durch den Strudel in Son Gokus Bewusstsein. Die Zeit der Entscheidung war gekommen.

Er atmete tief ein und ignorierte jeden der Anwesenden Personen, als er sich zu Großmutter umdrehte. „Wo erwartet er mich?" Großmutter sah zu Son Goku auf und in diesem Moment wurde ihr endlich klar, das sie die ganze Zeit einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Diese beiden Krieger brauchten Niemanden mehr, der ihnen irgendeine Kraft gab. Die Kraft besaßen sie bereits, jetzt wurde es nur an der Zeit, den Schlüssel zu finden mit der man sie wecken konnte.

„Am Schauplatz des letzten Kampfes. Dort wo Planeten und Sterne geboren werden. Am Kessel der Galaxie, wo sich das Schicksal des Universums durch euch entscheiden wird."

_Und? Hat es euren Erwartungen entsprochen, oder seid ihr enttäuscht? Das schreiben hat zumindest sehr viel Spaß gemacht._

_Wir stehen ja nun vor dem Entscheidungskampf, mit anderen Worten die Geschichte nähert sich dem Ende. Nun, das macht mich schon ein wenig traurig. Auch weiß ich nicht, wie viele Kapitel es noch sein werden._

_Aber eines kann ich euch versprechen. Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt das Finale!_

_Also ich hoffe bis hier her hat es euch gefallen und auch das wir uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder sehen. Drückt unseren Helden bis dahin die Daumen, denn sie werden es nicht einfach haben!_

_Also, alles Liebe!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	26. Verlorenes Herz

Nightmare in the Past 

_Das Finale beginnt!_

_Und wir sind alle mit von der Partie! Aber ich glaube nicht, das der Kampf so los geht, wie ihr euch das jetzt im Moment noch denkt._

_O nein. Dip-Perperon gegen Son Goku? Klingt gut, kommt aber auf die Dauer vielleicht etwas langweilig. Für was gibt es Alternativen. Freezer, Vegetar oder doch Dip-Perperon? Oder vielleicht doch jemand völlig anderes?_

_Na, lasst euch mal überraschen!_

_Hatchepsut_

Vierundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Verlorenes Herz 

Der Ort war überwältigend. Noch nie hatte sich Son Goku so klein und unbedeutend gefühlt wie an diesem Ort, wo angeblich die Geburtsstätte der Sterne war.

Zusammen mit Großmutter stand er auf einem weiten Felsmassiv, das einfach so in der Unendlichkeit zu hängen schien. Über ihm erstreckten sich weitere Felsplatten, die genauso wie die auf der er stand einfach in der Luft zu schwebten.

Aber alle waren sie in Bewegung und drehten sich immer um einen Punkt, manche schneller, andere langsam, aber unaufhörlich, immer weiter. Auf einigen der Plattformen ragten Säulen und Bögen auf, so als hätte auf ihnen früher einmal etwas großes gestanden. Aber nun waren sie alle verfallen und an einigen Stellen so gar schon mit Moos oder was auch immer das grüne Zeug sein mochte, das sich um die Säulen und Plattformen wand, sein mochte.

Als er sich das erste mal über den Rand der Plattform gebeugt und nach unten geblickt hatte, war er erschrocken wieder einige Schritte zurück gewichen.

Unter seinen Füßen tobte ein wildes durcheinander aus Blitzen und Wolken und ab und zu auftauchenden Lichtes, so als würde unter ihm ein wahrer Orkan toben, der nur gelegentlich sein Grollen zu ihnen heraufschickte.

Aber so sehr er sich auch über diesen Ort wunderte, hatte diese Faszination doch nichts an der Tatsache geändert das der Grund, weshalb er hier war, alles andere war als faszinierend.

Er drehte sich zu Großmutter um und fragte nicht zum ersten mal seit sie hier angekommen sind: „Bist du sicher, das er diesen Ort gemeint hat?" Großmutter nickte ernst. „Hier hat seit jeher der entscheidende Kampf statt gefunden. Ich kann mir nicht denken, das er einen anderen gemeint hat."

Son Goku drehte sich wieder um, um keinen Grad beruhigter als zuvor. Er machte sich Sorgen. Wahnsinnige Sorgen um seinen Freund. Es wahren nunmehr zwei Tage vergangen, seit Dip-Perperon Vegeta einfach entführt hatte.

Einen ganzen Tag hatte er damit vergeudet labil und stumpfsinnig in einer Ecke zu sitzen und sich selbst leid zu tun. Etwas, das er von sich gar nicht gewöhnt war und ein weiterer Tag war vergangen, an dem er sich mit seinem und Vegetas Vater, Moreg, Reikon und Bra'chila herumgestritten hatte, weil sie ihn unbedingt begleiten wollten.

Zumindest diesen Kampf hatte er verloren. Kein guter Anfang, wenn man bedachte, das es hierbei um das Schicksal von allem ging. Radditz war als Kommandant der restlichen Saiyajins zurück geblieben. Wenigstens einer der in Sicherheit war. Vorläufig. Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf, schaute zu den Freunden zurück, die sich am Rand der Platte nieder gelassen hatten und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wider dem endlosen Wirbeln unter seinen Füßen zu.

„Was genau ist das hier eigentlich?" Großmutter trat neben ihn und sah ebenfalls in die Tiefe. „Der Kessel der Galaxie. Sterne werden hier geboren, ebenso, wie alles was hell und dunkel ist." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, genau weiß es Niemand und das ist vielleicht auch gut so."

Son Goku nickte. Im Prinzip war es ihm aber auch egal. Er war nicht hier her gekommen, um die Aussicht zu genießen und allmählich, wurde er unruhig. Etwas lag hier in der Luft, das spürte er ganz deutlich und je länger er darüber nach dachte, um so sicherere war er sich.

Er drehte sich um und ließ seine Augen über die über ihm schwebenden Plattformen schweifen. „Ich weiß das du da bist! Kaum endlich raus aus deinem Versteck!" Ein lautes Lachen erklang, das von überall und nirgendwo zu kommen schien und dann ertönte die Stimme von Dip-Perperon.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt wie lange du noch brauchst um es zu bemerken und ich muss sagen, von dem Krieger, der den Titel des stärksten Kämpfers dieses Universum trägt hatte ich mir ein bisschen mehr erhofft."

Son Goku drehte sich im Kreis. Es war ihm einfach nicht möglich zu bestimmen woher die Stimme seines Gegners kam. „Bleib bei den anderen. Sie sollen sich unter keinen Umständen von der Stelle rühren und sich nicht einmischen. Was jetzt passiert, passiert!" Großmutter nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Son Goku warf den versammelten Freunden noch mal einen Blick zu dann stieß er sich mit entschlossenem Gesicht ab und flog durch das sich bewegende Rondell auf der Suche nach dem Ursprungsort der Stimme.

Der Wind peitschte ihm die Haare um den Kopf und die zuckenden Blitze, die sich immer wieder um ihn herum entluden erleichterten ihm seine Suche nicht gerade, aber schließlich auf der höchsten Plattform die fast in der Mitte des Rondells schwebte und die ganze Konstruktion somit fast wie ein Dach abdeckte fand er Dip-Perperon.

Dieser stand alleine auf der weiten Plattform und sah seinem Gegner lässig entgegen. Son Goku landete und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Wo ist Vegeta?"

Dip-Perperon tat so, als müsse er nachdenken, dann aber huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Oh, Vegeta. Du meinst diesen kleinen Krieger, der so ausnehmend stur ist, das man ihm kein vernünftiges Angebot unterbreiten kann? Dem geht es gut. Denn Umständen entsprechend versteht sich."

Son Gokus Blick verdüsterte sich. „Was soll das heißen?" „Nun, das es nicht gerade einfach war mit ihm zu verhandeln. Aber schließlich haben wir uns doch einigen können, wenn auch erst nach einigen Überzeugungsversuchen meinerseits."

In Son Goku machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit. „Was soll das heißen? Rede endlich deutlich! Wo ist Vegeta?" Goku hatte alle Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Diese Gleichmütigkeit, mit der Dip-Perperon ihm begegnete, machte ihn Wahnsinnig.

Plötzlich wurden Dip-Perperons Züge ernst. „Er ist hier Son Goku, näher als du vielleicht glaubst und doch weiter weg, als das du ihn erreichen könntest." Es reichte. Genug von diesem rätselhaften Gerede!

„Also, wo ist er?" Dip-Perperon wand sich um und plötzlich erkannte Son Goku in der Finsternis hinter ihm noch zwei weitere Gestalten. Freezer und Vegetas Bruder, die zu ihrem Meister aufschlossen. Aber kein Vegeta.

Dip-Perperon wand sich an Vegetar. „Hohl deinen Bruder." Vegetar verbeugte sich, sah Son Goku an und schnippte mit den Fingern. Gerade, als sich Son Goku anfing zu fragen, was dieses ganze Theater sollte, erkannte er die Silhouette einer weiteren Person die aus dem Rauch hinter Dip-Perperon erschien.

Aber die Freude um das wiedersehen seines Freundes wehrte nur kurz, als Son Goku Vegeta näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Obwohl Vegeta äußerlich unverändert wirkte, stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm.

Nicht nur, das er niemals auf ein Fingerschnippen von irgendjemandem reagiert hätte, nein, es war etwas anderes, etwas das sich nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte, etwas war einfach anders, etwas stimmte nicht und das ... .

Son Gokus Gedanken brachen je ab, als sich Vegeta seinem Bruder näherte und sich dieser zu Vegeta umdrehte und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Vegeta wehrte sich nicht. Er stand einfach da und ließ es geschehen.

„Aber was ... ?" Son Goku war sprachlos. Vegeta hätte doch nie, nein irgendetwas lief hier ganz und gar nicht wie es sollte!

„Hübsch nicht war?" Dip-Perperon lächelte grausam kalt, als er sah, wie der junge Krieger verzweifelt um seine Selbstbeherrschung rang. „Ist es nicht schön, wenn man mit ansehen muss, wie sich jemand selbst erniedrigt, der so ausnehmend Stolz war wie dein Freund?"

Son Goku konnte nicht antworten. Son Goku wollte nicht antworten. Es ging nicht. Wie hatte er auch nur für einen Moment erwarten können, das Dip-Perperon ein faires Spiel spielen würde?

Seine Gedanken versuchten ihm einzureden, das es nicht Vegeta war, der dort drüben bei seinen Feinden stand, aber sein Herz sagte ihm etwas anderes. Es war keine Illusion oder eine weitere Täuschung von Dip-Perperon, dort drüben _stand_ Vegeta.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" Flüsterte Son Goku und obwohl er seine Stimme kaum selbst verstand, antwortete ihm Dip-Perperon. „Wir haben uns nur mit ihm unterhalten und ihn von einigen Unangenehmen Erinnerungen befreit. Mit wenigen Worten er tut jetzt alles was wir von ihm verlangen. Zeig es ihm Vegetar."

Vegetar lächelte und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Küss mir die Füße." Son Gokus Herz krampfte sich zusammen und seine Nägel gruben sich tief in seine Handflächen. Vegeta würde doch nicht ... . Vegeta tat es.

Mit absolutem Unglauben und einem Gefühl, als würden ihm Tausende von Glasscherben sein Herz zerreisen sah Son Goku mit an wie sich Vegeta auf die Knie herab ließ, sein Haupt beugte und seinem Bruder die Füße küsste!

Son Gokus Herz zersprang. „Dafür werde ich dich vernichten Dip-Perperon. Dafür werde ich dich töten!" Die Tränen der Verzweiflung, die ihm dabei über die Wange liefen bemerkte Son Goku gar nicht.

Aber Dip-Perperon lachte nur und machte schließlich eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand auf die sich Vegeta folgsam wie ein Hündchen wieder erhob. Dip-Perperons Lachen erlosch, als er Son Goku kalt und grausam anblickte. Seine Worte jedoch galten Vegeta.

„Töte ihn."

Vegeta gehorchte.

Bra'chila zuckte zusammen. Etwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie. Es war ein Gefühl, das ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen bereitete, aber das sich doch kaum in Worte zu fassen ließ.

Mit ihren blinden Augen suchte sie die von Blitzen und Sturm gepeitschte Umgebung der Platte ab, auf der sie sich befanden. Irrte sie sich oder sah sie in der Ferne einen Kristall dunkler und dunkler werden? Ihren Kristall.

„Was hast du?" Die Stimme ihres Bruders riss sie aus den dumpfen Gedanken. „Ich sehe ein Licht erlöschen." Ihr Bruder sah an ihr vorbei und versuchte die Richtung auszumachen, in die sie blickte.

„Was für ein Licht? Ich sehe nichts." „Ein Licht in meinem Herzen. Irgendetwas geschieht. Jetzt. In diesem Augenblick!"

Kaum das sie geendet hatte, hallte ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Luft. Reikon drehte sich zu den anderen um, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatten. „Was war das?" Die Augen von allen richteten sich auf Großmutter, die die Augen geschlossen hatte und zu lauschen schien.

Aber wieder war es Bra'chila die antwortete. „Es hat begonnen." Dann brach sie in den Armen ihres Bruders zusammen.

Son Goku krampfte sich zusammen und hielt sich den Magen. Fast währe ein Lächeln über seine Gesicht gehuscht. Ja, Vegeta hatte es schon immer verstanden kräftig zuzuschlagen. Aber ebenso schnell, wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war verschwand er auch wieder.

Son Goku blickte nach oben, in Vegetas grausames Gesicht. Dann trat jener zu. Son Goku schrie erneut auf, als er sich in der Luft überschlug und einige Meter entfernt schwer aufschlug. Mit einem stöhnen richtete er sich auf und sah der näher kommenden Gestalt mit einer Gefühlsmischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit entgegen, die ihm fast keinen anderen Gedanken mehr fassen ließ.

„Was ist los mit dir Kakarott? Steh auf!" Vegeta rammte ihm das Knie vors Kinn. Son Goku sackte nach hinten weg und blieb auf dem Rücken liegend liegen. „Keine Lust mit mir zu kämpfen?" Vegeta baute sich vor ihm auf und hob seine Hand in der sich mittlerweile eine Energiekugel befand.

„Schade," meinte Vegeta mit einer Mine die seine Worte Lügen strafte. „Dann muss ich dich halt so vernichten!" Die Kugel flog. Son Goku rollte sich blitzschnell auf die Seite und sprang aus der selben Bewegung heraus auf die Füße.

Den Angriff, den er automatisch an diese Bewegung anschließen wollte brach er ab und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen um seinen Freund anzustarren.

Es konnte einfach nicht war sein. Wenn Vegeta ihn als eine willenlose Puppe angegriffen hätte, die sich dem Willen von Dip-Perperon beugen musste. Er hätte es akzeptiert.

Wenn Son Goku in Vegetas Augen den Schmerz um den Verrat an seinem Freund hätte sehen können, weil Dip-Perperon Vegeta mit irgendetwas erpresste. Er hätte es akzeptiert.

Aber dieses absolute Fehlen von allem, diese Augen und diese Präsenz, diese Stimme, die haargenau die Gleiche war, wie bei ihrem aller ersten Zusammentreffen. Diese Verlangen nach Macht und Stärke in den Augen des Freundes und das alles, aus freiem Willen. Das akzeptierte er nicht!

Und doch, hatte Son Goku den Eindruck, das sein Freund um Hilfe schrie. Irgendwo, war ein Teil, der immer kleiner wurde, mit jeder Sekunde die Verging, der Son Goku anflehte, das zu finden, was verloren war.

Son Goku schüttelte den Gedanken ab. So schwer es ihm auch viel zu akzeptieren, was alle seine Sinne ihm sagten, so wusste er doch, dass sie ihn nicht betrogen. Vor ihm stand Niemand anderes als der alte Vegeta. Der, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, das es nicht der Wahre gewesen währe.

„Na nun komm schon, ich weiß doch das du mehr kannst!" Vegeta sprang auf ihn zu und Son Goku riss im letzten Moment seine Arme nach oben um dem Angriff zu begegnen. „Was ist los mit dir?" Vegeta vollführte eine Drehung und trat zu. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwach!" Ein Schlag folgte dem Tritt. „Oder glaubst du das ich deiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert bin?" Vegetas nächster Schlag durchbrach die Abwehr seines Gegners und schickte ihn einige Meter weit weg.

Son Gokus Handgelenk fuhr übe seinen Mund, und das Blut das er darauf sah machte ihm immer schmerzlicher klar, wie bitter ernst es Vegeta meinte. „Verdammt Vegeta! Was um alles in der Welt ist mit dir los?"

Vegeta lachte. „Was soll mit mir los sein Kakarott? Ich fühle mich großartig!" Son Goku richtete sich auf. „Was hat er mit dir gemacht?" „Was soll er schon mit mir gemacht haben?" Raunzte Vegeta. „Nichts. Gar nichts. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet, an dem ich dich endlich vernichten kann. Dich schäbigen, kleinen Verräter, der es gewagt hat sein Volk so zu hintergehen!"

Son Goku sah Vegeta in die Augen. Was sollte denn das nun wieder? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass dieses Thema schon seit Jahren hinter ihnen lag, aber offenbar sah Vegeta das anders. Aber warum um alles in der Welt fing er denn ausgerechnet ... .

Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht. Vegeta hatte die kurze Verwirrung von Son Goku bemerkt und reagiert. Mit einem schnellen Tritt beförderte er ihn in die Luft und schickte ihn mit einem Energieblitz über den Rand der Plattform.

Geistesgegenwärtig hielt sich Son Goku am Rand der Plattform fest und sein Blick viel in die Tiefe. In das brodelnde schwarze Nichts, das sich unter ihm öffnete. Blitze zuckten durch den Raum und ein jäher Wind riss an seinen Haaren und an seinen Kleidern.

Als sein Blick wieder nach oben wanderte begegnete er den Augen von Vegeta, der mit verschränkten Armen und starrem Gesicht über ihm stand und auf ihn herab blickte. „Du bist nachlässig geworden Kakarott. Viel zu nachlässig. Bei unserem ersten Kampf auf der Erde hast du dich wahrlich besser geschlagen. Ich dachte du würdest mir mehr bieten bei dieser Revanche. Aber nun geht dieser Kampf wohl schneller zu ende als ich dachte."

Vegeta hob den Fuß und trat auf Son Gokus Finger. Jener schrie. Vegeta trat wieder zu und Son Goku schrie wieder. Was war nur los? Es erschien ja geradeso, als hätten die letzten Jahre nie zwischen ihm und Vegeta statt gefunden. Als hätte Vegeta alles vergessen!

Wie ein Blitz zuckte dieser Gedanke durch Son Gokus Geist. Und wenn Dip-Perperon einen Weg gefunden hatte Vegeta all diese Jahre vergessen zu lassen? Wenn das das Tor war, das er aufbekommen musste?

Erneut hob Son Goku den Kopf und sah zu seinem Freund hoch, der über ihm stand und grausam lächelte. Blut lief Son Gokus Arm herunter. Er ignorierte es und sah Vegeta fest in die Augen.

„Ich werde dich zurück holen meine Freund. Verlass dich drauf!" Dann ließ er los und stürzte in die Tiefe. Direkt in den wirbelnden Strudel aus Blitzen und Wolken, der ihn wie ein gieriges Maul verschlang.

Großmutter starrte besorgt in den Himmel. Seit einiger Zeit war es still geworden. Zu still. Alles was die kleine Gruppe noch hörte, war das Brausen des Windes und das Donnern der Blitze.

Bra'chila war immer noch bewusstlos und ihr Bruder hörte nicht auf auf sie einzureden, um sie wieder zurück zu holen. Moreg stand einfach nur dabei und starrte mit betretenem Blick auf das Saiyajinmädchen. Bardock und der König suchten mit ihren Augen unentwegt die Umgebung ab. Sorge stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Und was machte sie? Sie versuchte sich auszurechnen, wie ihre Chancen standen. Das Ergebnis auf das sie dabei kam, war immer das selbe und immer ein Stück schlimmer als das davor. Sie hatten einfach keine Chancen mehr. Vielleicht, so musste sie es sich eingestehen, noch nie gehabt.

Eine Bewegung zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie wand ihren Blick. Was sie sah, ließ sie für einen Moment stutzen. Aber dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. Hatte es Son Goku also wirklich geschafft? Sie hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt.

Doch dann verdüsterte sich ihr Blick. Aber wenn Son Goku es geschafft hatte Vegeta zu befreien, wo war dann eben Jener? Mit misstrauischem Blick verfolgte sie die Gestalt Vegetas, die auf sie zugeflogen kam und noch ehe ein Fuß von ihm die Plattform berührte, wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Der Krieger drehte ihr zwar nur den Rücken zu, aber sie kannte Vegeta. Sie kannte ihn zu gut um die Veränderungen nicht zu bemerken. Ihr Blick wanderte noch mal in den Himmel. Wo war nur Son Goku? Dann drehte sie sich um und verfolgte das Geschehen.

Bardock und der König waren auf den angekommenen Krieger zugelaufen, blieben aber in einiger Entfernung zu ihm stehen. Schließlich war es Bardock, der das Schweigen brach. „Vegeta, wo ist Kakarott?"

Vegeta antwortete mit einer Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. Viel zu kalt, viel zu emotionslos klang die Stimme des Kriegers. „Tot," war alles was er sagte.

Bardock erbleichte. „Tot? Aber wie? Wieso?" Seine Stimme brach sich. „Vegeta," erklang nun des Königs Stimme. „Was soll das heißen? Wie konnte das passieren?" „Ist doch egal. Dieser Verräter hat bekommen was er verdient hat. Das Nichts unter dieser Plattform hat ihn geschluckt. Ich hoffe er leidet bevor er stirbt."

Der König schluckte und Bardock bebte vor Wut. Reikon und Moreg starten Vegeta aus weit geöffneten Augen an und auch Großmutter wollte und konnte nicht glauben was sie hörte. Solche Worte hätten nicht aus seinem Mund erklingen dürfen.

Und schon gar nicht über den Krieger, mit dem ihn ein stärkeres Band verband als Blut. Aber schon die nächsten Worte steigerten noch das Entsetzen, das sich in Großmutter bei Vegetas Worten breit gemacht hatte.

„Dip-Perperon hat befohlen das er stirbt. Genauso wie es sein Wille ist, das ihr sterbt. Und diesen Willen werde ich entsprechen." Er schritt auf seinen Vater zu, der ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrte und packte ihn am Hals.

Bardock reagierte und wollte sich auf den Prinzen stürzen aber jener verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn über die Platte schickte und dort liegen ließ. Dann drehte sich Vegetas Gesicht zu dem seines Vaters. „Du bist der Erste!" Vegeta hob die Hand, in der sich seine Energie bündelte und holte aus.

„Halt!"

Eine Stimme schallte über die Plattform und kurze Zeit später landete Son Goku auf ihr. „Dein Gegner bin ich Vegeta. Niemand sonst!" Vegeta ließ den Hals seines Vaters los und jener stürzte auf den Boden.

„Du lebst also immer noch du elende Made! Sag, willst du eigentlich gar nicht sterben?" Er drehte sich zu Son Goku um. Der begegnete seinem Blick. „Lass uns kämpfen Vegeta und die Sache ein für allemal hinter uns bringen!" Son Goku hob die Arme und beugte die Knie.

„Lass uns endlich herausfinden, wer der Stärkere ist!" Vegeta lachte. „Große Worte Kakarott. Aber kannst du sie auch in die Tat umsetzten?" Vegeta hob ebenfalls die Arme. „Komm schon! Ich warte!"

Für einen Moment schloss Son Goku die Augen und erinnerte sich an die zurückliegenden Jahre. Dann sah er Vegeta an, wie dieser sich auf seinen Angriff vorbereitete. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber er würde ihn zurück holen, wenn es sein musste mit Gewalt.

Son Goku konzentrierte sich. Lud seine Energie auf und ließ sie durch seine Adern strömen. Wenn es nur diesen Weg gab Vegetas Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen, dann würde er eben mit ihm Kämpfen.

Er öffnete seine türkisenen Augen und starrte auf den Super – Saiyajin der sich ihm zum Kampf stellen würde. Es war ihr Kampf. Schon zu lange aufgeschoben würde er jetzt statt finden. Hier wo sich alle Schicksale begegneten und trennten.

Wo leben begannen und endeten. Wo Zeit keine Rolle spielte. Hier also sollte Vegeta endlich seinen lang ersehnten Kampf bekommen und Son Goku schwor sich, das er diesen Kampf niemals vergessen würde.

Blitze zuckten, schlugen neben den Kriegern in die Plattform ein und schleuderten Rauch und Steinsplitter durch die Luft, die sofort vom Winde davon getragen wurden. Ein fast lautloses Heulen umspielte die Plattform, dann brach es plötzlich ab.

Schweigen legte sich über die Plattform. Selbst die Blitze hörten für einen Moment auf wie wild durch den Raum zu tanzen. Ja es schien fast so, als würde das Universum für einen Moment den Atem anhalten, für das was nun kommen würde.

Er hatte zweifellos begonnen.

Der letzte Kampf.

Um das Schicksal aller.

_Und er findet ausgerechnet zwischen den beiden Protagonisten dieser Story statt! Na dann, wem drücken wir die Daumen?_

_Aber mal echt, glaubt ihr wirklich das ich diese beiden ausgerechnet in der Finalschlacht bis zum bitteren Ende aufeinander los lasse?_

_Wer weiß? Ich lass mich mal überraschen wie es weiter geht und ich hoffe ihr auch._

_Also dann, bis bald!_

_Hatchepsut_


	27. Kampf ohne Gnade

Nightmare in the Past 

_O.K. in diesem Kapitel war einiges geplant, einiges aber auch nicht. Und trotzdem bin ich mit dem Endergebnis sehr zufrieden._

_Allerdings bezweifle ich, das es bei euch auf viel Gegenliebe stößt. Das ich einen Hang zum dramatischen habe, hab ich schon mal erwähnt, oder?_

_Wenn nicht dürfte es in diesem Kapitel deutlich werden. Was auch klar werden dürfte, ist das ich absolut fies zu meinen erfundenen Charakteren bin. Erst gewinnt man sie lieb und dann ... ._

_Na ja, lest halt selber mal._

_Hatchepsut_

Fünfundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Kampf ohne Gnade 

Und dann brach er los. Wilder, schneller und berauschender als jemals zuvor. Blitze wirbelten durch die Luft. Irgendwo über ihnen zersprang eine der Steinsäulen und Splitter regnetten auf sie herab.

Der Wind zerrte an ihren Kleidern und wirbelte ihnen die Haare um den Kopf und urplötzlich krachte ein Blitz genau zwischen ihnen in den Boden. Son Goku öffnete langsam die Augen, die nunmehr kälter und härter wirkten.

Sie sprangen, rauschten über die Plattform und als sich ihre Arme kreuzten donnerte das Echo bis weit über den Rand des Raumes hinaus. Vegeta grinste boshaft. „Schau an! Hinter dir steckt also doch mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick denkt!"

Son Goku erwiderte nichts darauf und starrte weiter seinen Freund an. Darauf duckte sich dieser und Son Goku machte einen Salto über Vegetas Rücken hinweg. Vegeta trat zu, erwischte Son Goku an der Schulter und schickte ihn über die Plattform.

Son Goku fing sich ab, stemmte die Füße in den Boden und katapultierte sich in den Himmel. Als er nach unten blickte sah er wie Vegeta kurz noch zu ihm herauf sah und ihm dann folgte. Genau das war es, was Son Goku gewollt hatte.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nach oben und flog im Zentrum des sich drehenden Geblides höher. Kurz erhaschte er durch das Blitzen einen Blick auf den Sternenhimmel, der sich wie eine Kuppel über diesen ‚Raum' spannte.

Sie funkelten unheimlich hell und irgendetwas schien von ihnen auszugehen, so als wüssten sie, was in diesem Moment hier geschieht. „Kakarott!" Son Goku sah nach unten und wich einem von Vegetas Feuerbällen aus.

Dann hatte ihn der Freund eingeholt und sie umkreisten sich in der Luft. Blitze zischten zwischen ihnen hindurch und um sie herum schien sich ein Orkan aufzubauen aber hier, genau in der Mitte des Kessels war es ruhig. Wie im Auge eines Wirbelsturms.

„Wie lange willst du denn noch vor mir davon laufen du jämmerlicher Feigling?" „Und wie lange willst du noch vor dir davon laufen Vegeta? Wie lange brauchst du noch um zu verstehen, was zählt?"

Vegeta lachte. „Zu verstehen was zählt? Das einzige was zählt, ist das ich dich töten werde!" Er zog seine Arme an den Körper und ging in Angriffsstellung. „Das einzige was zählt, ist das ich dich zerreisen werde. Langsam, bis du außer Schmerzen nichts mehr war nimmst und erst dann, werde ich so gnädig sein und dich töten!"

Son Gokus Blick wurde traurig. „Und du glaubst, das ist der richtige Weg? Glaubst du das wirklich Vegeta?" Erneut lachte Jener. „Natürlich!" Son Goku schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an einen der wenigen Momente, die sie, Vegeta, er und ihre Familien zusammen verbracht hatten.

Als er sie wieder öffnete war jedweder Zweifel daraus verschwunden. „Nein, das glaubst du nicht! Wach auf Vegeta. Ich weiß nicht was Dip-Perperon mit dir gemacht hat, aber ich weiß, das du stärker bist Vegeta. Denn ich weiß, das es etwas gibt, das dir mehr bedeutet als du selbst! Du musst dich nur daran erinnern!"

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er ein flackern in den Augen seines Freundes zu sehen, aber dann machte es wieder der hochmütigen Mine platz, von der Son Goku gehofft hatte sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

„Du bist tot!" Ein kurzer Blitzstrahl irritierte Son Goku und Vegetas Schlag saß. Goku wurde nach hinten geschleudert und kaum, das er sich davon erholt hatte, rammte Vegeta ihm seine Faust in den Magen.

Son Goku krümmte sich zusammen, aber das reichte seinem Gegner nicht. Vegeta griff in Gokus Haare, zerrte seinen Kopf nach oben und schlug erneut zu. Son Goku wurde nach hinten geschleudert, krachte gegen den Rand einer Plattform und viel auf die darunter vorbeifliegende.

Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder hoch und gerade als er sich aufgerichtet hatte sah er Vegetas Füße sacht auf der Oberfläche landen. Son Goku wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen und drehte sich ganz zu Vegeta herum.

„Wie du willst." Damit ging er in die Offensive. Dem ersten Hieb wich Vegeta geschickt aus den zweiten parierte er, gleichzeitig trat er zu, verfehlte sein Ziel und sprang zurück. Son Goku ließ ihm keine Zeit für einen Angriff. Er setzte seinem Freund nach, holte aus und traf ihn in den Magen.

Vegeta krümmte sich zusammen, ließ sich aus der selben Bewegung heraus fallen, rollte sich ab und kam hinter Son Goku wieder auf die Beine. Seine Faust donnerte dem Freund ins Genick.

Son Goku stolperte nach vorne, fing sich mit einer Hand am Boden ab, machte einen Salto und schleuderte sich weit in die Luft. Wenige Sekunden später explodierte die Platte auf der sie gerade noch gekämpft hatten unter einem gewaltigen Kame-hame-ha.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht." Son Goku drehte sich zu Vegeta um, der hinter ihm in der Luft schwebte. „Nein, wirklich, ich bin beeindruckt!" Der Hohn in seiner Stimme strafte seine Worte lügen.

„Aber weißt du was, das kann ich auch!" Er flog auf Son Goku zu, täuschte mit der linken Hand einen Schlag vor und traf Son Goku dann mit der Rechten, in der er in dem Moment, wie sie Gokus Körper berührte einen Feuerball formte, der explodierte.

Son Goku wurde davon geschleudert, prallte auf eine Plattform weit über Vegeta und schlidderte über den Boden, bis die Überreste einer verfallenen Mauer ihn abbremste. Gerade als er sich erheben wollte traf ihn ein Tritt im Rücken und drückte ihn zurück auf den Boden.

Son Goku drehte den Kopf und sah Vegeta, der mit verschränkten Armen, ein Bein auf dem Boden, das andere auf seinem Rücken über ihm stand und diabolisch auf ihn herab grinste. „Bleib liegen! Im Dreck, wo Abschaum wie du hingehört!"

Son Gokus Augenbrauen zuckten. Er machte eine Bewegung mit seinen Beinen, trat nach Vegeta, der dem Tritt lachend auswich und kam mit dem selben Schwung wieder auf die Beine. Seine Augen blitzten, als er Vegeta fixierte und irgendetwas in seinem inneren rebellierte.

Irgendetwas wollte kämpfen, wollte töten und diesem etwas war die Tatsache egal ob derjenige, der ihn beleidigte nun Freund oder Feind war. Son Goku war es nicht egal und er versuchte die Stimme, die ihn einen Narren schallte und ihm sagte, das er sich nicht zurück halten sollte, zu ignorieren.

Er musste Vegetas Erinnerungen zurück bringen und das schaffte er nicht, wenn er ihn umbrachte. „Du lässt nach! Hat dich die Zeit bei den Menschen den so verweichlicht Kakarott? Hat dieses widerliche Menschengezücht so viel von deinem Kampfgeist eingefordert, das du nicht mehr den Mut hast, dich richtig mit mir zu messen?"

Ein Blitz schoss durch Son Gokus Augen und für einen Moment flackerte seine Aura in ungezügelter Wut auf. „Immerhin, hat dich das nicht davon abgehalten dich in einen Menschen zu verlieben Vegeta! Oder hast du das auch alles vergessen?"

Vegeta lachte. „In einen Menschen? Du machst Witze Kakarott! In diesen niederen Kreaturen sehe ich nicht mehr, als den Dreck unter meinen Stiefeln!" Son Gokus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Rede nicht so einen Scheiß Vegeta! Du weißt genau, dass das nicht deine waren Gefühle sind! Wenn schon nicht die Menschen an sich, so liebst du zumindest Bulma ebenso wie ich Chichi liebe! Und dein Sohn Trunks? Was ist mit ihm? Du kannst sie nicht abstreiten oder Verleugnen!"

Vegeta lachte wieder. „Bulma? Chichi? Trunks? Wer soll das sein? Etwa Menschen? Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber diese Namen sagen mir gar nichts!" Son Goku war verwirrt. Er hatte gehofft, das diese Namen seinen Freund wenigstens kurz inne halten lassen würden, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Im Gegenteil kosteten sie Son Goku einen Schmerzenschrei, denn Vegeta war die kurze Verwirrung seines Gegners nicht entgangen und sofort setzte der Prinz nach. Son Goku sah sich von mehreren Schlägen getroffen und an den Rand der Plattform gedrängt.

„Vegeta! Erinnere dich! Du musst dich erinnern. An Bulma, an Trunks, an Piccolo und all die anderen! Wir haben so oft zusammen gekämpft! Erinnere dich an Namek! Als wir zusammen gegen Freezer kämpften! Das kannst du nicht alles vergessen haben!"

„Du redest Müll Kakarott und das weißt du! Ich habe nie gegen Freezer gekämpft! Warum sollte ich!" Son Gokus Stimme wurde bitter. „Weil er deinen Vater ermordet hat!" Vegetas lachen verstummte. „Weil er dein Folk vernichtet hat! Und deinen Planeten zerstört hat! Aber damit nicht genug. Er hat dich benutzt, mit dir gespielt und dich für seine Zwecke missbraucht!" Mittlerweile schrie er.

„Erinnere dich wenigstens daran Vegeta! Ich habe diesen Schmerz so oft in deinen Augen gelesen. Diesen alten Schmerz, der nie daraus verschwunden ist! Dieses Gefühl der absoluten Verzweiflung! Wenn du dich auch an Nichts erinnerst, alles vergessen hast, _das_ darfst du nicht vergessen, daran musst du dich erinnern!"

Son Gokus Aura explodierte und er sprang auf Vegeta zu. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich mit der Hand in die Haare. Der Schlag von Son Goku traf ihn ungedeckt. Vegeta wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und Son Goku setzte nach.

Im Flug verpasste er Vegeta drei vier harte Schläge und ein Tritt katapultierte den Saiyajin durch mehrere Säulen an das andere Ende der Platte. Vegeta rappelte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Steine rieselte aus seinen Haaren und er wischte sich das Blut von der Schläfe.

Als er sich zu Son Goku umdrehte waren seine Augen starr vor Hass. Aber Son Goku hatte es bemerkt, das Flackern in den Augen, das Schütteln des Kopfes und das kurze Aufleuchten der Aura, die ihm so bekannt war. Jetzt wusste er, er war auf dem richtigen Weg.

Vegeta hob langsam den Kopf, starrte Son Goku an und die gerade aufkeimende Hoffnung in Son Goku erlosch. Der kurze Augenblick des Zweifelns war nichts im Vergleich zu diesem rachedürstenden, mordgierigem Blick, mit dem Vegeta Son Goku musterte.

Und plötzlich wurde Goku eines klar. Wenn er es nicht schaffte seinen Freund zur Vernunft zu bringen und ihn daran zu erinnern, wer er war, dann würde er ihn töten müssen. Entweder das oder das Universum würde untergehen. Ein Unentschieden oder ein Sieg durch K.O. würde es in diesem Kampf nicht geben.

Einer von ihnen Beiden würde fallen. Unwiderruflich. Und das es nicht leicht werden würde Vegetas Erinnerungen zu wecken hatte Son Goku gerade bemerkt. „Du hast es gewagt Elender! Dafür wirst du leiden!"

Vegeta sprang mit einem wilden Schrei nach vorne, verpasste Son Goku einen Schlag mit dem Handballen ans Kinn und setzte mit einem Tritt in den Magen nach. Denn darauffolgenden Tritt blockte Son Goku und setzte mit einer Kombination nach, die Vegeta den Boden verlieren ließ, den er eben erst gewonnen hatte.

„Vegeta! Hör mir zu! Egal was Freezer oder Dip-Perperon oder dein Bruder zu dir gesagt haben, es war gelogen! Erinnere dich Vegeta! Erinnere dich an mich, an die Erde an Bulma, an Trunks und an die Kämpfe die wir gemeinsam geschlagen haben. Erinnere dich an Cell, an Boo. Wie er alle gefressen hat und wir fusionier sind! Bitte Vegeta! Du musst dich daran erinnern!"

Son Goku gab seine Deckung auf, als er sah, wie sich Vegetas Muskeln entspannten. „Wie wir zu einem Krieger verschmolzen sind um gegen ihn zu bestehen und wie wir zum Schluss nur mit Hilfe der Menschen diese Schlacht haben gewinnen können!" Son Goku machte noch einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu.

„Es gibt Kämpfe, die kann man nicht alleine Schlagen Vegeta. Das war so ein Kampf und auch den Kampf mit Dip-Perperon haben wir nicht alleine ausgefochten. Er ist auch noch nicht zu Ende. Ich kämpfe noch immer gegen ihn und du irgendwo in dir auch! Bitte Vegeta vertrau mir und hör auf mich. Ich weiß das du es kannst. Dieser Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei und ich brauche dich mein Freund. Mehr als jemals zuvor!"

Son Goku legte Vegeta seine Hand auf die Schulter, während Vegeta seine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben hielt und den Kopf schüttelte. Dann hob er ihn langsam an und Son Goku konnte ein flackern in dessen Augen sehen, das diesmal stärker war.

„Kakarott?" Eine bekannte Stimme, aber so leise, das Son Goku sie fast nicht verstand und bevor er darauf antworten konnte, war der klare Blick wieder den hasszerfressenen Augen von Dip-Perperons Marionette gewichen und diese nutze die Chance die sich ihr bot.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei wich Son Goku zurück. Von seiner linken Schulter rann Blut über seinen Arm. „Vegeta." Stieß er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Bitte! Du musst dich endlich erinnern! Bitte!"

„Hör auf mich anzuflehen Kakarott! Das ist widerlich und selbst für dich erbärmlich!" Son Goku richtete sich auf. „Ist es nicht. Wenn ich wüsste, das es was bringen würde, würde ich sogar Dip-Perperon anflehen. Ich würde vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, wenn es sein müsste, aber ich weiß, das er eh sein Wort nicht halten wird." Son Goku atmete tief ein.

„Aber bei dir ist es anders Vegeta. Du hast dein Wort mir gegenüber noch nie gebrochen und du hast mir versprochen, das wir zusammen gegen Dip-Perperon kämpfen. Also halte dich daran!" Für einen Augenblick war Vegeta wieder verunsichert, aber dann sprang er ohne Vorwarnung los und hämmerte Son Goku sein Bein gegen die verletzte Schulter.

Jener schrie und stolperte Rückwerts. Sofort setzte Vegeta nach und rammte Son Goku seine Fäuste vors Gesicht. Der Angegriffene taumelte und wieder setzte Vegeta nach. Trat Son Goku die Beine weg und schickte ihn mit einem erneuten Schlag in die Wirbelsäule hart auf den Boden.

Angeschlagen stemmte sich Son Goku auf Hände und Knie hoch, hustete und spuckte Blut aus. „Was ist nun?" Erklang eine höhnische Stimme. „Sind dir die dummen Sprüche ausgegangen oder bist du schon am Ende. Warte ich weiß was." Und damit trat er Son Goku in die Rippen.

Jener schrie auf und stürzte wieder auf die Erde. Aber kaum hatte er diese berührt stemmte er sich erneut wieder hoch. Nach einigen schweren Atemzügen drehte er den Kopf und sah Vegeta an. „Bitte, du musst dich erinnern! Bitte Vegeta! Erinnere dich!"

Aber der Angesprochene warf nur seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Wie jämmerlich! Du solltest dich mal reden hören!" Son Goku, stand auf sein Knie gestützt auf. „Hoffnung und Freundschaft sind niemals lächerlich." Er spannte seine Muskeln an. „Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Aber du lässt mir einfach keine Wahl mehr." Und mit diesen Worten sammelte Son Goku seine Energie.

Alles was ihm zur Verfügung stand und binnen weniger Augenblicke machte er den Sprung zu der Stufe, die bisher nur er erreicht hatte. Bisher. Vegeta sah ihn nur abschätzend an. „Bitte Vegeta, zwing mich nicht so mit dir zu kämpfen." Vegeta lachte.

„Oh und du meinst, jetzt wo du so aussiehst hab ich Angst vor dir? Das ich nicht lache! Ich kann das auch!" Und noch bevor Son Goku richtig begriff, was geschah machte auch Vegeta den Sprung zum Dreifachen Super – Saiyajin.

Aber sie stimmte nicht, das spürte Son Goku. Die Verwandlung war falsch. Die Energie nicht die von Vegeta. Seine Haare waren dunkler, gleichzeitig blasser. Sie sahen einfach falsch aus, irgendwie krank und Vegetas Augen, die in einem türkisenem Grün leuchten sollten, schimmerten nicht. Sie wirkten fahl und hatten eine faulig grüne Farbe. Nein, Son Goku war sich absolut sicher. Diese Verwandlung würde Vegeta nicht helfen. Sie würde ihm Schaden.

„Vegeta! Hör auf! Das ist nicht richtig! Du ..." „Halts Maul! Ich weiß alleine was gut ist und was nicht! Und was ich auch weiß, ist das du jetzt stirbst!" Vegeta sprang nach vorne, versuchte Son Goku die Beine weg zu treten, aber jener machte einen Salto nach hinten und brachte sich außer Vegetas Reichweite.

Aber Vegeta war schnell. Schneller als Son Goku. Kaum hatte jener den Boden berührt, war Vegeta bei ihm und schleuderte ihm aus nächster Nähe eine Energiekugel entgegen. Son Goku ließ sie abprallen, aber damit hatte Vegeta gerechnet.

Blitzschnell war er hinter Son Goku, packte dessen Schultergelenke, hämmerte ihm drei-vier mal das Knie in den Rücken und katapultierte ihn in die Luft. Kaum das Vegeta die Hände frei hatte schickte er seinem Gegner eine ganze Menge Feuerbälle hinterher. Die ohne Ausnahme ihr Ziel trafen.

Son Goku wurde wieder zu einem Saiyajin und stürzte im Zentrum des Rondells nach unten, geradezu auf die wirbelnde schwarze Masse, aus denen Blitze hervorzuckten zu. Vegeta lachte.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert?" Vegetas Vater sah von Bardock zu Großmutter. „Tja," die Alte rieb sich am Kinn. „Ich kann auch nur raten, aber ich vermute, das Dip-Perperon Vegeta so was wie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat. Das ist, so glaube ich, die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Und das Vegeta von alleine die Seiten gewechselt hat, zieht ihr erst gar nicht in betracht?" „Reikon!" Ermahnte ihn Bra'chila. „Was? Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit." Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre sie, aber ich glaube nicht, das er es getan hat." „Zumal wir wissen, was auf der Erde zwischen den Dreien vorgefallen ist Reikon." Bekräftigte Moreg Großmutter und jene nickte.

„Moreg hat recht. Diese Möglichkeit schließe ich aus." „Bleibt also nur noch die Frage, ob Son Goku es schafft, Vegeta wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen." Mischte sich Bardock ein. „Was passiert wen er es nicht schafft?"

„Dann hab ich gewonnen!" Alle fuhren herum und starrten zu Dip-Perperon. „Ja ja, dann hab ich gewonnen. Und seit versichert, er wird Vegeta nicht dazu bringen sich zu erinnern. Dafür habe ich gesorgt." Er kam einige Schritte näher. „Und ich werde ebenfalls dafür sorgen, das ihr es nicht schafft."

Großmutter trat ihm mit entschlossenen Schritten entgegen. „Du wirst sie nicht anrühren! Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Dip-Perperon lachte. „Und was willst du dagegen tun? Du kannst nichts tun! Du bist nur eine Beobachterin in diesem Kampf. Nichts weiter. Aber keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht töten. Noch nicht. Erst will ich sehen, wie du zerbrichst, wenn sich deine Beiden Schüler gegenseitig töten!"

Dip-Perperon machte eine fahrige Geste mit der Hand und Großmutter wurde von einem Windhauch zur Seite geschleudert, wo sie benommen liegen blieb. „Und nun zu euch!" Damit drehte er sich zu allen anderen um. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft mit euch nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten zu haben, aber was sollst. Ihr wärt eh gestorben!"

Der König und Bardock stellten sich schützend vor die Anderen. „Du Verruchter! Was hast du meinem Sohn angetan?" Dip-Perperon lachte. „Nichts, was mir nicht helfen würde!" Erneut erklang dieses überhebliche und eiskalte Lachen, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Und da ihr Saiyajins, Krieger," das Wort troff vor Hohn. „Seid, werde ich euch den ersten Angriff überlassen. Na was ist? Bin ich nicht freundlich?"

Der König sah Bardock an. „Dies wird dann wohl unser letzter Kampf sein Bardock mein Freund." Bardock nickte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre an eurer Seite zu sterben." Der König nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dip-Perperon. „Dann los!" Sie stürmten nach vorne.

Son Goku schwebte durch die endlose Schwärze. War er tot? Nein, dafür tat ihm sein Körper zu weh. Aber was war dann geschehen? Richtig, Vegeta hatte sich in einen Dreifachen Super – Saiyajin verwandelt, aber die Verwandlung war falsch gewesen. Mit falscher Kraft.

Aber trotzdem war er stark gewesen. Er hatte ihn angegriffen und die Feuerkugeln, die ihn getroffen hatten, hatten ihn bewusstlos werden lassen. Soviel zu der Annahme, das die Verwandlung nicht genauso mächtig war. Sie war falsch, aber auf keinen Fall schwächer.

Und dann war er gestürzt, gestürzt in das heillose Chaos, das unter dem Rondell tobte und nun war er hier und es war anders, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Es war still und friedlich, nicht das Stürmen, das Außerhalb der Schwärze lauerte.

Es umgab ihn mit einem unbrechbaren Versprechen, dem Versprechen nach Frieden und Son Goku gab sich diesem Gefühl hin, das ihn immer weiter und weiter in die Unendlichkeit fallen ließ, bis, ja bis was eigentlich?

Da war etwas, so verschwindend gering, das es Son Goku wohl niemals aufgefallen währ, wenn das Versprechen von Frieden nicht so absolut gewesen währe. Und genau deshalb merkte er es.

Etwas in diesem versprechen fehlte. Etwas an diesem Frieden war nicht so wie es sein sollte. Etwas ... war einfach falsch. Son Goku konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so stärker wurde das Gefühl.

Er erhob sich aus der liegenden Position. Ja, da war etwas, in seinem inneren das diesen einsamen Frieden abstritt. Das war es! Einsam! Dieser Friede war nur für ihn gedacht. Nur für ihn alleine. Nicht für seine Familie, nicht für seine Freunde, für Niemanden sonst!

Und das wollte Son Goku nicht. Wenn schon Frieden, dann für alle. Alle die mit ihm gekämpft, alle die mit ihm gelebt, alle die ihn gekannt hatten. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste drückte sich Son Goku von dem wallenden Untergrund ab, in dem er um ein Haar versunken währe. Und jetzt, wo er endlich wieder Herr seiner Sinne war hörte er es auch. Der stille Hilferuf, der durch den Nebel hallte. Es war Vegetas Stimme und nicht nur seine. Irgendwo starb jemand der ihm viel bedeutete. Son Goku beeilte sich.

Es war schneller gegangen, als er es geglaubt hatte und eigentlich hatte es noch nicht einmal richtig weh getan. Bardock hatte immer gedacht, das sterben schmerzlich währe, aber da musste er sich geirrt haben. Ja, es tat für einen Augenblick weh, aber dann war der Schmerz irgendwie egal, fast schon unreal. Man spürte ihn einfach nicht mehr.

Bardocks glasige Augen wanderten zu seinem König, der in einer Blutlache neben ihm lag. Seine Sinne verrieten ihm, das er tot war. Seltsam, obwohl er vor wenigen Momenten noch so voller Hass gewesen war, war auch dieses Gefühl bedeutungslos geworden und als Bardock endlich seine Augen schloss, dachte er an seinen Sohn. An seinen kleinen Sohn Kakarott, der Gewiss alles zum guten wenden würde.

Dip-Perperon lachte. Sie waren Stümper gewesen. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet. Die beiden stärksten Kämpfer dieser Rasse hatte er ja schon besiegt gehabt, also brauchte er sich von den Restlichen nichts mehr zu erhoffen.

Sein Blick viel auf die letzten Drei Würmer, die er noch vernichten musste, obwohl, warum sollte er seinen Untertanen nicht auch mal etwas Spaß gönnen? Auf einen Wink von ihm traten Freezer und Vegetar nach vorne.

Moreg sah Reikon an, der sich schützend vor seine Schwester gestellt hatte. Schade. Er hätte sie so gerne gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hätte mal mit ihm essen zu gehen. Aber dieses Frage war ja nun unwichtig. Sie würden eh sterben.

Reikon nickte ihm zu und Moreg antwortete. Sie waren Saiyajins und als solche würden sie kämpfend sterben, aber noch bevor Moreg überhaupt etwas machen konnte, hob Freezer seine Hand und alles was Moreg noch spürte, war ein beißender Schmerz in seiner Brust.

Bra'chila schrie und drückte sich an den Rücken ihres Bruders. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie verkrampfte ihre Hände in Reikons Rücken. Jener hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte das Bild von Moreg aus seine Augen zu verbannen.

Es klappte nicht und als sein Scouter zu piepsen anfing, öffnete er wieder die Augen, um in Vegetars hämisches Gesicht zu blicken. „Kleiner, dummer Saiyajin. Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest gegen mich, den Prinzen, auch nur die geringste Chance? Beuge dein Knie und vielleicht verschone ich dich." Er lachte, aber Reikon sah ihn kalt an.

„Du bist kein Prinz! Du bist nicht einmal der Schatten eines Prinzen! Schau dir deinen Bruder an! Schau dir Vegeta an! Er war stets mutig. Hat sich nie unterkriegen lassen, hat immer weiter gekämpft, auch wenn es noch so aussichtslos war! Er hat sich nie hinter anderen versteckt so wie du!"

Vegetar funkelte diesen Saiyajin an. Diesen dummen Kerl, der es sich erdreistete so mit ihm zu reden. Er hob seinen Arm und bündelte eine Kugel darin. Das sollte er ihm büßen! Das würde dieser Saiyajin niemals überleben!

Reikon spürte es und machte sich bereit. Kurz sah er zu seiner Schwester zurück und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. So lange hatte er nach ihr gesucht seit sie damals von Freezers Leuten verschleppt worden war. So lange war es nun her, das jenes Ungeheuer ihm die Narbe am Hals zugefügt hatte.

So lange her, das er ihn als Geisel genommen hatte um alle anderen aus seiner Kolonie auszulöschen und ihn hatte er am Leben gelassen, damit er mit diesem Schmerz leben musste. Er hatte sie sterben sehen, alle. Seine Eltern, seine Freunde, vor seinen Augen. Nur er und Moreg hatten überlebt.

Und jetzt, wo er seine Schwester wieder gefunden hatte, nachdem er all die Jahre geglaubt hatte sie sei tot gewesen, musste er sterben. Reikon verfluchte das Schicksal, das sich für diesen Weg entschieden hatte. Inständig hoffte er, das Son Goku und Vegeta doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würden, aber danach sah es wohl nicht aus.

„Genug geschwafelt!" Reikon starrte nach vorne. Er sah die Energiekugel auf sich zufliegen und reagierte. Mit einer Hand griff er hinter sich und schleuderte Bra'chila von sich weg, mit der anderen versuchte er die Kugel aufzufangen.

Er wusste, das es ein lächerlicher Versuch war. Aber vielleicht überlebte Bra'chila ja so lange, bis Son Goku und Vegeta zurück kehrten. Sie würden sie beschützen. Das wusste Reikon und dann durchschlug die Kugel seine Brust.

Bra'chila sah es nicht, aber sie wusste es. Sie konnte es mit ihren blinden Augen doch irgendwie sehen. Das Licht das erlosch. Für immer erlosch und nie wieder leuchten würde. Tränen rannen ihr über die Augen und umdrehen wollte sie sich einfach nicht. Sie wollte nicht auf diese bodenlose Schwärze, auf dieses endlose Grauen blicken, das sie sah, wenn sie sich zu diesen Dreien umdrehte.

Sollten sie, sie doch töten. Was machte das schon. Sie war eh jedem nur ein Klotz am Bein. Was hatte sie schon getan, das sie es verdiente zu leben. Als Saiyajin Krieger war sie untauglich. Für was war sie also da? Als sie aus ihrer Heimat verschleppt worden war, war jeder Lebenswille in ihr erloschen und nun, wo sich endlich alles zum besseren gewandt hatte, war es endgültig vorbei.

Das Schicksal war ungerecht! „Es ist einfach ungerecht!" Sie schrie und öffnete ihre Augen und in diesem Moment sah sie ihren Kristall vom Himmel herab schweben. Kein Zweifel. Er war es. Auch wenn er immer noch schwarz war und flackerte, so konnte sie immer noch das schwache Glimmen von Licht in ihm sehen.

„Vegeta!" Sie sprang auf und rannte auf ihn zu. „Vegeta!" Jener drehte sich bei der Nennung seines Namens um. Er sah das kleine Saiyajinmädchen auf sich zulaufen und Momente bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, durchschlug ein Energiegeschoss ihren Rücken. Blut spritzte in Vegetas Gesicht, das sich dieser mit einer angeekelten Bewegung weg wischte, sich umdrehte und zu Dip-Perperon ging. Bra'chila sank zu Boden.

Vegeta drehte sich um und ging zu Dip-Perperon. Dort sank er auf die Knie. „Herr, er ist in den Strudel gestürzt." „Ist er tot?" „Ich weiß es nicht Herr." Dip-Perperons Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Du bist ihm nicht gefolgt und hast dich vergewissert?" „Nein Herr." Vegetas Kopf zuckte von der Ohrfeige nach rechts. „Dann geh und bring mir seine Leiche!" Vegeta erhob sich.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein!" Dip-Perperon und die anderen drehten sich zu der Stimme um, die Son Goku gehörte. „Hier bin ich." Vegeta sprang auf die Ultra – Stufe. „Dann komm her, damit wir es beenden können!" Er ging auf Son Goku zu.

Jener hatte sich einen Überblick über die Plattform verschafft. Die Leiche seines Vaters und all der anderen und irgendwo in seinem inneren war schon wieder dieser Hass aufgekommen, der ihm sagte, das er Dip-Perperon und alle anderen töten müsse. Selbst Vegeta. Aber er hatte sie unterdrückt.

Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit Vegeta zurück zu bringen. Auch wenn sich der Saiyajin in ihm sträubte. Es war die letzte Chance die er noch hatte. Kämpfen konnte er nicht mehr. Vegetas Angriff hatte nicht nur seine Kleider zerfetzt, sondern auch seine Schulter. Es war wohl endgültig vorbei.

Vegeta war vor ihm stehen geblieben. „Und bist du gekommen um vor mir zu kriechen und um dein wertloses Leben zu betteln?" Son Goku richtete sich auf und sah Vegeta in die Augen. „Nein." Seine Stimme klang fest. „Ich bin gekommen um dich zurück zu holen." Vegeta lachte.

„Schon wieder dieser Unsinn! Was willst du schon tun? Du bist am Ende! Am Ende von allem. Gib wenigstens zu das du verloren hast!" Son Gokus Blick wurde traurig. „Ich habe nicht verloren Vegeta, noch nicht. Nicht solange ich an das glaube, für das ich gekämpft habe. Nicht solange ich an jene glaube, die ich liebe. Und auch du Vegeta, solltest dich endlich daran erinnern!"

Vegetas Augen wurden unsicher. Dieser Krieger sprach zwar ruhig, aber in seiner Stimme und in seinen Augen lag solch eine Überzeugung, dass es Vegeta schwer viel seinen Worten kein Gehör zu schenken. „Ich weiß, das auch du in deinem Herzen noch immer an dasselbe glaubt wie ich und immer glauben wirst. Denn es gibt etwas, dass kann dir Dip-Perperon nicht nehmen und das ist deine Liebe. Deine Liebe zu den Menschen die dir viel bedeuten!"

„Hör auf! Halt endlich deinen Mund! Ich kann dieses Geschwätz nicht mehr hören! Liebe hin, liebe her! Es ist mir egal! Kämpf endlich mit mir, damit wir es hinter uns bringen können!" Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf und sah Vegeta dann wieder fest in die Augen. „Ich werde nicht mehr gegen dich kämpfen. Wenn du meinst mich töten zu müssen, dann tu es jetzt." Son Goku schloss die Augen.

Vegeta hatte die Schnauze voll! Dieser Saiyajin hatte ihn gedemütigt, hatte ihn erniedrigt und verhöhnt. Nun würde er ihn endlich töten können! Endlich war der Moment da, auf den er schon so lange gewartet hatte. Er würde sich rächen!

Vegeta hob seinen Arm und bündelte eine Energiekugel darin und in jenem Moment machte Son Goku seine Augen auf und sah fest in die von Vegeta.

Großmutter beobachtete die Szene. Eingreifen war nicht möglich, war nicht erlaubt. Jetzt würde es sich also entscheiden.

Hass oder Liebe.

Tod oder Leben.

Verrat oder Vertrauen.

Feindschaft oder Freundschaft.

Licht oder Dunkelheit.

Vegeta hatte die Wahl.

Und er traf sie.

Tot. Alle schnüff. Gott was bin ich gemein! 

_Aber na ja. Shit Happens. Mal schauen wie es weiter geht und wie sich Vegeta entscheidet. Ich meine, mit dem Gedanken ihn Son Goku töten zu lassen spiele ich jetzt schon ne ganze weile und ehrlich gesagt finde ich die Idee immer verlockender! Mmmmm ... ich glaub ich machs! Mal schauen mit welcher Idee sich meine kleinen grauen Zellen mehr anfreunden können!_

_Also bis zum nächsten mal!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_

13


	28. Ein Funke in der Dunkelheit

Nightmare in the Past 

_Alle wieder da? Na dann kanns ja weiter gehen!_

_So, ich hab mich jetzt entschieden wie der Kampf weiter und auch gleichzeitig ausgehen wird. Aber dazu sag ich mal noch nicht mehr, sonst wird's langweilig, was es euch bei diesem Kapitel garantiert nicht wird._

_Tja, es passiert etwas, etwas, das endlich das eigentliche Finale auslösen wird und etwas, mit dem vielleicht einige von euch gerechnet haben._

_Aber mal schauen wie viele von euch ich mit diesem Kapitel auch überraschen kann. Na mal sehen. Die Spannung steigt auf jeden Fall!_

_Also schnell lesen!_

_Hatchepsut_

Sechsundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Ein Funke in der Dunkelheit 

Das Universum hielt den Atem an. Vergessen waren implodierende Sonnen oder explodierende Monde. Vergessen waren das sich drehende Rondell der Planeten und das ewige Gefüge des Kosmos. Vergessen waren Kriege und Tod. Vergessen Frieden und Leben. Vergessen Licht und Schatten.

Vergessen die großen Völker, vergessen die großen Könige und Kaiser, die Propheten und Priester, die Magier und Hexer. Im Zentrum von allem stand ein Krieger. Ein Krieger vom Stamm der Saiyajins, eines Volkes, das ebenso verhasst wie gefürchtet war und jener Krieger war es, der das ewige Schicksal in der Hand hielt.

Jener Krieger war es, der über alles was lebte, existierte oder was es auch nur gab entscheiden würde. Jener Krieger, der das töten geliebt hatte. Jener Krieger der seine Seele dem Hass verschrieben hatte. Jener Krieger, der einst als Prinz der Finsternis gefeiert wurde.

Jener Krieger war es.

Sein Name war Vegeta.

Und er traf seine Wahl.

„Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht tun!" Er ließ seine Hand sinken und viel auf die Knie. „Du Schwächling! Steh auf und tu es! Bring ihn um!" Dip-Perperon war außer sich vor Zorn. Wie konnte das sein? Seine Macht über ihn war absolut! Es ging gar nicht, das er sich auch nur einem Befehl wiedersetzte! Es ging nicht!

„Ich kann es nicht Herr! Ich kann es einfach nicht!" Vegeta hatte die Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen und zitterte. „Verzeiht mir Herr, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ich kann es einfach nicht."

„Es ist gut Vegeta." Jener schaute auf und in Son Gokus Gesicht, der sich zu ihm auf die Knie ließ und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Du hast richtig gehandelt. Du hast auf dein Herz gehört. Das ist das einzigste was zählt."

„Nein!" Kreischte Dip-Perperon mit überschnappender Stimme. „Nein! Er kann sich mir nicht wiedersetzen!" Son Goku erhob sich. „Gib es auf. Vegeta wird nicht mehr auf dich hören. Auch wenn er sich nicht an alles erinnert, so hast du doch deine Macht über ihn verloren."

Dip-Perperon straffte seine Schultern und fand wieder zu seinem überheblichen Wesen zurück. „So, große Töne von jemandem wie dir. Mag sein Saiyajinchen, das du es geschafft hast deinen Freund zu retten, aber er hat mir trotzdem den Dienst erwiesen dich so weit zu schwächen, dass du nicht mehr die geringste Chance gegen mich hast." Er lachte. „Als hättest du sie jemals gehabt!"

„Ich habe bewiesen, dass das Gute über das Böse siegt. Das ist ein Anfang." „Ja, der Anfang vom Ende. Leider reicht das nicht, um mich zu vernichten. Erst wenn du mich, das absolut Böse in dieser Welt vernichtet hast, erst dann wird das Gleichgewicht zurück kehren. Aber wie du siehst stehe ich noch vor dir. Gesund und lebendig und in Vollbesitz meiner Macht und du, du jämmerlicher Abklatsch eines Kriegers, hast kaum noch die Kraft dich auf den Beinen zu halten." Wieder erklang Dip-Perperons lachen.

„Ich hatte gehofft dich auf dem Boden vor mir kriechen zu sehen, dich und vor allem deine Seele zerschmettert mir zu Füßen vorzufinden, wenn du gezwungen wärst deinen Freund zu töten. Denn das du als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervor gehen würdest, darin bestand für mich kein Zweifel. Wenn du nur richtig gekämpft hättest und dich nicht die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten hättest."

„Ihr wolltet Vegeta in den sicheren Tod schicken?" Dip-Perperon drehte sich zu Vegetar um „Schweig!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an Son Goku. „Ihr Beide! Ihr, die ihr die stärksten Krieger des Universums genannt werdet. Ihr bildet ein unwiederfindbares Paradoxon. Der eine kindlich Rein wie Licht, der andere so düster und schwarz wie die Finsternis. Ihr ergänzt euch perfekt. Was wäre das für ein Sieg gewesen, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig umgebracht hättet! Es wäre der größte Genuss für mich gewesen, aber sei's drum, es reicht auch, wenn ich euch einfach so töte."

„Wartet Herr, ich ... ." „Ich sagte Schweig Vegetar!" Wieder wand er sich an Son Goku. „Es ist mir egal, ob nun eure Seelen gebrochen sind oder nicht. Ihr werdet sowieso nie wieder geboren, da mit eurem Tod das Gleichgewicht fällt und mit dem Gleichgewicht die Ordnung und dann werde ich, ich allein, der Herrscher über das Universum sein. Über das Diesseits und über das Jenseits und dann brauche ich nur noch mit den Fingern zu schnippen und eure Seelen lösen sich im Nichts auf." Er lachte.

„Aber vielleicht lasse ich eure Seelen ja am Leben und amüsiere mich ein wenig mit ihnen. Oder ich lasse zu, das sie wieder geboren werden, in einen kleinen, schwachen Körper, der dazu verdammt ist mir jeden Tag die Füße zu lecken und das mit dem Bewusstsein und den Erinnerungen an das was ihr eins wart? Wie gefällt euch diese Aussicht auf eure Zukunft?" Er lachte schallend.

„Aber genug, dieses Amüsement. Langsam reicht es. Es wird Zeit mir meine Träume nicht nur auszumahlen, sondern sie auch in die Tat umzusetzen." Er hob seinen Arm. „Son Goku, Vegeta, ihr habt mich eine Zeit lang gut amüsiert und zugegeben, ihr wart interessante Gegner, die Besten bisher, aber eben nicht gut genug."

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart und plötzlich starrten wieder die eiskalten Augen auf Son Goku nieder, die ihn schon auf der Erde gemustert hatten. „Leb wohl Kakarott. Freue dich auf eine Zukunft der Schmerzen!" Eine kleine Energiekugel bildete sich vor Dip-Perperons ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Eine winzig kleine Kugel, die trotz allem tödlicher war, als der größte Feuerball.

Son Goku wusste, das er sterben würde. Er wusste, das er diesem Geschöpf nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte. Vielleicht hätten sie ja zusammen eine Chance gehabt. Währen sie zusammen hier angetreten, beide im Vollbesitz ihrer Kraft, wer weis, vielleicht hätten sie wirklich eine Chance gehabt.

Aber so war der Kampf von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Nicht desto trotz waren sie angetreten. Wenigstens das konnten sie verbuchen. Sie hatten ihre lange Tradition fortgesetzt. Gegen überstarke Gegner antreten. Nur leider war der Ausgang diesmal ein anderer.

Son Goku musste lächeln. Mit Vegeta hatte es angefangen und irgendwie hatte es auch mit Vegeta geendet. Der Kreis hatte sich geschlossen und egal, was auch immer geschehen mochte. Son Goku war irgendwie froh, das es so gekommen war.

Wenn er an all die glücklichen Momente in seinem Leben zurück dachte, an all die Freunde die er gefunden und die ihn begleitet hatten auf all seinen Wegen, so war ihm das Ende fast egal. Denn der Weg ist das Ziel und sein Weg war schön gewesen.

Er schaute noch einmal auf Vegeta, der ihn mit weiten Augen anstarrte. „Leb wohl mein Freund. Wir werden uns wohl nicht wieder sehen, weder in dieser Welt noch in einer anderen." Er atmete tief ein. „Ich bin stolz dich gekannt zu haben."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Son Goku von Vegeta. Vielleicht schaffte es Vegeta sich ja doch noch zu erinnern, dann würde er wenigstens mit seiner ganzen Seele sterben. Und während sich Son Goku von Vegeta fort bewegte folgte ihm der Finger von Dip-Perperon.

Son Goku drehte sich um und sah seinem Gegner in die Augen. Jener starrte zurück mit seinem kalten Echsenblick, der nur erahnen ließ, was er in jenem Moment fühlte. Wenn er überhaupt etwas fühlte.

Son Goku spürte es, das zunehmen der Energie um Dip-Perperons Finger. Das Blitzen, das von der Kugel ausging und sich in elektrischen Entladungen um Dip-Perperons ganzen Arm wand. Wenigstens, stellte Son Goku mit Befriedigung fest, würde es schnell gehen, Bei dieser Menge an Energie war er sich sicher, das er kaum etwas spüren würde, falls überhaupt.

Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. So also ging es nun zu Ende. Nicht ganz so wie er sich das Gewünscht hätte, ein hitziger Kampf währe ihm lieber gewesen, aber man soll ja in solchen Momenten nicht wählerisch sein. Wer hatte ihm das eigentlich mal gesagt? War es Bulma oder Muten Roshi gewesen, oder doch Popo?

Er wusste es nicht mehr und noch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, von wem er diesen Satz einmal gehört hatte, spürte er die Energie. Die Kugel hatte ihr absolutes Maximum erreicht und Dip-Perperon ließ sie fliegen. Zu schnell für das Auge. Zu schnell um zu reagieren, aber das wollte Son Goku auch gar nicht. Es war aus und vorbei. Endgültig!

Vegeta hörte die Stimme in seinen Ohren und er spürte die Anwesenheit von jemandem den er kannte. Eine starke Präsenz, die ihn irgendwo schon immer beschützt hatte und die er irgendwie schon die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war sie bis jetzt nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen. Bis jetzt.

Diese Worte, sie berührten etwas in ihm. Etwas unglaublich Machtvolles, das plötzlich mit aller Gewalt an die Oberfläche drängte. Mit mehr Gewalt, als Vegeta aufbringen konnte um sie zu unterdrücken.

Und Worte hallten in seinen Ohren nach. Mächtige Worte, aber auch traurige. ‚Leb wohl mein Freund.' Diese Worte hatten etwas, etwas an sich, das etwas in ihm wachrüttelte ... und plötzlich konnte er wieder sehen.

Das hatte er schon die ganze Zeit gekonnt, aber Vegeta hatte nur die Bilder war genommen, nicht ihre Bedeutung. Es war so gewesen, wie wenn man sich einen Brief in einer fremden Sprache anschaute. Man sieht die Worte, erkennt die Buchstaben, misst ihnen aber keinerlei Bedeutung bei.

Vegeta hatte noch nicht einmal die Buchstaben erkannt. Aber jetzt war es, als würde jemand endlich den Schleier von Seinen Augen ziehen. Erst sah er nur verschwommene Bilder, dann Umrisse, bis er in der Person die aufstand und sich umdrehte endlich die Gestallt von Kakarott erkannte.

Er folgte ihm mit den Augen. Und dann kam alles zurück und Vegeta wurde von einer Welle von Emotionen, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen überrannt, das er im ersten Augenblick gar keine Ordnung hineinbringen konnte. Es war wie ein wilder Strudel, der in seinem Inneren tobte und dann, ganz plötzlich war es vorbei und Vegeta erinnerte sich an die jüngsten Ereignisse.

An das, was ihm Dip-Perperon angetan hatte um ihm seine Erinnerungen zu nehmen. An dieses unvorstellbare Grauen, das er hatte erdulden müssen und an das er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Aber viel schlimmer noch als dieser körperliche Schmerz, war der seiner Seele, das er nicht stark genug gewesen war ihn zu ertragen.

Das er sie einfach vergessen hatte, jene die ihm viel bedeuteten und das er Kakarott fast getötet hatte. Nein, Vegeta verbesserte sich. Das er ihn getötet hatte bzw. töten würde. Es war seine Schwäche gewesen, die es hatte so weit kommen lassen, das Kakarott nun wie vor einem Erschießungskommando vor Dip-Perperon stand und einfach darauf warten musste das er starb.

Es war seine Schwäche gewesen, die zugelassen hatte das Dip-Perperon seinen Vater und all die anderen hatte umbringen können. Es war seine Schwäche gewesen, die es Dip-Perperon überhaupt erst erlaubt hatte soweit zu kommen.

Seine Augen vielen auf den Leichnam von Bra'chila und eine Woge von Hass überrannte ihn. Warum um alles in der Welt traf es immer diejenigen die er liebte? Warum immer sie und nicht ihn? Angefangen bei seinem Vater, seinem Planeten über Bulma, Trunks, die Erde, Bra'chila und nun sollte auch noch Kakarott sterben, weil er zu Schwach war um einmal in seinem Leben etwas richtig zu machen?

Das würde er nicht zulassen, dafür war er zu Stolz. Dieses eine Mal würde er richtig handeln. Dieses eine Mal würde er nicht zögern. Nicht diesmal. Nicht noch einmal. Nie wieder!

Vegeta spürte wie die kleine Energiekugel ihr Maximum erreichte und in jenem Moment sprang er. Ein allerletztes Mal dem Gefühl seines Herzens folgend sprang er und warf sich vor Son Goku.

Zu schnell. Viel zu schnell, als das irgendetwas in diesem Universum etwas dagegen hätte tun können sah Son Goku diese kleine nagelgroße Lichtkugel auf sich zufliegen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor sie ihn erreichte fragte er sich noch, wie so etwas Schönes aus purer Finsternis entstehen konnte ... und dann brach es los.

Das brennende Feuer, direkt vor seinen Augen.

Son Goku nahm einen Schatten war und dann, die Hölle. Trümmer flogen an ihm vorbei. Verfehlten ihn nur um Haaresbreite. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die Leichen seiner Freunde fortgeschleudert werden und an den Rändern seines Körpers spürte er die immense Kraft der Druckwelle.

Um so verwunderte war er, das er von ihr nichts abzubekommen schien. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er hinter einer unsichtbaren Schutzwand und noch bevor er diesen Gedanken richtig packen konnte wurde das Licht vor ihm so unerträglich, das er die Augen schloss und geblendet die Arme hob um seinen Kopf zu schützen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er sie, spürte und hörte sie. Die Explosion, die direkt vor seinem Körper stattfand. Nun wurde er doch von einer Druckwelle erfasst, die ihn zu Boden schleuderte und über ihn hinweg fegte.

Son Goku schrie, als er die gewaltige Kraft spürte, die über ihm zusammen brach und fragte sich gleichzeitig was eigentlich passiert war. Diese irrwitzige Kraft hätte ihn eigentlich vernichten müssen, hätte nichts mehr von ihm übrig lassen müssen. Nichts mehr, aber wirklich gar nichts mehr. Aber er war noch da. Da und am Leben. Aber warum?

Son Goku öffnete langsam die Augen, Qualm drang ihm entgegen, aber er unterdrückte den Impuls zu husten und stemmte sich vorsichtig in die Höhe, kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte in den Rauchwolken etwas, irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Da war nichts. Nichts außer Qualm und herabregnende Trümmer. Der Rauch lichtete sich. Son Goku konnte erste Umrisse durch ihn hindurch erkennen. Er sah Dip-Perperon, der immer noch in der selben Pose dastand. Aber er wirkte verändert, auf irgendeine weiße ... überrascht?

Das konnte nicht sein. Und doch beschlich auch Son Goku plötzlich das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er war tot gewesen. Dip-Perperon hatte es diesmal ernst gemeint. Er hätte sterben müssen! Warum hatte er es nicht getan?

Erneut hob Son Goku den Arm um sich vor einigen Steinsplittern zu schützen, die immer noch herabregneten und dann viel etwas Großes von oben vor seine Füße.

Das war nicht möglich! Das war einfach nicht möglich! Son Goku hatte sich geirrt! Er ahnte, nein, er wusste es mit absoluter Sicherheit, das er sich geirrt hatte. Träge, unendlich langsam bewegten sich seine Gedanken, aber gleichzeitig schienen sie zu raßen!

Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen erschien Son Goku das unmöglichste der Welt, Gehschweigeden irgendwelche Befehle an seinen Körper zu geben und doch, abseits all dieser Wahrscheinlichkeiten senkte er langsam den Arm und auch seine Augen wanderten abwärts.

Langsam, unendlich langsam, als befürchtete er, das er das sehen würde, von dem er wusste, das er es sehen würde, sich aber alles andere wünschte, bewegten sie sich nach unten. Auf das, was eben an seinen Augen vorbei gefallen war. Auf das was er in diesen wenigen Sekunden genau erkannt hatte, es aber nicht akzeptiert hatte.

Selbst jetzt, da er ihn sah weigerte er sich es zu akzeptieren. Er sah seine Gestalt vor sich am Boden liegen. Die Kleider zerfetzt, das schwarze Haar zerzaust und von blutigen Flecken verklebt.

Arme und Beine übersäht von Schrammen und Kratzern, ein Oberkörper, dessen Hemd sich vollzog mit dem Blut, das aus ihm herausrann und ein Gesicht, das in tiefem Frieden und blutig vor ihm lag.

Son Goku schrie.

Und hatte im selben Moment das Gefühl, das jemand sein Herz zerriss. Er ballte die Hände, presste die Arme an den Körper und schrie sein Verzweiflung hinaus. Er hatte alles ertragen, hatte alles akzeptiert, hatte sich mit allem abgefunden gehabt. Er hatte auch gewusst, das Vegeta sterben würde. Nach ihm und vielleicht auf dieselbe weiße wie er.

Aber womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, womit er sich noch nie abgefunden hatte, noch nie und bei Niemandem, das Schlimmste überhaupt hatte eintreten müssen! Warum nur mussten sich immer andere für ich opfern? Warum starben immer andere für ihn? Warum nur? Warum?

Son Gokus Stimme verstummte und machte einer tiefen Betroffenheit platz. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und streckte zitternd die Hände nach Vegeta aus. Unendlich langsam, so als hätte er Angst ihn zu berühren und dann hielt er inne.

Warum hatte ihn Dip-Perperon nicht einfach töten können? Warum nur? Er hatte ihm alles genommen. Seine Heimat, seine Familie, seine Freunde. Hatte ihm nichts mehr gelassen außer einem Krieger in dessen Seele das selbe helle Licht schien wie in seiner.

Und jetzt, kurz vor dem Ende hatte Dip-Perperon ihm auch noch jenes Licht weg genommen. Jenes Licht, das ihm immer Kraft gegeben hatte, weil er gewusst hatte, das er nicht alleine war.

Aber jetzt hatte er ihm mehr angetan als jemals zuvor. Schlimmeres hätte er nicht tun können. Schlimmer ihn niemals verletzten können. Er war das Böse, die absolute Finsternis, das Chaos. Er hatte seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht und in diesem Moment brach sie, die Seele von Son Goku und als er mit zitternden Fingern Vegetas Gesicht berührte und den toten Körper seines Freundes zu sich heran zog begann die Waage zu fallen ...

... auf die Seite der Dunkelheit!

Dip-Perperon spürte es. Spürte es in jenem Augenblick in dem es geschah und doch konnte er es für wenige Moment nicht glauben. Er hatte gesiegt. Nach all diesen Äonen von Jahren, nach all diesen Kämpfen und nach all diesen Jahren in denen er eingesperrt, verbannt im Nirgendwo hatte abwarten müssen war es endlich geschehen!

Endlich hatte er gewonnen, den alles entscheidenden Kampf. Er hatte ihn gewonnen. Und wer hätte gedacht, das es so einfach werden würde. Die letzten Beiden waren geschlagen und damit war alle Macht in seine Hände gegeben.

Einer von ihnen war tot, des anderen Seele vernichtet. Sie würden Beide nicht mehr kämpfen. Nie wieder. Das Schicksal hatte sich entschieden und diesmal war die Waagschale des Gleichgewichts auf seiner Seite nieder gegangen.

Von jetzt an konnte er über alles bestimmen. Das Diesseits, das Jenseits, wer starb, wer geboren wurde, Licht und Schatten, Ying und Yang und alles würde sich seinem Willen beugen, für immer, so war das ewige Gesetzt.

Dip-Perperon lachte und warf seine Armein die Höhe, machte einige Bewegungen mit seinen Händen und binnen Sekunden zogen Wolken auf. Düstere, schwarze Wolken zogen sich zu, verdeckten die Sicht auf alles, hüllten sie ein, in ewiger Finsternis, in der das Universum versank.

Über Großmutters Wange rollte eine Träne. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das zu sehen. Dieses Bild, so unendlich traurig es auch war und so unentrinnbar ihre Seite auch verloren hatte, war es dennoch das Schönste, was sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, das Vegeta sich opfern würde. Sie hatte gewusst, das er auf dem richtigen Weg war, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst das er das Ziel dieses Weges schon seit sehr langer Zeit erreicht, es aber nie gezeigt hatte.

Dieses absolut helle Licht, das für den Hauch eines Wimpernschlages erstrahlt war. Einmal bei Son Goku, als er Vegeta zu Hilfe geeilt war um ihn aus den Klauen seines Bruder zu retten und jetzt auch bei Vegeta, war das Licht der Hoffnung gewesen und nie hatte sie es reiner und strahlender Erlebt als bei jenen Beiden, die durch ein unzertrennbares Band, das sogar über den Tod hinausging, verbunden waren.

Selbst bei ihrem Krieger, der eigentlich dazu erwählt worden war jenes Licht in den Kampf zu tragen war es nicht so strahlend gewesen, hatte es nicht einmal ansatzweiße jene Reinheit besessen wie bei diesen Beiden.

Und auch wenn sie verloren hatten, auch wenn sich nun die Wolken der Finsternis für immer über jedes Leben senken würde das existierte war sie glücklich, das es so gekommen war.

Großmutter drehte sich um und ging, durch die dicken Wolken von Dip-Perperons Sieg, ging sie davon, in die Unendlichkeit, aus der sie gekommen war. Aber plötzlich veranlasste sie ein Gefühl sich umzudrehen.

Fast lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Du bildest dir etwas ein alte Frau. Es ist vorbei. Was du eben glaubtest zu sehen war nichts als eine Illusion deiner Wünsche. Wieder wollte sie sich umdrehen aber in jenem Moment sah sie es wieder.

Das kurze Aufflackern, als würde da in Mitten von Nichts eine Kerze brennen, die noch mit dem wehenden Wind um die Herrschaft über das Sein oder Nichtsein ihres kurzen Lebens kämpfte. Dann noch mal, das helle flackern von Licht in dieser absoluten Finsternis und dann mit einem mal war es da.

Hell.

Warm.

Stark.

Das Licht der Hoffnung.

Es war gekommen um zu kämpfen.

Ein aller letztes Mal.

_Hähähähä!_

_So, wer von euch will mich jetzt umbringen? Keiner? Macht nix, geht ja bald weiter._

_Und etwas kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt sie endlich, die von mir ausgedachte Verwandlung. Bin mal gespannt wie ihr darauf reagiert. Aber nicht nur das wird passieren._

_Natürlich wird der Kampf gegen Dip-Perperon weiter gehen und auch bald seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Also werde ich mein Bestes geben, wie unsere Helden und werde mich beeilen, damit ich euch sobald wie möglich das nächste Kapitel präsentieren kann._

_Eure Hatchepsut_

10


	29. Helles Licht

Nightmare in the Past 

_So, geschafft!_

_In diesem Kapitel wird nun also endlich meine heiß ersehnte Verwandlung statt finden! Ich hoffe ich konnte sie so gut beschreiben, das ihr euch das auch richtig vorstellen könnt! Ich hab nämlich ziemlich lange überlegt, wie ich das machen soll und auch ziemlich lange herum probiert, bis ich endlich mit allem zufrieden war!_

_Manchmal denke ich, ich bin zu streng mit mir selbst. Aber wenn ich das nicht währe könnte ich wohl nicht mein Niveau halten. Also denke ich, ist es doch ganz gut so wie es ist._

_Und noch etwas ist geschafft! Mit diesem Kapitel hab ich die zweihundert Seiten überschritten! Tralalalala! Ja! Das freut mich irrsinnig!_

_Hatchepsut_

Siebenundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Helles Licht 

Son Goku viel. Viel hinab in eine unendliche Weite aus Finsternis, deren Macht sich wie mit Krallen in Son Gokus Verstand gruben und weiter an ihm zerrten. Weiter, immer weiter in die Tiefe. Unaufhörlich, endlos, abwärts ins Nichts.

Und Son Goku folgte nur zu bereitwillig. Was gab es auch schon auf der anderen Seite? Schmerzen, Kummer, Leid, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer. Mehr hatte sie ihm nie gegeben und irgendwie hatte er auch mehr von ihr nicht erwartet.

Warum sich dann nicht der endlosen Finsternis überlassen, die ihn mit sich zog? Sie würde dafür sorgen, das alles wieder gut werden würde. Sie würde dafür sorgen, das nichts mehr geschehen würde, was seinen Frieden stören würde. Warum also nicht einfach mitgehen?

Son Goku wendete sich nach unten, aber bevor er die Bewegung richtig ausführen konnte hinderte ihn etwas daran. Er blickte nach oben und sah eine Gestalt durch die Finsternis auf sich zu fallen und noch bevor er wusste wie er reagieren sollte streckte er seine Arme aus und fing die Gestalt auf. Es war Vegeta.

Und kaum hatte er jenen in seinen Armen, setzten auch seine Knie sacht auf einem Untergrund auf, der von der Finsternis in keinster Weise zu unterscheiden war. Son Goku blickte auf das Gesicht seines Freundes und musste lächeln. Vegeta hatte sich also schon längst für diesen Weg entschieden. Was spräche also dagegen ihm einfach zu folgen?

Und so drückte Son Goku seinen Freund einfach fester an sich und wartete. Wartete darauf, das man ihm zeigen würde wie es weiter gehen würde. Wartete und wartete und wartete. Seine Augen glitten über die Finsternis und nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurück zu Vegeta.

Er sah friedlich aus, wie er so da lag und schlief, aber irgendwie schien etwas diesen Frieden zu stören und Son Goku brauchte lange um zu erkennen was es war. Aber dann, einmal gesehen fand er immer mehr von diesen Anzeichen. Von diesen Schrammen und Kratzern, die den Körper seines Freundes bedeckten.

Seltsam, dachte Son Goku, müsste man im Tod nicht von all seinen Wunden geheilt werden? Er war schon oft gestorben, aber niemals hatte er seine Verletzungen vom Diesseits ins Jenseits mitgebracht. Aber vielleicht war ja das auch die neue Art des Sterbens, von der Dip-Perperon erzählt hatte.

Wer war das eigentlich gewesen? Son Goku wusste es nicht mehr. Und in diesem Moment gab der unsichtbare Boden unter Son Goku nach und er versankt langsam immer weiter in der Dunkelheit.

So war es gut. Mehr Dunkelheit bedeutete mehr Sicherheit. Er hielt Vegeta noch enger an seinen Körper gepresst und zog die Beine an. Kauerte sich in der warmen Finsternis zusammen wie ein Baby im Mutterleib, seinen Freund bei sich haltend, beschützend. Und so war es gut, so würde alles wieder gut werden.

Aber würde es das wirklich? Etwas in seiner Seele rührte sich, rührte sich auf dessen Grund und Son Goku wusste was es war. Er hatte ihn dorthin verbannt. Den Saiyajin, der in ihm schlummerte. Der schon immer in ihm gewesen war. Das Wesen, das zum töten bereit war und zum vernichten. Das Wesen, das er nicht sein wollte, weil er es hasste. Er hatte es dort eingesperrt in den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele, damit es Niemandem etwas antun konnte und nun schien es, als wäre Son Goku direkt in das Reich dieser Bestie in sich gefallen.

Und da war es. Stark, unbeugsam, verlangend zerrte es an seinen Ketten und schrie seine Wut hinaus über das was Son Goku im Begriff war zu tun. Es wollte das nicht. Es wollte nicht verlieren. Nicht auf diese Weise. Es wollte kämpfen und selbst wenn es dann doch sterben würde. Es wollte kämpfend unter gehen, nicht einfach in der Finsternis versinken.

Son Goku spürte ihn, diesen bestialischen Zorn, der in seinem Inneren tobte, den er immer unterdrückt hatte aus Angst die Kontrolle über ihn zu verlieren. Und jetzt schien es so weit zu sein. Er hatte nicht mehr die Macht dazu ihn gefangen zu halten. Diesen Hass, diesen Zorn, diese Wut, die alles vernichten würde, was lebte.

Aber das tat sie nicht. Son Goku merkte es in jenem Moment, da sich der Saiyajin befreite, merkte das der ganze Zorn dieses Wesens einzig und allein ihm galt. Nicht Vegeta, nicht der Erde, nicht Dip-Perperon. Niemandem außer ihm galt der Hass dieses Wesens. Und irgendwo in seinem Geist begann Son Goku sich zu fragen, was er getan haben könnte, was diesen Saiyajin in ihm so wütend machte.

Die Antwort folgte. Ohne Gnade, ohne Reue zeigte er ihm was alles geschehen war. Alle Schlachten, alle Schmerzen, alle Qual erlitt Son Goku erneut, bis zu jenem Augenblick als er es nicht mehr hatte erragen können und beschlossen hatte sich aufzugeben.

Und dann begann es erneut. Immer und immer wieder. Und Son Goku begriff, das er diesen Höllenzyklus bis in alle Ewigkeit erleiden musste, wenn er nicht die Antwort auf die Frage fand, was es war, was dieses Wesen von ihm wollte.

Son Gokus Augen wanderten zu Vegetas Gesicht und in jenem Moment erlebte er ihn erneut, Vegetas Tod. Immer wieder aufs Neue, sah er den Freund an sich hinab stürzen und vor seinen Füßen verbluten. Immer wieder spürte er dieselbe Qual und ganz langsam begriff er warum.

Vegeta hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Er wollte, das er weiter kämpfte und er hatte nicht das Recht seinem Freund diesen letzten Wunsch zu verwähren. Hatte nicht er selbst zu Vegeta gesagt, das seine Freunde und seine Familie immer noch auf sie vertrauend irgendwo warteten? Waren es nicht seine Worte gewesen, die Vegeta aufgefordert hatten niemals aufzugeben? War er es nicht gewesen, der sich geschworen hatte bis zum absoluten Ende zu kämpfen, egal was geschehen mochte?

‚Und jetzt schau dich an!' Eine Stimme hallte durch Son Gokus Geist. ‚Du bist Nichts! Du bist weniger als Nichts! Du existierst gar nicht!' Aus den Schatten trat eine Gestalt auf Son Goku zu, in der er nach kurzem zögern sich selbst erkannte. Aber das war nicht nur er. Die Züge dieses Ichs waren härter, kälter, grausamer.

‚Ja, ganz recht, ich bin es. Ich der Saiyajin in dir, den du immer verleugnet hast! Denn du, seit du weißt das es ihn gibt in den Tiefen deiner Seele eingesperrt hast um ihn zu verbannen und zu vergessen und doch hast du mich gebraucht, die ganze Zeit!' Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf und der Saiyajin lachte.

‚Nein? Du hast mich nicht gebraucht? Und wer hat die ganzen Kämpfe bestritten? Wer hat dir seine Kraft gegeben und die Schmerzen ertragen? Wer hat dich immer wieder dazu angetrieben nicht aufzugeben? War das nicht ich? War das nicht meine Kraft die uns immer wieder zurück geholt hat? Was wärst du denn ohne mich? Nichts weiter! Du wärst schwächer als deine menschlichen Freunde, schwächer sogar als ein neugeborenes Kind!'

Der Schatten drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und schien zu lauschen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Son Goku um. ‚Bedenke meine Worte gut und triff deine Entscheidung. Es könnte die letzte in deinem Leben sein. Aber bevor du wählst überlege dir, was Vegeta in sich trägt und wie er gewählt hat.' Damit verschwand der Schatten, aber nicht einfach so, für Son Goku sah es aus, als würde jemand eine Kerze ausblasen und dessen Rauch verflog.

Und dann erlebte sie Son Goku wieder. Alle Schlachten, die er je geschlagen hatte, bis zu jenem Moment, da er erfahren hatte wer er wirklich war und wusste was er war. Eine grausame Killermaschine, die nur eines wollte töten und vernichten. In jenem Moment da er beschloss dieses ich in seiner Seele einzuschließen und Son Goku hieß diesen Gedanken wieder gut, wie er es schon immer getan hatte.

Die Erinnerungen liefen weiter und mit ihrem weiterlaufen, sank auch Son Goku wieder tiefer. Und mit dem tiefer sinken von sich selbst nahm auch der Saiyajin an Substanz ab. Er wurde kleiner und schwächer. So wie Son Goku sich das immer gewünscht hatte. Er wollte kein kaltblütiger Mörder sein. Niemals.

Und dann kam der Kampf mit Vegeta und wieder sah Son Goku diese kalten herzlosen Augen, in denen sich nichts spiegelte außer Hass und Mordlust, aber plötzlich war in ihnen noch etwas anderes.

Sie wurden überlagert, überlagert von den Augen jenes Kriegers der Heute gestorben war und mit Schrecken erkannte Son Goku, das sie absolut gleich aussahen. Sie gingen ineinander über ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen und dann begriff Son Goku was der Schatten zu ihm gesagt hatte.

‚Was Vegeta in sich trägt und wie er gewählt hat.' Vegeta war das gewesen, was er gehasst hatte, ein Saiyajin, aber Niemand kann sich ändern, wenn er nicht Beides in sich trägt, Gut und Böse. Vegeta, der Saiyajin, war niemals ganz Böse gewesen, selbst in seinem Herzen war irgendwo platz für etwas Güte und Liebe gewesen. Irgendwo. Und er hatte sich dafür entschieden. Für die helle Seite in seiner Seele.

Aber hatte das Son Goku nicht auch? Er hatte sich auch für das Licht entschieden, hatte sich schon immer für diese Seite entschieden gehabt. Wo lag also der Fehler? Was unterschied Vegeta und ihn?

Und plötzlich wusste er es. Es war so einfach, so unendlich einfach. Vegeta hatte diese Seite in sich akzeptiert. Er kannte den Saiyajin in sich und hatte mit ihm gelebt. Er hatte ihn als einen Teil von sich selbst akzeptiert.

Genauso wie Vegeta früher seine Gute Seite verleugnet hatte, genauso verleugnete Son Goku seine dunkle Seite. Es gibt kein klares Gut und Böse, jeder trägt die Eigenschaft für Beides in sich. Nur was wir aus diesen Eigenschaften machen, das bleibt zum Schluss uns überlassen. Und plötzlich war er wieder da, der Hass, der Zorn, der Saiyajin, der kämpfen wollte. Der Saiyajin, der nicht aufgeben wollte.

Son Goku schloss die Augen und hieß ihn Willkommen, lud ihn ein in seiner Seele zu wohnen und sich dort einen Platz zu suchen. Einen Platz, der schon immer für ihn da gewesen war. Ein Platz, den es schon immer gegeben hatte. Einen Platz, der das letzte Puzzelteil in einem ewigen Spiel war.

Son Goku öffnete seine Augen. Seine strahlend tiefblauen Augen, die den letzen Kampf ankündigten. Denn das Licht hatte endlich seinen Weg gefunden.

Ja, das war es was er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Das war es, was von Anfang an seine Bestimmung gewesen war. Wie oft hatte er dafür gekämpft? Wie oft hatte er verloren um nur aus der Finsternis erneut empor zu steigen und seinen Anspruch zu vertreten?

Er wusste es nicht mehr und es war ihm auch egal. Dip-Perperon hatte es endlich geschafft. Er war der Herrscher von allem. Immerhin war das Universum aus der Finsternis und aus dem Licht geschaffen worden und das was als erstes da gewesen war, war die Finsternis gewesen.

Dies alles war sein Reich gewesen, vor Äonen von Sonnenzyklen war die Macht über alles sein gewesen und seit jener Zeit wollte er sie zurück, die Macht, die von Anfang an in seine Hände gehörte war nun endlich wieder zu ihm zurück gekehrt.

Dip-Perperon lachte. Seine Klauen reckte er gen Himmel und lachte. Sein Schwanz peitschte im Wind und schleuderte Steinsplitter in die Luft und seine kalten gelben Augen sprühten vor Verlangen und dem sicheren Wissen endlich am Ziel seiner Träume zu sein.

Und dann mit einem Knall fegte er alles hinweg. Planeten, Sonnen, Monde, alles verschwand, bis kein einzigster Stern mehr am Firmament leuchtete und sich die endgültige Finsternis über alles legte und es dunkel wurde in der Welt.

Aber nicht völlig dunkel. Dip-Perperons Kopf ruckte nach unten und ungläubig starrte er auf das zarte Leuchten, das seine vollkommene Finsternis störte. Es kam von diesem Krieger. Von diesem Krieger den er vernichtend geschlagen hatte. Ihn umgab das sanfte Leuchten, wie eine zweite Haut. Aber das war nicht möglich! Er hatte gewonnen! Der Sieg war sein! Endlich nach all diesen Jahren!

Über Großmutters Wangen rollten Tränen. Wie lange hatte sie gewartet, wie lange hatte sie gehofft und gebettet, das es passieren würde und nun, als die Finsternis gewann, als alles schon zu spät zu sein schien, nun war es endlich geschehen. Das Licht hatte Einzug in diese Welt gehalten!

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Aber dieses sanfte Glühen, das Son Goku umschloss und ihn einhüllte, war unverkennbar, das war die selbe Energie wie bei ihrem Krieger gewesen. Absolut Unverkennbar.

Und dann plötzlich ballte sich das Licht um die Gestalt von Son Goku, der immer noch Vegeta im Arm hielt. Es wurde heller und heller und immer heller, breitete sich aus, umschloss die beiden Krieger, bis es sich zu einer gigantischen Kugel aus Licht um sie geformte hatte.

Und dann schwebte die Kugel langsam empor, stieg unaufhörlich weiter nach oben und verdrängte die Finsternis mit ihrem Licht, das mit jedem Moment kräftiger und stärker zu werden schien.

Dann zog sich die Kugel langsam zusammen, wurde kleiner, bis sie wohl gerade noch genug Raum bot um Son Goku und Vegeta einzuschließen, wenn diese sich ganz dicht aneinander drängten.

Das Licht wurde dichter, plastischer und auf der Oberfläche der Kugel begann sich ein Muster abzuzeichnen, ein Muster das sich über die ganze Fläche zog, die mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz eine Kugel bildete.

Es zog sich immer mehr und mehr zusammen, bis es sich schließlich in einer Form festsetzte und endlich erkannte Großmutter das Muster. Es waren Federn. Helle Federn, die wie pures Gold in der Sonne schimmerten.

Es war eine Farbe, die zu beschreiben Großmutter einfach nicht in der Lage war. Es war Licht. Es war Wärme. Es war ... einfach nicht zu beschreiben und doch, wenn man sie fragen würde, würde sie sagen, das es Gold währe, das schimmerte, unendlich hell.

Große goldenen Schwingen, die jene umschlossen und schützen, die sich in ihrem inneren befanden und dann ganz langsam öffneten sie sich. Schwangen zur Seite. Und mit dieser Bewegung begann auch der Krieger, dem diese goldenen Flügel gewachsen waren sich zu erheben.

Seine Beine glitten aus der Kauerhaltung hervor und auch sein Oberkörper streckte sich mit dem öffnen der Schwingen und in seinen Armen konnte Großmutter die Gestalt von Vegeta erkennen. Auch ihn umgab das sanfte Leuchten, das Son Gokus ganzen Körper einhüllte.

Aber nicht nur die Flügel schimmerten wie Gold auch seine Haare und seine Augenbrauen hatten dieselbe Farbe angenommen wie die Flügel. Und in jenem Moment, da er sich ganz aufgerichtet hatte explodierte das Licht, schoss in einer gleißend hellen Kugel aus Son Gokus Körper und vertrieb die dunklen Wolken Dip-Perperons.

Und als sich die Finsternis verzog öffnete der Krieger des Lichts seine Augen. Tiefblaue Augen die, die Farbe des tiefen Meeres hatten, so unergründlich und still wie der Ozean, der auf seinem vernichteten Planeten an die Ufer geschlagen hatte.

Tief, dunkel und unergründlich, eine Vielzahl von Geheimnissen und Wissen bergend, das waren die Augen von Son Goku, die sich in diesem Moment auf das Gesicht seines Freundes richteten. Seines toten Freundes Vegeta. Und Son Goku beugte sich vor.

Sacht berührten seine Lippen die von Vegeta und er spürte wie langsam das Leben in den toten Körper zurück kehrte. Spürte Vegetas Atemzüge aus seiner Wange uns sah, wie sich das Licht auch über den Körper seines Freundes ausbreitete und alle Wunden ausmerzte.

Vegetas Kleider wurden wie von Zauberhand repariert, wie bei sich selbst und langsam öffnete der Krieger seine Augen und sah Son Goku an, der seinen Kopf wieder zurück zog. Lange schauten sie sich an und schließlich war es Vegeta, der als erster das Wort ergriff.

„Du hast mich eben nicht geküsst Kakarott, oder?!" Son Goku lächelte und auch über Vegetas Gesicht huschte ein leichtes Lächeln, als er sich an die Wärme und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit erinnerte, mit dem Son Gokus Kuss ihn erfüllt hatten.

Seine Augen wanderten an sich hinunter und erst in diesem Augenblick schien er sich der Tatsache bewusst zu werden, das Son Goku ihn immer noch in den Armen hielt. Mit einem Satz war aus dessen verschwunden und schwebte nun neben Son Goku, ungläubig dessen neue Verwandlung musternd.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was ich davon halten soll, aber diese Flügel sehen irgendwie komisch aus." Son Goku lächelte. „Glaub ich dir gern!" Und bewegte einen der Flügel und drosch ihn Vegeta prompt auf den Kopf. Der Geschlagene zuckte zusammen und hob seine Hand an die Stelle, an der Son Goku ihn erwischt hatte.

„Au! Pass doch auf, wo du die Dinger hin hältst!" Son Gokus Züge wurden ernst. „Ich glaube du solltest jetzt besser gehen Vegeta." Vegeta drehte sich um und sah in die Richtung in die Son Goku auch schon die ganze Zeit starrte. Was er erblickte war Dip-Perperon, der mit weit gespreizten, dunklen Fledermausflügel, die Vegeta zum ersten mal an ihm sah, unter ihnen stand und zu Son Goku herauf blickte.

„Du wirst gegen ihn kämpfen Kakarott." Ohne Dip-Perperon aus den Augen zu lassen nickte Son Goku. Vegetas Augen wanderten zu dessen hellen Flügel, zurück zu Dip-Perperon und wieder zu Son Gokus Gesicht. „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück mein Freund!" Ihre Ellenbogen kreuzten sich und Son Goku nickte. „Danke."

Vegeta drehte sich um und flog zu dem Punkt an dem er Großmutter ausmachen konnte, kaum das er gelandet war, drehte er sich wieder um und starrte zurück. Wobei er sich eines Neidgefühls nicht ganz erwehren konnte. Son Goku war wieder einmal allen weit voraus.

Vegetas Finger wanderten an seinen Lippen und für einen Augenblick schien er noch einmal das warme Gefühl zu spüren, als sie die von Kakarott berührt hatten. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Freundschaft, von Helligkeit und absolutem Vertrauen, das ihn an einem unendlich Dunklen Ort erreicht hatte und ihn zurück geholt hatte, in eine Welt in der das Licht wieder Einzug hielt.

_Und? Noch Fragen?_

_Ihr habt doch nicht allen ernstes geglaubt, das ich Vegeta wirklich sterben lasse oder?!_

_Und um ehrlich zu sein, war dieses Bild, wo Son Goku seine Flügel öffnet das erste, was mir zu dieser Geschichte eingefallen ist. Vor einiger Zeit (ist schon etwas länger her) hab ich ein Bild von Son Goku gemalt, mit zwei solchen Schwingen und das hat mir so gut gefallen, das ich mir dann auch gleich die Farbe und nen Namen hab ausdenken müssen._

_Als nächstes hab ich mir vorgestellt, wie das im TV aussehen müsste und da ich das wohl nie im TV sehen werde, wollte ich es wenigstens mit einer Geschichte verbinden. Aber mir viel nichts ein._

_Irgendwann kamen dann der Gedankenblitz und ich hab die vier ersten Kapitel geschrieben, die dann aber irgendwo in der Luft hingen, ohne Sinn und Verstand (Kapitel Bra'chila bis Hoffnung). Tja, das Ende vom Lied – eine Story musste her! Und die hab ich ja dann auch geschrieben!_

_Und es freut mich tierisch, das sie euch so gut gefällt! Bedanken sollte ich mich so glaube ich auch mal wieder bei euch allen!_

_Danke! Danke! Danke! Das ihr mir sooooooo lange treu geblieben seit und deshalb freut euch auf die nächsten und letzten Kapitel. Den der Endkampf beginnt! NOW!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	30. Vergebung

Nightmare in the Past 

_Und da bin ich wieder!_

_Er beginnt also, der lang ersehnte Endkampf. Nun beginnt er wirklich und ich hoffe von Herzen, das er euch genauso mitreisen wird beim lesen, wie mich beim schreiben._

_Was kann ich vorweg nehmen? In diesem Kapitel wird einiges über Vegetar verraten und er selbst muss sich langsam aber sicher entscheiden, wo er stehen will. Auch wird Vegeta seinen lang ersehnten Kampf mit Freezer endlich bekommen. Es passiert also einiges!_

_Hatchepsut_

Achtundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Vergebung 

Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick, der sich Vegeta bot. Son Gokus helle Lichtgestallt kreuzte sich mit der finsteren Dip-Perperons. Für ihn sah es aus, als würden dort oben am Himmel zwei Elemente aufeinander prallen. Stark, furchtbar und gnadenlos.

Bei jedem Schlag hatte er das Gefühl, dass das ganze Gebilde des sich drehenden Raumes erzitterte und auch die unergründliche Schwärze an ihrem Boden, der ins Nichts zu reichen schien, schien mit den beiden Kämpfern mitzufiebern.

Vegeta war klar, das nun eine Entscheidung fallen würde. Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu der toten Gestalt seines Vaters und der Bardocks zurück. In einiger Entfernung konnte er auch die von Reikon, Moreg und Bra'chila entdecken.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Vater auf die Stirn. „Was habe ich getan?" Eine Hand berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter und Vegeta schloss die Augen. Mühsam unterdrückte der Krieger die Tränen. „Was habe ich getan?"

„Du bist deinem Herzen gefolgt Vegeta und das ist das Wichtigste." Großmutters Augen wanderten zu den beiden Kämpfenden. „Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht in diesem Kampf und doch haben wir nun eine Chance erhalten diese Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Mit der Kraft die in Son Goku erwacht ist, hat der eigentliche Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit begonnen."

Vegeta richtete sich auf und ballte seine Hände. „Und was habe ich dazu beigetragen?" Bitter klang seine Stimme. Großmutter lächelte und drückte den Kopf ihres Enkels nach oben. „Mach dir keine Vorwürde Vegeta. Bleibe stolz und stark bei dem für was du dich entschieden hast. Deine Rolle in diesem Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende." Vegeta öffnete die Augen und blickte auf die kleine Gestalt seiner Großmutter herunter. Er wusste das sie recht hatte.

Son Goku hatte seinen Gegner und auch er hatte den seinen. Einen Gegner, der ihn nun schon so lange verfolgte und einen Kampf, den er schon solange schlagen wollte. Einen Kampf, der ihn sogar durch die Zeit verfolgt hatte und nun war der Moment gekommen ihn zu schlagen.

Vegeta drehte sich zu Freezer herum und spürte im selben Moment, das es die richtige Entscheidung war. Auch Freezer maß seinen neuen Gegner mit verachtenden Blicken. „Willst du nicht lieber fliehen Saiyajinchen? Du weißt das ich dich töten werde."

Vegeta veränderte sich, als er auf Freezer zu ging. Seine Haare wurden gelb und seine Aura flammte auf. „Ich weiß." Er ging weiter und Freezer drehte sich ihm nun ganz zu. Vegeta sprang auf die nächste Stufe.

Freezer lachte. „Dummer Saiyajin. Rennst mit offenen Augen in deinen Tod." Er ließ die Arme sinken und Vegeta blieb wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen und hob seinen Kopf. Ließ seinen Gegner nicht mehr aus den Augen.

„Ich weiß das du recht hast. Ich kann dich nicht besiegen, nicht schlagen. Doch trotzdem werde ich gegen dich kämpfen. Das ist mein Schicksal. Ich habe es endlich verstanden. Zu lange habe ich gebraucht, das weiß ich jetzt. Aber ich werde nicht noch einmal vor dir davon laufen. Würde ich es tun, würde ich damit alles vernichten. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich weiß das es so ist. Das sagt mir mein Herz. Dieser Kampf ist meiner. Schon immer gewesen und er wird es immer sein." Vegeta hob die Arme und sah Freezer entgegen.

Jener war einen Schritt zurück getreten und starrte Vegeta an. Etwas hatte ihn verunsichert. Waren es die Worte des Saiyajins gewesen oder die Art und weise wie er seinem Tod gegenüber getreten war? Freezer wusste es nicht. Aber eine plötzliche Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit. Er wischte sie aus seinen Gedanken. Wenn dieser Kampf wirklich Schicksal war, dann würde er ihn gewinnen.

Vegeta fühlte sie, die wilde Kraft die ihm sein Herz gab. Er hätte es eigentlich schon um so vieles früher merken müssen. Sein Herz hatte es ihm gesagt, schon damals auf Namek. Aber damals hatte er nicht auf es gehört und in der nahen Vergangenheit auch nicht. Jetzt verstand er es und er akzeptierte es.

Mit einem wilden Kampfschrei ließ der Prinz der Saiyajins seiner Energie freien lauf und die Druckwelle vernichtete alles auf der Plattform. Säule barsten, Mauern brachen und dann sprang er.

Freezer schützte seinen Kopf vor der Druckwelle und wurde zurück gedrängt. Was war dieser Saiyajin stark. Kein Vergleich zu dem mit dem er noch vor wenigen Wochen gekämpft hatte. Er blickte zwischen seinen Armen durch und sah seinen Gegner auf sich zuspringen. Zu spät um zu reagieren.

Vegetas Schlag traf Freezer und jener wurde nach hinten geschleudert, federte seinen Sturz mit den Armen ab, schlug einen halben Salti und brachte sich in die Luft. Vegeta folgte ihm, schleuderte einen Energieball nach seinem Gegner und war blitzschnell hinter ihm. Seine Fäuste hämmerten Freezer ins Genick und schickten ihn zurück auf die Plattform, wo er diesmal aufschlug.

Als Vegeta landetet rappelte sich Freezer auf. Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und er wischte es sich weg. „Gar nicht mal schlecht Saiyajin, aber du hast mich nur überrascht, mach dir keine Hoffnungen, du kannst nicht gewinnen." „Ich weiß, das will ich auch nicht." Freezer stutzte, aber noch bevor er verstand, was Vegeta da gesagt hatte war jener schon bei ihm und griff ihn an.

Freezer parierte einige Kombinationen von Vegeta und setzte nun seinerseits zum Angriff an. Vegeta sprang zurück, brachte zwischen sich und seinen Gegner Raum, denn Freezer allerdings wieder genauso schnell auslöschte, als er Vegeta seine Faust in den Magen rammte.

Vegeta wurde nach hinten geschleudert und Freezer setzte ihm nach. Im Flug rammte er Vegeta sein Knie in den Rücken, schickte den Saiyajin somit auf die Erde und als jener seine Schlidderpartie beendet hatte griff Freezer nach dessen Hals und hob ihn hoch. Vegetas Hände packten Freezers Arm.

„Du lässt nach, war das alles was du kannst? Dann habe ich dich überschätzt." Er schleuderte Vegeta in die Luft und schickte ihm eine Schizoo-Scheibe hinterher. Vegeta sah sie kommen und wusste, das er ausweichen musste, oder er würde in zwei Teile geschnitten werden.

Er schleuderte der Scheibe einen Energieball entgegen, wich ihr aus und landete wieder auf der Plattform. Als er sich zu Freezer umdrehte konnte er gerade noch mit einem Salto rückwärts einer weiteren der gefährlichen Scheiben ausweichen.

Er kam mit den Knien wieder auf, rollte sich auf die Seite und sprang auf seine Füße. Sein Blick galt Freezer, der ihn kalt anstarrte. Er würde dieses Tempo nicht mehr sehr lange durchhalten. Der Kampf mit Kakarott hatte ihn viel gekostet und auch wenn er seine ganzen Verletzungen los geworden war. Seine Energie hatte er nicht wieder bekommen.

„Warum wehrst du dich? Gib doch einfach auf!" Vegeta ignorierte die Worte und ging in Verteidigungsposition. Nein, er würde diesen Kampf durchziehen. Bis ganz zum Schluss.

Freezer griff an. Zu schnell, als das Vegeta hätte reagieren können, packte er den Krieger am Hals schleuderte ihn wieder in die Luft und schickte ihm Energiebälle hinterher. Vegeta schlug die Meisten bei Seite, doch einige durchdrangen auch seine Abwehr und als er sich in der Luft herum warf, um mehr Abstand zu Freezer zu gewinnen sah er direkt in dessen grinsendes Gesicht. „Zu langsam." Freezer schlug zu und Vegeta prallte ein weiteres Mal schwer auf die Plattform.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber seine Muskeln versagten ihm denn Dienst und er sank zurück auf den Stein. Feiner Staub brannte in seinen Augen und er gönnte sich für einen Moment den Luxus sie zu schließen. Er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Aber genauso sicher wusste er, das er nicht vor ihm davon laufen durfte. Er wusste nicht was und er wusste nicht wie, aber dieser Kampf würde irgendetwas wichtiges bewirken. Vegeta hoffte nur, das es bald geschehen würde.

Freezer lachte und Vegeta öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah zu seinem Gegner hoch. Ich hatte mir wirklich mehr erhofft Saiyajin. Dip-Perperon hat dich anders beschrieben. Zäher." Freezers Schwanz fuhr nach vorne und wickelte sich um Vegetas Hals, hob ihn noch.

„Sag mir, wie zäh du wirklich bist." Damit schlug er zu. Vegeta schrie als die die Faust in seinen Rücken grub. Wieder schlug Freezer zu und wieder schrie Vegeta auf und ein seltsamer Gedanke huschte ihm durch den Kopf. Es war fast zum lachen. Das Selbe hatte Freezer schon einmal mit ihm gemacht, damals auf Namek.

„Sag das ich gewonnen habe und es ist vornüber. Dann werde ich dich töten und alles hat ein Ende." „Fahr zur Hölle!" „Falsch." Und wieder schlug Freezer zu. Wieder und wieder und Vegeta schrie.

Son Goku verstand es nicht. Er wusste, das er die Kraft hatte von der Großmutter gesprochen hatte. Die Kraft des Lichtes die in jenem Moment in ihm erwacht war, als er seinen dunkle Seite endlich akzeptiert hatte. Er wusste, das es die Macht war die Dip-Perperon vernichten konnte. Aber trotzdem schien es ihm, als würde er gegen diesen Gegner einfach nicht voran kommen. Egal was er tat, egal was er versuchte, Dip-Perperon schien immer zu wissen was geschehen würde.

Ein weiterer seiner Angriffe ging ins Lehre und er wurde statt dessen von der unglaublichen Machte der Finsternis getroffen. Hart prallte Son Goku an den Rand einer Plattform, stieß sich zur Seite und nur Sekunden später traf eine Energiekugel den Platz an dem er sich eben noch befunden hatte. Die Plattform zerbarst in der Mitte und die Trümmer fielen in die Tiefe.

Son Goku blickte zu seinem Gegner, der hinter ihm in der Luft stand und mit seinen ledernen Flügel schlug. Der Blick mit dem er Son Goku musterte sprach mehr als tausend Worte und doch, war jeder Ausdruck von Arroganz und Überheblichkeit daraus verschwunden und das war es was Son Goku Mut machte.

Dip-Perperon wusste, wer sein Gegner war, wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Wusste das dieser Krieger, jener Krieger den er schon besiegt geglaubt hatte, ihm nun wirklich gefährlich werden konnte. Jeder Fehler den er nun machen würde, jede kleine Unachtsamkeit könnte ihn den Sieg kosten. Den Sieg, der noch niemals so Nahe war wie jetzt. Und das machte Dip-Perperon zu einem Gegner, der gefährlicher war als alles, mit was es Son Goku jemals zu tun gehabt hatte. Doch der Saiyajin hatte Hoffnung, denn Dip-Perperon hatte Angst.

Vegetar wusste nicht mehr was er sehen, hören oder glauben sollte. So vieles war geschehen, das er nicht verstand und so vieles passiert, was er niemals geglaubt hätte. Damals, als er sich Dip-Perperon angeschlossen hatte, hatte jener ihm versprochen ihm seinen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen. Damals war es die Rache an seinem Vater und seinem Bruder gewesen.

Doch als er seinen Bruder kennen lernte, war sein Wunsch ein anderer geworden und jener war genauso wenig erfüllt worden wie der Erste. Weder hatte er seinen Vater eigenhändig umbringen und den Thron besteigen können, noch gehörte ihm sein Bruder.

Im Gegenteil. Dip-Perperon hatte dafür gesorgt, das sein erster Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen würde und dann hatte er seinen Bruder in den sicher Tod geschickt und es war ein Wunder, das er noch lebte.

Vegetar sah zu der Leiche seines Vaters, aber das erwartete Hochgefühl blieb aus. Im Gegenteil machte sich plötzlich eine Lehre und Einsamkeit in ihm breit, die er nicht verstand. Eigentlich verstand er schon seit einiger Zeit gar Nichts mehr.

Aber er glaubte zu begreifen, das es um mehr ging, als um ihn oder um seinen kleinlichen Gefühle. Um wesentlich mehr und im Zentrum von allem schienen sein Bruder, Kakarott und Dip-Perperon zu stehen. Sie und nur sie allein.

Alle anderen hatten nur Nebenrollen in diesem gigantischen Spiel und Vegetar fragte sich, was seine Rolle war. Alle schienen sie bisher ihre Aufgabe erfüllt zu haben und alle die es getan hatten waren gestorben. Was also hatte das Schicksal ihm für eine Rolle in dieser Geschichte zugedacht? Was war es, was er noch nicht getan hatte?

Seine Augen kehrten vom Himmel wo sich Licht und Schatten ein ewiges Duell zu liefern schienen zurück zu Freezer und seinem Bruder. Er konnte sehen, wie Freezer ihn immer und immer wieder schlug und wie sein Bruder schrie.

Vegetar wandte den Blick ab und sah wieder zu Dip-Perperon, aber die Schreie hörten nicht auf in seinen Ohren zu hallen. Und langsam, ganz langsam dämmerte in ihm die Erkenntnis. Hatte Dip-Perperon überhaupt irgendetwas von dem gehalten, was er versprochen oder gesagt hatte? Hatte er irgendetwas getan von dem Vegetar geglaubt hatte das es seinen Beweggründe gewesen waren? Nein.

Sein Planet lag in Trümmern. Sein Folk stand am Rande der Vernichtung. Sein Vater war tot. Sein Bruder würde sterben. Alles war anders gekommen. Alles. Nichts war so wie er es haben wollte und die Zeit die ihm noch blieb rann ihm wie Wasser zwischen den Fingern hindurch. Er blickte auf seine Hände, die begonnen hatten zu zittern.

War er wirklich so dumm gewesen? Hatte er sich wirklich so manipulieren lassen? Hatte er das alles wirklich getan? Er schloss die Augen und Bilder schlugen in ihm hoch. Bilder von Früher als alles noch in Ordnung war.

Er erinnerte sich an die Momente, in denen er mir seinem kleinen Bruder auf dem Teppich in ihrem Zimmer gesessen hatte und mit ihm gespielt hatte. Wie Vegeta auf allen Vieren hinter einem Ball herkrabbelte und sich wunderte, warum dieser immer weg rollte, wenn er ihn anstieß.

Er sah seinen Bruder bei den ersten Kampfübungen zu und wie er einmal auf den Baldachin seines Bettes geklettert war und sich an dessen Gerüst entlang hangelte und dann einmal war er zum Kronleuchter geflogen und hatte sich an ihn gehängt.

Das Bild wechselte abrupt und er sah seinen Bruder um Jahre gealtert, wie er vor ihm in Ketten und Blut überströmt von der Decke hing und er sah sich. Verachtend lachend vor ihm, mit einem Messer in der Hand und dem sicheren Wunsch seinem Bruder die Hölle zu bereiten.

Vegetar schüttelte den Kopf. Er war so dumm gewesen anzunehmen, das Dip-Perperon auch nur eines seiner Worte halten würde. Dieses Wesen kannte kein Wort, keine Ehre, keinen Stolz, keine Verbündeten. Nur Schachfiguren die es nach seinem belieben hin und her schob und wenn sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatten wurden sie geopfert. Nichts weiter war er gewesen. Eine Schachfigur in der entscheidenden Partie. Ein Bauer, der immer nur einen einzigen Zug machen konnte in eine einzige Richtung.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete der Prinz der Saiyajins seine Augen. Das Bild das sich ihm bot hatte sich verändert. Freezer hatte Vegeta los gelassen und jener kniete vor ihm auf den Boden. Dip-Perperon und Kakarott lieferten sich immer noch einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod und er stand hier, allein, zwischen allen Fronten und musste sich endlich entscheiden.

Vegeta sah zu Freezer auf. Seine rechte Schulter tat weh und er bezweifelte, das er jenen Arm noch richtig einsetzen konnte. Er bezweifelte auch das das noch irgendeine Rolle spielte. Freezer würde ihn töten.

Er hatte der Versuchung wiederstanden auf Freezers Angebot einzugehen, auch wenn er einige Male kurz davor gewesen war. Doch dann musste es einem Gegner wohl zu dumm geworden sein immer und immer wieder auf ihn einzuschlagen und er hatte ihn von sich geschleudert.

Nun kniete er hier und wartete einfach nur noch darauf das sich Freezer endlich entscheiden würde, wie er ihn töten wolle. Dessen Augen schweiften einen Augenblick in die Höhe und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns nickte er, dann entfernte er sich von Vegeta. Ein vorfreudiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Son Goku parierte einen weiteren von Dip-Perperons Angriffen. Jene waren in den letzten Augenblicken immer kräftiger und schneller geworden und Son Goku verstand einfach nicht, warum es ihm nicht Möglich war seinem Gegner ernsthaft entgegen zu treten.

Auch das hochmütige Lächeln war wieder auf das Gesicht Dip-Perperons zurück gekehrt, so als wüsste dieser genau, das Son Goku Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm ernsthaft etwas entgegen zu setzten.

Ein weitere Angriff von Dip-Perperon folgte und diesmal war Son Goku nicht schnell genug der Energiekugel auszuweichen. Er spürte die brodelnde Hitze und den Schmerz, als sie einen seiner Flügel durchschlug und er wieder an den Rand einer der Plattformen geschleudert wurde.

Blitzschnell war Dip-Perperon bei ihm, packte ihm am Hals und drückte zu. In seinen Augen glitzerte die nur noch mühsam beherrschte Erregung. „Jetzt hast du den entscheidenden Fehler gemacht." Son Goku wand sich unter seinem Griff.

„Ich hab dich überschätzt. Selbst jetzt, wo du die ganze Macht des Lichtes hast bist du mir nicht gewachsen." Er lachte. „Und das soll das Beste sein, was dieses Universum zu seinem Schutz aufbringen kann? Das ist lächerlich!" Er zog Son Goku nahe an sich heran. „Aber keine Angst kleiner Krieger, ich habe noch etwas für dich, bevor du stirbst. Noch ist es nicht vorbei für dich!" Und damit schlug er zu. Son Goku schrie.

Vegeta sah es, das aufleuchten der Energiekugel, die seinen Tod bedeutete. Er hatte keine Angst mehr davor. Von Anfang an hatte er es gewusst. Und doch machte sich das Gefühl der Enttäuschung in ihm breit. Er hätte sich gerne erhofft, das er eine größere Rolle in diesem Kampf gespielt hätte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es eh besser so. Er hatte schon genug angerichtet.

Kurz schweifte sein Blick noch in den Himmel, wo er immer noch die beiden Elemente aufeinander prallen sah. Vielleicht würden sie sich ja in einem anderen Leben wieder sehen. Irgendwo, irgendwann.

Dann, schneller als das er noch einen anderen Gedanken hätte fassen können, sah er das Aufblitzen der Energiekugel die los gelassen worden war und spürte die Hitze und die Energie, die auf seinen Körper eindrang. Die Energie, die jedes seiner Atome innerhalb von wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen auflösen würde und von ihm Nichts weiter übrig lassen würde als einen flüchtigen Gedanken in der Ewigkeit der Zeit.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und die Energiekugel explodierte, riss ihn zu Boden, verbrannte seine Haut riss Wunden in sein Fleisch und schleuderte ihn davon. Steine stürzten auf ihn herab, Rauch drang in seine Lungen ein und er musste husten und im selben Moment fragte er sich warum er es noch konnte.

Er hob den Kopf und versuchte in dem Inferno aus Rauch und Steinsplittern etwas zu erkennen. Nichts war zu sehen. Mühsam stand er auf, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und fiel wieder auf die Knie. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu zu stehen.

Seine Hand fuhr über den Boden um Halt zu finden und stieß gegen etwas weiches. Vegeta drehte den Kopf und endlich schien er sich der Rauch zu lichten. Er erkannte die Umrisse einer Person die auf dem Boden lag und drehte sich ganz zu ihr um, dann verharrte er regungslos.

Nicht wahr. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Und doch überzeugten ihn seine Augen vom Gegenteil. Es _musste_ wahr sein, denn er lebte noch. Vor ihm lag Vegetar, bewegungslos auf dem Boden und Blut sickerte in denn Stein unter ihm.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Vegeta Freezer erkennen aber jener war unwichtig. Er spielte in diesem Moment überhaupt keine Rolle, ja existierte gar nicht.

Sein Bruder regte sich. Er stemmte einen Arm auf den Boden und drückte seinen Körper in die Höhe, spuckte Blut aus und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken, dabei ließ er seine Augen keinen Augenblick von Vegeta.

Jener kniete immer noch wie versteinert auf seinem Platz und starrte seinen Bruder an, nicht begreifend, was gerade geschehen war. Alles, mit wirklich allem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Nicht mit seinem Bruder. Nicht mit ihm!

„Vegeta." Die Stimme seines Bruder drang wie durch dichten Nebel in dessen Bewusstsein. „Vegeta." Und endlich reagierte jener. Er kroch ein Stück auf seinen Bruder zu und ergriff dessen Hand.

Vegetar seufzte. „Dir ist nichts passiert." Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper und Blut rann in einem schnelleren Strom aus seiner Wunde auf seiner Brust. Vegeta sagte nichts und sah seinem Bruder nur weiter in den Augen, versuchte zu verstehen, was jener getan hatte. Warum er es getan hatte.

„Vegeta," sein Bruder drückte seine Hand. „Du musst leben. Bitte ... für unser Folk, für unseren Vater ... bitte, du musst leben." Wieder schüttelte ein Hustenanfall seinen Körper und endlich brachte Vegeta ein Wort über die Lippen.

„Warum?" Sein Bruder brachte ein dünnes Lächeln zustande. „Ich ... weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur ... das du nicht sterben darfst. Nicht jetzt." Er spuckte Blut aus. „Sag unserem Vater ... das ich ihn lieb hatte, bitte bau unser Reich wieder auf, du kannst es ... ich weiß es." Ein seufzen entwich seinen Lippen und er schloss die Augen. Vegeta glaubte das er tot sei, aber dann öffnete er noch einmal die Augen.

„Vegeta ... Bruder ... bitte verzeih ... vergib was ich dir angetan habe. Ich lag falsch. Du bist ... der einzige König ... für unser Folk ... ich wäre dir gerne gefolgt ... überall hin. Bitte ... vergib ... mir ... bitte ... ich ... liebe ... dich ... Bruder, von Herzen!" Vegetars Hand erschlaffte in der seines Bruders und sein Kopf kippte zur Seite. Es war vorbei.

Vegeta schloss die Augen. Er hörte sein Herz rauschen und das Blut in seinen Adern und gleichzeitig die Kälte, die von er Hand seines Bruders ausging. „Wie glaubst du soll ich das machen?" Fragte er dessen Leiche. Wie sollte er seinem Bruder das alles vergeben? Wie sollte er vergessen, was geschehen war?

Wie vergessen, wie ihn sein Bruder gequält hatte? Wie vergessen wie er genüsslich sein Fleisch zerschnitten hatte? Wie vergessen wie er ihn gedemütigt hatte? Wie sollte er das alles vergessen und seinem Bruder vergeben?

Er hatte ihn gehasst bis ins Innerste. Hatte ihn verflucht und verwünscht und sich Nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als ihn zu töten. Auch wenn er sein Bruder gewesen war. Er hatte ihn gehasst wie nie einen Feind zuvor, vielleicht gerade weil er sein Bruder war und nun verlangte jener von ihm das er all das, ja mehrt noch als das, das er seinen Stolz und sein Ehrgefühl einfach vergaß. Dass konnte er nicht. Er konnte es nicht.

Vegeta öffnete die Augen und sah auf das Gesicht seines Bruders hinab. Seines letzten noch lebenden Verwandten. Sie waren ihm alle entrissen worden. Sein Sohn, seine Frau, sein Vater und nun auch sein Bruder. Und plötzlich wurde Vegeta eines klar. Es war falsch zu denken ‚er konnte es nicht'. Richtiger wäre gewesen ‚er _wollte_ es nicht'.

Sein Blick schweifte für einen kurzen Moment in den Himmel, wo er immer noch Kakarott sehen konnte. Wenn dies alles wirklich Schicksal war und es ihr Schicksal war gegen Dip-Perperon zu kämpfen, dann musste alles einen Grund haben. Alles.

Vegeta beugte sich nach vorne, faltete die Hände seins Bruder über dessen Brust zusammen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich vergebe dir, mein Bruder. Ich vergebe dir." Er schloss noch einmal für einen Moment die Augen und dann war sie plötzlich da.

Hell, leuchtend und stark. Vegeta fühle sich geborgen in ihnen. In diesen weichen, goldenen Federn und im selben Augenblick in dem er seinem Bruder vergeben hatte spürte er, das er gleichzeitig auch sich selbst vergeben hatte, für all das was er eins getan.

Und das Licht in ihm wurde heller und stärker, bahnte sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche und umringte Vegeta, schloss ihn ein und führte ihn. Er spürte wie seine Wunden heilten, spürte wie seine Kraft zurück kehrte, spürte wie alles neue Bannen einschlug und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste er das sie genauso blau waren wie die von Kakarott. Wusste das sie den selben Glanz enthielten und das selbe Wissen zu bergen schienen.

Wusste, das auch er nun die Kraft bekommen hatte seinen Feind zu vernichten, den er hatte sich selbst besiegt und den härtesten Kampf gewonnen den man austragen kann. Den Kampf gegen sich selbst.

Denn Kampf, den jeder von uns führt.

Für Vegeta war er vorüber und es galt einen anderen zu schlagen. Er öffnete seine Schwingen und erhob sich in die Luft. Kakarott war nicht mehr allein.

So, langsam aber sicher nimmt die Prophezeiung also Formen an und unsere Helden kommen ihrem Schicksal näher. Aber ob sie es wirklich schaffen es zu erfüllen? Nun, beide haben ja jetzt die kraft dafür, aber sind sie für diese Kraft auch schon bereit? Das werden wir im nächsten Kapitel klären.

Vielleicht noch ein paar Worte zu Vegetar: Ich mag diesen Charakter sehr, auch wenn er nicht unbedingt zu den Guten gehört. Er tat mir irgendwie leid. Ein Opfer der Umstände oder einfach nur eine manipulierte Marionette, das kann man sehen wie man will. Eigentlich hatte ich auch vor ihn einfach sterben zu lassen, aber dann hab ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht und ihm doch noch ein gutes Herz gegeben (genauso tief verschüttet wie es einst bei Vegeta der Fall war). Nun, und das ist dabei heraus gekommen. Ich hoffe ihr seht mir das nach. Zumal man seine Gedanken und Gefühle sehr gut nachvollziehen kann – finde zumindest ich.

Gut, im nächsten Kapitel wird es also wieder so richtig krachen, wenn die beiden Neo – Saiyajins (mein Name für die Verwandlung, bedeutet übrigens soviel wie neu, jung) auf Dip-Perperon treffen.

Also bis dann!

Eure Hatchepsut


	31. Nur gemeinsam

Nightmare in the Past 

_Hallo, ihr da draußen!_

_Der Showdown beginnt und er ist spannender als ich mir das ausgemalt hatte. Es scheint also doch zu stimmen, das einem die Besten Ideen doch immer wieder beim schreiben kommen._

_Zumindest ging mir das bei diesem Kapitel so. An der Hälfte hab ich herumgekaut, ohne recht zu wissen, was ich eigentlich wirklich schreiben wollte und dann ganz plötzlich kamen mir die Ideen geradeso zugeflogen und ich glaube das merkt man am Ende auch beim lesen. Die letzten fünf Seiten waren dann eine Sache von zwanzig Minuten. _

_Also mal ganz schnell lesen._

_Hatchepsut_

Neunundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Nur gemeinsam 

Dip-Perperon schlug zu, erbarmungslos und Son Goku wurde ein weiteres mal quer über die Plattform geschleudert. Seine Arme und Schultern waren aufgerissen und Dreck war in die Schürfwunden eingedrungen. Es brannte.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte seinem Gegner entgegen. Warum? Warum nur konnte er ihn einfach nicht besiegen, selbst jetzt, selbst jetzt war Dip-Perperon immer noch um ein vielfaches stärker wie er. Warum?

„Gibst du auf?" Dip-Perperon lachte und schickte Son Goku mit einem weitere Tritt auf den Boden. Aber als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte spürte er einen Fuß in seinem Kreuz, der ihn wieder auf den Boden drückte.

„Komm schon, du hast doch eh keine Chance gegen mich, überlass mir deine Seele und alle Schmerzen auf dieser Welt werden ein Ende haben." Die Stimme war einsäuselnd und sie lähmte ihn, obwohl Son Goku wusste, das es nichts als Lügen waren konnte er sich einfach nicht gegen diesen süßen Klang erwehren.

Wie ein Blitz schoss der Schmerz durch seinen Körper, als Dip-Perperon seine Haare packte und ihn nach oben zog, sein Kreuz über die Massen krümmte. „Es wäre so leicht dir einfach das Rückrat zu brechen und dich damit in die ewige Vergessenheit zu schicken. Aber das," er ließ Son Gokus Haare los und jener fiel auf die Erde zurück. „Wäre zu einfach."

Er nahm seinen Fuß von Son Gokus Rücken und lief um ihn herum, während sich jener auf die Knie hoch stemmte. „Viel zu einfach." Mit einer schnellen Drehung hämmerte er Son Goku sein Knie vors Kinn und Goku stürzte nach hinten, versuchte den Sturz abzufangen und kam auf der Seite zu liegen, als er sich wieder hoch rappelte sah er schwarze Schatten über sich. Dip-Perperons Flügel.

Blitzschnell griff Son Goku zu, packte sie und schleuderte seinen Gegner in die Luft. Er wirbelte herum und schickte ihm einen Feuerregen hinterher. „Zu langsam," erklang es hinter ihm und als sich Son Goku umdrehen wollte, wurde er gepackt und nach vorne geschoben.

Mit ungeheurer Wucht prallte er in eine Mauer, Dip-Perperon hinten dran, der ihn noch ein Stück weiter in das Gestein trieb. Mit seinen Klauen hielt er Son Gokus Arme über dessen Kopf fest und Gokus Beine waren zwischen Mauer und Dip-Perperon eingeklemmt. Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Griff, aber daraus lösen konnte er sich nicht.

Und dann erklang seine Stimme, so nah an seinem Ohr, das er den Atem spüren konnte. „Was ist los kleiner Saiyajin? Verlässt dich deine Kraft?" Die Stimme kam noch näher und Son Goku fühlte die Eckzähne Dip-Perperons an seinem Ohr entlang fahren. „Gibt es keinen Ausweg für dich?" Son Goku schloss die Augen, er wollte es nicht hören.

Dann spürte er, wie Dip-Perperons Echsenschwanz an seinen Flügeln entlang fuhr. „Schön sehen sie aus, diese goldenen Schwingen, sie sind ein Zeichen deiner Macht. Einer Macht die du nicht kontrollieren kannst." Son Gokus Körper erbebte und er versuchte sich mit aller Kraft aus dem Griff zu befreien, vergeblich.

„Soll ich sie dir nehmen? Dir jede Feder einzeln ausreisen?" Er schloss seinen Schwanz um einen der Flügel und die Dornen daran gruben sich tief in das Fleisch. Son Goku keuchte. „Ja, das tut weh, ich weiß. Aber nichts im vergleich zu dem was noch kommt." Er verstärkte den Druck seines Dornenschwanzes. Blut färbte das goldene Gefieder rötlich und dann riss Dip-Perperon daran.

Son Goku schrie. Schmerzen schossen entlang seines Rückens durch seinen ganzen Körper und lähmten ihn, seine Beine drohten unter ihm weg zu knicken aber er war so zwischen Wand und seinem Widersacher eingekeilt, das ihm selbst das nicht gelang.

Ein weiterer Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper, als Dip-Perperon immer weiter und weiter zog. Son Goku spürte, wie die Federn zu Boden fielen, spürte, wie sich Haut und Sehnen bis zum zerreisen dehnten und dann hörte er das leise Knirschen der Knochen, als Dip-Perperon drohte seinen Flügel aus seiner Schulter zu reisen.

„Ja, leide kleiner Krieger, leide und verzweifle an deiner eigenen Schwäche!" Er drehte seinen Schwanz und Son Goku merkte wie auch der Flügelknochen sich begann zu drehen. „Hör auf!" Son Goku schrie und Dip-Perperon verzog seine Lippen zu einem irren Grinsen. „Leide!"

Und dann war es soweit. Son Goku spürte wie sich der Knochen löste, wie Sehnen und Muskeln rissen, wie alles in einem Meer aus Schmerzen und Blut ertrank. Schwärze griff nach ihm und er begriff noch, das er dabei war Ohnmächtig zu werden und in dem Moment in dem er glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können hörte es auf.

Das Gewicht, das ihn an die Mauer presste war fort und Son Goku rutschte an ihr hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden zu liegen kam, in seinem eigenen Blut, das in einem unaufhörlichen Strom aus seiner Wunde an der linken Schulter floss. Vorsichtig tastete seine Hand danach. Nein, der Flügel war noch da. Son Goku spürte zwar, das er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte, aber er war noch da. Warum?

Eine Hand berührte seine gesunde Schulter und langsam fühlte sich Son Goku besser. Die Schmerzen ließen nach und Kraft kehrte in seine Glider zurück. Er drehte seinen Oberkörper und sah zu der Person auf, die ihm geholfen hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Vegeta? Aber wie ... wie kann das sein?" Jener richtete sich auf und sah in eine andere Richtung. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist unglaublich, diese Kraft!" Er ballte die Fäuste und öffnete sie wieder. „Es ist als wäre ich Gott, als könnte ich ganze Sonnensysteme mit nur einem einzigen Blick vernichten." Er grinste. „So fühlt es sich also an du zu sein."

„Vegeta ... ." „Keine Angst, ich wird schon nichts dummes tun. Wir haben andere Probleme, als Sonnensysteme." Er drehte sich ganz von Son Goku weg und jener richtete sich auf. Sein linker Flügel hing leicht schief an seiner Schulter, aber weder blutete die Wunde, noch spürte Son Goku etwas von zerrissenen Muskeln.

„Ich hab dir etwas von meiner Energie gegeben," erklang Vegetas Stimme. „Jetzt sind wir quitt." Son Goku sah an seinem Freund vorbei in die Richtung, in die auch Vegeta blickte. Rauch stieg von der Stelle auf wo Dip-Perperon seine Schlidderpartie beendet hatte.

Und dann zeigten sich zwei gewaltige Schwingen in dem Rauch und langsam schritt die Inkarnation der Finsternis heran. Wohlwissend, das sie nun zwei Lichtkriegern gegenüberstand, aber das machte Nichts. Das Universum gehörte ihm. Er hatte es bereits in Dunkelheit getaucht. Es gab weder Sonnen, noch Sterne, noch Monde und Niemand, nicht einmal diese Beiden würden ihm diese Macht wieder entreisen können.

„Du bist Freezer also entkommen. Und deinem törichten Bruder auch. Sag Vegeta, war es nicht toll, wie er sich vor dich geworfen hat und in deinen Armen gestorben ist?" Son Goku sah zu Vegeta. Jener ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Woher weißt du das?" Dip-Perperon lachte.

„Ich wusste es schon von Anfang an. Er war eine Marionette, eine Schachfigur, die ich benutzt habe, wie es mir gefiel. Nichts weiter. Alle sind das. Ich habe kein Interesse an ihnen. Selbst Freezer, der zugegeben ein sehr interessantes Geschöpf ist, ist entbehrlich. Das Einzige was für mich zählt, ist das Chaos." Er lachte und dann wurde sein Blick plötzlich eisig, als er ihn auf die beiden Krieger richtete. „Und ihr seid jene, die mir noch im Weg stehen." Er hob seine Hand und eine Energiekugel erschien darin. „Aber das lässt sich ändern!"

Son Goku und Vegeta schossen nach verschiedenen Seiten auseinander und die Kugel explodierte hinter ihnen. Mit einigen Flugmanövern brachten sie sich außerhalb von Dip-Perperons reichweite und kamen in der Luftschwebend wieder zusammen.

„Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, so können wir ihn nicht besiegen." Vegetas Augen schweiften durch die Luft. „Ich weiß Kakarott. Und hast du schon eine Idee auf Lager?" „Pass auf!" Son Goku stieß Vegeta bei Seite und wurde von Dip-Perperon, der wie ein Falke aus der Dunkelheit über ihnen geschossen kam, nach unten gedrückt. „Kakarott!" Vegeta nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Er fand die Beiden auf einer der unteren Plattformen, wo sie miteinander rangen. Vegeta verlor keine Zeit, er formte eine Energiekugel und ließ sie auf Dip-Perperons Rücken zerschellen, jener bäumte sich auf und Son Goku hatte für einen Augenblick Luft.

Vegeta fegte nach unten, packte Dip-Perperons Arm und Son Goku griff nach dem anderen und Beide traten gleichzeitig zu. Dip-Perperon wurde über die Plattform geschleudert, riss Säulen und Mauern mit sich und hinterließ eine Schneise der Verwüstung.

Aber Vegeta und Son Goku ließen nicht ab. Sie flogen auf ihren Gegner zu und hämmerten ihm ihre Knie in den Magen, als er sich wieder aufzurichten versuchte. Dann folgte eine Spiegelgleiche Drehung und die Fäuste flogen auf Dip-Perperons Gesicht zu.

Jener riss seine Hände nach oben und hielt nun jeweils eine Faust von Son Goku und Vegeta in seinen Händen. Seine Augen sprühten vor Hass und alles Überhebliche war daraus verschwunden. Dieser Kampf galt und er durfte nicht den Fehler begehen sie zu unterschätzen. Wenn diese Beiden wirklich ihre Mitte finden würden und sich zusammen gegen ihn stellen würden, dann hätte er ernsthafte Probleme.

Er drückte zu und hörte wie die Knochen knirschten, dann ließ er blitzschnell die Hände los und schlug zu. Die Beiden wurden über die Plattform geschleudert und kamen entfernt von einander hart auf. Dip-Perperon verlor keine Zeit.

Er stürzte sich auf Vegeta, rammte ihm sein Knie in den Magen und einen Handkantenschlag ans Kinn, der Krieger sackte zusammen, doch bevor er ihm den Schädel eintreten konnte wurde sein Schwanz gepackt und er fühlte sich unversehens in die Luft katapultiert. Eine Energiekugel schickte ihn auf Distanz und er sah von weit oben zu, wie Son Goku Vegeta wieder auf die Beine half. Zwei von ihnen waren definitiv einer zu viel. Das musste sich schnellstens ändern.

„Alles klar?" Vegeta nickte und seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab bis sie den gesuchten Schatten fanden, der über ihnen schwebte. Er war stark unglaublich stark. Vegeta wischte sich das Blut weg, das ihm aus dem Mundwinkel lief. Dieser Kampf musste schnell gewonnen werden.

Dip-Perperon sammelte seine Energie und schoss sie in einem gleißend hellen Strahl auf die beiden Saiyajins. Diese stoben auseinander und verteilten sich in der Luft. Dip-Perperon nahm Vegeta aufs Korn. Wen er ihn für einige Augenblicke ausschalten konnte, dann konnte er sich mit Son Goku befassen, der schon erheblich angeschlagener war.

Vegeta flog durch die Luft und seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zwischen Son Goku und Dip-Perperon hin und her. Was sollte er tun? Alleine versuchen Dip-Perperon anzugreifen? Das hätte keinen Sinn, das sagte ihm sein Gefühl.

Ein Lichtblitz nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und blendete ihn für einen Augenblick. Als sich die Schatten aus seinen Augen verzogen hatten und er wieder klar sehen konnte starrte er in eine Energiekugel, die direkt auf ihn zu kam. Vegeta riss seine Arme hoch und versuchte sich vor den Flammen zu schützten.

Die Wucht traf ihn hart und drückte ihn durch die Luft nach unten. Vegeta drehte den Kopf und sah mit entsetzen, das er sich auf die Plattform zugbewegte, auf der die Leichen seiner Freunde lagen und auf der Großmutter stand und zu ihnen herauf blickte.

Dann war sie da und er wurde mit ungeheurer Wucht in den Felsen gedrückt. Steine schossen an ihm vorbei und wurden in die Luft geschleudert und dann gelang es Vegeta endlich die Energiekugel von sich zu schleudern. Sie explodierte in einer anderen Plattform über ihnen und Steine fielen in die Tiefe.

Mühsam richtete sich der Saiyajin auf und starrte in den Himmel. Weder Dip-Perperon noch Son Goku waren zu sehen. Ein Schatten fiel von hinten auf seine Gestalt und als Vegeta den Kopf drehte, sah er Freezer hinter sich, der gerade zu einem Schlag ausholte. Vegeta rollte sich zur Seite und sprang auf die Beine. Freezer richtete sich auf.

„Flinker kleiner Krieger." Er lächelte boshaft, dann griff er Vegeta an. Jener parierte seine Schläge und ließ sich von ihm zurück drängen, blieb in der Defensive und wartete auf seine Chance, die sich ergab.

Es war nur ein winziger Fehler von Freezer, aber er reichte. Vegeta durchbrach mit einem gezielten Schlag seine Abwehr und grub ihm seine Faust tief in den Magen. Freezer wurde zurück geschleudert und richtete sich mühsam, die verwundete Stelle haltend wieder auf.

„Verflucht!" Vegeta zögerte nicht, er sprang auf seinen Gegner zu und ging in die Offensive, drängte Freezer immer weiter zurück, bis dieser keinen Raum mehr hatte wohin er hätte ausweichen können, außer den Himmel.

Freezer sprang, katapultierte sich in die Luft, machte mehrere Drehungen und deckte die Plattform mit einem Feuerhagel ein. Sie zersplitterte, aber Freezer wusste, das sein Gegner noch nicht besiegt war, irgendwo lauerte er auf ihn. Irgendwo in diesem Rauch, den er nicht durchdringen konnte.

Vegeta schwebte in der Luft, Großmutter im Arm. Freezers Angriff hätte sie getötet, wäre er nicht zu ihr geeilt und hätte sie mit sich in die Höhe gerissen. Nun starrten sie auf die zerstörte Plattform herunter.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen." Vegetas Gesicht verriet Bitterkeit. „Doch. Ich habe schon zu viele sterben lassen. Dich will ich nicht auch noch verlieren." „Aber ich bin schon tot. Zumindest in dem Sinne in dem ihr das versteht. Er hätte mich nicht töten können. Nicht so wie er es gewollt hätte."

Sie sah zu Vegeta hoch. Dieser sagte keinen Ton, flog aus der Wolke heraus und setzte Großmutter auf einer anderen Plattform ab. Dann wand er sich um und starrte auf die kleine Gestalt Freezers, die immer noch in der Luft schwebte und auf den Rauch starrte. Vegeta wusste, das er sich jetzt als aller Erstes um ihn kümmern musste. Son Goku würde eben noch einige Augenblicke alleine durchhalten müssen.

Freezers Kopf ruckte herum und Vegeta konnte sehen, wie er in seiner Hand eine weitere Energiekugel bildete. Vegeta war schneller und Freezer für einen Moment abgelenkt, die Vegeta nutzte.

Er sprang auf seinen Gegner zu und trieb ihn in der Luft immer weiter zurück, bis er Freezer mit einem gezielten Tritt auf eine der Plattformen schicken konnte. Vegeta landete und sah zu wie sich Freezer schwer wieder aufrichtete. Seine Hand fuhr zum Mund und er wischte sich Blut ab. Dann sah er auf Vegeta und seine Augen verrieten nur eines. Hass.

„Du! Du mickriger, kleiner Saiyajin! Weißt du eigentlich wen du vor dir hast?" Vegeta schritt unbeeindruckt näher. „Niemandem, vor dem ich mich fürchten müsste und Jemanden, der mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich heute bin."

Freezers Augen verengten sich und er hob seine Arme. Vegeta blieb stehen, wartete, konzentrierte sich ... und griff an. Freezer hatte noch nicht ein mal den Hauch einer Chance zu reagieren.

Vegeta war vor ihm, noch bevor Freezer begriff, das der Saiyajin angreifen würde. Und Vegetas Faust grub sich tief in Freezers Fleisch, als Jener seine Augen weit aufriss und den Saiyajin anstarrte.

Vegeta erwiderte seinen Blick mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit. „Für alles, was du meinem Volk angetan hast. Fahr zur Hölle!" In Vegetas Faust explodierte eine Energiekugel und heißer Rauch und Nebel hüllte ihn für Augenblicke ein.

Als jener vom Wind davon getragen wurde stand Vegeta alleine auf der Plattform, die Fäuste gesunken und seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Es war endlich geschehen, endlich hatte er seinen Planeten und alle Saiyajin gerächt, die wegen diesem Monster hatten sterben müssen.

Eine einzelte Träne rollte aus den geschlossenen Augen des Kriegers und versickerte ungesehen im Staub der Plattform. Vegeta öffnete sie wieder und in weite ferne blickend suchte er in der Unendlichkeit der Zeit Bilder, die schon viel zu lange unbeachtet in seinem Herzen gewohnt hatten.

Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit, in denen er glücklich gewesen war, bevor das Schicksal seine harte Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Aber dann holte ihn die Gegenwart wieder ein. Ja, er war damals glücklich gewesen. Doch dieses Glück würde nie wiederkehren, damit musste er sich abfinden. Es endlich akzeptieren und mit einer Geste die mehr ihm selbst als seinen Erinnerungen galt wischte er sie aus seinen Gedanken.

Vegeta schlug mit seinen Flügel und erhob sich in die stürmische Luft. Noch gab es einen Kampf zu schlagen. Er suchte die Aura von Son Goku und fand sie zusammen mit der Dip-Perperons ... auf der Plattform auf der er Großmutter abgesetzt hatte.

Dip-Perperon schlug noch einmal mit seinen ledernen Flügeln und setzte dann zur Landung an. Direkt über den am Boden liegenden Krieger. Nachdem Vegeta abgelenkt gewesen war, hatte er sich sofort mit ihm befasst.

Dafür hatte er zwar Freezer opfern müssen, aber das war Nichts im vergleich zu dem, was er jeden Augenblick gewinnen würde. Denn der Saiyajin hatte zwar sehr tapfer gekämpft, jedoch auch sehr schnell verloren und jetzt würde er sich endlich einverleiben was er haben wollte.

Er bückte sich, packte Son Goku am Hals, hob ihn hoch und warf ihn mit einer einzigen spielerischen Bewegung unweit von sich wieder auf den Boden. Einen Augenblick versuchte er sich noch aufzurichten, aber dann versagten ihm die Kräfte und er fiel wieder zurück.

Eine kleine Gestalt trat hinter Son Goku aus den Schatten der Säulen. Kurz verweilten Dip-Perperons Augen auf ihr, dann wanderten sie zu Son Goku zurück. Ein kurzes, wissendes Lächeln umspielte Dip-Perperons Mund, das aber so schnell wieder verschwand wie es aufgetaucht war.

„Nun kleine Frau, was sagst du zu deinen Helden? Du hast so viel für sie getan und doch sind sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage zu Zweit mich aufzuhalten. Drängt sich da einem nicht die Frage auf, ob es das Gute überhaupt gibt?" Großmutter schritt noch ein Stück näher auf Dip-Perperon zu.

„Für dich vielleicht, ich aber bleibe bei meinem Glauben." „Glaube, pah! Schau wohin er dich gebracht hat! Das Universum ist vernichtet. Nichts existiert mehr in ihm. Ich habe gewonnen!" Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Nicht ... ."

„Nicht so lange diese Beiden noch kämpfen, ich weiß. Aber schau ihn dir an, er hat kaum noch die Kraft bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, Gehschweigeden zu kämpfen. Sag mir, glaubst du immer noch an ihn?" Großmutters Blick suchte den von Son Goku.

„Ja, ich glaube auch jetzt noch an sie. Gerade jetzt." Dip-Perperon lachte. „Falsche Hoffnungen können genauso tödlich sein, wie falscher Stolz." „Ich weiß." Großmutter ging noch einige Schritte auf Dip-Perperon zu und sah dann zu ihm hoch.

„Aber noch, ist dieser Kampf nicht vorbei und solange wie du nicht als eindeutiger Sieger fest stehst, werde auch ich meinen Glauben nicht verlieren. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal fast aufgegeben und das war der Moment, in dem das Licht erwachte. Noch einmal werde ich diesen Fehler nicht machen."

Dip-Perperon lachte erneut schallend und dann drehte er sich plötzlich herum und feuerte eine Energiekugel in den Himmel. Ein Schrei folgte und nur wenige Sekunden später stürzte Vegeta auf die Plattform. Er schlug unweit der Stelle auf, wo sie standen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Son Goku konnte er sich noch aufrichten.

„Schau genau hin alte Frau. Ich habe dir einst gesagt, das du sie nicht wie Lämmer zur Schlachtbank führen sollst. Du hast nicht auf mich gehört, dann wirst du jetzt halt mit ansehen müssen wie sie sterben." Großmutter erwiderte ruhig Dip-Perperons Blick und plötzlich holte dieser aus und schlug zu. Vegeta sprang näher und Son Goku erhob sich.

„Deine geheuchelte Gelassenheit macht mich Wahnsinnig. Es ist vorbei! Für dich, für sie, für alles! Begreife das endlich!" Schrie Dip-Perperon. „Du hast deine Energie völlig unnütz an diese jämmerlichen Saiyajins verschwendet." Großmutter richtete sich auf und sah Dip-Perperon an. Ihre Worte jedoch galten Anderen.

„Das habe ich nicht. Sie können dich besiegen, alles was ihnen noch fehlt ist das Vertrauen in ihre eigene Mitte und ihr eigenes Gleichgewicht. Das zu finden ist schwer, gerade bei ihnen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie werden es finden und dann wirst du einer Macht gegenüberstehen, von der du noch keine Ahnung hast."

Dip-Perperon bebte. Diese kleine, alte zu nichts zu gebrauchende Frau mit ihren überflüssigen Weisheiten machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sie zusehen zu lassen wie er ihre Krieger vernichten würde, aber jetzt hatte er dazu keine Lust mehr. Er hob seine Hand und streckte seinen Finger Richtung Großmutter aus.

„Noch einen letzten Wunsch Alte?" Großmutter drehte ihm den Rücken und sich gleichzeitig zu Son Goku und Vegeta um. „Vertrauen. Der Schlüssel zu allem ist Vertrauen. Habt keine Angst. Ich glaube an euch." Dann durchschlug ein Strahl ihre Brust. Blut spritzte und schoss in einem Schwall zu Boden.

„Nein!" Schrieen die beiden Krieger gleichzeitig. Vegeta sprang vor und wollte sie auffangen, aber als er seine Hände nach ihr ausstreckte um sie aufzufangen griffen seine Finger ins Leere und die Gestalt Großmutters löste sich in goldene Lichtpartikel auf und wie bei einem Echo halten ihre letzten Worte noch einmal über die Plattform.

‚Vertrauen. Der Schlüssel zu allem ist Vertrauen.' Vegeta ließ die Arme sinken und drehte sich zu Dip-Perperon um, der seinen vor Hass spürenden Blick mit kalten Augen erwiderte. Und dann, mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung griff Vegeta an.

Dip-Perperon überrascht von diesem Ausfall wurde hart getroffen und taumelte zurück. Vegeta setzte nach, verpasste ihm einige Handkantenschläge und Tritte in die Rippen und brachte ihn schließlich zu Fall. Vegeta holte aus, aber seine Faust traf nur die harte Erde. Aus Instinkt ließ er sich fallen und entkam einem Schlag von Dip-Perperon, doch er hatte dessen Schwanz vergessen, der sich nun um Vegetas Fuß wand und ihn fort zog.

Vegeta stürzte, fing seinen Fall ab und kam wieder halb auf die Beine. Als er seinen Kopf wendete sah er Dip-Perperon heran schießen. Keine Zeit ihm auszuweichen, dieser Angriff würde ihn treffen. Er hatte nicht mit Son Goku gerechnet.

Der Jüngere rammte Dip-Perperon und schleuderte ihn aus der Flugbahn über den Rand der Plattform. Dann schickte er ihm noch einige Energiebälle hinterher und blieb bei Vegeta stehen. „Bist du bereit?" Vegeta nickte und synchron erhoben sich die beiden Saiyajins in die Luft. Dieser Kampf war ihrer.

Wie zwei Falken schossen sie auf den sich fangenden Gegner. Keine Spielchen mehr, kein Zögern. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Ihre Knie schossen in Dip-Perperons Magen, der sich schmerzend zusammenzog, eine halbe Drehung und ihre Beine hämmerten vor seine Brust.

Er wurde durch die Luftgeschleudert, zurück in die Mitte des Rondells, wo Blitze zuckten und der Wind heulte. Dip-Perperon riss seine Flügel auf, bremste so den Flug ab und wand sich um. Ein unmenschliches Kreischen entwich seiner Kehle, ein Kreischen, dass in seinem Hass die Grundfesten von allem erzittern ließ.

Unbeeindruckt schossen Son Goku und Vegeta an seinen Seiten vorbei, drehten sich zu ihrem Gegner um und schossen ihr Energiebälle ab. Dip-Perperon wurde erneut zurück gedrängt, durch die Luft geschleudert und aus der Bahn geworfen. In seinen Augen erwachte ein Feuer, ein Feuer das heißer loderte als selbst die Hölle und dieses Feuer hieß Hass. Son Goku und Vegeta hatten es geweckt, jetzt würde ihn nichts mehr halten.

Er spreizte seine Flügel und spannte seine Muskeln an. Ein weiterer Schrei, genauso unmenschlich wie der Erste entwich seiner Kehle und noch bevor er ganz verklungen war schoss er auf seine Gegner zu.

Jene vorbereitet auf diesen Angriff hoben ihre Arme und fanden dahinter Deckung, wurden aber von der Gewalt der Schläge zurück gedrängt. Unvorbereitet ließen sie ihre Deckung sinken, tauchten abwärts unter Dip-Perperon durch und hinter ihm wieder nach oben. Ihre Beine hämmerten in das Rückrat ihres Feindes und schickten ihn erneut wild durch die Luft.

Bebend vor Zorn wand sich Dip-Perperon zu ihnen um. Zu lange. Viel zu lange dauerte dieser Kampf in seinen Augen schon und es wurde Zeit ihn zu beenden. Diese Fliegen aus der Geschichte des Universums zu verbannen und endlich alles ins Chaos zu stürzen.

Er hob seine Hand, mit der offenen Handfläche nach oben und eine kleine Kugel formte sich in ihr, ähnlich wie eine Genkidama. Nur schwarz. Schwarz wie das Blut, das in Dip-Perperons Adern floss. Schwarz wie das Element aus dem seine Seele geschmiedet war. Schwarz wie der Raum, zu dem das Universum wurden.

Langsam blickten seine Augen von der Kugel zu Son Goku und Vegeta, jene in einiger Entfernung starrten ihren Gegner an. Das würde er nicht wagen. Diese geballte Ladung würde er nicht los lassen, das konnte er nicht. Wenn er diese Kugel entfesseln würde, dann würde es Nichts mehr geben, er würde nicht nur den Kessel der Galaxie und somit den Ort vernichten, wo alles Anfang und Ende war, er würde damit _allem_ den Todesstoß beibringen.

Dip-Perperons Blick lag ausdruckslos auf den zwei Figuren, die vor ihm in der Luft schwebten. Das ewige Nichts, er würde es wieder herstellen. Friedvolle Schwärze in dem es kein Abend und kein Morgen geben würde, so wie alles angefangen hatte. So würde nun endlich wieder alles enden.

Er hob seine Hand und mit ihr die alles vernichtende Kugel. Son Goku und Vegeta stockte der Atem. Alles, wirklich alles wäre umsonst gewesen, wenn er sie wirklich frei lassen würde, das spürten die zwei geschulten Krieger bis ins Innerste. Wenn er sie wirklich ... .

Die Kugel hob sich von der Hand ihres Gegners. Kein halten, kein zurück. Kein heute, kein morgen. Würde wirklich alles in diesem einen Moment ausgelöscht werden? Alles, was über Äonen von Jahren entstanden war? Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages vernichtet? War das wirklich möglich? Konnte das wirklich geschehen?

Es konnte und es gab Nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnten. Gar Nichts. Kämpfe, Leid und Schmerzen, sie hatten alles ertragen und nun hatten sie alles was sie vor wenigen Momenten noch als gewonnen geglaubt hatten wieder verloren. Binnen eines Augenblicks.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Son Goku und Vegeta diesen Kampf begonnen hatten wankten sie in ihren Grundfesten. Bei allem was sie erduldet und erlitten hatten, eines hatte Dip-Perperon nicht geschafft. Sie hatten sich _immer _ihren glauben an sich und an das erhalten, wofür sie gekämpft hatten. Diese kleine bisschen ihres Selbst, das sie ausmachte.

Aber das, was sie nun sahen und spürten war mehr als nur der Hass oder die Energie eines Gegners. Es war so, als würde das Universum absichtlich keinen ihrer Versuche geltend wirken lassen, gerade so, als wollte die Welt die sie kannten nicht mehr existieren und sehnte sich das absolute Ende herbei und vor ihnen stand Jener, der dieses Ende nun herbeiführen würde.

Die Kugel hob sich weiter und jedwede Emotion blieb zurück. Weder Angst noch Furcht, Trauer noch Freude, es schien Nichts mehr zu geben außer drei Krieger und ein Schicksal, das alle drei nun bereit waren zu erfüllen und vielleicht war es ja auch von Anfang an so gewesen. Vielleicht hatten sie wirklich nie eine Chance gehabt, nie haben sollen.

Und dann war es soweit. Die Kugel schoss mit einer nicht zu erfassenden Geschwindigkeit auseinander und vernichtete _Alles_. Die Plattformen barsten in ihren Atomen, der Unsichtbare Raum zwischen dem Kessel und der Galaxie an sich wurde zersplittert. Die bebende Schwärze unter ihnen auseinandergerissen und aufgelöst und sie selber erlebten eine Überraschung.

Der Kreis der Kugel flog auf sie zu und dann waren sie in seinem Inneren. Der zerstörerische Radius hatte sie einfach verschluckt und tauchte sie in Schwärze. Absolute Schwärze. Weder sehen, noch hören, noch fühlen noch riechen. Sie wurden binnen dieses einen Augenblicks allem beraubt, was von Natur aus jedes Wesen brauchte um zu leben. Was das leben an sich ausmachte.

Es war als wären sie lebendig gestorben, als wären sie luftatmend erstickt, als wären sie schwimmend verbrannt. Es war Paradox. Nicht zu beschreiben. Es war Alles und Nichts, Nichts und Alles, oben wie unten, unten wie oben, Yin und Yang.

Vegeta wusste hinterher nicht mal mehr was genau geschehen war. Hatten sie geschlafen, oder waren sie von der Kugel fortgerissen worden? Lebten sie noch oder waren sie Tod? Wie lange hatte es gedauert? Jahrtausende oder Sekunden? Waren sie überhaupt noch sie? Oder gab es sie gar nicht? Waren sie nur der Traum eines Traumes, der irgendwo verglühte? Oder war alles Illusion?

Für einen Augenblick wusste es Vegeta. Für einen winzigen Augenblick lagen alle Antworten auf alle Fragen klar vor ihm und dann wurde das Buch, dessen Seiten er gerade gelesen hatte zugeschlagen und alles verschwand wieder hinter einem dunklen Schleier.

Vegeta stand auf und blickte nach unten. Schwärze. Über sich. Schwärze. Um ihn herum. Schwärze. Und doch konnte er sehen. Zumindest glaubte er, das er sehen konnte. Er strich sich durch die Haare und spürte wie sie durch seine Finger glitten. Er war also noch am leben. Oder nicht?

Was war überhaupt geschehen? Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als in die Ränder der Kugel erreichten. Es war so anders gewesen, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. So anders und verwirrend. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, was überhaupt los war und wo sie waren.

Wenn er sich umsah sah er Nichts und doch schien es, als könnte er in die entlegensten Winkel des Universums sehen. Nur sah er eben _Nichts_. Und dieses absolute fehlen von allem machte ihm Angst. Furchtbare Angst.

Vegeta drehte sich im Kreis. Immer und immer wieder und langsam glaubte er verrückt zu werden. Nichts, Nichts, Nichts. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Und ein nie gekanntes Gefühl stieg langsam in ihm hoch, ein Gefühl das Verzweiflung und Panik hätten sein können. Aber sie waren es nicht. Sie waren das Selbe, nur tausendmal schlimmer, tausendmal reiner, tausendmal intensiver.

Vegeta zwang sich zur Ruhe und wollte die Augen wieder öffnen, aber er hatte Angst davor. Angst wieder nur Schwärze und Unendlichkeit zu sehen und er schien zu begreifen, das es einfach Dinge gab die für den Verstand immer ungreifbar bleiben würden, denn wenn man versuchte sie zu begreifen oder sie sich vorzustellen würde man daran zerbrechen, weil sie einfach nicht zum begreifen geschaffen worden waren.

Also versuchte er etwas anderes. Er war ein erfahrener Krieger und er brauchte keine Augen um sich zurecht zufinden. Vegeta beschloss mit seinem Herzen zu sehen und kaum hatte er sich so weit beruhigt, das er diese Sinn schweifen lassen konnte nahm er die Gestalt Kakarotts war.

Er lag unweit von ihm, wieder genauso Saiyajin wie Vegeta selbst. Doch warum hatte er ihn dann nicht gesehen? Vegeta öffnete die Augen und Kakarott verschwand. Verwirrt schloss er sie wieder und konzentrierte sich und kaum hatte er sich wieder gefangen erschien Kakarott wieder vor Vegetas innerem Auge.

Auf tiefste verunsichert ging Vegeta auf Son Goku zu und streckte seien Hand nach ihm aus. Dann zögerte er, was wenn alles wirklich nur eine Illusion war? Doch das würde er niemals heraus bekommen, wenn er sich nicht traute es zu versuchen. Seine Hand griff nach Son Gokus Schulter und Vegeta atmete auf, als er wirklich seinen Freund spürte.

Er rüttelte an ihm und sah wie Son Goku sich erhob und ebenso wie Vegeta zuvor, sich im Kreis drehte. Vegeta sprach ihn an. Aber genau wie zuvor schien Son Goku ihn weder zu sehen noch zu verstehen. Vegeta versuchte es erneut, aber diesmal auf die selbe Art wie er begonnen hatte zu sehen. Er formte die Worte mit seinem Herzen und das Ergebnis war, das sich Son Goku nur noch verwirrter begann im Kreis zu drehen.

„Halt endlich still und hör mir zu!" Son Goku verharrte. „Schließ deine Augen." Son Goku tat es. „Konzentrier dich auf dein Herz." Auch das tat Son Goku. „Und jetzt _sehe_." Vegeta merkte das auch das Son Goku gelungen war und wie bei ihm riss auch Son Goku vor Verblüffung die Augen wieder auf. Vegeta gab ihm Zeit wieder zurück zu finden und als er das geschafft hatte stellte ihm Vegeta die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Was ist passiert?" Son Goku antwortete auf dieselbe lautlose weise. „Ich weiß es nicht. Da war die Kugel und dann plötzlich Nichts mehr." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt noch existiere." Vegeta konnte eine tiefe Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Hatte er doch gehofft, das Kakarott ihm sagen konnte, was passiert war.

Und in diesem Moment spürte es Vegeta. Das selbe Gefühl wie er es vorher gehabt hatte. Es gab einfach Dinge, die waren nicht zum verstehen geschaffen worden. Es waren einfach Dinge, die man nehmen musste wie sie waren. Denn alles hatte einen Grund.

Vegeta sah Son Goku an und wusste, das er in diesem Moment genau das Gleiche fühlte. Er spürte es, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, mit allem was ihn ausmachte, nahm er plötzlich Son Gokus Gedanken war und dem Jüngeren schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und für die Bruchteile eines Wimpernschlages schienen Beide die Antwort auf alle Fragen zu wissen, aber wieder wurde sie ihnen entrissen, so als wären sie immer noch nicht so weit die Antwort zu verstehen und das Wissen zu begreifen, das damit verbunden war.

Lange sahen sich die beiden Krieger tief in die Augen. Sonnen wurden geboren und Sonnen starben, die Zeit drehte sich weiter und immer weiter und doch schien es als würde keine Zeit verstreichen, als würde dieser Ort einen unendlichen Zauber auswirken, der alles andere unmöglich machte.

Die Blicke wurden tiefer und schienen auf den Grund der Seele des Anderen zu reichen und Vegeta spürte es, dieser unglaubliche Austausch von Kraft, der zwischen ihnen stattfand. Er hörte sein eigenes Herz wild und ungezähmt in seiner Brust schlagen, aber mehr noch, nicht nur sein eigenes.

Unter das leise Bumbum – Bumbum – Bumbum seines eigenen Herzschlags mischte sich noch ein Anderer. Genauso stark, genauso schnell, genauso unbezähmbar und Vegeta wusste das es Kakarotts Herzschlag war. Doch nicht nur das, er hörte sein Blut rauschen, spürte wie seine Lungen ein und ausatmeten und wusste, das Kakarott genau das Selbe spürte wie er.

Er lass in den Augen seines Freundes wie in einem Buch. Freunden und Ängste, Geheimnisse und Hoffnungen. Nichts blieb ihm verborgen und ebenso wusste er, das er auch alles über sich preisgab. Das war das, was er zahlen musste, für diesen Einblick in Kakarotts Seele.

Doch dieser Blick, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien, reichte noch tiefer, viel tiefer als bis zur Seele, er schien geradezu zu sehen, wie Kakarott existierte, wie er lebte, wie er starb. Alles konnte Vegeta sehen und all jene Gefühle und Eindrücke wurden begleitet von dem stetigen Klopfen ihrer Herzen die sosehr im Einklang schlugen, das man meinen könnte es wäre nur ein Einziges.

‚Vertrauen. Vertrauen ist der Schlüssel.' Und Vegeta begriff. Nicht das Vertrauen allgemein war gemeint, das Vertrauen in den Anderen oder die eigene Stärke. Es war das Vertrauen in das Vertrauen an sich das Großmutter gemeint hatte. Das Vertrauen, das alles etwas bewirken und das alles einen Sinn hatte und gleichzeitig das Vertrauen, das sie in diesem Moment erlebten. Es war ein so unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das Vegeta einfach nicht mehr wusste, wie er jemals ohne es hatte leben können

Er hob seine Hand und auch Kakarott tat es ihm gleich. Vegeta öffnete die Augen und nun sah er seinen Freund vor sich stehen. Mit seinen Augen nicht nur mit seinem Herzen konnte er in Kakarott lesen und Kakarott war auch nicht mehr nur der Saiyajin. Seine Haare waren wieder golden geworden und auf seinem Rücken prangten die goldenen Schwingen und in seinen meerblauen Augen schien Vegeta geradezu zu versinken und Vegeta wusste, das Kakarott genau das Selbe sah.

Die Handflächen berührten sich und Vegeta spürte das leichte Prickeln von Energie, das von einer zur anderen Hand floss. Es war unglaublich. Er war Vegeta und doch war er es auch gleichzeitig nicht. Er war Kakarott und auch das schien nicht mehr zu stimmen. Er war Beide und doch keiner von ihnen und anstatt auf einen festen Wiederstand zu stoßen gingen die beiden Handflächen ineinander über.

Und beide Gestalten, die eigentlich zwei sein sollten wurden zu einem, gingen ineinander über wie wenn die Dämmerung heraufzieht. Es gab keinen Knall, keinen Schnitt, ein nahtloses Übergehen, wie bei einem Sonnenuntergang, nur das hier die Sonne aufging.

Es war ein Bild absoluter Harmonie als Beide die Augen schlossen und sich diesem Gefühl hingaben. Zwei grundverschiedene Herzen, zwei grundverschiedene Seelen in völligem Einklang. In völliger Harmonie.

Das war der Schlüssel.

Das war das Schicksal.

Das war konstantes Gleichgewicht.

So, dann freuen wir uns also alle mal auf den nächsten Teil. fiesgrins 

_räusper Also, ich würde es sehr schön finden, wenn ihr mich jetzt nicht gleich umbringt, sondern geduldig auf das nächste Kapitel wartet. Ich weiß, das ich gemein bin an so einer Stelle aufzuhören. Also müssen wir uns darüber nicht mehr streiten._

_Nun, gibt es irgendwelche Fragen oder etwas nicht verstanden? Das wo und wie, wo Vegeta und Son Goku da gelandet sind, wird im nächsten Kapitel aufgeklärt. Also keine Angst. Bis jetzt hab ich (hoffe ich doch zumindest) ja auch alle anderen Fragen und Rätsel aufgeklärt._

_Zum nächsten Kapitel gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, außer das der Endkampf dort zu Ende geführt wird. Wir nähern uns also mit großen Schritten dem Finish._

_Ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht zu lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	32. Ein kostantes Gleichgewicht

Nightmare in the Past 

_Haaaaallllllloooooooo!_

_Alle mal aufgemerkt, hier kommt Kapitel Nummer dreißig! **DREISSIG!!!** Verflixt und zugenäht, als ich diese Geschichte anfing hatte ich gerade mal vor maximal fünfzehn Kapitel zu schreiben und jetzt bin ich bei der doppelten Anzahl angelangt!_

_Nun noch etwas zu dem Kapitel. An einer Stelle habe ich eine Tabelle eingefügt, weil Son Goku und Vegeta etwas parallel erleben und ich weiß nicht ob das im Internet so rüber kommt wie bei mir im Word. Also sollte sich zwischenzeitlich etwas hintereinander im gleichen Wortlaut wiederholen, ist das kein Fehler. Es sollte nämlich eigentlich nebeneinander stehen, damit deutlich wird, das die beiden das auch wirklich absolut gleichzeitig erleben._

_Also so viel zu den Tücken der Formatierung._

_Hatchepsut_

Kapitel Dreißig: Ein konstantes Gleichgewicht 

Vegeta sah die dunkle Trennlinie der schwarzen Kugel wie ein alles vernichtender Todesengel auf sich zurasen und jedwede Emotion, zu der Vegeta noch fähig war, war das stille Resignieren vor einer Macht, gegen die sie nie, _niemals_, auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hatten.

Immer noch starr auf das Chaos blickend, das sich vor ihnen ausbreitete wanderten Vegetas Augen zu Son Goku. Jener ebenso fassungslos wie Vegeta erwiderten den Blick. Und in jenem Moment, in dem sich die Blicke der beiden Krieger kreuzten . . . geschah etwas.

Es war nicht zu beschreiben, ja nicht einmal zu erahnen, was in diesem Moment zwischen den Beiden geschah und doch ging durch ihre Augen ein Leuchten, so hell, als würden sie endlich die Antwort auf eine Frage finden, nach der sie schon immer gesucht hatten.

Die Trennlinie der Explosion erreichte sie, hüllte sie ein, wie ein unendlich finsterer Todesmantel und doch gelang es ihr nicht in sie einzudringen und sie zu vernichten. Statt dessen wurde sie selbst plötzlich zurück gedrängt, weiter und immer weiter.

Ein anderes, viel helleres und stärkeres Element stellte sich ihr plötzlich in den Weg und dann implodierte die dunkle Kraft. Zog sich immer weiter zusammen, wurde kleiner und kleiner und war schließlich ganz verschwunden.

Vegeta öffnete die Augen, nein falsch, er und Kakarott öffneten die Augen und doch, auch das hätte wieder eine Lüge beinhaltet. Vegeta versuchte es, aber er fand einfach Nichts, mit dem er das, was er empfand beschreiben konnte.

Er war er und doch gleichzeitig Kakarott. Es war wie damals, als sie fusioniert waren und doch ... damals, hatte sich eine neue Persönlichkeit gebildet, die selbstständig dachte und handelte. Hier war es anders. Vegeta fühlte Kakarotts Gedanken und seinen Herzschlag. Das stetige Pochen, das mit seinem Herzen im Einklang schlug und sie stetig begleitete.

Und er spürte einfach, das sie nur solange diese Form halten konnten, wie sie in diesem Einklang miteinander dachten, fühlten, ja sogar lebten. Ein falscher Gedanke, ein falsches Gefühl von einem von ihnen und alles würde wieder so werden wie zuvor, bevor sie dieses unglaubliche Gleichgewicht in sich gefunden hatten.

Doch so zerbrechlich es auch war, so mächtig war es auch. Dies war die Kraft, die Macht die sie brauchten um endlich gewinnen zu können. Um endlich Dip-Perperon in seine Schranken zu weisen und somit alles wieder zum Guten bekehren konnten. Nach so unendlich langer Zeit hatten sie endlich gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatten.

Und noch etwas begriff Vegeta plötzlich. Die Zeit, in der Kakarott und er dieses Gleichgewicht gefunden hatten und das sich für die wie Ewigkeiten angefühlt hatte, war in Wirklichkeit nur der Liedschlag gewesen, in dem die schwarze Kugel sie erreichte. _Wie_ das möglich war, darüber wollte er sich erst gar nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Vegeta wusste das es stimmte und er wusste noch etwas.

Diesen Kampf würden sie entscheiden. Jetzt!

Sie wanden sich um und sahen auf Dip-Perperon der immer noch in einiger Entfernung unbeweglich in der Luft schwebte und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie fast komisch gewirkt, den das Unglauben und die Fassungslosigkeit, die sich im Gesicht Dip-Perperons spiegelten hatten dazu geführt, das er seine Augen so weit aufgerissen hatte, das man glauben konnte sie würden nicht mehr in ihren Höhlen liegen.

Dip-Perperon starrte auf diesen einen Krieger, der plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit mit der er das Universum überziehen wollte, hervorgetreten war. Aber das war kein gewöhnlicher Gegner. Das war das vor dem er sich schon die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Und doch hatte er sich Nichts sehnlicher herbeigewünscht.

Denn ein Sieg ohne seinen absoluten Widersacher, das Licht, zu besiegen wäre kein richtiger Sieg gewesen. Er wollte diesen Kampf und in seinem Inneren jubilierte es, das er ihn nun bekam und doch machte sich auch gleichzeitig eine stille Verzweiflung in ihm breit.

Jedes Zusammentreffen dieser Beiden in den Abermillionen Äonen von Jahrhunderten hatte stets mit dem Sieg des Lichtes geendet und doch war es diesmal anders. Es waren zwei. Nicht einer, _zwei_! Und das war der Unterschied, das war seine Chance. Dip-Perperon spürte es. Nicht ein, extra und nur für diesen Kampf ausgebildeter Krieger, sondern zwei unerfahrene Kämpfer, die diese Macht gerade erst entdeckt hatten. Dip-Perperon lachte. Dieses zusammentreffen würden zwei von ihnen nicht überleben und siegessicher griff er an.

Der Krieger des Lichts erwartete ihn und als er Dip-Perperons Angriff blockte, da war es als würden zwei Sonnen aufeinanderprallen. Weit und unendlich lang hallte das Echo diese Schlages im Universum wieder und hätte noch irgendetwas existiert, es wäre bei dem Echo zerbrochen. Alles was es noch zu geben schien, das war das dunkle Wirbeln des Kessels, das trotz seiner Schwärze so etwas wie Licht ausstrahlte. Das einzigste Licht das es noch gab.

Dip-Perperon beließ es nicht bei einem Schlag. Schneller als Luft, schneller als ein Gedanke setzte er seinem Schlag noch einige hinzu und jeder donnerte wie der Erste. Der Neo-Saiyajin blockte, duckte sich unter einem Tritt weg, schlug einen Salto in der Luft und trat Dip-Perperon in den Rücken.

Jener verwandelte sein davon schleudern in eine Drehung und deckte seinen Widersacher mit Energiekugeln ein. Der Lichtkrieger hob die Arme und schützte sich. Doch kaum war dieser Angriff verpufft, stürzte sich Dip-Perperon sofort wieder auf ihn.

Der Neo-Saiyajin parierte seinen Schlag, ließ ihn diesmal aber nicht wieder seinen Arm zurückziehen, sondern hielt ihn fest und hämmerte Dip-Perperon mehrmals sein Bein in die ungeschützte Seite, ließ plötzlich Dip-Perperons Arm los und vollführte eine Drehung bei deren Ende er nochmals zutrat.

Dip-Perperon wurde zurück geschleudert, wirbelte durch die Luft und fing sich schließlich wieder. Als er sich umdrehte und seinen Gegner musterte lief ihm ein dünnes Rinnsal schwarzen Blutes aus dem Mundwinkel. Er wischte es sich mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung weg.

Innerlich atmeten Son Goku und Vegeta auf. Sie hatten es zwar gespürt, aber bis zu jenem Moment nicht wirklich geglaubt. Aber nun sahen sie es mit ihren eigenen Augen. Dip-Perperon blutete. Er blutete zum ersten mal nur durch ihren und nicht durch seinen Willen.

Sie konnten also wirklich endlich etwas gegen ihn ausrichten. Und diese Gefühl, das sie dabei durchlebten, das allein wäre schon genug gewesen, selbst wenn sie Dip-Perperon nicht schlagen konnten. Es war als würden sie wie ein Wesen denken. Jeder Angriff und Gegenangriff den sie koordinierten, alles schien in ihnen Beiden gleichzeitig zu entstehen. Jeder Gedanke, jede Bewegung. Absolut synchron.

Ihre Augen suchten die Dip-Perperons und das was sie darin lesen konnten bestätigte sie in ihrer Ansicht. Es war Freude und Neugier auf einen Gegner, der gewohnte Hochmut und die Herablassung, aber auch und das war das Entscheidende, einen winzigen Funken Furcht.

Dip-Perperon machte eine spielerische Bewegung mit seiner Hand und die Schatten schienen sich plötzlich um sie herum zu bewegen, zu wirbeln und zu kochen. Aber das war kein Angriff.

Langsam wie aus dem Nichts materialisierten sich Gegenstände aus der Finsternis. Säulen, Wände und schließlich spürte der Neo-Saiyajin Boden unter seinen Füßen. Und das was Dip-Perperon aus der Finsternis und den Schatten erschaffen hatte war eine Nachbildung des Plattenrondells, das über dem Kessel existiert hatte.

Nur waren es jetzt dunkle Abbilder dessen was einst gewesen und sie hoben sich kaum von der anderen Schwärze des Universums ab, ja wirkten fast durchsichtig, wie schwarzes Glas und schienen immer in Bewegung zu sein, sobald man den Blick abwandte.

Der Krieger verscheuchte diesen Gedanken. Egal was Dip-Perperon mit dieser Sache bezweckte, er wollte ihn nur ablenken. Doch das würde ihm nicht gelingen. Der Neo-Saiyajin hob kampfbereit seine Arme und sah seinem Gegner entgegen.

Dip-Perperon lächelte und machte sich ebenfalls zum Kampf bereit und wie auf Kommando zischte plötzlich ein Blitz aus dem Kessel, ging glatt wie durch ein Wolke, durch die Plattform durch und verlor sich in den weiten des Universums. Die Krieger sprangen aufeinander zu.

Kreuzten ihre Unterarme und drückten sich wieder von einander weg, umkreisten sich, auf einen Schwachpunkt des anderen wartend und gleichzeitig wurde Beiden klar, das dies keiner von ihnen hatte. Keinen Schwachpunkt, keine Forteile. Ein absolut gleicher Kampf, bei dem nur der Wille entscheiden würde. Nichts sonst.

Wieder sprangen die beiden Kontrahenten aufeinander zu und diesmal war es der Neo-Saiyajin der den ersten Schlag tat. Er traf Dip-Perperon am Kinn, schickte ihn zurück und setzte mit einem Handkantenschlag nach, machte eine halbe Drehung, hämmerte Dip-Perperon seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen, griff hinter sich, packte dessen Arm und schleuderte ihn über seinen Rücken über die Plattform.

Dip-Perperon drehte sich im Fallen, schoss einen Energiestreifen auf seinen Gegner ab, der sich um dessen Hals schloss und brachte ihn mit einem harten Ruck zu fall. Der Neo-Saiyajin wurde nach vorne gerissen und mit einer weiteren Bewegung des Seil schleuderte Dip-Perperon ihn ebenfalls quer über die Plattform und noch bevor er aufschlug löste er das Energieseil wieder.

Der Krieger prallte hart an eine der Säulen und anders als Stein, gab das schwarze Glas nicht einen Millimeter nach. Es bröckelte nicht und brach nicht. Um so heftiger war der Aufschlag. Der Neo-Saiyajin spürte, wie etwas in seinem Schultergelenk knackte und gleichzeitig konnte er sehen, wie auch Dip-Perperon an eine Säule prallte.

Doch der erhoffte Aufschlag blieb aus. Statt dessen musste der Krieger mit ansehen, wie sich die Finsternis bog und den Sturz Dip-Perperons abfing. Sacht kam jener wieder auf dem Boden auf ... und er lächelte.

Der Neo-Saiyajin stütze sich auf sein Knie und erhob sich. Soviel also dazu das keine der beiden Seiten im Vorteil war. Doch trotzdem. Auch diese Tricks würden ihm am Ende nicht mehr weiter helfen.

Langsam schritt er wieder auf die Mitte der Plattform hinaus und sah weiter auf Dip-Perperon. Auch er war nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen. Einer seiner Flügel wirkte angeschlagen und der Krieger konnte sehen wie die Flughaut in Fetzen gerissen war.

Dip-Perperon schien das egal zu sein und mit einem Schrei der gerade noch an der Grenze des Hörbaren lag stieß er auf seinen Gegner vor. Jener drehte sich zur Seite und ließ sich gleichzeitig fallen, mit einer Hand stützte er sich am Boden ab und trat mit beiden Beinen seinem Gegner in den Magen.

Jener wurde in die Luftgeschleudert, drehte sich ebenfalls und schoss eine Kugel auf den Neo-Saiyajin ab. Dieser, gerade wieder auf den Beinen, versuchte auszuweichen, wurde aber von der Druckwelle erfasst und davon geschleudert.

Er sah eine Säule auf sich zurasen, drehte sich in der Luft und kam mit den Füßen vorab an die Säule, nahm so seinem Aufprall die Wucht und nutzte die Federung seiner Beine um sich zu seinem Gegner in die Luft zu schleudern.

Dip-Perperon im Fallen begriffen parierte diesen Ansturm, rammte dem Neo-Saiyajin seine Fäuste in den Magen und schickte ihn mit einem Schlag seines Dornenreichen Schwanzes wieder zurück auf die Plattform.

Diesmal schaffte der Krieger es nicht sich im Flug zu drehen und als er gegen das harte Glas prallte schrie er schmerzerfüllt auf. Etwas hatte sich durch seinen rechten Flügel gebohrt. Als er den Kopf wendete sah er gerade noch, wie sich das schwarze Glas wieder aus der Wunde zurück zog um mit der Oberfläche der Säule zu verschmelzen und Nichts ließ nun noch auf die feige Art schließen mit der Dip-Perperon kämpfte.

Doch nicht nur das, über die Brust des Kriegers zogen sich mehrere blutige Schrammen die von dem Schwanz seines Gegners stammten. Sie brannten, als wären sie nicht nur in Fleisch gerissen worden sondern als hätte diese Berührung auch gleichzeitig einen viel tieferen Schmerz ausgelöst.

Licht und Finsternis stießen sich ab, egal wo und wie sie aufeinander trafen und als der Neo-Saiyajin seinen Kopf hob und zu Dip-Perperon sah wurde ihm klar, das nicht nur er verletzt war. Diese Zaubertricks kosteten Kraft und egal was noch geschehen musste und wie stark sie auch immer sein mochten. Lange würde dieser Kampf nicht mehr dauern.

Und als wäre dieser Gedanke das Signal gewesen, spürten Son Goku und Vegeta das immer stärker werdende ziehen in ihrem Inneren und die Erschöpfung die sich anfing in ihre Glieder zu stehlen.

Doch es blieb keine Zeit mehr sich über solcherlei Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Dip-Perperon griff erneut unerbittlich an. Er sprengte nach vorne, versuchte den Krieger an der Brust zu erwischen, wo er verwundbar war. Doch der Neo-Saiyajin wich aus und Dip-Perperons Faust traf nur die Säule.

Dafür fand sein Knie im Magen seines Gegners sein Ziel und ein weiterer Schlag von Dip-Perperons anderer Faust ließ den Neo-Saiyajin wieder nach oben prallten. Kein Zweifel, die Schläge wurden fester, die Entschlossenheit stärker. Die Entscheidung stand bevor.

Der Krieger revanchierte sich für diese Schläge mit mehreren Ellenbogenschlägen in das Genick seines Gegners, die Dip-Perperon auf Abstand brachten. Sofort stürzte der Neo-Saiyajin hinterher und merkte fast Zeitgleich, das es ein Fehler war.

Dip-Perperon wirbelte zur Seite und setzte nun selbst zu einem Ellenbogenschlag in des Kriegers Genick an, der im fast die Besinnung raubte und ihn nach vorne taumeln ließ. Blitzschnell war Dip-Perperon hinter ihm, packte seinen Arm, verdrehte ihn auf dem Rücken und sein Unterarm schloss sich unbarmherzig um den Hals des Kriegers, dessen freier Arm nach oben schoss und versuchte den Arm von seinem Hals zu reisen. Erfolglos.

Der Neo-Saiyajin versuchte weiter sich aus diesem Griff zu befreien, erntete aber nur einen noch stärkeren Druck, der seinen verdrehten Arm bedrohlich knirschen ließ und sich die angeschlagene Schulter schmerzhaft meldete.

„Armer Krieger," hörte er die leise Stimme Dip-Perperons zu dicht an seinem Ohr. „So kurz davor und doch so weit entfernt." Er verstärkte abermals den Druck auf den Arm und der Neo-Saiyajin kam nicht umhin einen Schmerzensschrei auszustoßen.

„Spürst du es schon, wie dein ganzer Körper anfängt zu brennen, jeder Teil in dir anfängt weh zu tun?" Der Krieger versuchte die Worte zu ignorieren und doch drang diese einskalte, gefühllose Stimme tief in sein Bewusstsein. „Dein Körper ist nicht dafür geschaffen so viel Kraft und Energie zu beherbergen. Du hast Mächte in dich aufgenommen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast und nun zerstören sie dich!"

„Sei still!" Zischte der Neo-Saiyajin. „Angst vor der Wahrheit kleiner Krieger? Du warst niemals für diese Aufgabe vorgesehen gewesen. Bist nur ein Lückenbüßer, einer der wieder gerade biegen soll, was das Universum selber nicht will. Sag mir, wessen Willem folgst du eigentlich? Dem des Universums oder dem der alten Frau?"

„Meinem Eigenem!" Dip-Perperon lachte, aber es klang unglaublich tonlos. „Deinem Eigenem? Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Das ist Nichts als Illusion! Alles folgt irgendeinem Willen, aber das ist garantiert nicht deiner kleiner Krieger. Es ist meiner!" Und mit einem harten Ruck brach er den verdrehten Arm.

Der Krieger schrie und Dip-Perperon ließ ihn endlich frei. Er stürzte auf die Knie und hielt sich die verletzte Schulter. Fast gemächlich schritt Dip-Perperon um ihn herum und hob mit seiner Schwanzspitze das Kinn des Neo-Saiyajins an.

„Und es war schon immer meiner gewesen!" Der Schwanz verwandelte sich vor den Augen des Kriegers in ein verschwimmendes Etwas, das ihn gleich darauf mit einem harten Schlag ganz auf die Erde schickte.

Die Wange des Neo-Saiyajins war aufgerissen und blutete stark. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, spürte dann aber einen harten Tritt in seinem Rücken, der ihn wieder auf die Erde drückte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin beeindruck. Wirklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr es so weit schaffen würdet. Doch nun, nun hat alles endlich ein Ende." Er beugte sich nach unten, immer noch einen Fuß auf dem Rücken des Kriegers und griff nach dem gesunden linken Flügel.

„Alles geschah und geschieht nur so wie ich es will!" Und damit riss er ihn ab. Der Krieger schrie auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Ungerührt bückte sich Dip-Perperon auch noch nach dem anderen Flügel und mit einer weiteren Bewegung seiner Arme trennte sich auch bei jenem Knochen von Knochen und ein weiterer schriller Schmerzenschrei hallte durch den leeren Raum.

„Siehst du, ich bin das Universum und das Universum ist ich. Du kannst nicht gewinnen. Dein oder besser gesagt _Euer _Schicksal war in jenem Moment geschrieben in dem ich euch auf der Erde begegnete." Er ließ seinen Fuß vom Rücken des Kriegers sinken und ging einige Schritte fort von ihm, sah abfällig auf das Bündel aus Blut und Schmerz vor sich auf dem Boden.

Langsam stemmte sich der Krieger auf die Knie hoch, sich mit einem Arm immer noch am Boden abstützend und den Kopf hängen lassend. Er zog ein Bein unter seinen Körper und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein gesunder Arm wanderte zu der gebrochenen Schulter und dann hob er langsam den Kopf.

Seine Augen brannten, brannten von einem inneren Feuer gespeist, das weder erloschen, noch wesentlich kleiner geworden war. „Und wenn du mir jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib brichst, ich glaube an dieses Universum und an Jene die es verteidigt und mit ihrem Leben geschützt haben, denn Eines, das stirbt niemals und das ist der Wille zum Leben!" Und mit diesen Worten griff der geschlagenen Krieger an.

Dip-Perperon davon völlig überrascht wurde zurück gedrängt. Schmerzhafte Schläge und Tritte prasselten auf ihn ein und irgendetwas in seinem Inneren fragte sich warum dieser Krieger noch so viel Kraft hatte. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich! Und doch schienen seine Schläge von mal zu mal an Kraft zu gewinnen, bis Dip-Perperon durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und hart auf dem Boden aufprallte, wo er blutspuckend liegen blieb.

Angeekelt wischte er es weg und stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen hoch, drehte den Kopf und sah zu seinem Widersacher zurück. Dip-Perperons Atem ging schwer und keuchend und er merkte, das er noch nicht gewonnen hatte. Das schon greifbar nah gerückte Ziel verschwand hinter diesem Gegner. Noch nicht. Dip-Perperon erhob sich ganz. Aber bald.

Der Gegenangriff kam und der Neo-Saiyajin hatte alle Mühe sich nun seines Gegners zu erwehren, denn das was ihn antrieb, war auf seine Art mindestens genauso stark, wenn nicht noch stärker.

Und schon nach wenigen Momenten traf ein gut gezielter Hieb von Dip-Perperon. Der Neo-Saiyajin taumelte nach hinten und Dip-Perperon nutze die Schwäche seines Gegners gnadenlos aus. Er sprang nach vorne, packte seinen Gegner und schleuderte ihn in die Luft. Kaum das er das getan hatte schleuderte ihm Energiegeschosse entgegen.

Von jenen abgelenkt merkte der Krieger nicht, was Dip-Perperon eigentlich plante und als er es merkte war es zu spät. Der Neo-Saiyajin merkte einfach nur noch einen grausamen Schmerz, als ein Energiepfeil seine eh schon angeschlagene Schulter durchbohrte und sie nun entgültig unbrauchbar machte.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut krachte der Krieger wieder auf die Plattform. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, was aber scheiterte und blieb dann einfach halb auf dem Bauch und halb auf der Seite liegen, die verwundete Schulter so gut es ging entlastend.

Dip-Perperon hatte andere Pläne. Mit einer kalten Brutalität trat er auf die verletzte Schulter des Kriegers und drückte ihn zu Boden. Gellende Schreie halten durch den Raum, als Dip-Perperon immer und immer wieder erneut zu trat.

Der Neo-Saiyajin konnte nicht mehr und trotzdem spürte er, das er noch nicht aufgeben durfte, es war eine Ungewissheit die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er durfte nicht aufgeben und doch, wie sollte er diesen Kampf noch gewinnen? Wie?

„Gar nicht! Was hoffst du? Was glaubst du? Was flehst du? Gib auf und lass alles hinter dir und ich werde dir ein schnelles Ende schenken. Oder soll ich meinen Sieg bis zum Ende auskosten? Glaub mir, ich kann dafür sorgen das du vor Schmerzen vergehst!"

Eine Energielanze erschien in seiner Hand und langsam senkte er sie in die offene Wunde. Der Krieger schrie, krümmte sich noch weiter zusammen und versuchte seine Gefühle zu vergessen und dann, als er glaubte der Schmerz hätte seine absolute Intensität erreicht drehte Dip-Perperon die Lanze mit einem harten Ruck herum.

Wie kleine Wiederhacken bohrte sich die dunkle Energie in das Fleisch und riss daran. Ein Schrei gellender und zerreisender als alles zuvor schallte durch die Unendlichkeit und wurde beantwortet.

„Hör auf!" Dip-Perperon drehte sich zu der Person um, die sich aus kleinen Lichtpunkten hinter ihm materialisierte. „Hör auf sie zu quälen. Töte sie, wenn es sein muss und nimm dir deinen Sieg, aber hör mit diesem grausamen Spiel auf!" Dip-Perperon sah auf die kleine gestalt Großmutters herab.

„Du schon wieder! Verschwinde!" Eine Sense von Finsternis schoss auf die alte Frau zu und durchschnitt ihre Gestalt, ohne das etwas geschah. „Du kannst mich nicht töten oder vertreiben. Ich bin so lange hier, wie er hier ist." Damit zeigte sie auf den am Boden liegenden Krieger.

„Dann wirst du nicht mehr lange hier sein. Dumm von dir zurück zu kommen. Aber wenn du unbedingt zusehen willst, wie ich ihn zu Tode foltere ... ." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und wand sich wieder seinem Opfer zu.

„Warte!" Dip-Perperon wand missmutig den Kopf und sein Blick war eigentlich schon Antwort genug, aber trotzdem versuchte es Großmutter. „Bitte, ich bitte dich, nein ich flehe dich an, hör auf damit! Bitte!" Dip-Perperon wand ungerührt den Kopf und ging wieder auf den Krieger zu.

Ein Tritt in seine Seite schickte ihn auf den Rücken und Dip-Perperon beugte sich vor, packte den Hals und hob den Krieger hoch. Der Neo-Saiyajin öffnete die Augen und sah in Dip-Perperons seelenlose Augen. Der Blick tat ihm fast körperlich weh und doch war in ihnen etwas das immer noch ... unsicher und ... lauernd wirkte. So als hätte er immer noch Angst das etwas geschehen könnte.

„Hörst du es? Selbst sie hat bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben das du gewinnst. Sie bittet mich sogar darum, das ich dich töte. Warum du nicht?" Dip-Perperons Schwanz schoss nach oben und schlug zu. Weiter blutende Schrammen gesellten sich zu denen auf der Brust des Kriegers.

„Warum flehst du mich nicht an dich zu töten?" Wieder ein Schlag. „Du stirbst sowieso!" Ein weiterer folgte. „Jeder hat dich aufgegeben!" Noch einer. „Keiner glaubt mehr an dich!" Wieder einer. „Niemand und Nichts mehr!" Dip-Perperon schlug erneut zu und zog seinen Schwanz und die Stacheln, die sich tief in das Fleisch gruben ganz langsam durch eben Jenes, tiefe Furchen grabend, doch nicht nur in seinem Körper, auch in seiner Seele.

Son Goku und Vegeta spürten es, das Ziehen, das sie auseinander riss, die Verzweiflung, die stärker wurde, die Hoffnung, die starb und der Herzschlag, der aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet.

Der Krieger flackerte und Dip-Perperon riss seinen Stachelschwanz aus seinem Fleisch. Blut floss und er spürte den roten Lebenssaft über seinen Körper laufen und so wie das Blut lief, so würde auch die Kraft aus ihnen heraus laufen, wenn sie sich trennen würde, wenn sie wieder zu dem wurden, was sie eigentlich waren, würde alles enden.

Es war zuviel. Die Schmerzen, die Selbstzweifel, das Vertrauen, das ins Wanken geriet und die Harmonie, die sie verließ. Wenn Niemand mehr an sie glaubte, wenn alles für was sie litten sie eh schon aufgegeben hatten, warum litten sie dann immer noch? Sollte dieses Universum doch ohne sie existieren, wenn es nicht mehr an sie glaubte, lohnte es auch nicht noch dafür zu kämpfen.

Stimmen hallten durch die Finsternis, die sich um sie geschlossen hatten. Hitze durchdrang die Kälte um Son Goku und Vegeta. Schon seit vielen Momenten hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren. Jeder war in seinem einzelnen schwarzen Gefängnis gefangen. Weit von einander entfernt und warum überhaupt noch zusammen sein, wenn eh alles starb?

Die Hitze wurde stärker, aber sie tat nicht weh, sie hatte etwas beruhigendes, etwas starkes, das ihnen zurück gab, was sie verloren geglaubt hatten und das die Worte Dip-Perperons alle hätten sie aufgegeben Lüge strafte.

Son Goku und Vegeta schauten zwischen ihre Arme und begriffen das das helle, warme Leuchten von ihnen ausging, von der Stelle zwischen ihren Armen. Etwas sammelte sich dort, warm und weich und ihnen einen Rückhalt gebend, der jedwede Macht in den Schatten stellte und mit einem Mal erschienen kleine Lichtpunkte, die sich immer und immer wieder umeinander drehten und dann mit einem mal waren sie da, leicht und durchsichtig wie Nebel und doch warm und hell.

„Chichi!"

Die Gestalt lächelte und lehnte ihren Kopf nach vorne so das ihre Stirn die von Son Goku berührte. Ihre Arme hatte sie hinter seinem Hals verschlungen und auch die Arme des Kriegers umschlossen ihre Talje.

„Du bist es wirklich! Aber wie ... ?" Chichis Finger legte sich auf Son Gokus Lippen.

„Still, sag jetzt nichts und hör mir einfach nur zu." Sie lächelte erneut und Son Goku spürte die Kraft die von dieser doch so zierlichen Frau ausging.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, das du ein Krieger bist und das, egal was auch immer ich tun würde, ich diesen Krieger in dir niemals schmälern oder gar einfangen konnte. Du bist ein Krieger, ein Kämpfer Son Goku, stärker und freier als es jemals irgendetwas in diesem Universum war oder jemals sein wird und du warst nie allein!"

„Vegeta."

„Und nicht nur er. Egal was geschieht oder auch immer passieren mag ich liebe und glaube an dich und das wird _Nichts_ ändern und für immer so bleiben."Son Goku lächelte.

„Für immer mein Krieger, für immer!" Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und dieser Kuss erweckte etwas in ihm, das er schon so unendlich lange vermisst hatte.

„Für immer." Wiederholte er ihre Worte und Chichi lächelte um sich dann ganz langsam wieder aufzulösen.

Aber das was gesagt werden musste war gesagt worden und die Kraft und das Herz das in Son Goku schlug wurde stärker und immer stärker, wie das blut durch seine Adern rauschte, rauschte plötzlich dieses Gefühl ebenfalls hindurch.

Er öffnete die Augen ...

„Bulma!"

Die Gestalt lächelte und lehnte ihren Kopf nach vorne so das ihre Stirn die von Vegeta berührte. Ihre Arme hatte sie hinter seinem Hals verschlungen und auch die Arme des Kriegers umschlossen ihre Talje.

„Du bist es wirklich! Aber wie ... ?" Bulmas Finger legte sich auf Vegetas Lippen.

„Still, sag jetzt nichts und hör mir einfach nur zu." Sie lächelte erneut und Vegeta spürte die Kraft die von dieser doch so zierlichen Frau ausging.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, das du ein Krieger bist und das, egal was auch immer ich tun würde, ich diesen Krieger in dir niemals schmälern oder gar einfangen konnte. Du bist ein Krieger, ein Kämpfer Vegeta, stärker und freier als es jemals irgendetwas in diesem Universum war oder jemals sein wird und du warst nie allein!"

„Kakarott."

„Und nicht nur er. Egal was geschieht oder auch immer passieren mag ich liebe und glaube an dich und das wird _Nichts_ ändern und für immer so bleiben." Vegeta lächelte.

„Für immer mein Krieger, für immer!" Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und dieser Kuss erweckte etwas in ihm, das er schon so unendlich lange vermisst hatte.

„Für immer." Wiederholte er ihre Worte und Bulma lächelte um sich dann ganz langsam wieder aufzulösen.

Aber das was gesagt werden musste war gesagt worden und die Kraft und das Herz das in Vegeta schlug wurde stärker und immer stärker, wie das blut durch seine Adern rauschte, rauschte plötzlich dieses Gefühl ebenfalls hindurch.

Er öffnete die Augen ...

... und sah Dip-Perperon durchdringend in seine seelenloses schwarzen Pupillen!

In Jenen flackerte plötzlich Unsicherheit. Dieser Blick, diese Augen, sie waren so anders, als das was er gerade eben noch gesehen und gespürt hatte und hörte er nicht auch einen Herzschlag? Stark und gleichmäßig, so als würde ... .

Mit einem Schrei lies er den Hals des Krieger los , so als hätte er sich gerade verbrannt. Er hielt sich auch wirklich die Hand, von der unverkennbar Rauch aufstieg. Der Krieger jedoch sank zu Boden, langsam, sacht und als er auf einem Knie aufkam waren seine Wunden verschwunden und eine leicht goldenen Aura umgab ihn.

Mit einem Knie auf dem Boden, den anderen Fuß ganz aufgesetzt und sich mit einem Arm auf jenes Knie stützend, den Kopf gesenkt, kniete er da. Die Wunden heilten zusehendst und dann mit einer einzigen gewaltigen Bewegung schossen vier goldene Schwingen aus dem Rücken des Kriegers, die ein Licht ausstrahlten, die das ganze Universum erhellten.

Hinter ihm, nur als Schatten erkennend und auf jeweils einer Schulter die Hand halten standen zwei zierliche durchscheinende Frauengestalten. Der Krieger hob den Kopf und sah Dip-Perperon an. Dieser zuckte wie unter einem schlag zurück.

Der Neo-Saiyajin erhob sich und Dip-Perperon machte noch einen Schritt Rückwärts. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen. Der Krieger schritt auf ihn zu. Ruhig und immer noch von dieser golden leuchtenden Aura umgeben, die Frieden, Harmonie und noch ein viel stärkeres Gefühl ausstrahlte. Liebe.

Eine so reine Liebe, die alles überwand was sich ihr in den Weg stellte, die jenseits von Hass und Rachegefühlen war, die einfach nur ... liebte.

Dip-Perperon überwand seine Erstarrung und griff an. Der Krieger hob seine Hand und wie von einem unsichtbaren Schild prallte die Hand ab. Dip-Perperon zischte. Auch von ihr stieg nun Rauch auf.

Es gab einfach Elemente die sich abstießen.

Dip-Perperon versuchte es erneut, mit dem selben Ergebnis. Panik ergriff von ihm Besitz. Immer und immer wieder versuchte er seinen Gegner zu berühren und immer wieder fügte er sich nur selbst Schmerzen zu.

Dabei tat der Krieger nichts anderes, als immer nur seine Hand zu heben. Er griff ihn nicht an oder verteidigte sich nicht, er sah ihn nur immer mit einem Lächeln an, das verzeihend war, so als stünde er einem dummen Kind gegenüber, das immer und immer wieder den gleichen fehler machte und einfach nicht zu begreifen schien, das es verloren hatte.

Schließlich war es soweit und Dip-Perperon griff mit all seiner dunklen Macht an um seinen Gegner endgültig zu vernichten. Er bündelte seine Energie, die ganze Schwärze, das ganze Chaos, die ganze Finsternis die ihm zur Verfügung stand und schleuderte sie auf den Neo-Saiyajin.

Die Folgen waren verheerend. Ein Sturm brach los, umspielte den Krieger, riss an ihm und schien ihn doch niemals erreichen zu können und dann explodierte die Kugel und versenkte alles in einer Wolke aus Asche und Rauch.

Lange hielt er sich in der Luft. Aber als er sich endlich lichtete hatte sich das Bild kaum verändert. Der Krieger stand hoch und aufrecht, ihm zu Füßen ein zitterndes Bündel schwarzer haut, das mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und panisch zu seinem Widersacher empor blickte und nur ganz allmählich schien sich in ihm der Gedanke durch zusetzen, das er verloren hatte.

Großmutter trat zu den Beiden hinzu. „Dann ist es also endlich geschehen. Lange hat es gedauert. Aber nun wird alles gut, ich werde ... ." Sie wurde unterbrochen, von einem hysterischen lachen, das von Dip-Perperon ausging, der sich aufgerappelt hatte.

„Ja, es ist endlich vorbei!" Wieder kicherte er. „Also bring es zu Ende großer Krieger, töte mich, vernichte mich! Bring dem Universum wieder das Gleichgewicht! Räche deine Freunde und deine Familie! Los! Worauf wartest du noch? **LOS! TU ES!**"

Der Krieger hob seinen Arm und Großmutter erbleichte.

Nein!

Nicht!

Um Gottes willen!

_Tu es nicht!_

Doch es war zu spät ...

Oh tun mir diese Kliffhänger gut!  

_Euch nicht, ich weiß! evilgrins_

_Aber gut, dies war also das vorvorletzte Kapitel. Ergo es kommen noch zwei! Ich weiß das ich das schon vor einiger zeit mal gesagt habe, aber damals wusste ich noch nicht, das meine Charakter so viel wert auf einen bis ins kleinste Detail ausgeschmückten Endkampf legen. _

_Nun, diesmal habe ich aber wirklich vor nur noch zwei Kapitel zu schreiben._

_Also freut euch schon mal auf die letzten Seiten!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	33. Ende und Anfang

Nightmare in the Past 

_Na ihr!_

_Das vorletzte Kapitel ist da, in dem der Kampf auch gleichzeitig endet. Sagen muss ich, das mir dieses Kapitel sehr gut gefellt, vor allem der zweite Teil ist mir ans herz gewachsen, weil ich mir sehr gut vorstellen kann wie solche eine Atmosphäre sich in Wirklichkeit anfüllt._

_Nun ihr werdet es ja lesen . . ._

_Hatchepsut_

Einunddreißigstes Kapitel: Ende und Anfang 

Der goldene Lichtkrieger hob seine Faust und sah aus ausdruckslosen Augen auf Dip-Perperon nieder. Von seiner einstmals imposanten Gestalt war nichts mehr zurück geblieben. Alles was man noch erkennen konnte, war ein blutendes Häufchen Elend, eingewickelt in Fetzen aus schwarzem Leder, die einst prachtvolle Schwingen waren.

Endlich! Nach so langer Zeit, nach so vielen qualvollen und mit Leid durchdrungenen Kämpfen, endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Jener, der ihre Familien vernichtet hatte. Jener, der ihr Freunde getötet hatte. Jener, der ihren Planeten ausgelöscht hatte und nicht nur das, Jener, der das gesamte Universum in absolute Schwärze getaucht hatte.

Er war geschlagen worden.

Geschlagen von dem Einzigstem, was ihn schlagen konnte.

Liebe.

Aber dennoch, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen eine irre Freude, als der Krieger seinen Arm hob und auf ihn zu trat. Es war das wahnsinnige Flackern, von etwas, das nicht da sein durfte.

Es war egal. Das Einzigste was zählte war der Sieg. Der endgültige Sieg des Lichtes über die Finsternis. Der endgültige Sieg von Son Goku und Vegeta über Dip-Perperon. Sie würden ihn vernichten, dem Universum den Frieden zurück geben, das dieses Monster zerstört hatte.

Sie hoben ihren Arm und eine Energiekugel erschien darin. Alles, wirklich alles hatte dieses Wesen ihnen genommen und endlich würden sie es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen. Endlich _konnten _sie es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurück zahlen.

Son Goku und Vegeta waren sich noch nie so einig, wie in diesem Moment. Es bedurfte keines Gedankenaustausches, ja noch nicht einmal eines Gefühls, das dem Anderen sagte, was der Eine dachte.

Die Kugel wurde größer und schimmerte in allen Farben. In allen Farben, die es nicht mehr zu geben schien. Leuchtete heller und immer heller, wie das Licht einer einzelnen unendlich warmen Sonne.

„**Tu es! Vernichte mich! Lösche mich aus! Gib dem Universum zurück, was ich ihm genommen habe! Worauf wartest du? Denk an all das was ich dir angetan habe! Los! Lass mich deinen ganzen Hass und deinen ganzen Zorn spüren! Tu es!**"

Die Kugel stieg höher, erreichte ihren Zenit, verharrte für einen Moment regungslos. Son Goku und Vegeta sahen voller Hass auf ihren Gegner, in dessen Augen. Tiefer und tiefer, bis auf den Grund seiner tiefschwarzen Seele. Dieses Wesen musste sterben.

Der Kessel unter ihnen begann sich zu rühren, stieß dunkle, wallende Wolken aus und Blitze, die sich binnen Sekunden zu einem Orkan steigerten und durch das Universum tobten. Wind, der heulte und riss und ein Inferno verursachte, das auf seine Art genauso schlimm war wie das was Dip-Perperon herauf beschworen hatte.

Wut stieg in Son Goku und Vegeta hoch und mit dem zunehmen dieser Gefühle schien auch der Orkan um sie herum schlimmer zu werden. Die Säulen aus schwarzem Glas bekamen Risse, kleine rote Risse, so als würde sich von innen glühende Lava durch sie hindurch brennen.

Die Risse wurden größer, zogen sich nun auch über den dunklen Boden und liefen aus allen Richtungen auf den Neo-Saiyajin zu, der immer noch in die kalten Augen Dip-Perperons starrte.

Und dann erkannte er es, das Glitzern, das im hintersten Winkel gelauert hatte. Diese unverkennbare Glitzern, das Triumph andeutete. Den absoluten Triumph und mit diesem Glitzern wurde ihnen klar, welchen verheerenden Fehler sie beinahe begangen hatten.

Son Goku und Vegeta ließen ihren Arm wieder sinken und mit dem sinken und verschwinden dieser Kugel legte sich auch der Sturm. Alles was noch von ihm kündete, das waren die Risse, die sich wieder in schwarzes Glas verwandelt hatten. Großmutter wagte wieder zu atmen.

Aus Dip-Perperons Kehle entwich ein Schrei unendlicher Enttäuschung und binnen weniger Augenblicke verschwand das triumphierende Glitzern aus seinen Augen. „Du Narr! Willst du mich tatsächlich am Leben lassen? Ich werde zurück kehren, und alles wird sich wiederholen! Die Schlachten, die Schmerzen und alles Leid! Willst du das wirklich auf deine Schultern laden?"

Der Krieger hob den Kopf und sah lange zu seinem Widersacher und als er ihm schließlich antwortete klang seine Stimme fast versöhnlich. „Ich weiß was du bezweckst. Zum Schluss hättest du fast doch noch gewonnen, aber das ist vorbei. Gib dir keine Mühe mehr, ich weiß, das ich dich nicht töten darf." Er wandte sich ganz zu seinem Gegner um.

„Du bist das Dunkle dieses Universums, die Finsternis, das Chaos. Ich bin die Hoffnung, das Licht, die Liebe. Wir mögen noch so unterschiedlich sein doch trotz allem sind wir die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Würde ich dich töten, würde ich damit auch mich vernichten und du hättest deinen absoluten Sieg errungen." Der Krieger sah Dip-Perperon fest in die Augen, der bei jedem Wort bleicher geworden und in sich zusammengesunken schien.

„Wir Beide. Zwei Seiten. Yin und Yang. Ein konstantes Gleichgewicht. Ich habe es verstanden. Geh dahin zurück wo du hergekommen bist. Die Waage hat sich ausgeglichen und mit ihr das Schicksal erfüllt. Das Universum wird weiter existieren. Bis die Zeit wieder gekommen ist."

Dip-Perperon hielt sich die Ohren zu und mit einem bestialischen Kreischen sackte er auf die Knie zusammen. Rauch stieg von seinem schwarzen Körper auf und verging langsam. Nichts blieb von Dip-Perperon zurück. Selbst der Rauch verlor sich in der Unendlichkeit der Zeit und der Ewigkeit, die das Einzigste waren was noch existierte.

Lange starrte der Krieger auf die Stelle nieder, wo Dip-Perperon gekniet hatte und schließlich trat Großmutter leise zu ihm hin. „Du hast es verstanden. Ich bin Stolz auf dich." Ohne sie anzusehen antwortete der Krieger.

„Dip-Perperon hat recht." Großmutter runzelte die Stirn. „Er wird zurück kehren. Irgendwann, irgendwo, in einer anderen Gestalt und dann werden die Kämpfe und das Leid von neuem beginnen. Erneut werden Krieger leiden und Unschuldige sterben und das wird meine Schuld sein." Großmutter lächelte.

„Ja, das wird es. Aber gleichzeitig werden Millionen von Generationen in Frieden Leben und das Universum wird wieder zu einem Ort des Lichtes, mit allen seinen Schatten." Der Krieger wand nun doch den Kopf und sah die kleine Frau an.

„Wusstest du, das es so ausgehen würde?" Die alte Frau lächelte. „Nein, aber ich habe es gehofft und daran geglaubt." „Deine Worte hatten aber etwas anderes gesagt. Waren sie echt oder nur eine weitere Hilfe?" Großmutter sah weiter stur gerade aus und der Krieger begriff, das er auf diese Frage wohl nie eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Doch egal ob Großmutter die Hoffnung wirklich aufgegeben hatte, oder ob sie mit ihren Worten nur das erwecken wollte, was letztendlich zum Sieg geführt hatte, sie hatten geholfen.

„Es wird Zeit." „Wofür?" Fragte der Krieger. Großmutter sah zu ihm hoch. „Für deine letzte Entscheidung." Der Krieger runzelte die Stirn und Großmutter machte eine weit ausholende Geste.

„Sieh dir das Universum an. Es gibt Nichts mehr in ihm. Weder in dieser Zeit noch in einer anderen." Der Krieger folgte ihrer Geste. „Deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht beendet. Das Letzte, was du tun musst ist dich entscheiden. Willst du ein neues Universum erschaffen, in dem vielleicht für die ersten Jahrtausende nichts außer Frieden herrscht und sich alles erst wieder nach und nach entwickeln wird. Die Chance, das es dann ein Universum ohne Fehler wird stehen gut." Der Krieger schluckte.

„Was muss ich dafür tun?" „Dorthin zurück kehren, wo du hergekommen bis." Sie zeigte nach unten in das schwarze Wirbeln des Kessels. „In den Kessel der Galaxie, wo alles endet und anfängt."

„Du sprachst von einer Entscheidung. Welches ist die andere Möglichkeit?" „Die, das Universum wieder so zu erschaffen wie es vor Dip-Perperons erwachen war. Mit alle seinen verschiedenen Zeitebenen, Planeten, Rassen Kulturen, Hoffnungen und natürlich auch mit allen Fehlern, mit Krieg, Hass, Neid und Verzweiflung." Sie atmete tief ein.

„Ich will dir nichts vormachen. Du würdest zurück kehren können, auf die Erde, in deine Zeit, zu deinen Familien und Freunden. Doch gleichzeitig wird die Finsternis wieder früher kommen, weil es das Böse in verstärktem Masse gibt. Ein neues Universum würde wesentlich länger in Frieden leben, weil sich diese negativen Gefühle erst wieder entwickeln müssten." Erneut schluckte der Krieger.

„Wie haben sich die Anderen entschieden? Die anderen Lichtkrieger?" „Einige so, einige so. Es spielt keine Rolle. Diese Entscheidung musst du für dich alleine finden." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Gesagt wurde, was zu sagen war und somit ist nun auch meine Aufgabe hier beendet. Lass dir Zeit, wenn es sein muss Jahrhunderte." Damit löste sich Großmutters Gestalt langsam auf.

Der Krieger starrte lange auf den Platz, wo sie verschwunden war und er fühlte sich, als würde eine unendlich schwere Bürde auf seinen Schultern lasten. Wie oft hatten sie sich gefragt, seit sie wussten, das dieser Kampf immer und immer wieder statt fand, ob nicht einer der vorherigen Siege, das Böse für immer vernichtet hätte.

Und oft hatten sie die Krieger verflucht, die vor ihnen diesen Kampf geführt hatten, dafür, das sie ihn nicht richtig gewonnen hatte. Nun wussten sie, das auch ihr Name eines Tages von einem Krieger verflucht werden würde. Und das machte die Entscheidung so schwer.

Mit allem was sie waren und wünschten, wollten sie wieder zurück in ihre Welt. Das so weit entfernte Ziel, von dem sie nicht mehr geglaubt hatten es erreichen zu können, lag nun in greifbarer Nähe und doch saß der Schrecken des Kampfes noch zu tief.

Ein Universum in völligem Frieden und die Chancen das es so blieb waren gut. Was waren ihre Wünsche im Vergleich zu solch einer Welt?

Einem unbestimmtem Gefühl folgend drehten sie sich um und für einen Wimpernschlag schienen sie eine Gruppe verschiedener Lebewesen hinter sich zu sehen, durchscheinend wie Nebel. Bekannte, vertraute Gesichter, sie alle lächelten. Dann verschwand die Illusion.

Son Goku und Vegeta atmeten tief ein und auch wenn die Wünsche von Zweien im Vergleich zu dem Wohle aller nichts wogen so wollten sie doch Nichts sehnlicher, als sie wieder in ihre Arme zu schließen, den Wind in ihren Haaren zu spüren, das Wasser an ihren Beinen und dem Geruch der Natur auf ihrem Planeten atmen.

Aber alles andere ... ?

Das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Die Schwärze wurde undeutlicher, verlief, wie Farbe mit zuviel Wasser, dann begann sich plötzlich alles um sie herum zu drehen. Schwärze griff nach ihrem Verstand und der Krieger merkte, wie ihm etwas entrissen wurde.

Und dann, ward endgültig alles Dunkle um ihn herum und der Krieger brach dort wo er stand bewusstlos zusammen.

Irgendetwas kitzelte Vegeta an der Nase und stach ihm in die Augen. Er öffnete sie, nur um sie sofort geblendet wieder zuzukneifen. Er hob seinen Arm um seine Augen zu beschatten und erhob sich aus seiner liegenden Position. Eine Stimme schallte laut in seinen Ohren.

„Er ist aufgewacht!" Und mit einem plötzlichen Ruck fühlte sich Vegeta wieder zurück ins Gras gerissen, wo er einige Momente von irgendetwas unglaublich fest umarmt wurde. Nach einigen vergeblichen versuchen zu erkennen wem das schwarze Haarbüschel gehörte, das über seinem Gesicht lag schob er es kurzerhand auf Armeslänge von sich weg und starrte in Bra'chilas leuchtende Augen und das Erste was ihm auffiel, war das sie einen anderen Glanz hatten als früher.

„Vegeta! Vegeta! Endlich bist du aufgewacht! Endlich!" Sie versuchte wieder ihm mit ihrer Umklammerung die Luft abzuschnüren, wurde aber von der Hand ihres Bruders zurück gehalten.

„Nun lass ihn doch erst mal aufstehen!" Bra'chila sah fast zornig zu Reikon, zuckte dann aber mit den Schulter und stieg _endlich _von Vegetas Brust. Der Saiyajin setzte sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um.

Er befand sich auf einer mit Gras bewachsenen Plattform, über die sich ein Bach in silbern schlängelte und über den Rand der Plattform plätscherte, nur um auf einer darunter liegenden Plattform aufgefangen zu werden.

Vegeta trat an den Rand und starrte hinunter, direkt auf einen strahlend blauen See. Seine Augen wanderten über das Rondell, das sich im Einklang drehte. Überall sah er Gras, Bäume und Wasser fließen. Vögel flatterten durch den Raum und wenn er sich nicht täuschte sah er tatsächlich ein Reh mit ihrem Kitz auf einer Wiese grasen. Alles wurde von einem blauen Himmel umspannt und egal wie weit man sah, man sah außer diesem Himmel Nichts mehr.

Und das alles ähnelte so dem Kessel der Galaxie und doch wieder nicht, das Vegeta überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, was er denken sollte. Verwirrt schaute er von einem zum anderen. Bra'chila, Reikon und Moreg so wie sein Vater schauten ihn nur weiter fragend an, so als erwarteten sie von ihm eine Erklärung.

Bardock jedoch saß immer noch im Gras, den Kopf seines Sohnes in seinem Schoss. Vegeta ignorierte die Blicke der Anderen und ging auf Kakarott zu. Dessen Vater sah auf als er seine Schritte hörte.

Vegeta sah einen Augenblick auf das schlafende Gesicht, dann packte er, die entsetzten Blicke der anderen ignorierend, Kakarott am Kragen seines Anzuges und warf ihn mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung in den Bach.

Das Wasser spritze und kurze Zeit später erschien Kakarotts verdutztes Gesicht aus dem Wasser. Als er seinen Kopf hob um zu sehen was ihn da so unsanft geweckt hatte sah er in Vegetas grinsendes Gesicht, der in die Hocke gegangen war und aus eindeutig schadenfrohen Augen auf Son Goku herab blickte.

„Das kommt davon wen man zu lange schläft. Na, wie ist das Wasser?" In Son Gokus Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Das kannst du gleich selber fest stellen!" Und noch bevor Vegeta reagieren konnte hatten ihn Son Goku am Arm gepackt und ihn zu sich ins Wasser gezogen.

Vegeta ging mit einem hörbaren Platsch unter, nur um im selben Moment auch Kakarott wieder unter Wasser zu ziehen. Synchron hoben sich ihre Köpfe wieder und sie wischten sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und als sie Beide in die Augen des anderen blickten konnten sie nicht anders, als einfach in ein befreites Lachen auszubrechen. Die fünf ratlosen Gestalten am Rand ignorierten sie einfach bis eine sechste, viel kleinere Gestalt hinzutrat.

Lange starrten die Beiden auf Großmutter, bis auch diese in ein frohes Lächeln ausbrach. „Gut gemacht ihr Zwei. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn ihr euch anders entschieden hättet." Son Goku und Vegeta erhoben sich aus dem Wasser und schließlich war es Vegeta, der mit einer weit ausholenden Geste fragte:

„Wo sind wir? Was ist das alles?" Großmutter lächelte wieder ihr undeutbares Lächeln. „Weißt du es wirklich nicht?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier," fuhr Großmutter fort. „Ist der Kessel der Galaxie. So wie ihr ihn euch vorstellt. Ihr habt eure Wahl gut getroffen." Vegeta und Son Goku warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

„Aber wir hatten uns doch noch gar nicht entschieden." Meinte Son Goku. „Ja, euer Verstand mag gezögert haben. Aber eure herzen hätten keine Entscheidung gebraucht. Sie wussten immer was sie wollten. Ihr habt das Selbe Universum erschaffen, wie das aus dem ihr gekommen seid, mit einigen kleinen Abweichungen." Sie schmunzelte.

„Das ist zwar nicht unbedingt üblich. Aber es war euer Wille." Die Krieger blickten sich erneut an. „Was für Abweichungen?" Fragte Vegeta mit belegter Stimme. „Ich glaube, das kann dir Bra'chila besser beantworten als ich." Großmutter drehte sich zu dem Mädchen zum. „Nicht war, Vegeta ist ein schöner Junge?" Sie grinste und Bra'chila erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Ja, wirklich schön." Vegeta Blick wandere von Großmutter zu Bra'chila und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprang ihn Bra'chila an und gab im einen Kuss auf die Wange. Moreg zuckte zusammen und Bra'chila flüsterte.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal sehen, wie du wirklich aussiehst und jetzt hast du mir auch noch diesen Wunsch erfüllt." Vegeta schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg. „Soll das etwa heißen, das du ... ." „Ja, ich kann sehen, wirklich sehen!" Sie umarmte Vegeta noch einmal und wieder bemerkte er das zusammenzucken von Moreg.

Mit einer entschieden Bewegung, machte er Bra'chila von sich los. „Nun, das freut mich." Vegeta wirkte verlegen. „Aber ich glaube, Moreg würde sich über eine Umarmung von dir mehr freuen." Bra'chila wirkte verwirrt. „Wieso?" „Nun, äh ... das glaube ich sollte er dir doch selber sagen." Damit machte sich Vegeta ganz von ihr los und drehte sich um. Musste ihn diesen Saiyajinmädchen den immer so in Verlegenheit bringen?

Ein Blick zu Kakarott, der ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte, es bei Vegetas Blick allerdings versuchte zu unterdrücken, das aber irgendwie nicht schaffte und es somit noch deutlicher auf seinem Gesicht zu tage trat, zeigte Vegeta, das er auch genauso verlegen aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Verdammt!

Einige Momente herrschte noch stille, dann brach ein befreiendes lachen über die ganze Gruppe herein und laut schalten ihre lachenden Stimmen durch den Raum. Bis es schließlich Großmutter war, die sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte.

„Es wird langsam Zeit." Son Goku sah sie an. „Zeit wofür?" „Zurück zu gehen. Dahin zurück zu gehen, wo ihr hingehört." Vegeta sah zu Son Goku und mit einem mal wurde ihnen Beiden auch wieder klar was das bedeutete. „Das heißt ... ."

„Ja," meinte Großmutter. „Die Zeit des Abschiedes ist gekommen." Die Gruppenmitglieder sahen sich gegenseitig an. Das zweischneidige Schwert war jetzt also da. Die Freude nach Hause zu können zu jenen, die sie erwarteten und der Schmerz, über den Verlust der Personen, die sie hier zu lieben gelernt hatten.

„Es ist nicht eure Zeit und ich weiß, das es schmerzt. Aber ihr müsst gehen." „Warum können sie nicht einfach hier bleiben?" Fragte Bardock, dem der Gedanke weh tat seinen Sohn zu verlieren.

„Weil es nicht geht. Eine gewisse zeit lang können sie in dieser Zeit existieren, aber nicht für immer. Irgendwann würden sie einfach vergehen, weil es nicht ihre Zeit ist. Ganz abgesehen davon glaube ich nicht, das sie das auch wirklich wollen." Sie wand sich zu Son Goku und Vegeta um.

„Auf der Erde wartet man bereits auf euch. Es wird Zeit, kommt mit." Sie führte die Gruppe zum Rand der Plattform und zeigte in die Tiefe. „Dieser See, ist eure Vorstellung vom Kessel der Galaxie und er ist auch das Tor, durch das ihr Heim kehren könnt. Springt einfach hinein und ihr werdet auf der Erde, in eurer Zeit wieder heraus kommen."

Die Beiden starrten auf die spiegelklare Oberfläche und drehte sich dann zu ihren Väter um. „Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, das du bei mir bleibst mein Sohn." Sagte Vegetas Vater. „Aber was ich mir genauso sehr wünsche ist einen Blick auf die Welt zu werfen und auf die Personen, die euch zu dem gemacht haben was ihr seid." Er blickte seine Mutter an. „Ist das möglich?"

Großmutter legte den Kopf auf die Seite, als lausche sie einer nur ihr hörbaren Stimme. Dann nickte sie und sah wieder die Gruppe an. „Es ist euch gestattet. Ihr alle dürft für einen Tag mit in ihre Welt. Aber nur für einen Tag. Vierundzwanzig Stunden. Keine Minute mehr."

Die Blicke von Vätern und Söhnen trafen sich und ein Funkeln der Freude lag in allen vier Augenpaaren. „Was ist mit Radditz?" Fragte Son Goku plötzlich. „Auch er darf mit und er weiß auch schon bescheid. Wenn ihr auf der Erde auftaucht wird er an eurer Seite sein. Denkt also an meine Worte. Ein einziger Tag. Nutzt ihn gut." Damit löste sich Großmutter in Luft auf.

Kurz sahen sie sich alle noch einmal an und dann wie auf Kommando sprangen sie gleichzeitig über den Rand der Plattform. Das Wasser schlug wie mit einer Faust nach ihnen und wenige Augenblicke später wurden sie von dem nassen Element eingehüllt, umhüllt.

Es war überall, oben wie unten und unten wie oben und dann sahen sie eine glatte Oberfläche sich spiegelnd über sich. Sie schwammen mit kräftigen Stößen darauf zu und durchbrachen die Oberfläche.

_Und sie kehren endlich Heim!_

_Ihr seht, ich habe mich am Schluss doch noch für ein Happy End entschieden, weil einige von euch es richtig erkant haben, diese Geschichte war an einigen Stellen richtig hart zu unseren Helden und somit brachte ich es einfach nicht übers Herz ihnen am Schluss auch noch den Rest an Hoffnung zu nehmen._

_Auch konnte ich mich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden meine erfunden Charaktere einfach verschwinden zu lassen. Vor allem die kleine Bra'chila (zum knuddeln). Apropos, hinter ihrem Namen findet sich noch ein kleines Geheimnis, das aber erst im nächsten Kapitel aufgelöst wird._

_Ich hoffe also, es regnet Kommentare und bis zum nächsten Kapitel._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	34. Was die Zukunft bringen wird

Nightmare in the Past 

_He ihr alle!_

_Dies ist das Letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte und was soll ich euch noch sagen? Außer, das es mich freut, das ihr so lange bei mir geblieben seid? Immerhin sind nun zwei Jahre vergangen, seit ich angefangen habe zu schreiben und es ist so einiges passiert. Nicht nur in meiner Geschichte._

_Nun, ich bedanke mich bei euch allen höfflich verbeug das ihr euch all die Zeit geduldet und mich so fleißig unterstützt habt, das hat mir manchmal richtig Flügel verliehen._

_Traurig bin ich natürlich auch, immerhin steckt in jeder Geschichte mehr, als nur die Story und das Getippe. Ich denke, das in jeder Geschichte etwas von dem Charakter des Autors mit hinein fließt. Bei mir auf jedenfalls sehr viel. Und als ich mit dieser Geschichte, diesem Kapitel zu Ende war, kamen mir die Tränen._

_Zwei Jahre! 32 Kapitel! 246 Seiten! Und viele, viele Stunden arbeit, an der mein Herz hängt. Doch, es ist nun endlich geschafft und ich freue mich auf eure reichlichen und langen Schlusskommentare!_

_In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch alles liebe und Gute für die Zukunft und hoffe euch gefällt das letzte Kapitel so gut wie mir!_

_Hatchepsut_

**Zweiunddreißigstes Kapitel: Was die Zukunft bringen wird**

Köpfe schossen aus dem Wasser, neun an der Zahl. Sie wurden von Wärme begrüßt, von Sonne von Licht, von einem wunderschönen Frühlingstag, irgendwo auf einem blauen Planeten mit dem Namen Erde.

Wind rauschte in den Bäumen und sang sein eigenes säuselndes Lied, das Wasser schlug mit einem sanften Wogen an das Ufer, an dem ein alter Mann mit seiner Angel saß und aus aufgerissenen Augen zu den Personen auf dem See starrte.

Er runzelte die Stirn, kratzte sich am Kopf und warf der Bierflasche neben sich einen schrägen Blick zu. Vielleicht hatte seine Frau ja doch recht damit, das Bier nicht gesund war. Denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das auch nur einer der Gestalten in dem See untergetaucht war.

Noch erstaunter war er allerdings, als sich besagte Gestalten auch noch aus dem Wasser erhoben und ans Ufer flogen. Er griff nach der Bierflasche, roch daran und schüttete sie kurzerhand aus. Zweifelsohne, kein Bier mehr. Seine Frau hatte recht.

Son Goku und Vegeta berührten die Erde und ein unglaubliches Gefühl nahm von ihnen Besitz. Das Gefühl, nach unendlich langer Zeit wieder zu Hause zu sein. Um es genau zu nehmen, stimmte das sogar.

Ein Jahr, fast ein Jahr war vergangen, seit jenem Schicksalshaften Tag, an dem sie auf Dip-Perperon getroffen waren und dieser ganze Alptraum angefangen hatte. Beide verscheuchten den Gedanken. Alpträume lebten nur in der Nacht. Doch diese war ein Morgen. Ein neuer Anfang, für alle.

„Das ist also die Erde?" Zur Antwort auf des Königs Frage zwitscherte ein Vogel in den Wipfeln über ihnen. „Ich finde es schön hier, so friedlich!" Bra'chila ließ sich in die Blumenwiese fallen und Son Goku und Vegeta tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

Sie wussten, das es auf diesem Planeten bei weitem nicht so friedlich war, wie es den Anschein hatte. In Wirklichkeit war er sogar um ein vielfaches Kriegerischer als einige andere Rassen, aber das gehörte zu ihm, genauso, wie diese Blumenwiesen.

Und für die Bedrohungen, die von außen kamen und denen sich die Menschen nicht stellen konnten ... na ja, für diese Probleme hatte dieser Planet ja seine zwei Schutzengel.

Son Goku sah Bra'chila noch einen Augenblick zu und schloss dann die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Er spürte sie, die warme Macht dieses Planeten, die Kraft und die vielen Milliarden Lebensenergien, die auf ihm weilten.

Er war froh, das sie sich hierfür entschieden hatten und nicht für den anderen Weg und unter all diesen Energien spürte er erst eine, dann immer mehr sehr deutlich heraus. Son Goku öffnete die Augen und sah Vegeta an. „Ich hab sie gefunden." Sein Zeigefinger zeigte in den Himmel und über Vegetas Gesicht huschte ein Schmunzeln. „Wo sonst?!"

„Wenn hast du gefunden?" Fragte Bardock und wurde von Radditz mit einem fragenden Blick bekräftigt. Vegetar, dem ebenfalls gestattet worden war mitzukommen, trat zu seinem Vater, während die drei jüngeren der Gruppe immer noch damit beschäftigt waren sich umzusehen.

Son Goku jedoch lächelte nur. „Schnappt euch einfach alle einen Teil von meinem Anzug." Vegeta tat es, die anderen jedoch sahen ihn nur mit verwirrenden Augen an. „Tut es einfach," sagte Vegeta. „Immerhin haben wir nicht ewig Zeit." Die anderen nickten und griffen sich alle einen Teil von Son Gokus Kampfanzug.

Jener schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Ja, da waren sie und es fehlte nicht Einer. Zwei seiner Finger wanderten an seine Stirn und er konzentrierte sich stärker. Binnen eines Augenblicks waren sie verschwunden.

Der Angler schüttelte den Kopf. Dann packte er seine Angel ein und stand auf. Das Bier war offensichtlich nicht gut für ihn und er schwor sich das er nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol anfassen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er trotzdem zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Sonnenstich. Er schüttelte den Kopf erneut als er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Einfach verschwunden! Ts. Hundertprozentig ein Sonnenstich.

Sie saßen auf den Stufen zu Gottes Palast oder standen in der Nähe. Zwei Kinder spielten auf der Fläche davor fangen. Ein Namekianer starrte mit verschränkten Armen vor sich hin und versuchte das Geschehene irgendwie zu verstehen, wie auch all die Anderen.

Einiges hatten sie mitbekommen, einiges gefühlt, aber im Großen und Ganzen war doch alles ein einziges Durcheinander, in das Niemand eine Ordnung bringen konnte. Fest stand nur, sie waren wieder am Leben, auf ihrem Planeten. Doch die Personen, die Licht ins Dunkle bringen konnten fehlten.

„Meint ihr, das sie es doch nicht geschafft haben?" Son Gohan schluckte, es war ihm selbst schwer gefallen es auszusprechen, aber irgendjemand musste es ja sagen. Synchron schüttelten Chichi und Bulma den Kopf.

„Nein, sie leben noch. Es ist schwer zu begreifen, aber nachdem sich das Jenseits im Nichts aufgelöst hatte haben wir sie noch einmal gesehen." Bulma zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich war. Ich weiß nur, das es so war!"

Wieder trat betretene Stille ein, die gerade anfing unangenehm zu werden, da zuckte durch die Geister der anwesenden Kämpfer ein Blitz. Jemand kam.

Die Wirklichkeit verzerrte sich für einen Moment und dann standen dort, wo eben noch Leere gewesen war neun Personen und eine absolute Stille senkte sich über den Palast Gottes. Eine Stille, die in der sonst so lauten Natur fast beängstigend wirkte.

Zwei Gruppen starrten sich an. Auf der einen Seite Son Goku, Vegeta, sein Vater, Bardock, Radditz, Vegetar, Moreg, Reikon und Bra'chila. Auf der Anderen Chichi, Bulma, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks, Videl, Piccolo, Dende, Yamchu, Kuririn, Ten Chin Han, Chao Zu, C17, ihre Tochter, C18 und Muten Roshi.

Einundzwanzig Augenpaare wanderten wild hin und her, versuchten das zu erfassen was sie sahen und jedes Gesicht in sich aufzunehmen. Vier jedoch blickten starr in nur ein einziges Gesicht. Zwei mal zwei Augen suchten sich, fanden sich und schließlich lösten sich die dazugehörigen Körper aus der Menge der Gruppen heraus.

Langsam, bedächtig, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten, so als würden sie es immer noch für einen Traum halten, der bei der geringsten heftigen Bewegung zerplatzen konnte, gingen sie auf einander zu. Dann ihre Schritte beschleunigend um dem Schlag ihrer Herzen zu folgen und schließlich rennend, als hätten sie nur wenige Sekunden Zeit um den anderen zu erreichen fielen sie sich endlich in die Arme.

Vegeta konnte es nicht begreifen. Sie war es, er spürte ihre Wärme, roch ihren Geruch, fühlte ihr Herz kräftig und schnell schlagen und doch glaubte er es immer noch nicht. Sie waren zu Hause, endlich zu Hause. Er schloss die Augen konzentrierte sich auf diese unbeschreibliche Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das er nie mehr vergessen wollte.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich." Es tat gut, so unendlich gut diese Worte zu sagen. Bulma löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah Vegeta mit Tränen in den Augen an. Vegeta versuchte zu lächeln, aber auch er merkte die Tränen und nur mit Mühe und Not gewann er diesen Kampf.

„Es tut gut, so unendlich gut diese Worte zu sagen." Er lächelte erneut und schloss Bulma wieder fest in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich so sehr!" Minuten verstrichen, Minuten in denen Keiner auch nur wagte zu atmen und dann rissen zwei Stimmen die Stille ein.

„Vater!" Die Krieger lösten sich aus den Umarmungen und wandten sich den kleinen Geschossen zu, die auf sie zuschnellten, ihnen in die Arme sprangen und die sie hoch hoben, lachend, um sie in die Luft zu werfen und sie wieder aufzufangen. Die Gruppen näherten sich und während Vegeta seine Frau und seinen Sohn gleichzeitig in den Arm nahm, drehte sich Son Goku zu Son Gohan um. Einen Moment schauten sie sich noch in die Augen, dann lagen auch sie sich in den Armen.

Der Bann brach. Plötzlich stürmten alle auf sie ein. Fragen wurden gestellt, durcheinander und überworfen, Schultern geklopft, Hände gedrückt, Tränen flossen und Lachen erklang. Sieben Personen kamen sich fehl am Platz vor. Doch dann öffnete sich der Kreis und Vegeta und Son Goku kehrten zu ihnen zurück.

Son Goku drehte sich zu der Gruppe seiner Freunde um, legte Bardock die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Darf ich euch meinen Vater vorstellen, Bardock und das hier," damit zeigte er auf Chichi, Son Gohan und Son Goten. „Sind meine Frau und meine Söhne, deine Enkel."

Es wurde ... still. Und mit einem mal waren auch die sich fehl am Platz vorkommenden sieben Personen von der Gruppe umring und Fragen auf Fragen prasselten auf alle ein.

Es dauerte lange, bis alle beantwortet und die Geschichte erzählt worden war, doch dann, als alle Fragen geklärt, Missverständnisse aufgedeckt und Unklarheiten beseitige worden waren, fand die so unterschiedliche Gruppe zusammen.

Selbst Bulma, die vor allem Vegetar eindeutige Blicke und undeutbare Worte zugeworfen hatte, fand zum Schluss, keine Möglichkeit mehr zweifelnd zu sein. Am Schluss standen die Beiden sogar zusammen und Vegetar erzählte ihr, was Vegeta in seiner Kindheit so angestellt hatte.

Vegeta massierte sich die Stirn, als er Bulma laut lachen hörte. Warum nur? Diese Geschichten würde ihm die türkishaarige Frau bis ans Ende seines Lebens unter die Nase reiben. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, Dip-Perperon hätte ihn getötet.

Er warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu. Sie wirkte irgendwie fröhlicher, heller, als sonst und genau in jenem Moment drehte sie sich um, erkannte Vegetas Blick und grinste spitzbübisch. Vegeta drehte sich wieder um und massierte siech erneut die Stirn. O mein Gott, dachte er, ich werde sterben, wenn sie diese Geschichten beim nächsten Grillabend zum Besten gibt!

Plötzlich spürte er eine Person hinter sich und ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste er, das es sein Vater war. „Und hier bist du also glücklich?" Die Frage hatte etwas vorwurfsvolles. Vegeta nickte. „Ja."

„Du hättest ein Königreich haben können. Einen Planeten und ein Volk dass das Universum erobern könnte." Vegeta lächelte. „Mag sein." Er drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und sah ihm lange in die Augen.

„Mag sein, dass das einmal mein Schicksal war, aber es war wohl niemals meine Erfüllung. Ich bin hier zu Hause." Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme neben ihnen. „Du Opa, sag mal ist es eigentlich war, das du ein König bist?" Vegetas Vater drehte sich zu Trunks um und Vegeta ließ die Beiden alleine. Wer war sich sicher, das Trunks seinen Vater schneller überzeugen konnte, als das es irgendein Wort getan hätte. Er ging zu Son Goku.

„Kakarott." Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. „Ja?" „Wir haben jetzt fast einen halben Tag, mit erzählen und vorstellen verloren. Findest du nicht, das wir ihnen jetzt mal die Erde zeigen sollten?" Son Goku lächelte und nach wenigen Worten machte sich die, nun doch recht große und beeindruckende Gruppe auf den Weg das zu erkunden, was wir täglich leben.

Sie gingen durch die Städte und sahen sch Schaufenster an, wobei sie von vielen neugierigen Blicken getroffen wurden. Denn mal ehrlich, wann sieht man schon solch eine Gruppe bunt gemischter Charakter so friedlich und befreit durch die Straßen gehen?

Sie besuchten einen Rummel und selbst die alten Saiyajins merkten, wie schön und glücklich ein solch einfaches Leben sein kann, wenn man nur erst einmal den Schritt wagt, alles hinter einem zu lassen.

Die Sonne ging unter und wieder auf und immer noch wurde die Gruppe nicht müde, sich anzusehen und zu erkunden, was es zu sehen und zu erkunden gab. Es war gerade so, als würden sie etwas wissen, was allen anderen auf diesem Planeten entgangen war und als würden sie den Hauch der Ewigkeit um sich spüren, die vielleicht doch nicht ganz so ewig war, wie sich das die Menschen immer dachten.

Der neue Tag kam und mit ihm eine Sonne, die genau so hell und warm war wie am Tag zuvor. Es war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das sie durchlebten und man kann es mit nur drei einfachen Worten erklären.

In Frieden leben.

Sie saßen alle auf einem grasbewachsenen Hügel und starrten auf einen See hinunter. Es war der selbe See, durch den sie hier angekommen waren. Son Goku lag neben seinem Vater im Gras und jener fragte: „Was denkst du?" Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist schön so wie es ist und ich würde mich freuen, wenn es immer so wäre, aber das geht nicht." Bardock schwieg. „Und wenn du wieder mit zurück ... ?" Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und Son Goku setzte sich auf.

„Nein, ich gehöre hier her und außerdem gibt es mich ja auch in deiner Zeit." „Aber das bist nicht du!" Fuhr Bardock auf. „Ich habe dich als meinen Sohn lieben gelernt und nicht dein anderes Ich." Son Goku lächelte. Wie gut diese Worte taten, das konnte sich Bardock nicht vorstellen, oder vielleicht konnte er es doch.

„Doch dieses Ich bin auch ich. Daraus bin ich entstanden und es liegt an dir, was aus diesem Kind, aus mir in deiner Zeit wird. Genauso wie es an Vegetas Vater liegt, was in eurer Zeit aus Vegeta wird. Wie ihr euer jetziges Wissen am Ende einsetzt, das müsst ihr für euch alleine entscheiden. Trunks, ein anderer Trunks als der den du kennst. Ein Trunks, der aus der Zukunft zu uns gekommen ist, so wie wir zu euch hat gesagt: ‚Was die Zukunft bringen wird, ist noch nicht entschieden.' Und genau so denke ich auch. Es gibt jetzt drei verschiednen Zeitebenen, in denen eine andere Geschichte spielt und ich gehöre in diese." Bardock schnaufte, wollte etwas sagen, wurde dann aber unterbrochen.

„Papa!" Damit warf sich Son Goten, eben jenem in die Arme. „Da ist eine alte Frau, die direkt auf uns zu kommt." Son Goku erhob sich und auch die anderen standen auf, als die fremde alte Frau so selbstverständlich in ihre Mitte trat.

„Es wird Zeit, eure gewährte Frist ist bald zu Ende, nehmt Abschied von einander." Die kleine Gruppe aus der Vergangenheit sammelte sich um die alte Frau und die Gruppe aus der Gegenwart blieben bis auf Son Goku und Vegeta zurück.

„Schon?" Fragte Bra'chila. Großmutter nickte. „Ja mein Kind. Es wird Zeit, das alles wieder in seine gewohnte Bahn zurück kehrt. Verabschiedet euch." Moreg und Reikon traten zu Son Goku und Vegeta und die Krieger gaben sich die Hände, dann trat Bra'chila an Vegeta heran und umarmte ihn.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen und ich pass auf dich in der Vergangenheit auf. Immerhin bist du da kleiner als ich." Sie grinste. „Vielleicht bring ich ihm auch bei was eine Umarmung ist." Bevor Vegeta etwas sagen konnte war sie mit einem Sprung bei ihrem Bruder und Moreg und Vegeta bemerkte zufrieden, wie sie Moregs Hand nahm.

Dann waren Radditz und Vegetar an der Reihe. Die Brüder umarmten sich und schenkten sich freundliche Worte zum Abschied. Und dann standen Son Goku und Vegeta vor ihren Vätern. „Mein Sohn, ich bin stolz auf dich. Auch wenn ich mir vielleicht etwas höheres für dich vorgestellt hatte, verstehe ich, warum du hier glücklich bist." Vegeta umarmte seinen Vater mit einem Lächeln. Trunks hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Kakarott, ich ... ." Son Goku umarmte seinen Vater. „Ich weiß und du brauchst auch nichts zu sagen." Die beiden Krieger umarmten sich ebenfalls sehr lange und als Bardock neben Großmutter trat rief ihm Son Goku hinterher.

„Und vergieß den Krieger Rott nicht, der einst unter dir gedient hat." Bardock wirkte verwirrt, aber dann lächelte er. War das wirklich schon so lange vorbei? Und als die Gruppe um Großmutter langsam, wie von Geisterhand getragen in den Himmel stieg und anfing zu verblassen traten Bulma und Chichi neben ihre Männer.

Ohne zu fragen, oder das ihm nun noch irgendetwas an dieser Geste komisch vorkam legte Vegeta den Arm um Bulmas Talje. Sie lächelte und sah weiter zu dem Bild hoch, das immer mehr und mehr verblasse, bis schließlich nichts mehr von den Saiyajins zeugte, die eben noch so wirklich da waren.

Doch die Krieger rührten sich nicht und sahen weiter zu der Stelle, wo das Bild verschwunden war. Schließlich war es Bulma, die leise das Schweigen brach und auch nur so, das Vegeta es hören konnte.

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." Vegeta lächelte. „Ich weiß." Schon lange hatte er das klopfen des zweiten Herzens in Bulmas Körper gespürt. „Es wird ein Mädchen." Vegetas lächeln wurde noch eine Spur tiefer. „Und ich weiß wie wir sie nennen."

Bulma lächelte ebenfalls und für einen Augenblick schien am Himmel noch einmal das strahlende Grinsen von _Bra_'chila zu erscheinen, dann senkte sich die Sonne endgültig über den Horizont und es wurde dunkel auf dem blauen Planeten irgendwo in dieser Galaxie und vielleicht doch ganz in unserer Nähe.

Ende 

_So, das ist das letzte Kapitel gewesen und damit endet meine erste Story hier._

_Das heißt, eigentlich nicht ganz, denn ich habe für alle Shonen ai/Yaoi Fans und Freunde des Paarings Vegeta/Son Goku noch eine kleine Überraschung. Es ist nicht unbedingt eine Art Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte, aber sie baut auf Elementen die vorkamen auf und liefert vielleicht noch die ein oder andere Erklärung. Aber wie schon gesagt, es wird eine Yaoi Story sein. was so viel bedeutet wie: Wer das nicht mag, der zieht mit diesem Kapitel einen Schlussstrich unter die Geschichte. Wer aber Interesse an diesem Thema hat, der kann die neue Kurzgeschichte als eine Art Fortsetzung betrachten wenn er möchte. Sie wird „Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds" heißen._

_Auf jeden Fall würde ich mich freuen, wenn einige von euch mal reinlesen würden und mir sagen würden, was sie davon halten. Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen:_

_Sayonara an euch Alle und hoffentlich bis zur nächsten Geschichte!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


End file.
